Deal With The Devil
by amehanaa
Summary: He feels, looks, and sounds like a human. But the truth is, he isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, hello, new story. :-)**

 **As always, I'm a nervous wreck when posting a new story. It takes so much work just to write this A/N, honestly.**

 **This fanfic is heavily inspired by the manga _Zettai Kareshi/Absolute Boyfriend._ I have been wanting to write this story for ages and I am finally doing it.**

 **I hope everyone likes this story as much as I hope you will! I'm really looking forward to see where this story goes.**

 **It will be updated every Saturday!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads my silly fics. It really does mean a lot!**

 **Enjoy, everyone. ~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and if I did, I would probably make it just have Natsu and Lucy going on dates the entire time.**

* * *

The amount of items to buy on the internet are endless.

Books, notebooks, special pens made specifically for writing, and everything else in between can be ordered with the simple click of a mouse. And if I don't like what I purchased, I'm able to send it back the same day I received it.

Personally, my favorite thing about the internet is that I can buy anything whenever I want.

No matter what time it is, the stores online are always open.

As much as I hate to admit it, ordering items online has become my obsession. I can't seem to get enough of it.

"Someone really needs to take away your computer, Lu," my best friend, Levy, scolds me during school.

"It's fine!" I assure her with a wave of my hand. "Ordering books online isn't hurting anyone, right?"

"How do you get the money for it?" another best friend named Gray inquires.

"Allowance," I answer shortly with a shrug.

"Juvia loves shopping online!" Juvia, another best friend, exclaims. "Juvia is able to buy so many clothes to go on dates with—"

"Anyway," Gray interrupts her with a cough to clear his throat. "We're still up for Fairy Tail tomorrow, right?"

"That is if Lucy doesn't ditch us again to order some more stuff online," a new voices comes in, joining the table we're sitting at. "Yo, Shrimp, let's go."

I open my mouth to defend myself, but I dismiss him after realizing it's Gajeel speaking.

"Well, that's my cue," Levy laughs lightly, rising from her seat. "Gajeel, you're still coming with us tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever," he responds half-heartedly, striding off without another word.

"I will never understand him," Gray mutters.

I nod in agreement—sometimes Gajeel is the most relaxed person in the world or he's as grumpy as an old man.

I still don't understand how Levy has put up with him ever since he transferred to Magnolia High one year ago.

"Lucy!" a shrill voice echoes throughout the cafeteria.

Twisting around in my seat, I find my next best friend, Lisanna, rushing towards me.

"What's up?" I ask curiously.

"Did you see the new sale online?" she raves breathlessly. "Look!"

My heartbeat speeds up as I read Lisanna's phone screen that she has extended out to me.

"We have to keep a close eye on this sale tonight," I state firmly, scrolling through all the items up for sale.

"We will," she guarantees.

I send her a smile as I hand her the phone back. Lisanna is the only one who understands my love for online shopping.

The school bell which dismisses us from lunch chimes throughout the cafeteria. Lisanna and I continue to babble about the upcoming sale until we're scolded to be silent and learn.

It's no surprise when my thoughts drift off to everything I can look at online after school. I can feel my hands tingling at the thought of clicking on everything I can.

Lisanna and I waste no time to meet up with each other after school, walking to our homes that are in the same apartment complex.

"No way!" Lisanna shouts with disbelief, viewing her phone as we walk. "The sale was moved to tomorrow!"

" _Tomorrow?"_ I repeat with horror. "We have to go to Fairy Tail tomorrow!"

"What do we do?" she questions anxiously.

I bite my lip, already knowing what I really want to do. But if I don't go to Fairy Tail again, it'll be because of the same reason.

Online sales are the usual excuse; however, there's something else that I've kept to myself.

The group of friends Lisanna and I share are slowly but surely getting into relationships.

Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, and another couple—Erza and Jellal.

With these blossoming relationships, Lisanna and I are naturally the outcasts of the group. As a result, we don't have as much fun with them anymore. We'd much rather online shop together instead.

"We'll figure it out later," I finally answer Lisanna's question.

"Well, okay," she says uneasily. "I'll text you in a bit!"

"See you," I wave before we separate to the opposite sides of our floor.

I'm able to feel my cool apartment while I unlock the door to go inside.

"This summer is too hot this year," I sigh with a shake of my head, tossing my schoolbag away and unbuttoning the top buttons of my blouse.

Whipping up a small snack, I excitedly press the power button to my computer and watch it light up.

Even though there's a clock on the corner of my screen, I don't bother to pay attention to it the entire time I'm browsing the web for some more sales.

There are only special exceptions when I decide to pay for everything at full price.

I take the shadows I'm able to see due to the dark room as my sign to take a break from shopping.

The moment I enter the kitchen, the expected knocks on the door begin to sound from outside.

"It was my turn to cook dinner for us, remember?" Lisanna reminds my bewildered expression once I've opened the door.

"Mira is the one who cooks the food, though," I remark, biting off a piece of the juicy chicken only Lisanna's older sister knows how to make.

Similar to all the other times Lisanna occasionally comes in for dinner, we jump into the topic of sales we've seen online.

We speak for less than half an hour since both of us know that we desperately want to see what we might be missing as we talk.

"You better send me the link later tonight," Lisanna orders when she's leaving my apartment.

"Of course," I assure while closing the door. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" her voice echoes throughout the hallway.

Retreating to my computer again, clicking away at everything and anything, my eyes are glued to the screen.

I'm not sure how many times I actually blink, but once I feel my eyes burning after a bit, I force myself to.

And at that moment, an ad pops up on the computer screen.

I frown after reading the pink sparkly letters bouncing around the screen—something is definitely not right with this.

"I might as well do it, though," I mumble, slowly moving my mouse around. "I need a break, anyway."

I take a deep breath—feeling slightly embarrassed—but scroll through the options the ad offers.

"My perfect boyfriend would have…" I read aloud when I mark down a hair color, eye color, personality trait, and even birthmark.

With each question I answer, I find myself looking forward to the next. It's fun—customizing my perfect boyfriend.

Although I'm sure the ad is mostly for the purpose of wasting time, not really creating a boyfriend.

Once I'm finished putting down nearly everything I would like in a boyfriend, I'm directed to another part of the ad which tells me to submit the answers.

"Yeah, right," I scoff. "No way would I actually submit these!"

But just for fun, I decide to skim through the terms and conditions to see how ridiculous it all is.

However, when I've read the last word, my hand moves on its own. I hear my mouse click the box _submit._

"What?" I breathe out, gawking at the loading screen. "I didn't mean to click submit! How do I take it back?"

There's no option for me to exit the page.

I have no choice but to watch with dismay as my personal information is automatically filled in all of the boxes.

"I don't even know how much this is going to cost," I groan, hanging my head back in my seat. "Why did I order a stupid robot?"

I nervously twist my seat back and forth while the sparkly letters from before appear on the computer screen. They mockingly bounce around once again.

"I'm returning it as soon as I get it," I state, shaking my head. "This is unbelievable."

Thankfully, it's going to be the weekend. So whenever this robot arrives, I'll be able to send it back in a heartbeat.

With a strange taste in my mouth, I turn off my computer for the night. I can still see the jumping letters as I try to go to sleep.

 _Thank you for your purchase._

* * *

I wake up the next morning, having forgotten all the events from last night.

Cooking a large breakfast just for myself is a Saturday tradition for me. My stomach's growls don't stop until it has been cooked.

I'm halfway into my meal when a couple of loud knocks pound on my front door.

"Lisanna already?" I inquire skeptically, swallowing all the food in my mouth.

However, instead of meeting up with Lisanna at the door, I'm met with a plain white box that is at least several inches taller than me.

 _What in the world is this?_

It only takes one more blink at the box once I'm reminded of the absurd purchase I made last night that I still don't understand how or why.

Before the box attracts too much attention, I attempt to push it into my apartment.

I'm out of breath when the large box is barely inside the apartment, but with a few more shoves, there's enough space for me to go inside and shut the door.

My eyebrows furrow while inspecting the simple box with no sparkly letters, no color, and no—

"Return address?!" I shriek, running around each side of the box to find nothing but white.

In the midst of searching for a return address, my elbow accidentally taps against the box. I wince at the crash it makes as it meets with the wooden floor.

"Do robots break easily?" I wonder aloud, peering at the box which is now on its side.

The question only triggers more questions inside my mind. It takes my entire body strength to not reach over and peel off the fresh tape on the box.

But after the thought that _my_ _perfect boyfriend is inside that box,_ I can't fight the curiosity anymore.

The familiar tingle vibrates around my hands as I think of opening a package that I ordered online.

"Just a peek," I tell myself, sitting on the floor beside the box. "Just a tiny peek."

I carefully remove the long strips of tape from the box to make sure I'll be able to tape it all back together without having to fix too much.

There are only packing peanuts inside the box once I've opened it.

I'm convinced that the robot isn't inside the box and I've been ripped off, but after brushing away a few pieces of the sytrofoam, my breath hitches in my throat.

My eyes instantly narrow down at the boy's face in front of mine, feeling uncomfortable at the strands of his pink hair pressing against his forehead.

"Not only does this not have a return address, but they also sent me the wrong robot. Is this some kind of joke?" I grumble with irritation.

This purchase is absolutely a rip off.

Forcing down all the frustration inside of me, I lean over the box to close it and tape it all back together.

Yet in doing so, my arm grazes against the robot's forehead.

There's a noise—almost as if someone is snoring—and then the packing peanuts begin to shake.

My eyes widen as I instinctively back away from the box, my jaw dropping at what I'm seeing.

The robot rises from his lying position, his back upright. He rubs his eyes with his hand as though he's woken up from a deep sleep.

"What's your name?" the robot asks, his eyes scanning my apartment with wonder.

The voice of the robot catches me off guard—it sounds incredibly normal.

"L-Lucy," I answer hesitantly, viewing him push himself out of the box. "What's your name?"

His eyes fall on mine at the question.

"I don't have a name," he responds. "You're supposed to give me one. Didn't you read the manual, Luigi?"

"The manual!" I exclaim, leaning over the box to search for it, shoving the name _Luigi_ to the back of my mind.

I'm relieved to find a folded up booklet at the corner of the box. I frantically read the booklet in hopes to find when and where I can return this lifelike robot.

"I don't care where I can buy you more clothes," I mumble, leafing through the pages. "Or how you work or when you were created. I just want to know how I can return you!"

"Do you know how to read?" he inquires with a scoff, examining the homework I've neglected to do which is placed on the small table near the couch.

"Of course I do," I counter, scowling over my shoulder at him.

"Page 76. The manual says that if you don't like me, my creator will come and get me with no questions asked," he states, although he's in the middle of tapping on the fish tank.

"How long will it take for your creator to come?" I ask as I pick myself up from the floor.

"Who knows?" he replies nonchalantly. "I don't know anything about that."

"Then what do you know?" I raise an eyebrow, placing a hand on my hip. "You're a robot, aren't you? Shouldn't you be a genius or something?"

"I'm a robot that was made for you," he answers.

I can't hold back my laugh at the response.

"You were _nowhere close_ to who I ordered," I say. "I wanted dark hair, not pink hair."

The robot shrugs, becoming distracted by my half-eaten breakfast.

"I also wanted someone who listened to me—"

"Robots can eat food?!" I yell with disbelief, not finishing my previous sentence.

"We can," he nods, taking a gulp of my orange juice. "We don't have to, but it looks fun."

"Do you have to shower?" I interrogate. "Do I have to take you out for a walk every day?"

"I'm not a dog," he chuckles, two pointy canines poking out. "I'm programmed to do whatever you can do, but I still have to make you happy."

"Me?" I echo. "Why me?"

"Because you're my girlfriend, right?" he remarks.

My eyes widen again; I forgot that if he is my boyfriend then I am his girlfriend.

I watch the boy roam around my apartment for a while. It's hard to believe he isn't human.

I can even hear him breathing as he walks past me.

"Where are your parents?" he asks randomly, hauling me out of my observations.

"They don't live here," I respond vaguely.

"Why not?" he lifts a brow.

"That's none of your business," I frown.

A smirk plays across his lips as he adjusts the scarf around his neck.

"Aren't you hot with that scarf on?" I blurt out.

"I'm always hot," he answers.

I'm not sure if he's serious or not, but I don't hold back my snort.

"Oh, a name!" I recall. "What am I supposed to call you?"

"Whatever you want to," he says.

I pause, thinking of what to possibly name this robot that looks nothing like one. It isn't until I hear the air conditioning kick on when it comes to me.

"Natsu!" I proclaim. "That's your name!"

"Natsu?" he repeats, testing it out. "Doesn't that mean summer?"

"So you do know a little," I point out.

"A bit," he replies smoothly while stepping into the hallway.

"You can't go in there!" I shout before he opens one of the doors in the hallway.

To prevent him from going any further, I grasp his wrist, completely perplexed at his warm skin.

"Why not?" he looks down at me with wonder swirling in his hazel eyes.

"Because," I protest. "You can't, okay?"

I tug him with me back to the living room, trying not to get too weirded out at how real Natsu feels.

I sit him down on the couch. I fold my arms across my chest as I stare down at him.

"There's going to need some boundaries in this place," I mutter.

"Boundaries for what?" he tilts his head.

"You'll see," I sigh, feeling the exhaustion that's about to come. "Wait, are those the only clothes you have?"

Natsu looks down at his plain t-shirt and pants. "Yeah, it is."

Another sigh leaves my lips while viewing him stick a finger in his ear and scratch it.

Now that I have a robot boyfriend named Natsu to take care of for who knows how long, I have no clue what to do until then.

But perhaps it might be a little smart to stay away from online shopping just for a while now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy sixth day of June! I seriously can't believe it is.**

 **I've spent all of today volunteering at my library and never have I ever seen crazier kids than today. I'm almost positive I saw a kid literally bouncing off the walls, okay.**

 **The first few chapters of a fic are always so awkward, it makes me so sad.** (；´Д｀)

 **I hope everything starts getting smoother soon.**

 **I'm speechless at how quick this story was to get 100 follows. All of you guys really know how to make me happy. c: Thank you so much.**

 **Please, tell me your thoughts about this chapter! I'm so conflicted about it sdfghngaed I need to stop.**

 **Going to start extending these chapters, too, so look forward to that!**

 **Enjoy, everyone. ~**

* * *

After three hours of spending time with Natsu, I'm able to find out more about him.

His memory begins from the time my arm touched his skin. He doesn't remember anything before that, but he knows how to do basic things like, wash his hands and eat with chopsticks or other utensils.

His skin is not made of wax—it was surprising to find out when he started washing his hands before lunch.

He has a scar on the right side of his neck which is hidden by his scarf. Neither of us can figure out where it's from.

He enjoys spicy food, although I feel as if he can't taste the same way humans can. Just a feeling I have.

He has a personality that is _extremely_ obnoxious.

Oh, right, and he also doesn't miss a chance to tease me.

With these observations, it's no mistake that I was given the wrong robot. It's frustrating not knowing how long I'll have to put up being with him.

But there's some part of me that finds him oddly amusing.

"We should probably go get you some clothes," I state hesitantly.

"Aren't you going to give me a school uniform?" Natsu remarks.

My jaw falls to the floor as I remember the place I'm forced to go to at least five days a week.

"Do you want to go to school?" I inquire. "It's not as fun as you think it is."

"I didn't think it was fun," he replies. "But that's what humans do, right? They go to school."

"Well, yeah," I muse. "Fine then. You can come to school with me, but you can't tell anyone you're my boyfriend!"

"But I'm not programmed to say that," he frowns.

"Then program yourself to say it," I retort. "Nobody can know that you're my boyfriend _or_ a robot."

"Bossy," he grumbles with a pout.

I raise a brow, about to tell him off again; I'm interrupted by a few knocks on my door.

I open the door without a second thought, meeting up with Lisanna.

"Have you seen the sale?!" she exclaims while pushing past me to go inside. "Items are being sold like—"

"Who is that?" she asks immediately, freezing in her tracks.

"I'm Natsu," he introduces himself with a wave from the couch.

"Who is Natsu?!" Lisanna bursts out, spinning to me with bewilderment.

"Natsu is my robot boyfriend," I laugh nervously. "I accidentally ordered him last night."

"You accidentally ordered a _robot?"_ she repeats incredulously. "How did you do that?!"

"I don't know!" I protest. "I guess I was too tired last night and I ordered him. All I know is that he's a robot and he's my boyfriend. I have to take care of him until he leaves."

"When will he be gone?" she questions.

"Once his creator is convinced I don't like him," I respond, glancing behind her shoulder. "Right, Natsu?"

"Right," he confirms.

"Are you sure he's a robot?" Lisanna's voice drops to a whisper as Natsu picks himself up to stroll around the apartment again.

"How am I supposed to check that he isn't?" I whisper back.

"Well, did you check under his—"

"I am _not_ doing that," I refuse instantly. "He's a robot, I know he is."

"Well, you might as well have fun with him as long as he's here?" she suggests optimistically. "You finally found yourself a boyfriend!"

"He's not the one I wanted, though," I give a small smile. "I was able to customize the robot before I ordered it. He wasn't what I ordered."

"He looks fine to me," she shrugs. "I should order my own robot boyfriend now that I think about it."

"Don't even try," I command.

"Well, whatever," she giggles. "Is he going to come with us to Fairy Tail tonight?"

My eyes widen. "Do you think he should?"

"He can join our group," she says. "The more the merrier!"

"What's Fairy Tail?" Natsu inquires from across the apartment.

"It's a restaurant that includes karaoke," Lisanna answers. "Can you sing?"

"I've never tried," a dumbfounded expression surfaces his face.

"Then you can try tonight," she beams. "I look forward to seeing you there! See you guys soon."

"Wait, Lisanna!" I seize her wrist before she leaves. "Can you not tell anyone about him being my boyfriend?"

"But I can tell everyone he's a robot?" Lisanna tilts her head, not being able to keep a straight face. "Of course I won't tell anyone! My lips are sealed."

"Thanks," I sigh in relief. "See you later."

Shutting the door for her, I feel my muscles get tense at being alone with Natsu.

"I can feel how tense you are from here," he chuckles. "I'm not going to do anything unless you want me to."

"Are you programmed to do…" I pause, trying to think of what to say without sounding ridiculous. I take a deep breath.

"Are you programmed to do that kind of stuff? _"_ I ask.

Natsu grins at my crimson cheeks; I want to throw my pillow at him.

"Maybe," is the last thing he's able to say before I've flung one at him.

* * *

It's ironic that Natsu's plain t-shirt and pants attract more attention than it should.

As I hold up several different shirts for Natsu, I receive several stares from passersby.

"Natsu, work with me," I whine behind two shirts I'm holding up.

"People are staring at you, Luce," he responds, ignoring the question.

My eyes narrow at him.

"I give up," I mutter. "I'm going to get these shirts and pants for you, okay?"

"Fine with me," he follows me to the front of the store so I can buy him the clothes.

It's only natural for stores to be packed with people on a Saturday afternoon. I make sure Natsu is with me at all times so I don't lose sight of him once.

It's odd just how well Natsu blends in with everyone. Beside the questions he asks about Magnolia to get a better understanding about the town, Natsu is exactly how a human should be.

Some part of me was expecting him to act like a curious little kid and run all over the place.

I'm glad he isn't like that.

"I'll hold the bag," he offers once I've paid the amount of money that even the employee was surprised to see.

"Thanks," I smile as my appreciation. "We have to go to Fairy Tail soon, so let's go."

"Wait," he grabs my attention. "What is that place?"

I look in the direction of his pointing finger, a soft laugh escaping my lips.

"It's an arcade," I answer. "We can go see it for a bit."

I can see the eagerness on Natsu's face as we enter the dark place which is only being illuminated by the arcade games.

"You already know how to place these games?" I inquire after Natsu has been lured in by a gaming machine with a joystick and two buttons.

"Looks like I do," he says, his fingers rapidly pressing the buttons.

I watch him with entertainment for several moments. Even though Natsu isn't the robot I ordered, I can't deny that he isn't good looking.

"Want to play with me?" he looks over his shoulder with a smirk.

"I don't play games," I shake my head.

"Come on," he beckons me beside him while scooting over to give me space.

"W-What am I supposed to do?" I stammer, viewing the second joystick and buttons on the machine.

"You have to move this around," he instructs, moving his joystick around to show me. "Then press these buttons when the enemy comes."

"Okay," I nod. "Let's play then."

I catch a glimpse of Natsu's yellow tinted face as the countdown of the game begins. I focus back on the game once I realize he's started punching the buttons.

It only takes one game of me winning to start the competition.

"Teach me how to play this one! I'll beat you this time!" he proclaims each time we move to another arcade game.

"Natsu, we have to go!" I laugh out breathlessly.

"I can't accept a tie," he states stubbornly.

"We'll settle the score another a day," I guarantee. "Let's go now."

Feeling that Natsu won't want to leave the arcade, I reach for his wrist and tug him with me outside. I've only taken two steps when I feel his fingers wrap around mine.

"What are you doing?" I jerk my hand away with a skeptical look.

"Aren't I supposed to do that?" he inquires. "You were holding my hand, so I was supposed to hold back."

I expressionlessly blink at him a few times, finally understanding the difference between a robot and a human.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he tilts his head to the side.

"No, you aren't," I assure him slowly. "I was holding your wrist so you would come with me, not so we could hold hands."

"I see," he hums. "I'll remember that then."

I press my lips together in a thin line as we return to my apartment. The whole situation makes my stomach twist for some reason.

But it isn't long until Natsu makes me forget about it by the dorky jokes he can't seem to keep to himself.

Briefly going to my home to change clothes, I study Natsu once he's changed.

"It matches your scarf," I compliment. "I did well!"

"I could have done better," he jokes as we start to leave.

"You didn't even try," I scoff.

Walking with him to Fairy Tail, I can't help but notice how well Natsu's hair matches the sunset. I almost want to take a picture of him with my phone.

His looks are surely too good to be true.

"I can hear the music from here," he comments.

"You get used to it," I reply with a giggle. "Are you ready to meet my friends?"

"Are they as weird as you?" he smirks.

"Weirder," I grin, widening the front door for him. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

I lead him to the usual table I sit at when I'm here with everyone. It's far away enough for us to enjoy ourselves and also watch the awful karaoke singers perform.

"Who's this?" Levy perks up in her seat after noticing me.

"Is that hair real?" Gray snickers.

"Last time I checked, it was real," Natsu nods.

Gray lifts a brow; I can see him mentally challenging Natsu already.

"Guys," I clear my throat. "This is my new friend, Natsu."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu!" Lisanna exclaims with a sparkle in her eyes.

With a gentle pull on Natsu's sleeve, I motion for him to sit down at the table with us.

"Juvia likes your hair a lot!" Juvia declares. "It's really different."

"That girl has red hair, though," Natsu nods his head across the table.

"Yes, I do. And?" she raises a menacing brow.

Before Natsu can say another word, I quickly lean in to his ear.

"Don't make Erza upset or you won't be able to blink an eye for a week," I warn.

"Y-Your hair is very nice," he stumbles over his words after I've pulled away.

"Thank you," she sends him a satisfied smile.

"Oh, Gajeel is about to sing!" Levy announces.

"Anyone got earplugs?" Gray groans.

I twist around in my seat to view Gajeel standing up on the stage with a bass guitar provided by the restaurant.

"Enjoy, everyone," his gruff voice echoes throughout the restaurant.

He takes a deep breath into the microphone to ready the crowd for what he claims to be his _gift._

Just one low pluck is enough for me—and everyone else—to turn around and zone him out.

"So, who is this _new_ friend of yours?" Levy asks me after a while with wiggling eyebrows. "Where did you meet him?"

"He's new to town," I explain. "He lives close to my apartment so we met this morning."

"Do you think he's cute?" she presses on.

I'm about to answer the question, but after glancing at Natsu trying to arm wrestle Gray, I pause.

"He's something else, that's for sure," I answer, a smile spreading across my lips.

"Are you going to be attending Magnolia High, Natsu?" Erza's boyfriend, Jellal, inquires.

"Do I have a choice?" he responds.

The table shrugs while I silently scoff.

 _You do._

"What school did you go to before?" Levy asks.

"We don't know the school," I blurt out, answering for him.

Everyone sends me a strange look; my heart pounds in my ears.

"What brings you here to Magnolia?" Erza questions.

I open my mouth to answer for him again, but Natsu beats me to it.

"My parents liked the town, so we moved here," he replies. "Are there any more cheesy fries?"

I can't believe what I'm seeing as Natsu effortlessly shifts the conversation elsewhere.

"How did you do that?" I whisper once everyone has been distracted by Gajeel returning.

"Easy," Natsu grins.

"Gajeel got pity money again," Gray cackles when Gajeel sits down.

"How much money did you get for singing?" Gajeel retorts with a smug expression.

"I can get more than you. Watch," Gray challenges as he stands up from his seat.

"Are you two really competing for pity money?" Lisanna faceplams with a shake of her head.

And just like that, the singing competition has begun.

After hours of off key singing, it isn't until Gajeel's fifth song when I decide to leave for the night.

And of course, Natsu _coincidentally_ leaves at the same time as me.

"I didn't you could sing," he remarks as we return to my apartment.

"Same goes for you," I counter. "You're better than Gajeel."

"Who isn't?" he chuckles.

"True," I agree.

I have to admit—Fairy Tail tonight was much better than online shopping all night.

"Do robots sleep?" I wonder aloud, unlocking my front door.

"Do humans sleep?" he asks smoothly.

We share a nod, a soft laugh coming out of me.

"Well, since you're not going to be here long, you're going to have to sleep on the couch," I order.

I'm surprised that Natsu doesn't complain while I give him a few blankets and a pillow.

"If I was to stay here longer, would I be able to sleep with you?" he raises a brow.

"Absolutely not," I answer. "Goodnight."

"Night, Luce," he tells me seconds before I've shut my bedroom door.

There's a tingle in my back as I slide into my bed; I stare at the ceiling until I fall asleep.

I replay everything that has happened today—it's all too fresh in my mind.

There's something about Natsu that makes me want to talk to him more, get to know him more, and simply just _learn_ about him more.

Not knowing about him is nearly driving me crazy.

So, until Natsu leaves, I'm going to find out everything about him whether he likes it or not. And I know just where to start.

My ultimate best friend: the internet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why do I keep updating a day late? I feel so bad. ;~;**

 **But, I did keep my promise on extending these chapters! So I was able to write a scene at the end that I really loved writing so much.**

 **Nalu is seriously my motivation to live. I'm not kidding.**

 **I'm not sure if how I feel about the way I'm writing Natsu right now, but I decided to try out something I had in mind.** **I want Natsu to be straight-forward with Lucy, like he says whatever is on his mine to her. So, please tell me if you guys like how I'm writing him!**

 **I'm going to be going on a short trip this week, so unfortunately, I won't be able to update the next chapter until next week. Hope you guys can wait just an extra week!**

 **Things are definitely going to get better from here.**

 **Thank you guys for reading; it really makes me happy.**

 **Happy Sunday and I hope you all like this cute chapter. :-)**

* * *

Although I plan to learn _everything_ about Natsu before time runs out, I don't get a single chance due to his personality.

I have never met someone so distracting like Natsu before.

One second I'm telling him about how school will be tomorrow, another second I'm getting teased by him, and the second after that I'm trying to think of how I'm going to survive this all.

Secretly, I'm enjoying it all. It's nice—having someone to talk to all the time.

I decide to introduce him to computer games; I'm instantly kicked off my chair so Natsu can play to his heart's content.

And when I reveal that we can play games on the TV, his eyes become as radiant as the evening sun that illuminates my apartment while we play.

"Are you sure you've played this game before?" Natsu asks me with a skeptical look. "You've died three times already."

"Why haven't you died yet?!" I exclaim breathlessly, pausing the game to look back at him.

"Do you want your teammate to die?" he remarks. "We're trying to save the world, but all you're doing is dying."

"Because you keep picking me up and throwing me away," I whine. "Stop pressing the wrong button!"

"This button?" he inquires as he swiftly unpauses the game.

"Natsu, don't!" I command, yet it's too late.

I can't do anything but watch my avatar be picked up by Natsu's and get thrown off the side of the screen.

"I need a break," I sigh, placing the controller down. I pick myself up from the floor, about to go to the kitchen, but Natsu's hand grasps my wrist before I'm able to.

"I won't do it again," he promises with a gentle voice. "I don't want to save the world by myself. Let's save it together."

I press my lips in a thin line at how incredibly cheesy Natsu sounds; something about him is just too cute for me to resist.

Perhaps being a robot has its perks.

Quickly getting a small snack for us to eat while we save the world together, I return to my spot beside him.

We're too busy punching the buttons on our controllers and shouting orders at one another, I don't hear the knocks on the door until Natsu points it out.

"Well, it sounds lively in here!" Lisanna proclaims after I've dashed to open the door for her.

"We're saving the world right now," I answer hastily so I can resume playing.

"It's my turn to bring dinner again, but…" her voice trails off as she follows me to the living room. She plops down on the couch with a container in her lap.

"Can you set it down on the counter?" I request with my eyes only looking at the TV.

"Sure," she nods.

"Do you want to eat?" Natsu questions, pausing the game. "We can play again once we've eaten."

"O-Okay," I stammer with large eyes. "We'll eat, then."

I'm able to hear Lisanna giggle as we go to the counter to eat our dinner.

"What?" I scowl at her.

"It's so obvious you like Natsu," she whispers with a grin. "Oh! Robots can eat?"

"I can do anything humans can do," Natsu shrugs, taking a large bite of his food.

"Do you like the food?" Lisanna asks.

"It's good," he responds with a slight nod.

"Your reaction isn't telling me that it tastes good," she frowns.

Listening in on their conversation, I know I'm right—Natsu isn't able to taste the same way as us. Well, except for spicy food, of course.

"So, Natsu is going to be going to school with us tomorrow?" Lisanna directs the conversation somewhere else after a while.

"Yes, I enrolled him this morning," I reply. "He's going to be in our class, too."

"Great!" she cheers. "It's going to be fun having class with him."

"You're not allowed to say _anything_ ," I remind her, nearly scolding her.

"I won't!" she assures. "Well, I have to go soon or I'm going to go to sleep past midnight."

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow," I begin to walk her out.

"Try not to go to sleep late as you try to save the world, okay?" she stifles a laugh before stepping out. "Bye, Natsu!"

I wave as he calls out a see you later, clicking the door shut in an instant. I spin around to find Natsu already sitting down in front of the TV.

"Are you ready?" he grins.

"More than ready," I return the grin.

And then in less than a second, Natsu and I are back to saving the world together.

* * *

I'm nothing except groggy the next morning.

Hearing my alarm for school go off, I'm able to feel how exhausted I'm going to be for the rest of the day.

"Four hours of sleep," I groan after taking a look at the time.

Despite feeling incredibly sleepy while brushing my teeth, I can't help but crack a smile. On our first day of playing together, Natsu and I are only a few levels away from saving the world—or beating the game.

Once my breath is minty fresh, I take baby steps as I walk up to Natsu's sleeping body on the couch.

I can't tell if he's a heavy sleeper or not, but I have no choice but to find out now.

"Natsu, wake up," I tell him gently. "We have school today."

He doesn't budge at my voice, so I hesitantly reach out to him and shake his shoulder a bit.

"Natsu," I repeat. "Wake up."

Again, he doesn't move.

Irritation begins to bubble up inside of me. If I don't wake up him soon, I won't have enough time to make breakfast for us.

"Natsu," I say once again, more firmly this time. "You need to wake up!"

The light shaking of his shoulder has become a violent one now. I'm tempted to shout in his ear, yet before I'm able to, he opens one hazel eye.

"Why are you so out of breath?" he asks with a voice that is only present when waking up.

"You wouldn't wake up!" I sigh heavily. "Now that you're awake, I can make breakfast."

"Are you mad? You sound mad," he states, following me into the kitchen.

"I'm not mad," I reply, trying my best to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Are you sure?" he smirks. "You know, I'm able to feel what you're feeling."

"You _what_?" I nearly choke on the orange juice I'm sipping on.

"There's something inside of me that tells me what you're feeling," he reveals.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?!" I slam my cup on the counter.

"Because I just realized that these extra emotions inside of me are yours," he answers smoothly.

I open my mouth to respond—nothing comes out.

"Luce?" he waves a hand in front of me. "Why is your mouth still open?"

"S-Sorry!" I stutter, clamping it shut. "I'm just surprised."

"Yeah, I feel it," he chuckles.

I stare at him for a few seconds, not sure if I should feel violated or not.

I'm almost about to test it, but after catching a glimpse of the time, I dismiss the thought.

"You're going to be given a uniform when we get to school," I say while we start to head out.

"After signing a few things in the main office, you'll be sent to my classroom. You'll have to introduce yourself, too. Do you think you can do that?"

"Easy," he replies. "Can I sit next to you during class?"

"Probably not," I force myself to confess. "We'll see what we can do, though."

He nods in understanding; I take a deep breath to prepare myself for what is to come.

"I have to wear that?" he questions once we've arrived to Magnolia High, pointing at the students lounging around the front.

"Yep," I nod. "The girl uniforms are better than the guys, though."

"It looks good on you," he agrees.

It isn't long until I feel my blazing cheeks. I avert my gaze before Natsu sees me.

"The office is over in that building," I lift a finger towards the direction. "They'll tell you what to do from there."

"Okay, see you in class then," he sends me a smile, heading to the building.

I view him anxiously as if he's a child going to his first day of school. Although a child's first day of school isn't really different from Natsu going to school for the first time.

"He'll be okay," I mumble under my breath. "I know he will be."

Walking through the hallways to get to my class, I arrive to the room and sit in my assigned desk near the window.

"Oh, you're here!" Levy notices me as soon as I've sat down. "Where's Natsu?"

"He'll be coming soon," I answer. "He has to go get his uniform."

"He better not sit by me," Gajeel grumbles after noticing the empty desk beside him.

"He probably will," Gray snickers behind him.

The few dings of the bell begin to echo throughout the school, signaling that class has started.

After several seconds, the homeroom teacher strides in, stopping at the podium in the middle of the classroom.

"Today we have a new transfer student," he announces, looking to the closed door. "New student, will you please come in and introduce yourself?"

I rapidly bob my leg beneath my desk as the door slides open and Natsu enters the classroom. His eyes find mine instantly.

My eyes widen, but after nodding slightly, he takes a deep breath and faces the classroom.

"My name is Natsu, nice to meet everyone," he introduces himself politely.

"Welcome to our class. You may pick any open seat," the teacher allows.

Natsu looks at me again, and once I point a finger that only he can see at the vacant desk beside Gajeel, he smiles.

"Of course," Gajeel mutters as Natsu makes himself at home at his new desk next to him.

Leaning against my hand to hide my smile, I subconsciously look at Natsu during class. Since he's not far away—only being two rows away from me—I can see him easily.

 _This is the perfect time to observe him._

With the thought surfacing my mind, I keep a closer eye on him than usual when we're given some work.

Surprisingly enough, the moment Natsu receives his paper, he works on it with no hesitation. It's as though he has been to school and learned everything already.

However, there is one subject I notice Natsu has a hard time at—history.

I can't hold back my scoff because of how ironic it is. It's only natural he doesn't know anything about the past.

Many worksheets and lectures later, I'm listening to the last bell of the day ring.

I don't hold back my sigh while packing my things into my bag.

"Why is Lucy sighing?" Juvia questions, passing by my desk to get to Gray's.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night," I admit. "I'm tired."

"Didn't I tell you not to?" Lisanna looks at me with disapproval.

"You must get at least eight hours of sleep, Lucy," Erza chides me.

Sending my friends a sheepish look, I turn around to find Natsu speaking with Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal.

"You all up for Fairy Tail right now?" Gray suggests.

"Sure," I answer for the girls.

"Are you serious?" Gajeel inquires bluntly. "Don't you have a sale to watch or something?"

"I'm done with that for now," I reply simply.

"You are?!" Levy exclaims. "Why?!"

"Because she has me," Natsu declares proudly.

"Whatever," I giggle, waving him off. "Let's go to Fairy Tail, everyone."

We exit the classroom as a group, spreading out as we step outside. The late summer air has never felt so refreshing before.

"Did you enjoy your first day?" I ask Natsu when we've started to walk slower than everyone else.

"Were you looking at me a lot?" he gives me a curious look. "I felt your eyes on me."

"That's just your imagination," I lie with a scoff. "I noticed you were having trouble during history."

"I don't really get it," he brings a hand up to the back of his neck.

"I'll teach you," I state. "All you have to know are dates and you'll be fine!"

"Okay. Thanks, Luce," he grins.

Before I'm able to respond, I feel a nudge on my side by an elbow.

"Already giving each other nicknames?" Levy teases.

I stick my tongue out at her, directing my attention back to walking. It isn't long until we've reached Fairy Tail.

Similar to last time we were all at Fairy Tail, time flies while we're together. We order almost half of the whole menu because the boys eat at least five main dishes by themselves.

I don't realize it's nighttime until Natsu lets out a yawn.

"You're tired, too?" a smile dances across my lips at his eyes that have become watery.

"I know you're tired, so don't tell me you're not," he smirks. "We should go now."

Natsu doesn't give me a chance to assure him I can manage; he stands up from the table.

"Lucy and I are going to leave now," he announces. "See you guys tomorrow at school."

A few eyebrows are raised at me once I stand up with Natsu.

"He still doesn't know how to get home," I explain. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Don't sleep late again!" Lisanna calls out behind me.

I wave a hand behind me as Natsu and I exit Fairy Tail together. I feel Natsu's eyes on me when a yawn escapes me.

"How was your first day of school?" I ask.

"I wish I could sit next to you in class," he answers.

Natsu's straightforward answer immediately makes my cheeks warm up. I can't believe how fast it is for him to do that.

I look down at our shoes while we walk, feeling his arm graze against mine every so often. He's warm.

Since we're both living on just four hours of sleep, we don't speak much on the way home; I don't mind it.

It gives me time to think about just how easy it is for Natsu to talk with everyone, even though we're the first ones he has spoken to.

He blends in so well, it's unbelievable. It's also utterly relieving.

Perhaps there's nothing for me to learn about him, but I can't fight the urge to search about him on the internet.

Unlocking my apartment for us, I flip on the lights. I glance at my computer when entering the kitchen.

"I'm going to go to sleep now," I say. "Do you need anything before I go to sleep?"

"No," he shakes his head. "Goodnight, Luce."

"Goodnight, Natsu," I tell him softly.

He gives me a smile before I walk into the hallway; I leave my bedroom door open just a crack.

Though my bed looks incredibly tempting, I ignore the impulse to jump inside the covers and sleep. I can nearly hear my computer calling my name, waiting for me to search about Natsu.

I pace around my room until I know he is completely asleep. It's comforting to know that he's a heavy sleeper now.

After twenty minutes of pacing, I hold my breath while pushing open my door. Since it's dark, I touch the walls to guide me.

I can hear Natsu's deep breaths as I tiptoe past him to get to my computer.

I don't resume breathing until I've pressed the on button. Watching the screen dimly light up the room, I feel as though it's been forever since I've been online.

I shake my mouse as the screen loads, and when it does, I open my favorite internet browser.

But once my fingers hover over the keyboard, my mind goes blank.

 _What am I supposed to search about Natsu?_

It isn't until I remember the ad where I first purchased him when I decide to start with that.

"I still don't know how much he costs," I mutter under my breath.

As I commence the hunt of the ad I can remember clearly, I begin to feel frustrated after several searches. No matter what I search, nothing about the ad or him shows up.

There is a link that catches my eye after the tenth search—I instantly click on it.

I'm directed to a blog with multiple paragraphs; I skim through them to make sure some of it is relevant to what I need to know.

Scanning a few paragraphs, my hand on the mouse becomes still once I read the words _deal with the devil._

"This is exactly what happened to me," I whisper as I frantically read the paragraphs.

However, the more I read, the less it starts to relate to me. I silently mouth the words to myself.

"I didn't really know what I was getting myself into. Some online devil was going to give me a _robot_ _boyfriend?_ It seemed impossible, but I decided to do it, anyway.

"As I finished customizing my perfect boyfriend, I read the terms and conditions. I was told to deal anything of my choice with this devil and in return I would get a boyfriend.

"So, I gave up my computer and—"

"This isn't going to tell me anything," I whine as quietly as I can, exiting the blog. "I never dealt anything with a stupid devil."

I'm about search just a bit more, but there's a faint stirring behind me. As fast as my hands will move, I turn off my computer before Natsu wakes up.

I stand up from my seat when my eyes adjust to the dark. I'm able to make out where Natsu is, and I'm in the midst of passing by him to go to my room when I hear him stir in his sleep again.

I pause, hearing him shift around on the couch a lot more than usual.

 _Is he having a nightmare?_

I crouch down by him, placing my hand on his forehead as lightly as I can. Immediately, I can feel how damp it is.

"What do I do? What do I do?" I breathe out.

I do the first thing on my mind—violently shake his shoulder like I did in the morning. I'm afraid he won't wake up, yet eventually, his heavy breathing stops.

"Lucy," Natsu croaks out. "Was that just a dream? Please, tell me that was a dream."

"Y-You're okay now," I try my best to soothe him with my voice. "There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. I'm here."

"Good," he sighs in relief. "That's good."

I can't see his face very well, but it isn't hard to figure out by his voice that he is still traumatized by the nightmare.

Although I desperately want to know what his nightmare was about, I don't say a word. Instead, I sit down on the floor and reach for his hand.

 _It's shaking._

I can feel his trembling palm press against mine as I entwine our fingers. I never want to let go of this fragile hand.

"Luce?" Natsu speaks after a while.

"Yes?" I say.

"Can I hold your hand back?" he asks. "Or is this one of those moments when I can't?"

"Yes, you can," I smile at him.

My smile only widens when I feel Natsu's hand tighten around mine.

"Butterflies feel weird," he chuckles to himself.

I laugh softly, leaning my temple against the couch and closing my eyes.

We sit there—silently. Natsu's steady breaths make my eyes incredibly heavy. I can't stop myself from dozing off.

Robot or not, Natsu has feelings, I'm sure of it. This hand squeezing mine doesn't have artificial feelings like I thought it did.

And I can't help but want to cherish these feelings forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys! How is your Saturday today?** **Feels like it's been decades since I've last updated, wow.**

 **In the time that I was gone, I found out that a lot of you are confused by the title of the fic.** **The title is _very_ significant to this story; however, some people are taking it in a literal sense. Which you shouldn't.**

 **I don't want to give out too much away, so that's all I'm going to say!**

 **Do not take the title in a literal sense.**

 **/sobs because Kuroko No Basket ends today and I don't know what I'm going to do without my babies.**

 **While I'm on the topic of anime, how many of you guys are watching the FT anime? I'm literally squealing at everything that is happening, ugh.**

 **Tartarus literally _destroyed_ me. I'm still recovering from it and the Avatar arc in the manga is already ruining me. Sigh.**

 **Just wanted to say happy birthday to _Love At First Site_ because that fic seriously changed everything for me on this site. :')**

 **Please, let me know what you think about this chapter! Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

Natsu's fingers aren't laced around mine anymore when I wake up after what feels like days. What happened last night seems like a dream.

I open an eye, taking a brief scan of my surroundings. I'm in my room—the silence tells me I'm alone.

The covers are pulled all the way up to my chin; the edge of the covers curls under my feet so there isn't a way for them to poke out into the air.

 _How did he know I slept like this?_

Not having much of a choice but to get up and get ready for school, once I exit my room to go and make breakfast, I instantly collide into the person standing directly behind the door.

"Good morning, Luce," Natsu greets me with a childish grin.

"Don't scare me like that!" I gasp, placing a hand on my chest to calm my rapid heartbeat. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I heard you moving around, so I decided to get up and meet you here," he answers simply. "Is that something else I'm not supposed to do?"

My stomach churns slightly at the question despite it only being a question out of curiosity.

I slide past him—so I don't have to answer—and head to the kitchen. Of course, he follows me until I lean against the counter.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask while glancing at his crumpled up blanket on the couch.

"I didn't sleep," he shrugs nonchalantly. "I couldn't after what happened in my nightmare."

"What happened?" I inquire before I can stop myself. So he doesn't think I'm nosy, I quickly add, "Aren't you going to feel tired today?"

"I don't really remember," he responds, a little bit _too_ vaguely. "I'll be fine with the amount of time I slept."

He snatches a few oranges from the fruit basket on the counter—effortlessly juggling them as though it's his hobby.

"You're really good at everything, aren't you?" I mutter while opening the fridge. "Is there anything you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," he replies almost immediately.

"Okay," I nod. "They'll be ready soon."

I'm half-expecting him to just leave the kitchen, but he doesn't.

Instead, he accompanies me by sitting down on the counter. He juggles the oranges, occasionally adding another one in every few minutes or so.

"You should join a circus," I suggest with a smile, placing his pancakes in front of him when they're done.

"Are circuses fun?" Natsu inquires as he watches me sit down in the bar stool beside him.

"I've never been to one," I admit. "We should go to one someday!"

"Deal," he accepts with his pointy canines looking sharper than ever.

Though I'm not able to admire them too much, since the word reminds me of the blog I read from last night before he had distracted me with his nightmare.

"What?" Natsu catches on a few seconds later.

"Stop feeling my feelings!" I command with a scowl. "It's weird."

"What were you thinking about?" he smirks.

I'm about to brush him off and direct the conversation elsewhere, but a question that's in the back of my mind crawls its way up my throat.

"How did you take me back into my room last night?"

"I didn't think you were _that_ heavy," he answers with a grin.

"I'm not heavy!" I claim with a frown. "How did you carry me?"

"We better go to school before we're late," he states, rising from his seat. "Thanks for the breakfast, Luce."

"Hey, answer my question!" I exclaim as I chase after him, hastily getting my schoolbag in the process.

The grin is still planted across Natsu's face when I catch up to him outside.

"I'll tell you someday," he gives my head a few reassuring pats.

"Fine," I send him my most convincing pout, but his eyes don't waver once.

And with that, we continue on to school—telling each other jokes that only we would be able to understand.

* * *

The first week of Natsu and I going to school together goes smoother than I thought it would.

The way Natsu is with me is just like how he is with everyone else. Except I seem to be the one he favors most to tease.

Surprisingly, he has managed to get Gajeel to like him a bit more ever since he helped him out once during math class. The complaints of Gajeel having a neighbor came to a stop after two short days.

As expected, he blends in with our group of friends _so well_ that I'm sure he is meant to be in our group in the first place.

Natsu is, well, flawless.

Though it sounds odd, Natsu is absolutely flawless.

I can't stop myself from marveling at it all and it's comforting to know that I can until my heart's content.

* * *

It's a tradition now to go to Fairy Tail every Friday night, no matter the occasion.

Gajeel insists it's because we all want to hear his _special gift,_ but that is definitely not the case.

"I'd rather listen to this Flame-brain talk all day," Gray snorts at the table after Gajeel has walked off to join the karaoke stage.

"Same goes for you, Ice Princess," Natsu easily shoots back.

I watch the two with amusement. It's only been a week, yet it's like they've been best buddies for years. The nicknames they've given one another never fail to make the girls stifle a laugh at least once.

Sometimes, the mature and composed Jellal even adds a few things to rile the boys up a little more.

"You really like Natsu, don't you, Lu?" Levy nudges my elbow.

"O-Of course not!" I almost spit out the soda I'm sipping on. "I can't like someone in one week."

"Juvia did!" Levy counters. "Juvia liked Gray in less than week, she liked him in one—"

"That's Juvia," I cut her off. " _I,_ on the other hand, have to get to know the person before I like them."

"So you're saying that after a week of walking home with Natsu, you don't know _anything_ about him?" she interrogates with a doubtful look.

"I never said that," I respond plainly, sipping my way out of her other questions.

"Lucy, look!" Lisanna shoots out of her seat to scurry towards me. "This is the biggest sale I've ever seen!"

I instinctively take Lisanna's phone, scrolling through all the items on sale. But as I'm looking through the items, I realize something.

My heart isn't beating as fast as it usually would when it comes to things like this.

"This is a really good sale," I confess with my scrolls coming to a stop. "Are you going to get anything?"

"Of course! Aren't you?" Lisanna tilts her head with a puzzled expression.

"Not this time," I shake my head with a small smile. "Tell me what you decide to get, though."

"I have never seen Lucy turn down a sale before," Gray states with disbelief. "Can someone take a picture of this?"

"On it," Erza announces—camera flashing in my face and blinding me for a couple of seconds.

"What's wrong about turning down a sale? I've done it at least once," I narrows my eyes at all their baffled faces.

"Not in front of us you haven't," Jellal remarks.

With a _hmph_ escaping my lips, I twist around in my chair to listen to Gajeel who is almost finished singing his third song.

It's no surprise when a waitress stomps onto the stage to take the microphone away from him. Gajeel doesn't seem to mind after inhaling the sweet smell of pity money while returning to our table.

The rest of the night breezes past us and ends faster than usual. This is the first time all of us have actually stayed at Fairy Tail until closing time.

Which only means that this will surely become a tradition as well.

"Lisanna, what are you waiting for?" I question, noticing her lounging around the restaurant. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I don't want to interrupt your time together," she replies, eyes flicking at Natsu's for half a second.

"Oh, come on," I giggle while seizing her wrist and tugging her towards me.

"Lucy and I spend enough time together," Natsu assures her. "It gets tiring after about ten minutes."

"Yeah, right," I jab an elbow in his chest.

I'm able to see a twinkle in Lisanna's eyes that isn't due to the stars above us.

"You really do make a convincing robot," she says.

"That was the plan," Natsu grins.

Lisanna smiles in response, waiting for him to become distracted by something. Eventually, he does, so she takes the chance to swiftly lean into my ear.

"He's a keeper," she whispers.

I can't believe it when a violent blush sweeps across my cheeks; I'm glad the dark doesn't let them see it.

Soon enough, our apartment complex comes into view. We hike up the stairs, testing who can jump up the most at once.

And surprisingly, Lisanna only loses by one stair.

"Well, now I know who's the least athletic," Natsu jokes once we're inside my apartment.

I stick my tongue out at him, dropping my schoolbag in its usual spot by the door. My feet scream in relief once I've kicked off my shoes.

"We should do something tomorrow," Natsu suggests randomly. "Saturdays are good days to do something."

"Isn't any day a good day to do something?" I scoff, picking up small things he has left lying around the apartment.

"Only if it's with you," he shrugs.

I avert my gaze, scolding myself for blushing at something petty like that.

"Sure, we'll do something," I say. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the arcade again!" he proclaims. "I want to see how many arcade games I can beat you at again."

"What happened to you being my teammate?" I raise a brow.

"That's only in one game, Luce," he reminds me.

I crack a smile. Natsu sure is something.

"We'll go tomorrow afternoon then," I arrange smoothly. "Prepare to lose. Goodnight."

" _You're_ going to lose!" he calls out, his voice echoing in the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah," I laugh softly.

And as I'm about to enter my room, Natsu's gentle voice echoes in the hallway one more time.

"Night, Luce."

* * *

Saturday mornings are without a doubt my favorite day.

I'm able to wake up whenever I want, stay in bed for as long as I want, and soak in the morning sun as much as I want.

However, my first Saturday morning with Natsu is _nothing_ like the ones I spend by myself.

For starters, I'm woken up by light knocks on the door.

Next, Natsu barges into my room after losing the patience I assumed he had and he tells me to get out of bed and look outside.

And following that, he opens the curtains to my window to reveal a dreary sky.

"Can we still go to the arcade?" Natsu asks with childlike eyes that I'm sure are going to become dull when I break the news to him.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go to the arcade when there's a storm coming," I hesitantly admit. "We can go tomorrow, though!"

"I see," he answers, his shoulders visibly slumping. "We'll go tomorrow, then."

"Turn that frown upside down!" I demand while reaching up to him and pushing his cheeks up. "We can do something else today."

I'm able to feel Natsu's cheeks move on their own after a few seconds; I send him a satisfied smile.

"You're so weird," he chuckles.

I lead him out of my room—realizing that it's his first time in my room and hoping he doesn't think it's too messy—and shuffle to the kitchen where I can hear his growling stomach from several feet away from him.

"And you say you don't have to eat," I smirk at his sheepish expression.

Cooking the regular Saturday morning breakfast, I try not to jump at the rumbles of thunder that seem to be sounding more frequently as the time goes on.

As Natsu and I eat, I look outside the apartment to see the dark clouds and pouring rain that comes with it.

These are the kind days where I would spend hours and hours on my computer, searching for sales online. It feels strange to not have the urge to turn on my computer anymore.

"What are you doing?" I ask Natsu after he wordlessly rises from his seat. He shuffles towards the glass door leading to the balcony, slowly sliding it open.

"Rain," he mentions. "I've never felt it before."

My breath goes still as he sticks his hand outside, palm facing up to catch the raindrops.

"Is it supposed to be warm?"

"Only during the summer, it is," I respond while going up towards him. I do what he does—poke my hand outside and feel the rain.

"So in the winter, it gets cold?"

"And it sometimes turns into snow," I nod. "Snow is really fun."

"How does the rain feel during spring? What about fall?" he continues to ask questions.

My lips tug up into a smile at his curious eyes. They're the simplest questions in the world, but he genuinely wants to know the answer.

As a result, we begin a game of everything Natsu wants to know. Natsu asks so many things at once, sometimes I have to tell him to slow down.

"Seasons are weird," he mumbles. "Weather is weird, too."

"It's unpredictable, even though the weathermen don't think so," I reply.

Thankful that he has forgotten about the arcade being cancelled, I turn on the TV for us to flip through channels and aimlessly talk.

But it isn't until we land on a food channel when something for us to do sprouts in the air.

"Those dumplings look good," Natsu comments. "The way they show it on TV makes me want to have some."

"They cooked that in twenty minutes," I remind him. "It can't be _that_ good."

"Who says it can't?" he retorts. "The judges are really enjoying it."

I give him a stubborn shrug, not bothering to reason with him.

"I bet I could make good chicken and dumplings in twenty minutes," he states.

"So could I," I respond, "but since you've never cooked before, mine would be better."

"Are you willing to bet on that?" he smirks.

"Absolutely," I say without any hesitation.

"What do you want to bet on?"

I'm too caught up in the moment, I blurt out the first thing I can think of.

"A date."

"Winner picks the place of the date?" Natsu proposes.

"And loser has no choice but to go," I finish for him.

"Deal," we speak simultaneously, giving each other a firm handshake.

"We're just going to make the chicken and dumplings?" he questions.

"We'll make a dessert, too," I include to see his reaction.

"I'm getting fired up," he grins. "Wait, how are we going to get the ingredients? It's still raining."

"Natsu, can you remind me how you got here?" I ask him while picking myself up from the couch and plopping down in my favorite chair.

"I was delivered," he replies.

"So, you know what that means, right?" I press the button, watching the screen light up.

"You can order food online, too?!" a bewildered expression spreads across his face.

I almost want to laugh at how amazed he looks as he stands behind me, intently observing me as I go on the website to order the food.

"If robots can get ordered online, food can, too," I reply.

Searching and clicking for all the ingredients we'll need for the two rounds, the instant I click _check out_ , Natsu begins his series of questions.

"How long will it take to get here? Will it be long?"

"Less than an hour," I answer. "Until then, you should think of what kind of cupcake you're going to make."

"Cupcake?" he echoes.

"Since we only have one oven, we have to make our cupcakes at the same time," I inform.

"What kind of cupcake are you making?" he tilts his head.

"Secret," I grin.

"Mine is, too, then," he returns the grin.

"You already thought about a cupcake?!" I exclaim. "So fast? You don't even know what ingredients I bought yet!"

"I'm not planning on losing," he warns. "I'm going to take you on that date."

 _'I'm_ going to take you on that date' is on the tip of my tongue, but I swallow it back. I could never say something like that in my life.

"How are we going to judge our foods?" Natsu brings to our minds. "Both of us are obviously going to pick our own."

"If the rain lets up, I'll call everyone and tell them to come here," I state.

"Making them come all the way over here just to pick my dish is cruel, Luce," he teases with a mocking glint in his eyes.

"Can I just remind you that you've never cooked a day in your week long life?" I counter with a smirk.

"I've seen it on TV and that's enough for me," he responds.

Natsu's cocky tone makes me completely nervous, but I don't tell him that. Though I'm sure he can feel it already.

Exactly less than an hour later, I hear the food delivery boy arrive.

I'm able to feel his eyes behind his glasses lingering on mine as I get the bags from him; I try not to let him know I'm noticing it.

"Thank you," I smile as my appreciation while closing the door before he distracts me from the intense battle waiting for me in the kitchen.

Natsu does a drumroll on the counter as I take out the ingredients, separating the doubled ingredients so we both have at least one of each.

"You're not allowed to look on my side," I tell him. "The only time we can look at one another's food is when we're making the broth."

"Got it," he nods. "Anything else?"

Natsu is bouncing on the tips of his toes in excitement as I try to think of some other rules.

"Can you make the cupcake you want with those ingredients?" I point at the separate counter with all the ingredients necessary for a cupcake.

"Yep," he replies, hardly taking a glance. "Can we start now?"

"I'm going to set the timer for thirty minutes because I know twenty minutes isn't enough for you," I reveal.

He scoffs in response since he and I both know that we'll be more at ease if there is just a little bit extra time.

"Okay, start!" I begin the timer.

I dash to my side of the counter, spreading out the ingredients across my work space.

I've lost count on how many times I've made this dish—my hands move impulsively. The only difference between all the other times and this time is that I have to watch a clock.

I start with the chicken, making sure there are an equal amount of pieces for the three servings it will make.

To save time, I chop the carrots and celery so I won't have to worry about saving time to unevenly chop them at the end of the round.

My hands are moving faster than I thought they could—adrenaline is pumping through my veins the entire round.

I never knew who fast ten minutes could be.

I'm expecting to see Natsu scrambling all over the place, but when I steal a glimpse at him over my shoulder, he's the exact opposite.

"Don't look on my side, Luce," he scolds while chopping the carrots and celery as fast as I did—if not, faster.

"How did you even know I was looking?" I mumble, directing my attention to the stove where my broth is heating up.

I forbid myself to feel a rush of confidence when Natsu finally stands by me at the stove to heat up his broth.

"I'm not behind," he guarantees me, instantly crushing my hopes that he was.

"How do you know the recipe to this?" I inquire. "Or are you improvising?"

"Neither," he answers as he slowly stirs the broth the same way as me. "I'm just remembering what I watched on the show."

"You can remember all that?!" I gape at him.

"I guess so," he shrugs slightly. "You better stir your broth or it's going to burn."

My eyes widen as I remember, feeling embarrassed that he had to remind me.

After that, we don't say much as we periodically stir the broth with the newly added dumpling in it.

Every so often, our arms graze past each other. And only a few times do we purposely knock our elbows at one another's.

I don't pay attention to it in the slightest. At least I try not to, anyway.

"Better start plating," Natsu announces when there are only five minutes left.

"You sound just like the host," I giggle, already in the middle of returning to the counter.

Natsu's silence is more intimidating than I thought it would be, but I'd much rather him be silent than shout the whole time like he usually does.

Then, before I know it, time is up.

"Please, step back," Natsu and I command each other, reciting the host's words.

We grin at one another; however, the tension between us still remains.

I eye his dish that has the same characteristics as mine, but I already know mine tastes better.

"I want to try yours," he nearly pouts. "It looks good."

"Too bad," I stick my tongue out. "It's not raining anymore, so let me call everyone."

Natsu nods as he quietly listens to me call everyone, explaining the cooking battle between him and I.

When I've gotten to Gray, Natsu snatches my phone to say, "You better pick mine or you won't hear the end of it!"

"Threatening the judges is illegal, Natsu," I remark.

Once everyone has been called and has accepted to taste our food, I take a deep breath.

"Now we have to make the cupcakes. Are you ready?"

"Are you sure you don't want a break?" Natsu smirks. "You look like you need one."

"Do I feel like I need one?" I return the smirk.

Natsu chuckles, rolling his shoulders back to ready himself.

"We only have thirty minutes to prepare the cupcake," I notify him. "Okay, here goes. Get ready."

Setting the timer to half an hour, I inhale deeply again.

Natsu is staring at his ingredients with eyes that are in a different world. The containers of cinnamon, ginger, and cloves make me frown.

 _How can he already know what cupcake he wants to make? He hasn't even tasted a cupcake before!_

I ready my trembling fingers to start the time. I can do this, I know I can.

"Okay, start!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am having the worst time trying to think of how to start this A/N, omg.**

 **Happy Fourth of July, Americans! I hope everyone shoots lots of fireworks today to celeberate and avoid getting blown up, okay? :-)**

 **As for everyone else who doesn't live in America, I hope you guys still have a good fourth of July~**

 **I wanted to include some fireworks in this chapter, but that didn't work out so I moved it to next chapter.**

 **Get ready for some Nalu fluff next chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for 200 follows in just five chapters uwah.** **It really means so much, I can't say that enough.**

 **See you guys next week. :')**

* * *

Similar to the chicken and dumplings, I've forgotten how many times I've made the cupcake I have in mind.

I don't have to think twice on which ingredient goes with which. I can recite the recipe in my sleep.

I don't allow myself to steal the slightest glimpse at Natsu's side of the counter while we silently beat our mixtures together, scarcely in the same rhythm.

Knowing that even just an extra _speck_ of flour is enough to mess up the entire cupcake, I triple check every ingredient before I mix it all together.

 _I will win this dessert round no matter what._

This round, Natsu is scrambling around a lot more often. By the amount of times he turns off his mixer to check inside the bowl, I already know he's struggling.

A part of me wants to help him; I don't give in, though.

I'm sure the smell of lemon is enough for Natsu to figure out what kind of cupcake mine is, but as I subtly sniff the air for his cupcake, I pause.

It's a smell that only exists when the nights are becoming cold, heaters are kicking on, and trees are starting to change colors.

 _What kind of cupcake is he making?_

I don't let the gingery smell distract me too much as I notice that my two combining mixtures are perfectly blended. Overmixing the flour mixture and butter mixture would only lead to disaster.

Natsu and I don't exchange a single word the entire time we're creating our cupcakes. It's intimidating but at the same time exhilarating.

I try not to sigh too happily once my icing is made. Everything is perfect; Natsu doesn't stand a chance against my lemon cupcake.

"You almost done?" I ask after I've finished pouring my batter into the cupcake liners.

"Not almost done," Natsu shakes his head, picking up his batter and walking to me. "I _am_ done."

"How long will your cupcake take to bake?" I watch him carefully pour the batter into the six cups that are meant for his cupcakes. It's done with such precision, I can't help but stare.

 _I sort of want to hold it._

"Twenty minutes," he answers, sweeping his hands across his pants. I hold back a sneeze at the flour floating in the air.

"Mine too," I reply. "What kind of cupcake did you make?"

"It's still a secret," he grins.

I peer at his brown batter as I slide the pan into the oven. This smell…

"Where did you get brown sugar?" I narrow my eyes at him, closing the oven. "There wasn't any brown sugar in the ingredients I provided."

"A baker never tells their secrets," Natsu responds proudly. He falls into one of the bar stools, propping his head up by his elbows.

"You can only say that if you're a magician," I stifle a laugh. I follow his movements and it's not until I sit down when I feel how much my legs ache. I place my hands on the counter flatly to relax my body for a bit.

"Did you cut your finger?" he immediately inquires, taking my hand and holding it in his.

"Oh, I didn't realize," my eyes widen in surprise as I notice the thin cut on my finger. "I must have accidentally cut myself while zesting the lemon."

"Where are the band-aids?" he jumps out from his seat to search the cabinets.

"Natsu, it's just a small cut," I insist with a soft laugh, picking myself up to open the cabinet with the first aid kit.

"We don't want it to get infected," he states. "Give me your hand."

I do as he says, not breathing as his gentle hands hold mine. As though he's done it a million times, he perfectly wraps the band-aid around my finger.

"Thanks," I cough slightly, pulling my hand away.

Natsu's eyes follow my hand as it returns to my side. My skin tingles when his eyes then travel up my arm and to my face.

On reflex, I take a step back.

"Hold on," he mentions, taking a step forward. "Your face has something."

My body stiffens while Natsu's thumb brushes across my cheek. He must feel it, because instantly, he jerks his hand away.

"Sorry," he says quickly. "I didn't mean to—"

Before he can finish his sentence, I swiftly turn on the sink and wet my fingers. Turning around, I flick the water at him.

"Looks like your face has something on it, too," I point out with a smile.

"Hey," he grins, reaching over to the sink. But before he has a chance to get me back, I scurry to the other side of the counter.

"Do you _really_ want me to chase you?" he challenges with a raised eyebrow.

"You have ten minutes," I reply, glancing at the time on the oven. "Let's see if you can!"

He doesn't hesitate to take after me, running halfway across the counter only to change directions when I run the opposite way of him.

I can't keep from laughing as we do the childish move to the left, right, and then back to left when we're at the opposing ends of the counter.

I don't notice there's a spoon on the floor, so I yelp as I step on it while rushing away. The short second is enough for Natsu to seize my wrist.

"Wait!" I protest. "There was a spoon!"

"That's what they all—"

"Say that again?" I ask sweetly after I've blown flour into his face.

"Why, you," he leans over the counter, scooping a handful of the leftover flour. Mimicking my movements, he blows the white powder back at my face. Of course, the flour he blows at me is _much_ more than what I blew.

"Natsu, this is going to get everywhere!" I exclaim, hardly being able to see him because of the flour.

I don't listen to his reply as I get my own amount to blow it at him again.

And just like that, we're back to chasing each other around with water _and_ flour being sent at one another.

It isn't until the oven dings once we realize the mess we've created.

"We have people coming over and look at us!" I gasp.

Natsu—whose hair is now white instead of pink—shrugs carefreely. "You get the cupcakes while I clean."

"You can't clean that fast—"

"Watch me," he cuts me off with a smirk.

I sigh anxiously, hoping that by the time I take out the cupcakes and set them to cool off, Natsu will at least be sweeping the floor.

Yet when I turn around to check, the floor is spotless.

"How did you do that?!" my jaw drops with amazement.

"Robots never tell their secrets," he answers slyly.

I smile, helping him wipe off the counter to make sure there isn't any remaining flour left.

"Time to ice our cupcakes now," Natsu states. "Don't look."

I scoff but obey his command while he takes his cupcakes back to his counter. The distinctive smell of his cupcakes lingers in my nose.

The timer is no longer where it used to be, and I can't be bothered to look for it, so I brush it off. It doesn't take long for Natsu and I to finish icing our cupcakes, anyway.

"Can I try your chicken and dumplings before everyone else comes?" Natsu requests with hopeful eyes.

"Fine," I give in, not being able to deny those eyes of his.

"You can try mine, too," he offers.

"What about your cupcake?" I ask. "Can I try that, too?"

"Someone is eager," he chuckles. "Only if I can try yours."

"Deal!" I nod. For some reason, the spicy smelling cupcake is catching my interest way more than expected.

We pass each other our chicken and dumplings first. Both of us spend a few moments to mentally analyze the dish.

"Okay, here goes," I breathe out. Natsu nods in return, lifting the spoon at the same time as me.

We don't break eye contact as we try each other's dishes.

"Mine definitely tastes better," we declare simultaneously.

"No way!" I disagree. "Your chicken isn't seasoned enough!"

"Your chicken…" Natsu's voice trails off while he tries to think of what to say. "I don't know, but something is off about this dish."

I let out a huff, not paying attention to what he has to say. Now that I know I'll win the chicken and dumpling round, all I have to worry about is the cupcake.

"Isn't a lemon cupcake _too_ simple?" Natsu remarks after I've handed him one.

"Is this pumpkin?" I ignore his question to ask my own. I'm able to smell his cupcake with it just sitting in my hands.

"And ginger," he adds. "It's a pumpkin and ginger cupcake."

"Where did you even learn how to make this?" I whisper in awe at the cupcake that looks as if it came out of a magazine.

"The recipe was on the side of the website when you were getting the ingredients for the cupcakes," he replies. "Tell me if it tastes how it's supposed to taste."

I nod slightly, gulping at the cupcake that clearly surpasses my basic lemon one. I can already imagine the fluffy cupcake landing on my taste buds and having the perfect balance of sweet and spice.

But before I'm able to lift the cupcake up to my mouth, knocks sound from the front door. I sigh, setting the cupcake down.

"This cupcake is pretty good!" Natsu compliments with his mouth full.

"Did you shove the whole thing in your mouth?" I gape at him.

"How else are you supposed to eat a cupcake?" he inquires with a muffled voice.

"Not like that," I shake my head with a laugh. I hurriedly go to the door after hearing Gajeel's pounding on the door start.

"Hey, guys!" I greet everyone. "Come on in."

"It smells weird in here, Lu," Levy frowns as she walks inside along with everyone else.

"What have you two been making?" Erza sniffs the air, squinting at the smell.

"Chicken and dumplings," I inform.

"And we made cupcakes," Natsu adds, poking his head out from the kitchen.

I beckon them to follow me to the kitchen—Gray and Gajeel instantly laugh once their eyes land on Natsu's hair.

"I'm trying something new," Natsu defends himself after they've made their unnecessary remarks.

"Where's Jellal?" I notice the empty spot beside Erza.

"Student council meeting," she responds.

"Who goes to school on a Saturday?" Gajeel snorts.

"Shouldn't you be there, too, Erza?" Lisanna questions.

"There's no way I could refuse a cupcake," Erza proclaims. "After this, I'll be going there."

We all share a scoff; I begin to feel my heart speed up.

"We're not going to tell you who made what," I say as Natsu places our chicken and dumplings across the counter. "After everyone has tried both dishes, we'll begin the vote."

"I'm so excited!" Levy claps a few times. "I don't know which one to start with!"

"Start with mine," Natsu demands, although he doesn't point at which one his is.

"I'll definitely pick yours, Lucy," Lisanna assures. I can sense Natsu sending her a scowl behind me.

Natsu and I step back and lean against the wall to allow our friends to taste our chicken and dumplings. Each time someone gets to my dish, I hold my breath.

"Juvia likes both of these," she pouts unhappily. "Does Juvia really have to vote?"

"I already know who I'm voting for," Gray states confidently.

"What started all of this, anyway?" Gajeel inquires. "Did you guys bet on anything?"

"We bet on—"

"We didn't bet on anything," I interrupt Natsu, waving my hands in the air. "We're just doing this for fun!"

"Sure," Gajeel mutters as he sends us a skeptical look.

I don't pay attention to Natsu's confused expression. To avoid his questions, I go up to everyone at the counter.

"Has everyone tried both of the dishes?" I question, receiving nods by everyone.

"We're going to give you a coin. Put the coin beside the dish you liked the best," Natsu begins to give pass out the coins, pausing at one of the dishes to put a coin next to it.

"Is that your dish?" Levy tilts her head.

"Maybe," Natsu smirks. I look away to hold back my laughs since it's actually my dish.

"Okay, go ahead and vote now."

Again, I hold my breath as they slowly put their coin beside the dish. I'm surprised to see some of them change their vote a few times.

"Juvia, pick one already," Gray groans at his uncertain girlfriend whom is the only one left.

"But Juvia can't pick!" she complains.

"Close your eyes and pick which one smells the best, then," Natsu suggests with a shrug.

Juvia nods, her eyes fluttering close. I bring a hand up to my mouth to cover my smile when she sets the coin beside my chicken and dumplings.

"So, which one is yours?" Lisanna asks me.

I glance at Natsu and with a nod, we walk to the side with our dishes on it.

"This one is mine," I reveal with a smile.

"And this one's mine," Natsu chimes in on his side.

"Damn it, I didn't want to vote for Flame-brain's," Gray grumbles.

"I knew I picked the right one!" Levy grins at me.

"Who has the most coins?" Erza inquires.

I finally look down at the coins on my side, my breath catching in my throat.

"I have four coins!" I exclaim. "I won!"

"Who was the other person that voted for me?" Natsu lifts a brow at everyone, holding up his two coins. Lisanna hesitantly lifts her hand.

"H-His was good!" she stammers at our bewildered expressions.

"See?" Natsu beams.

"Not good enough to beat Lucy, though," Gajeel snickers.

"That's what I keep telling him," I reply with a shrug.

"I know my cupcake will beat Lucy's," Natsu asserts positively. "Let's try them now."

Because of my victory, I feel nothing but confident as he displays our cupcakes. However, my confidence vanishes when everyone goes for the pumpkin and ginger cupcake first.

"This is so good, Lu!" Levy raves after taking her first bite.

"This tastes just like fall," Erza compliments. "I need the recipe for this."

"Me too," Lisanna agrees with an enthusiastic nod. "This is amazing!"

Natsu nudges his elbow against mine once they turn around to return to the cupcakes. My heart pulses against my throat as the commotion for my cupcake isn't as crazy as it was for Natsu's.

My only hope right now is that my experience with baking will help me out. Since Natsu has never even _seen_ a cupcake until today, I'm sure his cupcake can't be perfect.

Yet when the voting begins, not one coin lays next to my lemon cupcake.

"You make some great cupcakes," Gray commends me.

"Actually," I laugh weakly, "that cupcake isn't mine."

" _What?!"_ everyone shouts at the same time.

"It's mine," Natsu discloses boastfully.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Levy shrieks. "This cupcake is too good to be true!"

"Y-Your lemon cupcake was good, too!" Lisanna is the first to guarantee. "I wouldn't mind eating it again."

"It's okay," I reassure her with a smile. "I probably would have picked Natsu's cupcake, too, even though I didn't try it."

"I'll make it again for you," Natsu says.

I push back the blush wanting to form, realizing that both of us won a round.

"How should we settle a tie?" I wonder aloud.

"Flip a coin," Gray replies simply. "We might as well."

My eyes widen, but I don't get a chance to refuse the idea. Gajeel takes one of the coins from the counter and swiftly flips it into the air.

"Heads or tails?" he asks Natsu.

"Tails," he responds.

I bite my lip; I can't believe my fate depends on a side of a _coin._

A toothy grin spreads across Gajeel's face once he lifts his hand up to reveal the coin.

"Looks like Natsu wins," he states.

"Yes!" Natsu cheers, throwing a triumphant fist in the air. "I knew I could beat Lucy!"

"I-It was only because of luck!" I stutter, not being able to admit that I've lost.

"Natsu's cupcake _was_ delicious," Juvia confesses. "Juvia believes that Natsu deserves the win."

"Thank you," Natsu grins.

"You'll win next time, for sure, Lucy!" Lisanna declares.

"Yeah, yeah," I lean back against the wall with an exhausted sigh.

"I'll make some more," Natsu offers.

"Please, do," Erza nearly begs.

"What about the student council meeting?" Gray reminds her.

"That can wait," she shrugs him off.

Since Natsu's cupcake is good enough for Erza to skip a meeting, I know I can't miss a second of him making it.

I can't stop myself from gawking at him once he begins to make the brown sugar. One cup of white sugar and a tablespoon of molasses is all it takes.

"Where did you learn that?" I eventually walk up to him to observe him more closely.

"This?" he inquires, holding up the now brown sugar. "I don't really know."

"Of course," I scoff. "Do you need any help?"

Despite him shaking his head, I go ahead and help him out with mixing everything. My hand buzzes with what feels like electricity each time our hands brush across each other.

After the cupcakes have been made and everyone gets to enjoy the gingery taste for the second time, I'm nearly speechless at how delicious it is. The balance between all the spices is perfect.

"This is even better than the first," Lisanna says.

"How can you eat a cupcake like this?" Natsu mumbles next to me, taking small bites this time. "I could have finished this a long time ago."

"Because you're not supposed to eat it all in one go," I laugh at his impatience.

With that, we continue to immerse ourselves into Natsu's unbelievable cupcakes and hang out with everyone as though we were at Fairy Tail.

It isn't until everyone has left when I remember we still have the bet to settle.

"What?" Natsu chuckles my flushed cheeks.

"W-When are we g-going on the d-date?" I stammer with embarrassment.

"Tomorrow," he answers.

I tilt my head, perplexed. "You're going to take me to the arcade?"

"Nope," he shakes his head with a grin. "We can do that on another day."

"Then where will be going?"

Natsu's grin remains as his eyes light up. I already know this can only mean trouble.

"An amusement park!"


	6. Chapter 6

**asdfghjksbrd I can't even explain how much I've missed updating this story omg.**

 **I've had this chapter written for so long, and a day before I wanted to post it, my internet went out.**

 **Do you guys know how horrible it is to not have internet for three days? ;~; I feel disconnected from the world, haha.**

 **Well, anyway, I apologize for not updating last week. Some things came up and all that good stuff, so I couldn't update.**

 **Thank you guys for being patient with me, it really means a lot.**

 **Please, enjoy this chapter! :]**

* * *

"Luce, wake up! It's time to go!" Natsu's voice is what wakes me up the next morning.

"Later," I moan sleepily, waving him away and shifting away from his voice. To further block his voice, I press the sides of my pillow against my ears.

"But the amusement park opens in thirty minutes," he whines with a muffled voice. "What if the lines get too long and we can't ride a single rollercoaster?"

I open an eye to look at the childish pout I know he has. And of course, there it is, being directly settled on me.

Since it's Sunday, the lines won't get as long as they would if it was Saturday, but I give in with a sigh. "Fine, I'll get up."

Natsu's pout immediately turns into a toothy grin. He excitedly watches me heave myself out of my bed. I stretch, yawning in the process.

"Do you want to eat breakfast here or at the park?" I ask.

"We can have breakfast at the park?" his eyes widen in amazement. "Definitely at the park."

I smile slightly at his reaction. "Let me get ready now."

Natsu nods while closing the door to let me change. I can hear his quick footsteps scurry across the floor as he begins to get ready as well.

Even though he looks like a teenager, no doubt he has the heart of a five year old.

And I can't deny that I do, too.

"This is going to be so much fun," Natsu is nearly glowing when we start to leave. "The rollercoasters, the Ferris wheel, the food—"

"You've never been to an amusement park," I interrupt with a frown. "How do you know all of this?"

"TV," he shrugs.

My frown deepens and I'm about to make another remark until a certain apartment door opens.

"I can hear Natsu a mile away," Lisanna giggles, poking her head outside. "Where are you two going this early in the morning?"

"An amusement park!" Natsu responds. "Want to come with us?"

Lisanna's cerulean eyes flick towards mine for a half a second. I subtly nod my head to mentally tell her that she's more than welcome to come with us, but she smiles with a mischievous glint.

"I have too many online sales to watch today," she sends us an apologetic look. "Have fun for me!"

Then, without another word, she closes the door with her laughs echoing behind the door.

"Just me and you then," Natsu states.

"Y-Yeah," I stammer, finally becoming conscious that this is a _date._

"How far away is the park?" he questions once we've left the apartment complex.

"Fifteen minutes away by train," I reply. "It isn't far."

Natsu hums in response. I can feel his joyous aura surrounding him as we walk.

"Why are you so excited to go to the amusement park?" I tilt my head in curiosity.

"The rollercoasters move so fast, the people on them look like they're flying," he answers simply. "I want to know what it feels like to fly."

"It does feel like you're flying," I admit. "I think you'll like it!"

The train station soon comes into our view. We're lucky that we don't have to wait long for the train.

"Whoa," Natsu blurts out as soon as the train starts to move.

"What is it?" I lift a brow, noticing his strong grip on the metal pole beside us.

"My stomach feels weird. Does yours feel weird?" his brows furrow in confusion.

"It's probably because this is your first time on a train," I explain with an amused smile.

"Weird," he mutters.

We're not on the train long enough for Natsu to get used to the feeling of moving. Once he claims that it's getting better, we're stepping off the train.

"Better?" I ask when we've left the station to head to the amusement park.

"Yep," he nods, eyes returning to their gleaming ones. "Is that the park?"

Tearing my eyes away from his bright expression, I direct my attention to where he's pointing.

"That's it," I confirm proudly.

"Let's go!" he snatches my wrist and tugs me to the entrance of the park.

It doesn't take long for us to enter, laughter and blaring music surrounds us as we go deeper into the park. So we don't lose each other in the crowds around us, we lace our fingers together. His hand is enough for my cheeks to become warm.

But our connected hands is the last thing on Natsu's mind.

"I don't know what to look at," he breathes out, his eyes going everywhere and anywhere.

"Look at the first ride you want to go on," I say with a light laugh. I've never seen Natsu act like this before—it's refreshing.

"That one," he points to a crimson rollercoaster with an endless amount of loops soaring into the sky.

"How about we try something a little smaller?" I suggest hesitantly. "Since you haven't been on a rollercoaster before, we should probably start with a small one."

A hint of a pout sweeps across Natsu's lips, but after I've brought him to a ride that's relatively smaller than all the other rides, he regains all his energy.

"What's going to happen on this ride? Will we go upside down?" he speaks in a rush, taking no breaks to breathe.

"It's a surprise," I tease, observing him stare at the walls that surround us as we wait in the short line. "Do you like dragons?"

"Dragons are my favorite animal," he responds slowly as though he's reading something aloud.

Some part of me senses that I'm not the only one who just found out.

Soon enough, Natsu and I are standing behind the first gate, waiting for it to open and let us slide into our seats. And once we do, he grips onto the bar pressing against our waists with a grin.

"So this is what it's like to be in the front row!" he exclaims.

"You won't mind getting a little wet, right?" I question, just in case.

"I better get soaked or else," he playfully threatens.

"Since we're at the front row, we probably will," I assure.

Natsu excitedly presses his back against his seat as he's told to by the announcer of the ride. Then, after a few seconds, we begin to move.

It's an indoor rollercoaster with a surprise at the end—a sudden splash of water. While on the ride, we're taken through different rooms with various scenes dealing with dragons. Natsu doesn't take one single breath in between sentences.

"Look at the fire! Luce, do you see that? Are the dragons real? Is the fire real? I want to go up to them! Oh, the ride is speeding up."

"Take deep breaths," I advise, reaching over to him and setting my hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"My stomach is feeling weird again," he confesses.

The ride is too dark for me to clearly see Natsu's face, but the dim light provided by the fire is enough for me to see his face turning into a light shade of blue.

"Fire in the hole!" a voice thunders throughout the ride.

My breath hitches, being able to feel the ride lurch forward for the splash of water. It's pitch black as there's an abrupt drop and I'm becoming drenched with water.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I ask frantically the moment we're brought back into the light.

"That was awesome!" Natsu proclaims, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's do that again!"

"N-Natsu," I stutter. "Your face is _blue."_

"I feel a little nauseous, but I can handle it," he shrugs. "Let's go again!"

I anxiously bite my lip, not sure if I should give Natsu the benefit of the doubt. However, as the bar pressing against us comes back up and lets us go, I notice the slight stumble in his step.

"I'm fine," he guarantees after I've instantly come to his side.

I shake my head while I lead him outside of the ride and to a bench. The relief on Natsu's face is clear once he plops down into the bench.

I cross my arms, staring down at him with wonder. His soaked shirt clings onto his skin, revealing the shape of his strong arms. Mentally cursing at myself for noticing such a thing, I focus back on the real problem.

"I think you have motion sickness," I muse after some time.

"Is that bad?" he inquires warily.

 _It's cute._

"No, it's not," I send him an assuring smile, "but it _is_ bad when you force yourself to endure it."

Natsu attempts to stand from the bench; it's obvious his knees are too weak to hold him up. Gently pushing his shoulders back down so he can sit again, I make myself comfortable beside him.

I watch everyone as they hurry past us to go to their next ride. I glance at Natsu and I feel a pang in my chest—envy swirls in his hazel eyes.

"When you feel ready to get up, I have a surprise for you," I mention.

"More surprises?" he lifts a brow. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be surprising you?"

"It's doesn't matter," I shrug slightly. "If I want to surprise you, I will!"

Natsu hums, subtly shifting his body to face me. "Have you ever been on a date before?"

My mouth opens; nothing comes out. By the way he looks at me—with those eyes of his—it's impossible for me to lie to him.

"I've been on a few, but they weren't nearly as fun as this one," I admit.

I can see the happiness enter Natsu's eyes, overlapping the envy. His aura is too contagious because before I realize it, I'm just as happy as him simply by looking at him.

"I'm okay now!" he suddenly declares with a reenergized tone. "What's this surprise you're giving me?"

"Follow me," I take his hand, not expecting him to entwine our fingers, but he does. His hand is too warm for me to let go.

I lead him through the amusement park, taking the long way so Natsu is able to see everything the amusement park has to offer. By all his reactions, I know it didn't disappoint.

"A store?" he tilts his head in confusion once the mini tour is over.

"I'll be right back," I tell him quickly. "Stay here!"

Entering the store, I scan through the aisles to search for what I'm sure he is going to love. I don't notice how fast my steps are until I slam into a chest while going into another aisle.

"I'm sorry!" I immediately apologize. I swiftly swoop down to the floor to pick up the glasses that have fallen.

"It's okay, and thanks," the ginger-haired boy sends me a smile that's a bit _too_ charming. "These glasses are really expensive."

"Are they scratched?!" I exclaim. "If they are, I'll give you some—"

"They're fine," he chuckles, setting them back onto his nose. His laughter comes to a stop after he snaps his fingers in recognition. "You're that girl from yesterday!"

"What do you mean?" I ask with a puzzled expression.

"I delivered some groceries to your house yesterday," he informs. "I can't believe you made me walk through the rain for you. My hair was really messed up after that, you know!"

Another apology crawls up my throat, but I swallow it back. I raise a brow, putting a hand on my hip. "Isn't that your _job?_ It's not my fault you picked a job that could be inconvenient sometimes."

The boy cocks his own brow this time. "What's your name?"

"It's Lucy," I answer, taking a few steps away so I can resume my search.

"I'm Loke," he begins to trail behind me, it reminds me of a kitten. "What school do you go to?"

"Magnolia High," I reply plainly.

"Our schools aren't far from one another," Loke states with the hint of a purr, leaning against the wall once I've found what I'm looking for.

Loke's flirtatious tone causes me to drop the box I'm holding. He picks it up before I'm able to, a sly smile playing across his lips.

"I-I'm going to go," I struggle to keep my voice steady. "Sorry for knocking into you, bye."

"Let's see each other again sometime!" he calls out as I walk away from him to purchase my item. I hold back an eye roll.

"Sorry if I took long!" I jog up to Natsu whom whips his head at me. I hold his surprise behind my back, not letting him steal the smallest glimpse of it.

"What did you get?" Natsu's eyes try to peek around my back, but I don't let him.

"Close your eyes and give me your hands," I command. As his eyes flutter close, I reveal the box and lightly place it into his hands.

The second I tell Natsu he can open his eyes, they shoot open and focus on what is in front of him.

"Motion sickness patches exist?" he breathes out. "This is a lifesaver!"

I gleefully smile at him at his new discovery. He skims through the instructions, taking all the information in at once.

"I'll help you put it on. It goes behind your ear," I explain, going behind him and accepting the box he gives back to me.

I don't notice my fingers are trembling until I feel Natsu's soft locks virtually slip through my fingertips. I never want to take my hands out of his hair.

"Thanks, Luce," he grins once it put on. "I'm already feeling the nausea going away!"

"That patches don't work _that_ fast," I stifle a laugh. "Well, anyway, now that you won't get sick anymore, you can go on any ride you want."

" _Any_ ride I want?" he echoes.

I know I'm not imagining the mischief in his eyes. I'm already beginning to feel the regret bubbling up inside of me.

And just like that, I'm riding more than ten rollercoasters in less than an hour.

Natsu pulls me left and right to get on _every single_ rollercoaster in the whole park. We ride all the dragon themed rides at least five times, so he doesn't miss one detail about the dragons around us.

Even though we've ridden everything at least twice, I don't say anything. I can't get enough of his grin as the strong winds blow across our faces. Unfortunately, my stomach can.

"Natsu, can we take a break?" I nearly pant after our thousandth rollercoaster.

"Why are you feeling nauseous?" Natsu asks, knowing instantly how I'm feeling.

"Humans get motion sickness, too," I mumble. "Can we take a ten minute break or something?"

"We'll take as long as you want," he guarantees me with a gentle smile.

Despite being his first time here, he leads me through the park to a quaint resting spot with a restaurant nearby. His growling stomach is as loud as everyone around us.

"Sorry," he sends me a sheepish look.

"Let's get something to eat," I say.

We receive our food in no time; I watch Natsu dig in as if he hasn't eaten in years.

"This date is fun," he grins after a while. "We should go on some more!"

"Whenever you want," I reply before I can stop myself. It's impossible to resist the light feeling in the air.

When we're finished eating, we decide to roam around the park. We soon find out that walking around can be just as fun as flying in the air.

Occasionally going on the indoor rides that are mostly for kids—but we don't pay attention—it's evening before we know it.

"The park is going to be closing in thirty minutes," Natsu points to a door with the park's hours printed on them.

"We can probably only go on one more ride," I force myself to admit. For some reason, I feel my chest clench.

 _Am I really_ that _sad that this date is going to be over?_

"Since I've picked the rides all day, you can pick the last one," Natsu states.

"R-Really?" my eyes widen. "Are you sure you don't want to go on another rollercoaster?"

"Nope," he shakes his head with a grin. "You pick."

Excitement enters my body in an instant. There's only one ride I have in mind. With no hesitation, I beckon Natsu to follow me to the ride.

"A Ferris wheel?" he sends me a bewildered look.

"Yes," I nod enthusiastically. "I've never been on one before! They look so much fun and look how tall they are! Gray never seemed to like them much."

I pause, afraid that I may have said too much.

"Good thing I like them, then," he smirks. "Let's go."

We enter the line, patiently waiting for our turn. I view the colorful lights of the Ferris wheel flicker on.

"It's going to be dark when we're up there," I whisper.

"Is that bad?" he inquires.

"Not at all," I respond.

Natsu's eyes linger on mine for a second too long. I don't get the chance to point it out due to it being our turn to enter the Ferris wheel.

Happily sliding in, I feel the impulse to clap my hands when the small door is shut.

Natsu and I face one another—we don't have much room for our feet, so the tips of his shoes press against mine.

A yellow curved roof is above us, in the shape of an umbrella. As our small bean-shaped seat begins to float higher and higher, I can't help but stick my hand outside.

"This sort of feels like we're flying, too," Natsu's gentle voice breezes with the wind.

"Doesn't it?" I smile.

There's a pop somewhere off in the distance and a part of me immediately thinks something has gone wrong with the ride; that isn't the case.

"Fireworks," Natsu and I say together.

We gaze at the fireworks silently. Because they're so far away, the sound seems to be off. We hear the pop two seconds after the firework has disappeared into the air. Nonetheless, the sight is breathtaking.

But what's even more breathtaking is the view from the very top of the Ferris wheel.

"Don't look down," Natsu warns, but I don't listen to him.

"We're so high up!" I exclaim, feeling butterflies in my stomach because of the height. "Look at how small everyone looks!"

"Like ants," he chuckles.

I look off into the distance to see what else I can see. I try not to sigh too loud when I can't see as far as I would like to.

"There's a party behind you," Natsu randomly blurts out.

"What?" I swivel around in confusion. "Where?"

"There," he lifts a finger and points to nothing in particular. "You can't see the window of that hotel?"

I squint, trying my best to see what he's talking about. Yet all I can see is a simple hotel with several white lights coming from rooms.

"I can't see it," I answer slowly. "What's happening in there?"

"Some guy is pointing at the Ferris wheel right now. Should I wave at him?"

I blink a few times, not being able to see what he is seeing whatsoever.

"You have really good eyesight," I remark, turning back around.

"Or yours is bad," he jokes.

"I have perfect vision," I retort with a scoff. "What else is happening in there?"

"It's someone's birthday on it. The cake has two candles with a five and zero," he replies.

"How can you _see_ that?" I gasp.

"Who knows," he shrugs nonchalantly.

Before I'm able to ask any more questions, the door to our seat opens. I've been so distracted, I didn't notice the ride is finished. Natsu extends his hand out to me to help me get off. He doesn't let go of my hand even when we're walking. I can't stop myself from staring at him as we exit the park.

What else is Natsu able to see? Can he see colors I can't see? Does he have some sort of x-ray vision, too? What if he can see under my—

"I hope you enjoyed our date," he hauls me out of my thoughts.

"I did!" I squeak, nodding. "I really had a lot of fun today. Thank you."

"Let's go on another date soon," he states.

"Are you saying you want another cooking battle?" I question with a smirk.

"To beat you again? I'm not that cruel, Luce," he clicks his tongue.

I stick my tongue out at him in response. The streetlights above us guide us to the train station.

Somewhere along the fifteen minute train ride, I feel myself doze off onto Natsu's shoulder. He doesn't bother to stop me.

I think he even hums under his breath to allow me to fully relax. Weirdly enough, it works.

Relying on the hand squeezes we share to keep me at least somewhat conscious, our first date comes to a close.

It's too late for me to deny it. Beneath all the retorts and teasing, I genuinely had fun.

And I hope Natsu had fun, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, guys! How are you all today? :-)**

 **I can feel myself getting some type of writer's block with this story and I have so much planned, I'm sort of confused.. But I will not let it affect me, I swear it.**

 **So, I have some news for you guys and I wish I didn't have to say this. ;~;**

 **I am going to be going on a semi-hiatus starting July 29. I have an upcoming vacation, wisdom teeth surgery, and a birthday coming up. Which is August 16, mark your calendars, everyone! (omg I'm totally kidding)**

 **I'm going to try my best to update as soon as I can; I know for sure the next time I update will be around the second week of August. My first day of junior year starts August 17, and I have no idea how busy I'll be sdfghjbsd. But like I said, I will try my best to update as soon as I can!**

 **I will always be responding to PMs, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me them!**

 **I've also made a tumblr! I'll probably be more active there since I'm currently in my tumblr phase, haha. My url is amehanaaa. tumblr. com c:**

 **Welp, that's all I have to say! I'll miss you guys so much, but I'll see you all soon!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! See you later. ~**

* * *

"Where are you going today?" Natsu asks me, eyes flicking at my clothes. I'm positive he hasn't blinked or taken his eyes off the screen for the past three hours he has played until now.

"Erza wants us girls to have lunch with her," I answer while walking past him into the kitchen.

"Then what am I supposed to do today?" he nearly whines.

"Keep playing your video game until I'm gone," I reply simply, plastic wrapping his lunch so he can eat it later.

I hear the video game pause behind me. Before I realize it, Natsu is standing beside me in the kitchen with his arms leaning against the counter.

"How long will you be gone?" he looks at me with curious eyes. I avoid them as much as I can, but it's useless. He smoothly stands right in front of me as I turn away.

"A-A while?" I stammer, looking down at our feet. "However long the lunch takes."

Natsu is oblivious to the lack of space between us. I hold my breath when he starts to lean in.

"Have fun," he grins, giving the top of my head several pats.

My eyes widen once he takes a step away and goes back to the living room to resume his game. I can't hold back my scowl. Crossing my arms, I stare at the back of his head as he plays his game.

"You are _not_ allowed to leave this apartment, okay?" I tell him sternly.

"What if I want some fresh air?" he inquires.

"You can go on the balcony, but that's it," I respond with the same firm voice. Knowing Natsu, he'll probably end up in a different country if he was allowed to.

"What if I get hungry?" his tone begins to shift into a challenging one.

"I left you some food on the counter," I point to the wrapped plate. "Anything else you want to ask?"

Natsu pauses the game again, looking at me over his shoulder. A hint of a smirk rests on his lips.

"What if I start to miss you?"

My breath gets caught in my throat; Natsu chuckles when I start to cough.

"I won't be gone long," I say hoarsely, my face scorching hot. "I think you'll survive."

"Alright. See you later, Luce," he waves then goes back to his game.

"See you later," I smile at him. With that, I step outside to the early autumn air. Already, I'm able to smell the approaching season. I take a deep breath as I stroll to Fairy Tail.

It's been a little over a month since Natsu was delivered to my front door.

He's still the flawless robot that enjoys teasing me more than anything. He's still the robot that always wants to go to the arcade when we're not doing something. He's still the robot that knows how to make my cheeks heat up.

And he's still the robot that learns something new every day. Whether it's about me, the world, or even himself, Natsu is learning.

The way his eyes shine each time he learns something new never fails to make my heart skip a beat.

Even though Natsu is the wrong robot boyfriend I customized that one night, there's something about him that feels right. I just can't put my finger on it.

Perhaps that _one_ thing that feels right is what is keeping Natsu here. If I don't like anything about him, apparently, he'll be picked up by his creator with no questions asked.

 _What in the world is taking them so long?_

"We're here!" a breathless voice interrupts my thoughts. I twist around in my chair to see Lisanna and Juvia rushing to our table.

"Now we're all here!" Levy exclaims happily.

"It's been a while since we've done this," Erza says while popping a piece of strawberry cake in her mouth. Of course, she's the only one to order dessert first.

"I've missed this," I confess. "We've all been so busy."

"With your _boyfriends_ ," Lisanna grins, only giving me a nudge with her elbow.

"Natsu isn't my boyfriend," I roll my eyes with a scoff.

"Are you sure, Lu?" Levy asks with a skeptical look. "You two always go home together after we come here for karaoke."

"He still isn't familiar with Magnolia yet," I brush her off.

"Natsu and Lucy always sit together at lunch, too," Juvia adds.

"We're friends. Aren't we supposed to do that?" I retort, feeling myself becoming tongue-tied.

"Don't forget that he's been over to your apartment a few times," Erza chimes in.

I wince, not being able to say anything back. I slouch in my seat with a frown.

" _And_ you went on a date with him to the amusement park," Lisanna delivers the final blow with a beam.

"W-We're not together!" I insist, already sensing warmth creeping up behind my neck. "We're just friends!"

"Well, all I'm saying is that last time I thought you liked someone, I was right," Levy states as she lazily sips on her straw.

I huff in response, desperately wanting the attention to switch over to someone else. But there's no need as we're all distracted by our lunch being placed in front of us.

None of us wait for one another—we all dig in simultaneously.

"How's online shopping, Lisanna?" Erza questions in the middle of our meal.

"There are so many sales coming up, it's hard to keep track," she smiles bashfully. "There are too many good things out there!"

"Juvia should try online shopping someday," she muses. "Imagine all the custom made posters of Gray I can make!"

"You can make your own posters online," I reply, although I feel as if I shouldn't have. The glint in Juvia's eyes is what enters her eyes each time she gushes about Gray.

"Juvia will start tonight and put the posters all over the room now!" she declares.

We each send her a strange look. Though we should be used to Juvia obsessing over Gray like this, there are times where she is _too_ strange.

"So you're really finished with online shopping?" Erza looks at me with a raised brow.

"I have to focus on school," I make up a plain excuse. "We have an exam coming up, anyway."

"Don't remind me!" Levy shouts. "I haven't started studying yet."

"Study soon," Erza warns, nearly sounding like a mother.

"Of course," she assures.

The conversation begins to wander into different topics as we eat. We're all so focused on one another, we don't pay attention to how much we eat.

I sigh once my entire lunch has finally settled into my stomach. I never realize how full I feel until the food is gone.

"I am never eating again in my life," Lisanna groans out, leaning back into her seat.

"Me either," I agree with a deep exhale. Just the sight of food is enough for a wave of nausea to come over me. Levy's face is already showing signs of nausea.

"And Erza never gets full," Juvia pouts at her.

"It's impossible for me to get full from eating cake," Erza responds with a smug look. "I can't help it."

"Does Jellal eat as much as you?" Levy asks with a wiggle of her brows.

"Does Gajeel eat as much as you?" Erza counters.

"Gray definitely eats much more than Juvia," Juvia states without being asked.

"It must be nice to have a boyfriend," Lisanna sighs, placing her chin on her arm laying on the table. "You're so lucky, Lucy."

"Natsu is not my boyfriend!" I proclaim, eyes narrowing at her amused smile.

"Speaking of which, I have to go now," Levy says while glancing at her phone. "Gajeel and I are supposed to meet up soon."

As we wave goodbye to Levy, Erza's phone soon begins to play a soft tune.

"Hello?" Erza answers the phone with no hesitation. "Okay, I'll be right there."

"Who was that?" I ask, watching her rise from her seat.

"Jellal needs help with some papers for student council," she replies. "I have to go help him, so I'll see you guys at school."

"Why didn't he just text you that?" Lisanna tilts her head curiously.

"Jellal prefers talking," Erza smiles. "See you."

The expression on Juvia's face is crystal clear as Lisanna and I twist back to our table after waving goodbye to Erza. Lisanna and I exchange a look, shaking our heads with our own smiles.

"You and Gray have something to do today, don't you?" I assume.

"Juvia doesn't want to leave you two alone for him," she confesses with her gaze dropping to her lap.

"You've done it befo—"

"We won't be alone, because we'll be together," I interrupt Lisanna, guaranteeing her. "Go meet up with Gray!"

"Are you sure?" Juvia inquires hesitantly, eyes switching to mine and Lisanna's for a few moments. The second she sees us nod, she's already rocketing out of her chair. "See you at school!"

"And then there were two," Lisanna states with a grin.

"It's been a while since we've been out together like this," I say. "What have you been up to, anyway? You hardly come over now."

"Shopping, of course," she shrugs. "It feels a little lonely not being able to show anyone these sales."

"Show me them!" I exclaim, surprised she was feeling something like that. "I might not be buying anything, but I wouldn't mind seeing them."

"Really?" Lisanna's eyes light up. "Okay, I'll show you some!"

It isn't long until her and I are quickly scrolling through the sales on her phone as though her screen isn't big enough. I feel a small part of my shopping persona peek out of me, but I shove it back.

"So, how are you and Natsu?" Lisanna shuts off her phone after a while. She smoothly includes, "How much have you fallen in love with him?"

"I haven't fallen in love, and I don't like him either." I respond instantly. "He's the wrong robot, remember? He isn't the right one for me."

"You never know!" she protests. "Oh, yeah. If you didn't like Natsu, his creator would have picked him up already, right?"

"Maybe he can't find my house to pick him up?" I reason uselessly.

Lisanna sends me an unconvincing look. It's obvious she doesn't believe a single thing I'm saying. "You definitely like Natsu."

"When will everyone stop saying that?" I mumble.

"When you admit it," she replies with a smile.

"Well, I won't be saying that anytime soon," I state firmly. "I'm going to go now. Natsu is probably tearing up the entire apartment."

"He probably is," Lisanna giggles in agreement. "I'll see you later then!"

I scoot my chair back to stand up, sending her a wave before I leave. The moment I exit the restaurant, my steps immediately start to quicken. Not because I'm afraid my apartment will be ruined, but because there's a chance Natsu might actually be gone.

 _But if I didn't like him, shouldn't I be glad he'll be gone?_

Paranoia radiates all over my skin as I hike up the stairs to my apartment floor. My hands tremble while trying to unlock the door.

 _Natsu's creator can't pick him up that fast, right?_

"Natsu?" I uneasily call out, clicking the door shut behind me.

My shoes clicking against the wood floor is the only sound as I step through the apartment. Anxiety crawls all over me with each footstep I take.

"Natsu?" I repeat when there's no response. My heart pounds so loud, I'm able to hear it in my ears.

I begin to move instinctively throughout the apartment. I dash towards the rooms, poking my head into each of them. Not finding a robot in any room, I check the kitchen to see if he's hiding anywhere.

"Natsu, this isn't funny!" I say nervously, checking under the counter. "Are you hiding from me? If you are, come out already!"

Again, silence is the only response. I can tell—my apartment is completely empty.

I go inside the living room, my breath coming to a stop once I realize that the video game is on the pause menu. Then, after feeling a faint breeze on my neck, I notice something else.

The door to the balcony is open _just_ a crack.

"No way," I whisper, rushing to the door and sliding it open. I lean over the rail, trying to see if someone had tried to climb up and take Natsu.

"This can't be happening," I breathe out, swiftly spinning around to go back inside.

With adrenaline being the only thing pumping through my veins, I don't think twice as I sprint out of my apartment and go to only place that would make sense—the post office.

 _Natsu can't be shipped that fast. I can get there before he even gets looked at._

I don't pay attention to the incredulous looks I receive while darting past everyone. Natsu is the only one on my mind; I _have_ to get to the post office.

Hurriedly pushing the door open to the office, I stride to the front desk, lungs burning. I lean against the counter, trying to regain my breaths.

"Miss, are you alright?" the receptionist inquires with an uncertain voice.

"H-Has there been a robot in here?" I struggle to ask, swallowing to get myself together. I ball my hands into fists to calm down.

"A robot?" she echoes and sends me a frown.

"You haven't seen anything like that?" I demand.

"There has not been a robot here," she shakes her head. "Would you like some water?"

"No, I need to go. Thank you," I hastily start to turn away. And as though I didn't just get done running across town, I race back to my apartment.

 _I need to go on my computer._

With erratic thoughts not taking a single break to focus on one, I forbid my eyes to get watery out of frustration. I forbid myself to even think that Natsu is gone.

He can't be—he's only been here for a month. A month isn't enough time for Natsu and I to be together. There are hundreds of things he hasn't learned yet. There are thousands of things we haven't been able to do together yet.

 _We need more time together._

I ignore the biting pain on my lungs as I run. It becomes more bearable once the sight of my apartment complex comes into view.

I'm not sure what I'm going to search on the computer; I won't stop until I get Natsu again.

However, my steps come to an abrupt stop when something pink on the stairs catches my eye. I loudly breathe in and out through my mouth, but even that isn't enough for me to calm down.

"N-Natsu!" I shout, shooting to him without another thought. By the time I've reached him, he's already walked down the stairs.

I don't waste a second to run into him and wrap my arms around his waist with all my strength. His arms stay still by his sides.

"Luce?" his smooth voice floods into my ears. "Why is your heart beating so fast? Why do you feel so nervous?"

"I thought you were gone!" I yell into his chest. "Where were you?!"

Natsu is quiet as I listen to his strong and steady heartbeat to relax. Somewhere along the way, his arms wrap around me as well. I sigh, feeling comfort much faster than I expected.

The moment I feel at ease, his chest vibrates while he speaks.

"I went outside for a bit," he admits with a voice soaked in regret.

"Don't scare me like that again," I whisper, pulling back to look up at him. "I went to the post office for you! I thought your creator took you away from me."

"I'm still here," he smiles down at me as he tucks the loose strands of my hair behind my ear. "I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"Good," I breathe out in relief. Before he notices my blazing cheeks, I unwrap my arms around him and take a step back.

"Why did you go outside?" I ask.

"I have a surprise for you," Natsu reveals. "Follow me."

"Natsu, what did you do?" I groan, not having any idea what to expect.

A part of me wants to reach out and hold his hand because I still can't believe he's here. But with the feeling of Natsu's arm around me lingering on my skin, I ignore the impulse.

"Close your eyes," he tells me. "And stop feeling nervous."

"I can't help it," I mutter as I follow his order and shut my eyes.

I jump slightly when Natsu's hand lands on my lower back to lead to my surprise. By where he takes me, I can tell I'm somewhere in the living room.

"The reason why I went outside was because I found this little guy," Natsu states. "You can open your eyes now."

I open my eyes, though I wish I could close them again after my eyes fall onto the _little guy._

"Natsu, you are not allowed to steal cats!" I exclaim. "That's illegal!"

"I didn't steal him!" Natsu responds. "I went out to the balcony and he was right on the rail."

"A cat _cannot_ go on that rail," I shake my head in disbelief.

"Well, he did," he shrugs plainly. "He jumped off before I could get him, so I went to see he was okay. He wouldn't stop following me after that."

"Natsu, you can't—"

"Can we keep him?" he pleads.

I rub my temples, wondering if I'll be considered insane by next week or tomorrow. I curse under my breath, but Natsu hears it, anyway.

"We'll keep him," I say in defeat.

"Yes!" he grins. "You're the best, Luce!"

I nod to keep myself from smiling. Bending down, I scratch the blue feline behind the ears. Since he doesn't have a collar, it's safe to assume he's a stray.

"What should we name him?" I question.

"Happy," Natsu answers instantly.

I quirk a brow at him. "How'd you think about that so fast?"

"Because when I first saw him, he made me happy," he replies simply. "And when you see me, you get happy, too."

"No, I don't," I scowl, though I know it's pointless.

"I get happy when I see you, too," he assures me with a smirk.

"I'm going to make dinner," I pick myself up and walk into the kitchen. My face is ten times rosier than before.

"How was your lunch?" Natsu asks while following me. And of course, Happy follows him.

"Fine," I shrug, having forgotten the whole thing due to my freak out session earlier.

Natsu nods in response, sitting in one of the bar stools and twisting it from side to side. If it was any other day, he would have left

"Did you miss me that much?" I giggle.

"I'm not used to you being gone for so long," he responds with a shrug. "I'm programmed to miss you after thirty minutes."

I pause, glancing at him over my shoulder. I can't stop myself from asking, "So if it was twenty minutes, you wouldn't have missed me?"

"I probably still would," he grins, though it leaves me entirely confused.

I can't help but wonder about Natsu's programmed emotions—are they real or not?

And my emotions… Are those real or not?


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, hello. Remember me? :')**

 **I feel like it's been like seven years since I've last updated. Do you guys even remember this fanfic? Sometimes _I_ don't even remember. Just kidding, haha.**

 **For the past several weeks, I've been so busy, I'm really happy to be updating again! But my busy life isn't over just yet, unfortunately.**

 **I'm going to be a _junior_ on Monday.I really can't believe it, honestly. I still feel 12. I don't deserve to turn 16 tomorrow. ;A; **

**I've missed you guys all very much and I hope you haven't decided to drop this fic yet! I'm so happy you are all enjoying and I can't believe it has 200 reviews in just 8 chapters. ily all so much!**

 **So, I'm finally back in business. ;-) I can already feel how incredibly busy I'm going to be this school year, but I will try my best to update every Saturday again!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please, review and tell me what you thought about it! ~**

* * *

Since Natsu nearly gave me a heart attack by disappearing from my apartment, I can't help but feel paranoid for the next couple of days.

I purposely wake up earlier than usual to check if he's still on the couch. I'm more relieved than I should be when I find him sleeping soundly with our new member of the family, Happy, curled up beside him.

A smile always plays across my lips when I look at them. Ever since we took Happy in, they've been inseparable. They eat, sleep, and watch TV together at all times.

And if he could, Happy would go to school with us. I've lost count on how many times I've caught Natsu smuggling him inside his schoolbag.

"Happy can't do all of the same things we can, Natsu," I stifle at laugh at him while he places a video game controller in front of the feline.

"It doesn't hurt to try," he defends himself. "We already eat and sleep together, so it's time to go to the next step."

"He's a _cat._ Cats don't know how to play video games," I remind him as if he doesn't know.

"Then why don't you play with me?" he suggests, smirking. "It's been a while since we've saved the world together."

I shrug and go up to him in front of the TV, ignoring the fluttering in my chest that happens each time he sends me his infamous smirk. I sit cross-legged once I've taken the controller away from Happy.

"It's been two weeks and you're still obsessed with Happy," I say as we immediately go into battle inside the game.

"Are you jealous?" Natsu jokes.

"Yeah, right," I scoff. "Hey, don't throw me off the screen again!"

"It's been a long time since I've done that," he chuckles.

I pout in his direction. Tearing my eyes away from his sparkling eyes, I return to the game. It takes all of my strength to ignore his shoulder which he purposely presses against mine to distract me. But of course, I don't hold back to do the same to him.

It's no mistake—I care about Natsu. This robot boyfriend I accidentally ordered has somehow squirmed its way into my heart.

My eyes always end up falling onto his back during class. I look forward to each time he glances behind his shoulder so he can give me a funny expression. My skin tingles when his arm brushes against mine. My heart leaps into my throat even at the smallest things like making eye contact.

This is all definitely Happy's fault.

But it makes me wonder—are these feelings enough for him to stay? What _is_ enough for him to stay?

I can't stop myself from worrying that someday Natsu is simply going to disappear into thin air. I'll be left alone with only memories of us. It's terrifying to think about.

Natsu is aware of all my conflicted thoughts; I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not.

Thankfully, he doesn't take advantage of my feelings which he's able to feel as well. With each chance he can get, he assures me he won't be leaving any time soon. As long as I'm not paranoid, he's happy.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he declares.

"Unfortunately," I sigh out with a small smile. He sticks out his tongue at him in response.

Soon enough, the crisp days begin to breeze past us as time travels at its own pace. Christmas is just two months away and already, I'm beginning to see Christmas decorations in every other store.

But before I'm able to join in and put up my own decorations, I'm forced to endure the special day that always manages to slip my mind every year.

The costume party at Fairy Tail.

"I'm going to go all out this year!" Levy announces proudly during lunch.

"There's _no way_ you're beating me this year," Gray disagrees with a shake of his head. "I'm going to win the prize again."

"Just because you won last year doesn't mean you're going to win again," Jellal retorts with a challenging glint in his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu frowns at everyone.

"Oh, right!" Lisanna perks up in her seat. "You don't know about the costume contest Fairy Tail holds every year."

"It's the biggest contest of the year," I add. "The person who goes to Fairy Tail with the most impressive costume wins a prize."

"What's the prize?" Natsu inquires.

"Free tickets to anything you want," Gray answers with a smug look. "Last year, I was able to get tickets to a game with my favorite ice hockey team."

"Juvia still can't believe you didn't let her go," Juvia gives him childish pout.

"It was a fun hockey game," Gajeel grins to make her even more upset.

"If you win this year, what tickets are you going to get, Levy?" Erza questions.

Levy opens her mouth to respond, but Gajeel doesn't give her chance.

"Our favorite band is coming to Magnolia soon," Gajeel says.

"That's _your_ favorite band!" Levy exclaims. "I want to get tickets to a private interview to my favorite author."

"Lame," Gajeel mutters under his breath, receiving a smack on the arm.

"Wait, everyone," I speak up after realizing. "Do you even know what costume you're going to wear?"

Immediately, all the eyes at our table widen. I let out a sigh at their bewildered expressions.

"Girls, we're going to the mall tomorrow," Erza states quickly.

"So are we," Gray nods, speaking for the boys.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lisanna grins. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"I have no idea what to dress up as," Natsu mumbles beside me so I'm the only one who can hear.

"You'll find something," I guarantee, although I'm not even sure what _I'm_ going to dress up as either. Last year, Lisanna and I stayed home and online shopped until we dropped.

So, with the plans to find a costume that will surely blow away the judges at Fairy Tail, we patiently wait for the next day to arrive.

* * *

"Should I dress up as a dragon? Or what about a dragon slayer?" Natsu begins his endless stream of questions as we walk to the mall together.

"Is there a difference?" I giggle.

"Of course," he gapes at me with disbelief. "What about you? What are you going to dress up as?"

"I don't really know," I confess with a bashful smile. "I'm waiting to see the costumes so I can make up my mind."

"Are we allowed to match with someone?" he asks.

"Are you saying you want us to match?" I inquire, feeling warmth creeping up on my neck in seconds.

"Why not?" he grins. "Maybe both of us can win together!"

I can't help but smile back at him—his optimistic aura is just too contagious.

I ignore the wriggling eyebrows the girls direct towards me once Natsu and I reach the entrance of the mall. Lisanna nudges my side with her elbow, teasing me. "I've lost count on how many times you've come together!"

"Stop counting," I reply.

"Okay, boys, you go do your own thing while we do our own thing," Erza arranges, always being the one to make up the plan. "We'll meet back up with each other at three."

"Good, Juvia takes forever to shop with," Gray sighs out in relief.

"Can Juvia be with the boys? Juvia loves shopping with Gray!" Juvia pleads.

"Nope, you're with us today," Levy links arms with her to keep her from chasing Gray whom is walking away.

It isn't until I remember how Natsu is programmed when I stop in my tracks. Natsu and I instantly make eye contact.

 _Is he going to be okay being separated from me this long?_

I try not to panic too much when we start to split up to opposite sides of the mall. But as though he can read my thoughts, Natsu swiftly squeezes my hand while we walk past each other.

"I'll be fine," he whispers.

"Okay," I whisper back.

And just like that, all my worries dissolve like they weren't there in the first place.

"Where should we start?" Lisanna hums as we stroll through the mall bustling with people that seem much more frantic than usual.

"This is the place I bought my costume last year," Erza leads us to a store with medieval music playing inside. I bite my lip as we enter—it's no wonder this is the place she got it.

"Erza, they only sell armor here," Levy points out with a dull expression.

"It's perfect," she gives out a content sigh, pausing at one set of armor so she can admire it.

"Will Gray think Juvia looks good in armor?" Juvia wonders aloud. We don't hold back our scoffs.

"Why don't we leave Erza here and go to another store?" I suggest after noticing Erza has entered the same trance she gets in with strawberry cake.

"She probably won't even realize we left," Lisanna giggles once we end up sneaking away.

"Now where should we go?" Juvia asks.

"They probably have better stores on the second floor!" Levy lifts a finger to the escalators. "Let's go!"

I'm clueless as to what I want to dress up as, and the entire situation becomes ten times harder when we see that nearly every store is overcrowded with people looking for costumes as well. Everyone is being shoved right and left as they fight for a costume.

I gulp at the scene; I've almost accepted the fact that I won't find a costume now.

"We're going to get pushed if we walk around together," Lisanna says hesitantly. "Let's split up for a bit?"

"Okay," we nod and go off to our own directions.

I take baby steps throughout the store, stepping out of everyone's way while they dash everywhere and anywhere so they can find the perfect outfit.

 _I'm not going to find anything here._

However, I continue to stay optimistic as I roam to the back of the store, feeling at ease that hardly anyone is around. It's a bit confusing since there are plenty amounts of costume in the back, too.

"Might as take a look," I shrug, heading to one of the racks.

As expected, none of the costumes catch my attention. As I absentmindedly skim through the costumes, my thoughts wander off to Natsu.

It's almost been thirty minutes. What happens after that? Does he start acting strange? Will the guys be able to tell?

I pause, fighting back the urge to drop everything and run to Natsu to make sure he's okay. Yet before I'm able to turn around, I feel someone stand behind me. I'm about to trip over my own feet, but their hands catch me in seconds.

"Can I pick a costume for you to wear?" Loke smiles down at me.

"A-Absolutely not!" I squeak, jumping away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Costume shopping, of course," he answers, leaning against the rack in attempt to look nonchalant. "Are you participating in the Fairy Tail contest, too?"

"Yes," I respond stiffly. I'm about to turn away and go back to the crowd, yet his gaze has my feet nailed to the floor.

"This is my first year participating," he says with a smirk forming on his lips. "Have any tips for me?"

"J-Just do your best," I stammer in hopes that he'll get the message and leave.

"What costume are you going to wear?" he investigates smoothly.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" I inquire, finally feeling some type of confidence to push him away.

"But I don't want to," he pouts, but eventually gives in. "Fine. I'll make sure to find you again some other day."

"Don't," I mumble.

"So? What are you going to wear?" he repeats.

Glancing at the rack beside me, I hold my breath. Hopefully, whichever one my hand lands on is a good one.

"This one," I pull out a random costume.

I'm not able to see what costume it is since I'm holding it out to him, but I already regret it by his reaction. I force myself to peek over and check what it is—my breath hitches in my throat.

"Well, you already won in my book!" Loke gives me a thumbs up. His eyes twinkle behind his glasses.

"Can you leave now?" I demand, praying that he can't feel how blazing my cheeks are from where he's standing.

"As you wish, _my_ _angel,"_ he gives me another smirk. "See you at Fairy Tail!"

Then, with another look at my costume, he ambles away while whistling incredibly off-key.

"Why did I have to pick this costume?" I curse under my breath after examining the dress that just _had_ to be the skimpiest one I've seen in my entire life.

"Here you are!" Levy's voice comes from behind me. I spin around, keeping my costume behind my back so she can't see it.

"Did Lucy find a costume?" Juvia inquires, peering over Levy's shoulder.

"I-I don't know if I like it," I admit while slowly revealing the dress. I wince at Juvia and Levy's simultaneous gasps.

"You will blow the judges away with this dress!" Levy raves and leaps forward to hold it and feel the material.

"If Lucy doesn't want it, Juvia will have it!" she shouts as if we're at an auction.

"Is it really okay to wear something like this?" I question cautiously.

"More than okay!" Levy nods rapidly. "You might even win with this."

My eyes are wider than they've ever been; I can't believe what they're saying.

"I guess I'll take it then," I uneasily accept, hearing Juvia click her tongue.

Feeling somewhat content that I found a costume, I try my best keep up with Levy and Juvia as they venture off and try to find their outfits.

"Lucy, did you find a costume?" Lisanna asks when we've bumped into each other.

"Here it is," I present with a newfound confidence. Just like Levy and Juvia, Lisanna breathes in sharply.

"It's perfect!" she proclaims. "I need to find a better costume than you now."

"I'll help you," I laugh slightly at her determination.

The search lasts longer than I expected, but it's fun. Lisanna is the type of person who needs to try on each outfit she gets. I have no choice but to act as the judge in the dressing room.

I don't hesitate to find costumes for everyone else as well. Though it's a competition, at the end of the day, all we really want to do is dress up and have fun together.

Before I know it, several hours have passed and all of us have finally found a costume to wear.

"I'm not surprised Erza bought more armor," Levy giggles once we've all met up.

"Another perfect set of armor added to my collection," Erza replies, pride being the only thing surrounding her.

"Haven't you dressed up as an animal before, Lisanna?" I remark.

"I like animals, okay?" she counters bashfully. "I think we can all agree that _you_ have the best costume out of all of us."

"N-No way," I shake my head, though the rest of the girls nod instead.

"Natsu will love it," Lisanna guarantees with a grin.

"I wonder what the boys decided to get this time," Levy taps her chin in thought.

"Let's go to the food court and check," Erza states.

None of us question why out of all places, the food court—it's the only place the boys would ever be.

And as predicted, we reach the food court to find the boys scarfing down all the food the court has to offer. We cross our arms with stern looks on our faces.

"Did you guys even shop?" Levy's eyebrows furrow at them.

"Yeah, for like twenty minutes," Gajeel snickers while taking an enormous bite out of his sandwich.

"It was thirteen minutes," Natsu corrects him, in the middle of his own sandwich.

"We got our costumes, don't worry," Jellal assures Erza who looks like she's about to explode. But before that's able to happen, he slides her a plate of a deliciously sliced strawberry cake.

As if we're back at school, we sit in the same spots as we would during lunch. I feel Natsu lightly press his thigh against mind under the table. And while he eats, his elbow brushes against mine every so often.

I tilt my head at him curiously, though I don't pull away.

"It's been four hours and twenty minutes," he says with a sheepish look.

A smile instantly places itself on my lips. Before I back out of it, I wrap my ankle around his. I will never admit it, but weirdly enough, I ended up missing him, too.

Eating lunch at the food court, it isn't until evening when we decide to leave the mall with our bags containing our costumes swaying by our side.

Natsu is still closer to me than usual even as we walk back home. For some reason, I find it incredibly cute.

"So, what costume did you pick?" I ask with our hands sweeping past one another every few seconds.

"You're not allowed to laugh," he commands with a serious expression. "I didn't know what to pick, so I randomly chose one."

"So did I!" I grin. "Show it to me when we get home."

"You have to show me yours, too," he responds.

"Of course," I nod.

Unlocking the door, Natsu and I sit down on the couch together, our bags sitting beside us.

"You go first!" I order quickly so he isn't able to make up a silly game that he'll obviously win.

Excitement surges through me as Natsu leans down into his bag to pull out his costume. It all vanishes and turns into shock once he holds it out.

"You're going to be a _demon?_ " I inquire with wide eyes.

"I think the cape looks pretty cool," he beams at his stereotypical cape.

"It oddly fits," I confess.

"Why are you so surprised?" he asks with a raised brow. "Did you decide to be a demon, too?"

"Just the opposite, actually," I laugh weakly as I take out my costume. I press my lips together in a thin line when his eyes land on the dress.

"You're going to be an angel," he says slowly.

"The halo looks pretty cool, right?" I attempt to joke, but he stays silent.

I take a deep breath, preparing for all the comments on how revealing the dress is; instead, his eyes light up and he begins to grin.

"Looks like we're going to be matching, after all!" he proclaims.

My jaw drops; I don't notice it until Natsu playfully taps my chin.

"I-Is that all you have to say?" I stutter.

"What else is there for me to say?" he questions.

Unexpected disappointment floods into my chest. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from blurting out my thoughts.

"May the best costume win," I state eventually.

"May the best costume win," Natsu repeats with a nod. "But I think mine is the best."

"We'll see what the judges have to say about that," I reply slyly.

"Who are the judges?" he asks curiously, his eyes following me as I enter the kitchen. "Do we know them?"

I glance over my shoulder, contemplating if I should tell him or make him wait. A small smile spreads my lips.

"You'll just have to see during the party!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Good afternoon! Or night. Or day... Happy whatever time of day it is for you!**

 **I'm starting to have fun writing these chapters omg. Loke really makes me want to laugh for some reason.**

 **So, due to school starting and I'm already miserable, I decided to change this story's update to Sunday. I'm almost always busy Friday nights (I'm so ready for football games, you don't even know) so yeah, I need an extra day to write these chapters. :')**

 **Hope you guys understand!**

 _ **ALSO. NEW ONE-SHOT TOMORROW!**_

 **It's one of my best friend's birthday tomorrow so I decided to write her a one-shot! It's going to be a cute one-shot with no angst (unfortunately). For those of you who read _Love At First Site,_ I think you guys will be happy that it's going to be another online love/friendship story. :-) **

**I'd love if you all decided to read it! Online Nalu fluff has a special place in my heart and I wish I could write about it forever, haha.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say today. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **See you next Sunday!**

* * *

There are only a few times during the year when Magnolia is at its liveliest. During Christmas and New Year's Eve and Day, during school festivals, and last—during the costume party at Fairy Tail.

It's obvious how much the publicity has grown for the party in the past year. Flyers, posters, commercials, and even posts on the internet have the party all over them. Magnolia is nearly buzzing with anticipation for the day to arrive.

And once it does, I can feel just how intense the party is going to be. However, I'm not the only one who seems to be sensing the tension.

"Do you think if I bribe the judges with my cupcakes I'll win?" Natsu wonders aloud as he lounges on the couch, clearly wanting time to travel faster so he can get ready.

"Probably not," I stifle a laugh, plopping down beside him. He twists torso so he can face me.

"How do you win, anyway?" he inquires while reaching over and wrapping a finger around a lock of my hair. He lazily twirls it around to give him something to do. I feel the impulse to jerk away, but I don't pay attention to it.

"Well, you have to get nominated first," I explain. "Everyone nominates five people and all the five people who were voted the most go up on the stage in front of the judges."

"Five?" he echoes with large eyes. "How many people go to the party?"

"A lot," I admit. "Gray was lucky to get nominated last year."

Natsu's finger in my hair pauses; he resumes his simple game a couple of seconds later. I watch as his lips curve into a mischievous smile. "I'll definitely get nominated," he vows.

"How are you so sure?" I raise an unconvinced brow.

"Because my costume is amazing," he replies. "And I want to get those tickets for us!"

My ears perk up at the word _us._ Before I become too excited and probably get my hopes crushed, I casually ask. "What tickets are you going to get?"

"Circus tickets, of course," he responds.

If I didn't remember our plan to have a circus date, I would have facepalmed. But since I can see how radiant and joyous Natsu will be at a circus, I end up smiling.

"I hope I win," I say as I lean back into the couch.

"Why? What are you going to get?" he demands.

"Circus tickets, of course," I repeat his words slyly, tilting my head at him.

I watch Natsu's mouth break out into a grin. He removes his finger from my hair and jumps up on to his feet.

"When is the party?! I'm getting fired up!" he shouts, causing Happy to pounce onto the couch and stare at him with puzzled eyes.

"It isn't until a few more hours," I giggle at his disappointed expression. "Until then, we either get ready _really_ slow, or relax in the meantime."

"Damn it," he groans as he has no choice but to fall back onto the couch. I'm able to tell he's squirming much more than usual.

Reaching over to the video game controllers and turning on the TV, it doesn't take much for him to join in on the game. He can't resist the urge to save the world by my side.

After playing the game for several hours, the shadows scattered across the walls begin to expose themselves. I'm hardly in the middle of saving our progress when Natsu starts to get riled up.

"Let's get ready!" he declares, surging up from the couch once again.

I smile with amusement as I go off into my bedroom to put on my costume.

"You can't see my costume until I come out, okay?" I warn him, poking my head out the hallway.

"I won't peek," he promises with a playful glint in his eye.

"Don't look under the door either!" I command while whipping around and entering my room.

I'm able to hear Natsu's chuckles once I click my door shut. I don't stop the small smile forming on my lips. Yet the moment I slip my costume on, my smile is nowhere in sight.

"This is the most revealing dress I've ever seen in my life," I mutter as I examine myself in the mirror. It takes all of my strength to not rip it off and put on a t-shirt and jeans instead.

Hiding my headband in my hair so the halo looks as though it's floating, I cross my arms across my chest. But when my chest actually reveals itself even more rather than getting covered, my arms fall back down to my sides.

"Do I have a sweater or something?" I ask under my breath, stumbling to the closet and searching for a simple white sweater. And of course, something as plain as that doesn't exist in my closet.

With a sigh escaping my lips, I take one last look at myself in the mirror. I can't help my thoughts from wondering—how is Natsu going to react? Will he say something?

 _He didn't say anything the first time, though._

"Luce, we're going to be late if we don't leave soon!" Natsu's voice travels into my room.

"I'm coming!" I force myself to call back.

Every part of me just wants stay inside forever, but after remembering that Natsu probably won't comment anything about the outfit at all, I reluctantly slide out of my room.

"Sorry, I took so long," I hurriedly stride into the kitchen to pour Happy's food. "We'll leave in a minute."

When Happy is content with the specific amount food in his bowl, I stand up to feel Natsu's eyes centered on me. I turn around curiously.

"What?" I inquire, walking past him. "Are you ready?"

"I need help with my cape," he responds stiffly.

"Here," I offer while he extends his cape out to me so I can tie it around his neck. I rise on the tips of my toes to reach his neck; I try not to look at the slight curl to his hair too much as I tie the knot. My fingertips tingle as they accidentally ruffle through his hair.

"Is it too tight?" I question, peering over his shoulder.

"No, it's fine," he clears his throat. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I send him a smile, letting my heels touch the floor again. "Okay, let's go!"

Only taking two steps to the door, Natsu's hand stops me by seizing my wrist. I know I'm not imagining the electricity that hums on our skin.

"W-Wait," he tells me roughly. "Hold on, I want to give you something."

"What do you—"

I'm not able to finish my sentence due to the soft fabric he wraps around my neck in the style he usually wears it in. I'm too stunned to speak.

I slightly open my mouth; my vocal chords don't seem to be working. I immediately notice that Natsu's scarf entirely covers my chest.

 _Maybe he does care after all._

"W-What's this for?" I finally manage to whisper. "You look weird without your scarf. Here, take it back—"

"No way," he shakes his head, fixing the scarf and gently pushing back the end of the scarf over my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want me to wear this?" I ask cautiously.

"You might get cold, who knows?" he shrugs with an obvious tint of pink swirling on his cheeks. "Okay, we can leave now."

Natsu doesn't hesitate to open the door and go outside. With a grin, I happily follow him outside, not even bothering to fight the impulse. I don't waste a second to take his hand as we stroll to Fairy Tail.

I hum to myself as Natsu and I exchange several hand squeezes. It's unbelievable that something _this_ small would make my chest overflow with happiness.

We don't speak much on our walk—it's peaceful. But it isn't until we're able to see Fairy Tail's blinding lights when Natsu speaks up.

"Hey, Luce."

"Hmm?" I tilt my head at him.

"I'm happy you're my girlfriend," he states.

I pause, breaking our eye contact with embarrassment. Ignoring my blazing cheeks, I say the first thing on my mind. "I'm happy you're happy."

"Come on, let's go now!" he exclaims as he tugs me with him to the entrance of the restaurant.

Fairy Tail's party only started ten minutes ago, yet there's a lengthy line to go inside. The moment Natsu and I enter the line, handfuls of people are behind us already.

"Lucy! Natsu! Over here!" Lisanna's voice echoes in the air farther up the line.

Natsu's hand holding mine leads me to where Lisanna and everyone else is. Thankfully, they're much closer to the entrance than where we first were.

"Are you two together?!" Levy gasps, instantly noticing our connected hands.

"Just for tonight," Natsu replies, swiftly glancing at me to see if I'll say anything back. All it does is make my heart skip a beat.

"Just for tonight," I repeat with a nod.

"I think you two should be together every night," Lisanna giggles. "Nice scarf, by the way!"

"Gray, what are you wearing?" I inquire incredulously, scrutinizing at the dark makeup etched onto his face.

"I'm an ice devil slayer," he answers as if it's obvious.

"Juvia helped style his hair and put on his makeup!" she proclaims proudly.

"Does an ice devil slayer even exist?" Gajeel snickers behind him.

"I'm making it exist," Gray counters proudly. "I'm going to get those hockey tickets again."

"I don't want to brag, but I think my costume is the best," Jellal steps into the conversation.

"Your costume looks alright, though we can't really hear you through that mask," Natsu remarks.

"Why are you wearing toilet paper on your legs?" Gajeel scoffs.

"They're bandages," Erza cuts in firmly. "And we can hear Jellal just fine with his mask. _Right?"_

"Right," we submissively mumble with our heads down.

The line isn't moving much at all, so I take the time to observe everyone's costumes. Jellal's is surely the most complex one since he even took the time to make staves which are neatly tucked in a pouch behind his back.

Surprisingly enough, Natsu and I aren't the only ones who matching tonight—Gajeel and Levy are, too. Somewhat.

"Did you two plan on matching?" I ask, pointing at their tight latex outfits that reveal a lot more than they should.

"He knew I liked this superhero, Lu!" Levy protests with an accusing finger directed at Gajeel. "And you know what he does? He gets _his_ favorite superhero outfit from the same series!"

I turn to Gajeel for his side of the story, but all he does is shrug with a toothy grin.

Looking over my shoulder, I scan the line to observe what other costumes everyone will be competing against. My breath hitches in my throat once I see orange spikes poking out from the line. Before he notices me, I quickly spin back around.

"Do you guys know who the judges are?" Natsu questions.

"Makarov, the owner of Fairy Tail, is always one of them," Levy responds.

"My sister will be a judge this year!" Lisanna beams.

"That's cheating," Gray grumbles. "Your sister is obviously going to vote for you."

"She promised she wouldn't," Lisanna confesses with a pout. "She's not allowed to, anyway."

"So there are only two judges this year?" Natsu confirms.

"There's a guest judge every year," Erza reveals. "We won't know who it is until the five people are nominated."

Natsu nods in understanding, looking calm and collected. I want to burst into a fit of giggles when his hand tightens around mine.

Eventually, after standing out in the cold air, we begin to enter the restaurant. It's no wonder the line is moving so slow—everyone has to be checked in by someone holding a clipboard, recording everyone's names and costumes.

After we've all been recorded, we make a beeline to our usual table. It's nearly impossible for us to hear one another due to the deafening music pouring out of the speakers.

"Why are you cheeks so red?!" Lisanna yells into my ear so I'm able to hear.

"You're imagining things!" I yell back, rolling my eyes.

"You haven't let go of Natsu's hand yet!" she points out with wiggling brows.

"He hasn't let go of _my_ hand yet!" I counter.

Lisanna sticks her tongue out in response, twisting in her chair to see who else is here.

Since there are _a lot_ more people this year, it isn't long until the sheets of paper are passed out so everyone can nominate five people. I can sense the relief when the music becomes lowered so everyone can deliberate.

"Gray can't put his name five times!" Juvia shrieks in horror.

"They won't find out," he assures smugly. "If I win these tickets, you can come with me this time, okay?"

Juvia's eyes widen, and just like that, she's scribbling down Gray's name five times as fast as she can.

"I'll nominate you if you nominate me," Natsu suggests, nudging me with his elbow.

"Deal," I accept with no hesitation. I won't deny it—I wouldn't mind being nominated for once.

Taking several glimpses around the restaurant to check if any costumes impress me, I feel a prickling sensation behind my back as if I'm being stared at.

But when I flick my eyes behind me, I don't find a single pair of eyes settled on me.

 _It's probably just my imagination._

Waving it off, I turn in my nominations at the same time as everyone else at our table.

"I really hope I got nominated," Natsu mumbles.

"We'll see," I reply with an encouraging hand squeeze.

"Guys, let's go dance!" Lisanna exclaims when the music starts to become louder again. "I don't want to sit here and anxiously wait for who was nominated."

"Yeah, Gajeel, let's go!" Levy stands up from her seat and drags him with her to the dance floor that exists only tonight.

"I don't dance," Gray refuses immediately. "I'll stay here."

"Come on, Gray! Just one dance?" Juvia pleads with puppy eyes.

Gray's eye twitches for half a second before he curses under his breath. With a dull expression, he allows Juvia to take him to where everyone is dancing.

Jellal and Erza are already gone to who knows where, leaving Natsu and I the only ones left. We exchange a few blinks until he releases his hand from mine and rises from his seat. I stand up as well, sending him a perplexed expression.

"Shall we?" he nods his head down to his arm.

"We shall," I smile, linking my arm with him.

Dozens of people are at the dance floor. Some people seem to know what they're doing; the rest look as though they've never danced a day in their life.

"Luce, I have a question," Natsu states while we make our way to the dance floor.

"What?" I look up at him with a raised brow.

"How do you dance?"

If the music isn't as loud as it is, my laugh would be heard from a hundred miles away. I'm grateful for the colorful lights surrounding us so Natsu can't tell what color my face is.

"Here, I'll teach you!" I bring him with me into the crowd.

As expected, Natsu is the fastest learner I've ever met in my life. By the time he's observed only three people, he's already moving like he was born to be a dancer.

"How do you even know how to do this?!" I laugh out as he twirls me around, despite not being the right music to do so.

"I have no idea!" he grins.

For once, _I'm_ the one tripping over my feet. My cheeks become warm each time Natsu's grip around my waist tightens.

"Looks like you two are having fun!" Lisanna pops up from the crowd. "Can I join in?"

"You can have him," I breathlessly take a few steps back. "I'm going to get some water."

"Get me some, too!" Lisanna and Natsu respond simultaneously, sharing a look which ends up being laughed off.

"Coming right up," I smile at them, spinning around so I can weave my way out of the crowd.

Breathing has never felt so refreshing before as I head to the bar where the drinks are being served. The air around the dance floor where everyone is huddled at is incredibly stuffy. I already feel relief walking away from it.

"Three bottles of water, please," I order when I've slid into one of the bar stools.

The bartender nods, walking off to the back to retrieve the drinks. I lean back in the stool to catch up with my breaths; however, my alone time doesn't last as long as I would have liked it to.

"That's a lot of water, angel," a smooth voice comes beside me, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I-It's not all for me," I stammer. I straighten my back in my seat, getting ready to leave.

"Are you here with your friends?" Loke assumes while sitting in the stool next to mine.

"Yes, I am. You should be with yours, too," I answer simply.

"They won't mind that I'm gone for a bit," he guarantees. "Your costume looks even better tonight."

I adjust Natsu's scarf so I'm sure Loke can't see a single thing. A hint of a smirk rests on his lips as he realizes what I'm doing.

"What is your costume supposed to be?" I inquire, eyes narrowing at his tuxedo.

"I'm the human version of a lion," he brags, his chest visibly rising with pride. "I spiked my hair just for you tonight."

"I can't tell," I mutter. With a sigh, I face the bar to tune him out. Though it only works for about five seconds.

"I told my friends to vote for you tonight," he mentions.

"That's very nice of you," I reply, but don't bother to look at him.

"You owe me one if you win, you know?" he leans in dangerously close. I wince, leaping out of my seat to stand up instead.

"I didn't tell you to vote for me," I retort. "You did that yourself, so it's not my problem."

Loke's eyes light up at my expression; it makes me nauseous. I'm about to ask the bartender where my water is, but a gentle hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Luce, where's the water? I'm dying out there!" Natsu proclaims.

Before I answer him, my eyes accidentally connect with Loke's. Loke quirks a brow, pushing himself out of his seat and strutting up to us.

"Who is this? Are you one of Lucy's friends?" Loke asks.

Natsu's eyes widen for a second. He opens his mouth, yet no sound comes out.

It's at that moment when I realize—Natsu is programmed to say I'm his _girlfriend._ I bite my lip, not knowing if he'll be able to just say friend. I'm able to see how much he's struggling. I don't breathe as he eventually begins to answer Loke's question.

"Lucy is my friend," he states smoothly.

Although there's music blasting all around Fairy Tail, it's as though there's not one sound between us. The only thing I'm able to hear is my pounding heart in my ears.

"Well, then," Loke coughs out. "This is awkward."

"Why don't you leave?" I propose as bluntly as I can.

"As you wish, angel," he smirks, unaffected by my tone. "I'll see you later."

As Loke blends in with the crowd at the dance floor, I instantly turn to Natsu with startled eyes.

"What?" he frowns.

"You went against your program!" I shout with bewilderment. "How did you do that?!"

"Well," he smiles sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his head. "I said girlfriend, but since the music is so loud, you two couldn't hear it."

"Oh," is the only thing I'm able to say.

"Sorry," he lowers his gaze in shame.

"No, don't be!" I wave my hands in the air. "You can't go against your program, I get it."

"Hopefully, someday, I'll be able to go against it," he replies. "Oh, look, the water is here."

He goes past me to get the drinks; I'm too shocked to move.

If Natsu goes against his program—will he still be the same Natsu now? Will he get a new program altogether?

I'm too afraid to find out.

"Luce, let's go find Lisanna," Natsu interrupts my thoughts.

"O-Okay, sure," I nod and trail behind him.

Once we meet up with Lisanna and we decide to return to our table, the music starts to become lowered again. A deep voice begins to come out of the speakers instead.

"Good evening, everyone! Please return to your seats—the nominations have been picked. But first, I would like to introduce the two other judges tonight."

"Is he one of the judges?" Natsu inquires.

"Yep," Lisanna confirms. "That's Makarov. He's really difficult to impress, so you better try your best with him."

"Please, welcome our newest judge this year, Mirajane Strauss!" Makarov announces.

Applause resonates throughout Fairy Tail as Mira waves to everyone from the panel. The men closest to her are drooling all over themselves.

"As always, we have a new guest judge every year," Makarov continues. "Please, welcome Mavis Vermilion!"

There's another round of applause, though there's something off about it this time. But me—I've completely forgotten to clap. Instead, my jaw has dropped to the floor.

"Who is she?!" Levy asks frantically.

"She looks like she's thirteen or something," Gray speaks with disbelief.

Uneasiness begins to float in the air once Mavis has waved to everyone and sat next to Mira. Having a child like her be a judge is an extreme curveball. There's no way to tell which costumes will impress her the most.

Right now, it's anyone's game.

"Now that we've introduced the judges, it's time to reveal who was nominated. If you hear your name, please come up to the stage," Makarov instructs.

I hold my breath while Makarov looks at the paper holding the nominees. Fairy Tail is dead silent now—everyone hangs off every word he says.

I've never heard the first two names called out before, yet I'm completely familiar with the third name.

"Gray Fullbuster, you have been nominated" Makarov reveals.

"Yes!" Gray pumps a triumphant fist into the air. We clap as he strides off to go on to the stage.

Makarov pauses longer than usual for the next name. For some reason, it makes my heart speed up. My breaths stop when he finally speaks.

"Natsu with no last name, you have been nominated," Makarov scrutinizes at the list.

"I made it?" Natsu breathes out.

"Congrats!" I whisper to him. "Don't trip while going on stage."

"Don't say that," he grumbles as he picks himself up and follows Gray to the stage. I can't help but smile at Natsu's goofy grin.

"And as for the last person," Makarov clears his throat. "Oh, this is strange. For the first time, two nominees for best costume have been nominated together. Lucy Heartfilia, you are paired up with Natsu."

My mouth falls immediately as everyone surrounding our table whips their head around to stare at me. I glance at everyone with large eyes.

"I'm _what?!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, hello there! Remember me? :')**

 **I literally cannot wrap my mind around the fact it has been since _August_ that I last updated this story. So much has happened to me since August, and I'm sure so many things have happened to you guys, too. **

**First things first, I would just like to sincerely apologize for the sudden hiatus. Junior year really hit me hard and I realized I needed to focus on school. I've sort of reached the "calm" point of the year, but I am actually very very still stressed :-)**

 **For those who sent me messages asking if I was alright during the hiatus, I really would like to thank you all so much for being so patient with me. Although I feel horrible that I can't update, you guys really made me understand that it was okay. So, thank you.**

 **I really want to make it up to you guys. Hopefully, you guys are able to forgive me someday! I'm going to try my best to update once every two weeks or so; I really do miss you all.**

 **So, with all that being said, I know this chapter isn't the best. Seriously, it could be so much better than it is now. But honestly, I've never felt this negative about my writing before. It's actually scaring me a bit.**

 **I try not to ask for reviews much, but _please, please_** **leave me some kind of a review once you're finished reading this chapter! My motivation to write has never been so low; I think some feedback would really help me out. ;A;**

 **I promise the next chapter will be better! You'll get to see how Natsu is programmed to act when he's with his girlfriend** ** _alone._** **;-) I have no intention on giving up on this story** — **I've been planning for this story far too long to give it up, haha.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say. I've really missed updating this story, and I'm counting on you guys to give me an extra push on getting motivated again!**

 **See you soon. ~**

* * *

The amount of eyes watching my every step is enough for the back of my neck to become warm and my hands to become uncomfortably damp. Weirdly enough, I'm not the only one caught off guard from being paired up with Natsu—the hesitant applause echoing throughout Fairy Tail is extremely obvious. I'm not sure where to look once I've stepped onto the stage and faced the crowd.

"Looks like we have a chance at winning together, after all," Natsu whispers to me with a grin.

"This isn't even supposed to be possible!" I whisper back, still bewildered by the entire situation.

"You two got lucky," Gray scoffs beside us. "You're definitely not going to win, though."

"Watch us," Natsu retorts.

"Alright, everyone, and those are your nominees!" Makarov concludes into the booming microphone. "Please, submit your votes on the best costume or _costumes_ as soon as you get the next paper."

"They're going to vote again?" Natsu questions.

"This is the vote that really matters," Gray informs, straightening his back and fixing his costume. "Now, everyone is going to vote for the best costume."

I gulp while watching the crowd commence their evaluation on us, murmuring among themselves. I know I'm not imagining the unnecessary amount of stares Natsu and I receive. It isn't until my eyes land on Mavis's when my body goes still. The glint in her jade eyes as she observes Natsu and I makes me incredibly anxious.

"Breathe, Luce," Natsu tells me gently, coaxing me with his voice. "It's okay if we don't win, we'll still be able to go to the circus another day."

"Are you sure?" I tilt my head up at him curiously. "But if we get these tickets, we'll get to go for free, remember?"

"I'm happy as long as we get to go," he assures with a smile.

"Okay," I instinctively return the smile, immediately hearing several awes in the crowd. Whipping my head back to the crowd, my face blossoms into a deep red.

"Looks like Natsu and Lucy seem to know each other," Makarov comments.

"Yep, we do!" Natsu shouts proudly, not wasting a second to reply.

"Natsu!" I exclaim, gaping at him.

"How adorable," Mira begins to giggle, lightly clapping in excitement. "I have to admit, they do look good together!"

"They look fantastic together," Mavis adds with actual stars circling in her orbs. "However, Gray's costume is great! I wonder how long it took him to put all those unique designs on his arms and face."

"Three hours," Gray replies with a smug expression.

"I would expect nothing less from last year's winner," Makarov commends with a nod.

I'm not able to hold back my eye roll as Gray smoothly begins to use his charm to warm up to the judges. It isn't long until the entire restaurant's attention is settled on Gray, completely forgetting about Natsu, me, and the rest of the nominees.

"Is Ice Princess allowed to do that?" Natsu inquires, brows furrowing in confusion.

"There isn't a rule that says he can't," I admit with a slight shrug.

"So there isn't a rule that says we can't either?" he counters.

"Well," I begin, though there's a yell in the crowd that interrupts me.

"Lucy, you look great!" Lisanna clamors through a cupped mouth. "You definitely deserve to win!"

"Yeah, Lu! You look amazing!" Levy loudly chimes in.

On cue, my face lights up along with the mumbles of the crowd. Every part of me simply wants to hide behind Natsu, but I remain with my chin held high.

"If Lucy was by herself up there, she definitely wouldn't win," Mavis remarks bluntly.

My heart instantly jumps in my chest, startled at her straightforwardness. Even Natsu seems to have become frozen at the sentence.

"But since she's paired up with a demon, it's perfect!" Mavis continues with a large grin. "What are the odds an angel and demon are nominated together?"

"It's also the first time two people have been nominated together," Mira mentions. "It's a match made in heaven!"

"It's actually the opposite," Natsu jokes, referring to his cape.

I can't help but smile as Natsu effortlessly starts to shift the attention to us in no time. Natsu and I still have a chance at winning—both of us can feel it. With every word the judges say, I'm able to see the crowd becoming more and more persuaded to vote for us.

Soon enough, everyone's votes are finally submitted. All of the talking has stopped, everyone is sitting in their seats, and all eyes are focused on the stage. I don't even realize I've reached for Natsu's hand until he gives my hand a comforting and encouraging squeeze. Somehow, just the gesture is enough for my hope to rise.

"And the winner for this year's Fairy Tail costume party is…" Makarov says slowly, creating the perfect amount of tension. Through the silence, my eyes begin to scan the crowd, accidentally falling onto Loke. He instantly returns the eye contact, sending me a wink and a smile.

My breath catches into my throat, and all I'm able to hear is my heart pounding in my ears. But somewhere through the beats, I'm able to hear two names.

"Natsu and Lucy!"

"We won!" Natsu and I proclaim as the crowd starts to cheer so loud I can hardly hear myself speak.

Natsu doesn't think twice to wrap his arms around my waist and spin me around the stage, purposely bumping into Gray just to mock him. A grin has permanently been planted onto my face once Natsu places me back onto the floor.

"Congratulations, you two," Makarov declares when the cheers have died down. "Usually, this is the part where I ask the winner what they're going to do with the free tickets, but this case is a little different. Unfortunately, you are going to have to share the ticket. I'll give you some time to think about how you would like to use them."

"We don't need any time," Natsu shakes his head. "Lucy and I know where we want to go already."

"Where would you like to go?" Mavis questions with a perplexed look.

"A circus," we answer simultaneously.

"Are you _serious?"_ Gray inquires with disbelief. "Lucy, you never told me you liked—"

"Circuses are a great way to use your tickets!" Mira exclaims. "There's one coming to Acalypha soon, isn't there?"

"How far away is Acalypha?" Natsu asks.

"About four hours," I reveal cautiously. "We'll probably have to stay at a hotel if we go."

"We'll make sure your hotel is free as well," Makarov guarantees.

"We'll take it!" I blurt out with no hesitation, not even thinking about the consequences.

"We'll get you those tickets as soon as possible, then," Makarov responds. "Okay, everyone, enjoy the rest of the costume party!"

With the music promptly returning to its deafening volume, Natsu laces our fingers once again and leads me off the stage. Neither of us can hold back the bounce in our steps. As we head back to our table, we're instantly stopped every couple of steps due to someone congratulating us.

"Finally made it," Natsu groans out, falling into his seat when we've eventually reached the table. "I didn't know when all the congratulations were going to end."

"Tell me about it," I agree with a sigh.

"You and Natsu looked great up there, Lu!" Levy gushes. "You looked like a real couple!"

"It was sort of gross," Gajeel snickers.

" _I_ thought it was the cutest thing in the world," Lisanna joins in. "I'm really happy you won, Lucy!"

" _We_ won," I correct her, nodding my head to the side at Natsu.

"Circus, here we come," Natsu grins.

"I should be the one with those tickets," Gray grumbles beside us. I'm about to say something back, but I don't get the chance to due to Juvia trying her best to comfort him; Gray's only response is to ignore her.

"You can come to the circus with us," Natsu offers with a smirk.

"Yeah, right," Gray scoffs. "I'd rather stay home."

"I want to go to the circus with you two!" Levy exclaims.

"Levy," Lisanna coughs out, speaking with her eyes.

"N-Never mind," Levy laughs out nervously. "I don't want to go anymore."

"Are you sure?" I double check, just in case. "I can ask if we can get extra—"

"You and Natsu should spend some quality time together," Erza interrupts me. " _Alone."_

Chills scatter across my skin at the word. It isn't until now that I realize that Natsu and I will be together at a circus and hotel— _alone._ We'll have to share a room, a bathroom, a TV, a _bed—_

"Luce, you okay?" Natsu questions, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm fine," I stutter while blinking a few times to get out of my daze. I glance at the rest of the table to find empty seats. "Where did everyone go?"

"They went back to the dance floor," he responds.

"Oh," I reply plainly. Though blaring music surrounds us, it feels as if there's a silence in the small distance between us.

"Hey," we begin simultaneously. Our eyes widen, not knowing who should be the one to speak first.

"You can go," I say quickly.

"What's a circus like?" he asks hesitantly.

I tilt my head at Natsu's pink cheeks. "Why do you look so embarrassed?"

"I always ask you dumb questions like this," he lowers his gaze, scratching the back of his head. "I hate having to ask you about everything."

"It's okay!" I assure. "I don't mind. I want to teach you everything that I can until your creator takes you back."

"Thanks, Luce," he sends me a grateful smile, making my heartbeat accelerate in seconds.

With that, we have another session of Natsu's endless amount of questions, completely neglecting the remaining time left of costume party. I have no idea how much time has passed when Natsu is content with the answers I give him.

"Anything else you want to ask?" I inquire.

"Oh, yeah! One more question," he adds.

"Go for it," I reply.

"What did Ice Princess mean when he said you never told him something?"

"What?" I lift a brow. "When did that happen?"

"When we said we wanted to go the circus to the judges," Natsu explains. "He said you never told him something."

"I didn't hear anything like that," I shrug, brushing off the subject. "Anyway, how about we go back to dancing again? Or do you have any more questions?"

"Nope, I'm good!" he surges up from his seat. "Let's go!"

Taking only a single step onto the dance floor, Natsu doesn't hesitate to begin twirling me around, making sure he's the only one who can dance with me tonight. We don't pay attention to anyone surrounding us; all we do is dance. Eventually, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but here are your circus tickets," Mira gives me a smile.

"Thank you!" I proclaim, happily accepting them from her.

"Congrats on your win! Make sure to tell Lisanna how the circus goes, so she can tell me," she winks. "See you later!"

Natsu plucks one of the tickets out of my hands, studying the paper for several seconds. "This is awesome."

"It's going to be, for sure," I agree with a grin, taking a look at the nearly empty dance floor. "We should probably start leaving now."

It feels like it's been forever since all of our friends told us goodbye, though the time tells me it's only been less than an hour.

"Time really slows down when you're dancing," Natsu remarks as we start to head out of the restaurant.

"That's what I was thinking, too," I nod.

We're almost at the exit when I notice a certain ginger-haired boy lounging around by the door. It's not hard to tell he's been waiting for me once our eyes meet.

"Stay here, Natsu," I sigh before hurriedly going up to Loke to get whatever he wants all over with.

"I never thought you would be the one to approach me first," Loke comments while I walk up to him. I stop when there's an appropriate amount of distance between us.

"What do you want?" I fold my arms across my chest, grateful for Natsu's scarf that still remains wrapped around my shoulders.

"Are you going to the circus in Acalypha?" he questions.

"So, what?" I retort.

"Look for me when the lions come out," he responds.

"What do you mean?" I inquire, my hard gaze on him slightly wavering.

"You'll see," he smiles slyly, pushing himself off the wall he's leaning on. "Congrats on winning. Have a nice night, Lucy."

"Y-You, too," I stammer as I watch him leave the restaurant, his hands nonchalantly placed at the back of his head. Again, Loke's off-key whistling echoes through the air.

"What was that about?" Natsu's voice comes up behind me.

"It's nothing," I guarantee with a dismissing wave of my hand. "He was congratulating me on winning."

"Why didn't he congratulate me?" he frowns.

"Because your demon costume is very intimidating," I tease, reaching for his hand and taking him with me out of Fairy Tail. Our steps are synchronized as we return to my apartment, but our stroll isn't as quiet as I would like due to the ringing of my ears the music left behind.

"When are we going to go to the circus?" Natsu randomly asks.

"The tickets say we can go on any Saturday of this month," I inform. "We can go whenever you want."

"Next Saturday, then!" he immediately states. "Can we go next Saturday?"

"Sure," I smile at his enthusiasm.

Watching Natsu nearly bounce back home, I can't help but feel a buzz of excitement inside of me as well. However, I know that this feeling won't last forever. It'll surely be replaced by something else when we get to Acalypha.

And I know that I'm not going to be the only one feeling it, either.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! Happy November 25! Today is a very special day for me because I am finally an aunt! :') Am I cool yet?**

 **I am seriously so relieved that I'm on fall break. School has been so stressful and all I want to eat is ham and pumpkin pie. How many of you guys are on break, too?**

 **Although it took me two weeks to update this chapter, I really only wrote it in like 4 days omg. I had major writers block for the first week and then I became a writing machine these last 4 days. I didn't even realize it was 5k words until it was over!**

 **This chapter is de** **finitely one of my favorites because Natsu sleeping in the same bed as Lucy makes me so fuzzy. I was blushing the entire time I was writing it ;A;**

 **Please, enjoy this chapter! For those who celebrate Thanksgiving, eat lots and lots of turkey and ham! And for those who don't, still eat lots of food!**

 **See ya guys, later! ~**

* * *

The next seven days that Natsu and I are forced to wait for our circus trip are without a doubt the most agonizing days of my life. Not because I want to go as soon as possible, but because _Natsu_ is the one who wants to go as soon as possible.

"How many more days left until Saturday?" is the first thing he asks the moment we greet each other every morning. There are even days where he asks me more than once a day.

Saturday is the only thing in Natsu's mind, so when he ends up forgetting about our math test in the middle of the week, I don't hold back my snort. I'm expecting him to panic as the tests start being passed out; I mentally curse at him when I notice him breezing past the questions without a second thought. I scowl at the back of his head, envying how he excels at absolutely everything he does.

"Don't blame me, blame my program," he smirks at me after the test is over. "Oh, yeah, how many days left until Saturday again?"

"Stop asking that before I rip your ticket up. It's getting annoying," Gajeel growls beside him, threatening him. I silently thank him for not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I'll stop asking when Saturday comes," Natsu states stubbornly.

"And it's coming in three more days," I reply simply to keep him quiet.

"I can't wait three more days, Luce," he groans, slumping in his seat.

"If you've waited four days, I'm sure you can wait three more," I assure.

"And if you don't quit asking, say goodbye to your ticket," Gajeel chimes in roughly.

Gajeel and I share an approving nod, our version of what would be a high-five at agreeing with one another. With that, we return to focusing on our school work, ignoring Natsu's unintelligible mumbles.

Despite the fact that I roll my eyes each time Natsu brings up the circus, I can't deny that I'm just as excited as he is. From the pictures I've seen online, the giant tent is going to be filled with people, circus animals, and talented acrobats.

I can't remember the last time I've felt this much anticipation for something; though, I'm sure Natsu already has the feeling.

* * *

As soon as I read Acalypha's weather forecast for Saturday and Sunday, I don't waste a second to begin the tedious chore of packing. Though it's only a weekend trip, I know helping Natsu pack won't be easy. Once I'm finished packing my own things, I enter the living room to check how he's doing so far.

"You _cannot_ be done," I laugh out instantly at his stuffed backpack.

"Well, I am," Natsu sticks out his tongue at me as he plays his video game. "Check my backpack, if you want."

"Did you pack two shirts?" I quiz him with a hard stare.

"Yep!"

"How about two pairs of pants?"

"How could I forget about my pants, Luce?"

"How about your under…" my voice trails off, not being able to finish the sentence.

Natsu glances at my shaded face, automatically knowing what I mean. He chuckles in response. "Yes, I packed those, too."

"What about your toothbrush?" I continue quickly.

"Check."

"Toothpaste?"

"Check."

"Motion sickness patches?"

"Why would I need those?" he scoffs. "It's not like we're going on a train or anything."

"Are you sure about that?" I challenge with a raised brow.

Natsu pauses his game, slowly rotating his head towards me with large eyes. "We're taking a train?"

"How else would we get there?!" I exclaim.

"We could walk!" he protests. "Or take a plane! We can have Happy guide us!"

"A plane would still give you motion sickness," I remark wearily, placing a hand on my forehead. "And there's no way I'm going to walk somewhere that takes four hours to get there."

"I'll give you a piggy back ride on the way there?" he offers while giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Tempting, but no," I stifle a laugh. "We're taking a bullet train, so we'll be there before you even know it!"

Natsu swallows thickly and hesitantly nods, accepting his fate. After taking a couple of steps to where he's sitting, I reach out and gently ruffle his hair.

"You'll be fine," I say.

"Do this to me when we're on the train, alright?" he requests with his eyelids closed, my fingers running through his hair.

"Okay," I accept with a smile.

Now, all there's left to do is wait for the weekend.

* * *

Eventually, the long-awaited day arrives. I don't even realize it's Saturday until Natsu barges into my room and pokes my cheek until I have no choice but to open my eyes.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" I comment once we've eaten breakfast and we're ready to go. I've been able to physically feel his radiating aura ever since I stepped out of my bedroom.

"Of course I am!" he proclaims. "Let's go now!"

I tilt my head at how swiftly he picks up his overly crammed backpack and starts to open the front door. Was his backpack that heavy looking a few days ago?

"Natsu," I begin firmly. "Where's Happy?"

"Probably sleeping somewhere, who knows?" he answers in a rush. "Come on, let's go before we're late!"

"Natsu," I repeat. "Is Happy in your backpack?"

Natsu freezes in his tracks, his silence promptly giving him away. A faint purr begins to sound from his backpack.

"Happy can't come to Acalypha with us, Natsu!" I scold. "He has to stay here."

"But Happy wants to come with us," he looks over his shoulder at me with a pout.

"The hotel doesn't allow—"

"He'll be in my backpack the whole time," he promises. "Nobody will ever know!"

I bite my lip, knowing that I'm either going to regret or _really_ regret what I'm about to say next.

"Fine, Happy can come," I give in with a heavy sigh.

"You're the best, Luce!" Natsu grins.

"Yeah, yeah," I smile faintly to hide the real grin that wants to reveal itself. Exiting the apartment and making sure the front door is securely locked, I head down the stairs and start our walk to the bullet train station.

Through my peripheral vision, I'm able to see Natsu animatedly bobbing his head with each step we take to the station. I look down at our shoes to hide my amused smile.

"Is our train going to be moving that fast?" Natsu inquires when we've reached the station and wait for our train. He watches the passing bullet trains with eyes bright with amazement.

"Even though it's moving that fast, you won't be able to feel it," I reply. "It'll feel like you're sitting in a chair the whole ride."

"You learn something new every day," he hums in response, earning an ironic scoff from me.

It doesn't take long for our train to arrive; Natsu and I happily go inside of it and plop down into our designated seats for the trip. Luckily, there are three seats per row, so Happy has a seat all for himself by the window. Natsu sits on the outside while I'm in the middle between the two.

"The train isn't moving yet, Natsu," I giggle as he places his hand on his stomach to keep his breakfast down.

"I can feel every step someone takes on here," he mutters under his breath.

My eyes widen, recognizing this as one of his very many sharp senses. "Take deep breaths until we start going, okay?"

Natsu nods while inhaling deeply through his nose. All I want is for the train to move. My chest feels heavy at the sight of him undergoing all of this.

"That's better," he sighs out just seconds after the train smoothly leaps forward.

"I'm glad," I respond with relief.

Leaning back in our seats to get comfortable, we don't really know what to do for the first hour besides occasionally brush our arms against one another. Once we hit the second hour, we play games with each other like, I Spy. It's fun at first until Natsu starts spying things I would need binoculars to see.

We then go on to playing games that require memory. And when we're tired of trying to memorize everything, we simply move on to telling each other jokes to see who can be the cheesiest.

"I don't think I can make any more puns," Natsu yawns out after some time, his head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you've said them all," I admit. My hand moves on its own as it reaches out and lightly begins to massage his head.

"How'd you know I was feeling nauseous?" he questions.

"Maybe I'm starting to feel what you're feeling now," I joke.

"You know I don't have feelings, right?" he mentions with another yawn.

My fingers in his hair pause for a moment, but not long enough for him to notice. "You don't?"

"Nope," he answers with a voice that tells me he's dozing off. "Just have feelings for you."

"What do you mean?" I ask hurriedly before he falls asleep entirely. However, Natsu's response is soft, faint snores. A sigh escapes my lips, allowing my eyes to close in the meantime.

 _I'll just have to ask him about it later._

* * *

The next time I open my eyes, I'm met with Happy and Natsu peering at me with curious eyes.

"What?" I question anxiously, afraid they must've drawn on my face as I slept.

"We're here," Natsu states.

Without another word, he surges up from his seat and hastily swings his backpack over his shoulder with Happy nonchalantly hopping back inside.

"Let's go!" he snatches my wrist to lead me outside the train with him. All I can do is try my best to not trip over my own two feet.

I'm immediately hit with the change of atmosphere as soon as Natsu and I exit the station. Acalypha is much, much busier than Magnolia—cars cruising down the street and dozens of pedestrians ambling down the sidewalks. It feels as if we've stepped into a whole different world.

"Whoa," we breathe out simultaneously.

"I didn't know Acalypha would be like this," Natsu continues to speak with awe.

"Me either," I agree, still breath taken.

Not knowing where to go or what to do first, we take baby steps into the city, too mesmerized by absolutely everything and anything. We're completely speechless until we pass by a certain place that will always be able to take Natsu out of his trance.

"I love arcades!" he shouts eagerly. "Can we go in?"

"Only for a little bit," I answer sternly, already following him inside.

History begins to repeat itself as Natsu asks me how to play games he's never seen before, and catching on milliseconds after I've shown him. Before I can stop it, I've joined him and we're playing all the multiplayer games in the arcade.

"You're slacking, Luce," Natsu taunts me with a grin. "I've already beaten you twice in a row now."

"My hands are starting to cramp!" I retort. "Let's play again, I'll beat you this—"

I'm not able to finish my sentence due to Natsu taking my hands into his. Without any warning, he rubs small circles into my palms to ease the pain. He's able to remove the cramps in less than a minute.

"Why didn't you mention it earlier?" he mutters, noticing the cramp is gone.

"Because we were having fun," I confess with a half-hearted shrug. "I didn't want to ruin it."

"Tell me next time," he responds strictly.

Natsu's determined eyes are enough for my heart to skip a beat. Before he pulls his hands away, I hold on to them and give them a quick squeeze. Although I feel myself getting hypnotized by his eyes, I force myself to glance out the glass windows to see how much time has passed. My jaw falls once I realize it's almost evening.

"We have to go to the circus!" I exclaim, jumping up from the stools we're sitting on. "How did we forget?!"

" _You're_ the one who forgot. I just pretended," Natsu replies smugly while gaining a scoff from me.

"I have no idea where the tent is," I say frantically, swiping out my phone to check our location and help guide us to the address.

Going in any direction that seems right, we leave the arcade with long strides. My eyes widen when my phone is plucked out of my hands.

"Natsu, what are you doing?! Give it back!" I command as I attempt to grab it from him, yet all he does is effortlessly dodge my attacks. Once I've given up, I watch him study my phone screen for a few moments.

"Okay, let's go," he returns my phone and leads the way.

"How do you know where we're going?" I inquire with a frown.

"Because we have an address," he replies as though it's obvious.

"But you only looked at it once!" I proclaim.

"Why would I need to look at it again?" he smirks at me over his shoulder. "Look, we're already here!"

Not having a choice but to accept that Natsu has a ridiculously good photographic memory, our steps gradually become slower as we reach the crimson tent already flooded with people. I ignore his complacent expression, not hesitating to enter the line that circles around the tent.

"Elephants are huge," Natsu says with his head tilted up as it passes by us.

"And they can fit six of them inside of the tent," I mention.

"Do you think a dragon could fit in there, too?!"

"Probably," I nod with an amused smile. I open my mouth to add something else, but I'm interrupted by a familiar voice that sends unnecessary chills down my spine.

"Lucy, welcome!" Loke greets me with a toothy grin. "Glad you could make it tonight!"

"Aren't you supposed to be with the lions?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Only during the show," he responds proudly. "Before and after the show, it's just me. I—"

"You're that guy from the costume party!" Natsu blurts out, snapping his fingers in recognition. For once, I'm grateful for his rude habit of interrupting people.

Loke blinks several times in his direction as if he just realized Natsu has been here with us the entire time.

"Anyway," Loke resumes without a second thought. "I only volunteer here on certain days, but I'm glad you came to this one so you could see me."

"That's not why I came here," I counter with an eye roll. "Good luck out there, though."

The way Loke's eyes brighten cause my stomach to do a couple of flips.

"I'll do my best just for you," he winks before taking off. "Enjoy the show!"

"I don't like him," Natsu states bluntly, subconsciously lacing our fingers together.

"Yeah, me neither," I mumble in agreement.

It isn't until now when I notice how much the line has moved. It doesn't take long for Natsu and I to reach the ticket booth. I hold my breath with excitement while we finally step inside the tent and see what we've been waiting for.

"Where should we sit?" Natsu inquires with eyes flicking all over the place.

"You pick," I answer, though he's already making his way to a section of the tent where the front row is empty.

The tent is buzzing with voices of people and roars of animals. I can't decide if I should look at the stage or the fascinated expression plastered onto Natsu's face.

His hold on my hand becomes tighter the moment the show begins. The announcer's voice is so strong, his voice is enough to make our seats vibrate. Opening the show with a short speech, the animals start to reveal themselves, one by one.

"Look at all those elephants!" Natsu exclaims over all the blaring music. "And the acrobats! How are they not falling from the rope? Luce, are you seeing this?! Is that monkey juggling? He juggles better than me!"

I'm in an endless fit of giggles with each of his absurd questions that he asks throughout the show. Although there is a hardly a time where neither of us aren't saying anything, it's fun being able to experience all of this together. And of course, a circus date wouldn't be a real circus date without buttery popcorn and pink cotton candy.

Simply watching all the acts is enough for my adrenaline to start pumping; however, once the lions are announced, my adrenaline doubles in an instant. I hold my breath, waiting for Loke to enter along with them. And once he does, there's loud cheer of screaming girls as he waves at them.

"Not surprised," I mutter under my breath.

Scoffing every time Loke gives the lions a bit too many treats as their reward for doing a trick, I can't deny that I'm genuinely impressed by how well-trained the lions are. The lions look happy even, to be performing in everyone. The glow of Loke's hazel eyes shows that he's just as happy to be performing with them.

"I still don't like him," Natsu huffs with a stubborn look when the lion segment is over.

"He works really well with the lions, though," I reply, clapping as the next segment starts.

"If there were dragons here, I bet I could work well with them, too," he states.

A smile plays across my lips, hearing the slight jealously in his voice. To guarantee there's no reason to be jealous, I place a hand on his arm. "Oh, I'm sure you could."

Even though the circus is supposed to last two hours, it feels as if it only lasted two minutes. I'm forced to blink several times to realize the show is over. Even if the acrobats did an encore, the show was still too short.

"That was awesome!" Natsu shouts, leaning forward on the railing in front of us. He looks at me over his shoulder with a grin. "We have to come again, Luce!"

"We definitely will," I nod with my own grin. "Now, let's go before we're the last ones in this place."

Linking my arm with his so he can't scurry away from me, we exit the tent and step into the starless night. I'm somewhat expecting Loke to be waiting for us outside, but he's nowhere in sight. Though I'm mostly relieved, I feel a subtle amount of disappointment for some reason. I direct my attention to Natsu to ignore the feeling.

"Want to go to the hotel now?" I suggest.

"Are the arcades still open?" he questions.

"They're probably closed," I force myself to admit.

"Fine," he pouts. "Let's go to the hotel."

Once again, Natsu is unbelievably good at finding address when only looking at it once. In no time, we've reached the elegant looking hotel. I can't help but smile knowing that all of this is one hundred percent free. Now I can drink the bottled waters in the mini fridge without any regrets.

Not paying attention to the suspicious look the receptionist gives Natsu and I, we head to our reserved room with steps slowly becoming more sluggish than usual. When Natsu has unlocked our room, I immediately notice the one thing I was most apprehensive about the whole day.

"There's only one bed," I say.

"Yep, I'm beat," Natsu groans out obliviously, leaping into the bed and sprawling his body across the sheets. He mindlessly stares up at the ceiling. Happy doesn't bother to wait for us to let him out. He's already curled up on the nightstand, purring away.

"Me too," I yawn as nonchalantly as possible. Sliding off my backpack and setting it down on a chair, I stretch my hands up in the air. "It's been a long day."

"It's been fun, too," he adds. He pops up his elbow to look at me. "We finally went on our circus date."

"We did," I nod with a small smile.

"Where to next?" he sends me a smirk. His eyes follow me as I shuffle to the bathroom to change into my pajamas and brush my teeth.

"Wherever you want," I reply smoothly before closing the door behind me. As soon as I'm in alone in the bathroom, my body promptly goes into jelly mode. I view my tomato red face in the mirror with ragged breaths.

Although he doesn't seem to be aware of it, this is the first time I'll be sleeping in the same room with Natsu— _a boy._ I can hear each and every one of his footsteps padding across the carpet through the door. I'm conscious of every movement he makes. My mind is racing as I hastily brush my teeth, forbidding myself to even think about the things that can happen.

Once I've ran out of toothpaste in my mouth, I reluctantly begin to rinse, my hands trembling ever so slightly. I already know my efforts to remain calm are useless, so I don't waste any time to exit the bathroom and brace myself for what is about to come. However, Natsu isn't in the spot I was expecting him to be in. Instead, he's in the recliner chair beside the bed.

"Why are you sitting in the chair?" I question with a tilt of my head.

"I'm going to sleep here for the night," he answers simply.

"No way!" I refuse, shaking my head. "Sleeping on that chair will be too uncomfortable."

"It's not that bad," he assures. "It might even be better than the couch."

"Yeah, right," I scoff while moving on instinct and going to the bed. Grabbing three of the several pillows, I place them in the middle of the bed to create a line.

"You can sleep on the bed with me, but you can't go past these pillows," I state with a steady voice. I can hardly hear myself through my hammering heart. I stare at him, waiting for his response.

"I can't."

I try not to let my voice waver too much. "W-What?"

Natsu gulps, withdrawing his gaze from me. Due to the dim light of the lamp, I'm not able to see his eyes. "My program," he grumbles.

"What about it?" I ask a bit too urgently.

"If I'm in the same bed as my girlfriend, I'll start to do stuff," he explains hardly above a whisper.

On cue, my eyes widen as large as they're able to. I know my rose-colored face is obvious.

"Not that kind of stuff!" he blurts out after stealing a glimpse of my face. "But my program will make me wrap my arm around your waist and all that. You know, couple stuff."

There's a lengthy silence until I realize I haven't said anything yet. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" he inquires.

"You can do it," I reply, ignoring the erratic pace of my heart. "As long as you're not sleeping on that uncomfortable chair, then it's okay."

"Are you sure?" he double checks hesitantly. "Lucy, you know I can feel your heartbeat right now, right? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"I-It's just because it's my first time," I stammer while returning the aligned pillows to the top of the bed. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he repeats.

"Natsu, are you really going to make me force you to sleep in the same bed as me?" I retort with a lifted a brow.

"Nope," he mumbles, rising from the chair. "Let me go brush my teeth, then."

I nod as he goes towards the bathroom. A small part of me is happy that our cheeks are both the same shade of red, but the rest of me is only thinking, _what have I done?_

"You'll be okay," I whisper under my breath when I decide to slide into the bed. "He won't do anything bad to you."

It feels as if Natsu has been in the bathroom for centuries, though eventually he comes out in a plain shirt and pajama pants. It takes all of my strength to not watch all of his steps as he walks across the bed to get to his side. I'm grateful my back is to his side so I'm not able to see him.

"I'm turning off the light," he announces.

"Okay."

The room becomes pitch black; it takes my eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to the darkness. I freeze every time I feel Natsu move on his side of the bed. My body is entirely tense knowing that his arm will come into contact with my waist any time now.

Soon enough, I begin to feel Natsu scoot over and gently snake his arm around my waist. I snuggle closer to him—mostly so both of us can be comfortable, but also because he's warmer than I thought he would be. I'm able to hear each of his even breaths right next to my ear, and all it does is wake me up.

"Weird how we're not sleepy anymore," he chuckles softly, tickling the edge of my ear.

"Yeah," I respond plainly.

"Can I ask you a question?" he requests. "I've been wondering this for a while now."

"Sure."

"Am I ever going to meet your parents?"

Again, my body becomes completely still. I'm too tongue-tied to answer. I grip onto the edge of the bedsheets, not sure how to start.

"No, you're not," I force out with a tight voice. "Sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because they're not here."

"Where are they?"

I can sense the whiteness of my knuckles as I clench onto the bedsheets with all my might. It's all I'm able to do to keep my watery eyes from overflowing. I should be over it by now, but every time it's mentioned, I react the same way again and again.

"Because they died in a plane crash a few years ago," I reveal. "That's why."

Though Natsu is only centimeters away from me, the silence between us makes him feel like he's miles away. I'm about to assume he's fallen asleep on me, yet before I'm able to, he talks again.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Of course, you didn't. You couldn't have," I assure.

"How do you have that apartment for yourself, then?"

"My parents were a little on the wealthy side," I confess, a heavy feeling placing itself on my chest. "All their money was given to me when they were pronounced dead."

"That must have been hard on you," he states.

"It was," I whisper. "It was really hard."

"My chest hurts," Natsu mumbles. "Is this how you felt when you found out?"

"Sorry you have to feel it, too," I say.

"It's okay," he guarantees. "Somehow, I'm happy I can share this feeling with you. It hurts, but I'm happy."

"You're so weird," a giggle escapes my lips.

"Do you think your parents would have liked me?" he asks.

"Definitely," I confirm, gathering all my courage to finally turn around and face him. I'm not able to see much of his face; his faint hazel eyes are enough for me. "Dad would take a while to get used to you, but Mom would love you in a heartbeat."

"That's good to hear," he smiles.

"So, now you know," I reply.

"Thanks for telling me, Luce," he leans his forehead closer to mine and closes his eyes. "I'm really happy."

"I'm glad," I look up at his closed eyes with my own smile. "I'm really happy, too."

As Natsu keeps his forehead against mine, I view his face, realizing that in the few months that we've known each other, we still haven't kissed yet. It feels surreal to think that we've become _this_ close yet I still don't know what his lips would feel like on mine. Are they soft? Does he know how to kiss? How would I feel after we kissed? How would _he_ feel after we kissed?

I feel myself start to shift closer to his lips, finding myself getting excited to know what it'll be like. There's only a thread of air left in between our lips.

"Not yet," Natsu pulls away nanoseconds before our lips connect.

"What?" I squeak out.

"Let's make our first kiss special, okay?"

"Special?" I echo as though I've never heard the word before. "Isn't this special enough?"

"I want it to be even more special," he responds. "You'll see someday."

"I didn't even want to kiss you, anyway," I mutter while turning once again to my previous side. Surprisingly enough, I don't feel as much rejection as I thought I would. Perhaps it's because I didn't want it as much as I thought I did.

"That's what they all say," he hums with a grin in his voice. I gasp as I feel something warm begin to spread on the nape of my neck, the sensation being none other than Natsu's lips.

"Goodnight," I say, sensing the satisfied expression on his face.

"Wait, I forgot to say something else about my program," he mentions.

"What did you forget?" I inquire. I can't stop myself from thinking that he'll do even more things while I'm asleep so I won't even know it. However, it's nothing like that. All I want to do is hide beneath the sheets when Natsu responds.

"I can only do these type of things if you want it."


	12. Chapter 12

**omg, hi guys! I feel like I haven't talked to you guys in forever, how are you all? Having a good December so far? I seriously cannot believe Christmas is next week...**

 **Okay, so I have _a lot_ to say in this A/N, so get ready! Here goes.**

 **First off, I would just like to thank you so so much for 400 follows! I was so excited to see that this story was growing over the past few weeks, I'm really happy!**

 **And if 400 follows wasn't enough, my older fic, _Secret Lovers,_ hit 1k favorites! I worked so so hard on that story, I was so proud to see it hit 1k. :') Thank you guys for that as well!**

 **Going on to my current fics, I actually forgot to announce that I published a new Nalu/Zervis one-shot named _His & Hers. _Which leads me to to my most recent one-shot, _Perfect Target!_ It's a fantasy one-shot (I've never written anything fantasy ever omg) and it was really cool to write in a new style! It'd really mean a lot to me if some of you read it and told me what you thought about it!**

 **So, with this chapter, I started writing it in a huge Nalu fever mood so I was like, "Let's just write some Nalu fluff." And you know what? I did. And I had fun. _Lots_ of fun. It's sort of embarrassing how fuzzy Nalu makes me :') I would just like to warn you guys that there is some overdue drama coming your way these next few chapters, so watch out!**

 **Okay, and now to announce what I have been holding in since about January 2nd of this year. I have waited 12 months and 15 days for this moment, and I'm proud to be able to announce it on this fic~**

 **I will be posting a second part to my angst fic, _The One Who Got Away_ on January 1st, 2016. If you like angst, this is the one-shot for you. ;-) I've been planning _for months_ on this one-shot and I'm so so pumped to publish it, you have no idea. So please, look forward to that and I hope some of you read it!**

 **Welp, this A/N is longer than I wanted it to be, oops. I just can't stop talking to you all ;u;**

 **Please, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review so we can talk to each other! I want to know how you are all doing!**

 **Happy holidays! See you around! ~**

* * *

"How much yogurt are you going to _eat?"_

"I can never have too much yogurt!" I proclaim stubbornly, flipping my spoon upside down in my mouth.

"You're going to get a stomachache if you keep eating more, you know."

"Yeah, right," I roll my eyes in response. "Not once have I ever gotten a stomachache because of eating too much yogurt!"

"I don't believe that in the slightest."

"If you've never had a stomachache from eating too many popsicles, then I'll never get one from eating too much yogurt," I state firmly. To prove my point even further, I quickly finish up the cup of yogurt and continue to the next cup. Before I'm able to open it, a pair of hands snatch it away from me.

"Let's swing for now."

The sunset rays feel fresh on my skin. Swinging until I can feel the metal poles of the swing set shake in the ground, laughter echoes in the air. Soon enough, another laugh that's much deeper than mine joins me. Their smooth laugh causes a smile to spread across my face—is it possible to feel as happy as I do now? As we swing together, nostalgia blossoms inside my chest. This moment is far too familiar. I abruptly stop swinging, the swing beside me coming to a stop, as well. A gentle, comforting hand lands on my shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

I stare at the pale hand on me; it isn't until now that I realize I haven't looked at the person speaking yet. Hesitantly, I tear my eyes away from our hands and lock gazes with the boy.

 _Is that_ —

"Morning," a voice tells me softly.

I slowly tilt my head up at the voice. It takes a few blinks for me to remember where I am. Connecting eyes with Natsu's warm hazel ones, I poke his cheek several times to confirm that I'm awake now. His arms around me tighten slightly. Although I'm hardly awake, a subtle sense of butterflies surfaces inside my stomach.

"Good morning," I eventually reply.

"What are you doing?" he chuckles at my pokes. His laughter is deeper and rougher than usual, telling me that he hasn't been awake for long. I begin to bring my hand back when I've had enough, but he takes it and loosely holds on to it, brushing his lips across my knuckles.

"I had a weird dream," I reveal with furrowed brows, ignoring the burning sensation at the back of my neck. "I can't remember what it was, though."

"It was something happy, I think," Natsu answers.

"You can still feel what I'm feeling in my sleep?" I question incredulously.

"Looks like it," he sends me a sheepish look. "I had a happy dream, too."

"What was it about?" I pull back a little so we can both comfortably look at one another. Again, Natsu's arms squeeze me just a bit tighter than before as though he's afraid to let me go. I'm forced to suppress my smile as he tells me his dream with bright eyes.

"There were three really big elephants in the sky and I was riding all of them at the same time. Happy was there, and you were, too. You two weren't riding anything, though. After that, we went to an arcade and played until we got all the tickets and couldn't play anymore."

"What kind of dream is that?" I giggle at the images playing in my head. "Isn't that more confusing than happy?"

"I don't have a lot of dreams, so any dream makes me happy," he responds.

"Am I in your dreams?" I blurt out.

"Every single one of them," he replies. It's _way_ too early for my face to feel this warm, but here I am. Natsu smirks at my expression.

"Well, I'm going to go—"

"Not yet," he interrupts me while leaning forward and setting his chin on top of my head. "Five more minutes."

"I didn't think you'd ever want to stay in bed longer than you had to," I laugh lightly. I don't bother to hold back. Without a second thought, I snuggle closer to his neck.

"Today's special," he says.

The smile I've been holding back spreads across my lips before I'm able to stop it. After listening to our matching breaths for a couple of moments, my eyes flutter close again.

If I was told that Natsu and I were going to be like in each other's arms like this someday, I would have never believed it.

I know that the five minutes have passed already, but I don't feel like moving just yet and neither does Natsu. We stay silent until four paws begin to step on us.

"I guess Happy wants us to get up now," I observe Happy watching us with his dark eyes.

"Alright," Natsu mutters unhappily. The second he removes his arms from my waist, I instantly start to miss the feeling; I keep my thoughts to myself.

Hopping out of bed, I stretch to my muscles' content. "So, we can either explore Acalypha for a few hours or—"

"You don't even need to finish that sentence, Luce," he scoffs.

"Okay, then," I start to make my way to the bathroom. "Be ready in twenty."

"Bet I can get ready faster than you!"

I glance at him over my shoulder with a challenging glint in my eyes. "Oh, you're _on."_

* * *

"When will you ever learn?" Natsu teases me as I return to our table in the hotel's café with our breakfast. Of course _,_ he ordered all the food the buffet had to offer.

"Be quiet," I mumble while putting his two plates in front of him. "It's not my fault that I don't have super robot powers or anything to help me get dressed!"

"Yep, that's definitely your fault," he sends me a grin.

"Eat your breakfast already," I command with an eye roll.

I can't tell if the pancakes taste more delicious than usual due to the fact that it's entirely free or because they're genuinely good. With each bite I take, the less and less I worry about it.

After Natsu has finished scarfing down his piles of food, we start our adventure around Acalypha. We soon realize that finding souvenirs for our friends is a lot harder than we initially thought. Especially when Natsu suggests presents that make me wonder if he even knows who our friends are.

"I think Gray will like this dragon more than a snow globe," he states.

" _You_ would like that more," I dismiss him with a shake of my head. "Gray doesn't like dragons, anyway."

"Who doesn't like dragons?" he asks with disbelief. He reluctantly returns the stuffed dragon back to its home.

"It's time for us to start heading back," I caste a look at the mid-afternoon sky. "Are you ready?"

"I'm already feeling sick," he sighs heavily, trailing behind me to the train station.

I hold back a smile, reaching for his hand to tug him along with me. I know that if I take my eyes away from him for half a second, he'll wander off to the other side of town. Having to bribe him with head massage offers so he'll get onto the train, we're soon sitting in our seats on our way back to Magnolia.

We don't talk as much as we did coming here, but I don't mind. Both of us are satisfied enough by leaning against each other with our eyes closed. Meanwhile, Happy is peering out the window with his face so close to the glass, I'm sure his breathing fogs up his view.

"This was fun, Luce," Natsu tells me before I start to doze off. "I'm glad we came."

"I'm glad, too," I reply.

"Let's do this again another day, okay? We can bring everyone else with us, too."

"Okay."

And with that, our circus trip comes to an end with an unspoken promise that means more to me than it should.

* * *

It doesn't take long for reality to hit me square in the face the next day. The moment I'm woken up by my alarm for school, a groan leaves my lips. Natsu and I should have never even thought about playing his video game after returning from Acalypha.

"Tired?" Natsu assumes once I've finally gained enough strength to get up and go to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Extremely," I respond with a yawn.

"We can always skip school, if you want," he suggests smoothly, his eyes pleading me to say yes.

"Not happening," I reject his proposal immediately. "Erza just texted me that we have a semester test coming up and we need to be there today."

"What's a semester test?" he asks.

I'm about to let Natsu know that he needs to prepare for the endless amount of stress and studying he's going to go through, but I pause.

 _Has Natsu ever been stressed before?_

"It's just like any other test. You'll see!" I end up saying instead.

"I guess so," he replies with a shrug.

After we've eaten our breakfast, we lazily make our way to school. I've lost count on how many times I've yawned on our walk; Natsu pokes my side each time I do. As I shuffle through the noisy hallways, the circus trip already feels like a distant memory.

"Lucy, you're here! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Lisanna exclaims when I enter the classroom.

"It feels like it's been months!" I agree as we share a quick hug.

"How was your honeymoon?" Levy grins, joining the conversation.

"It wasn't anything like that," I wave my hand to dismiss her. "I did get you guys some presents, though."

"Presents?" Erza is the first one to perk up. "Is it cake?"

"Cake scented," I state proudly while taking out their gifts out of my schoolbag. "Here you go!"

"I didn't think you'd get us something," Jellal remarks as he studies his new pen with sparkling stars scattered across it.

"It was my idea," Natsu brags, only receiving unconvinced looks in response.

"Juvia and Gray have matching snow globes!" Juvia declares gleefully.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Gray accuses me with a scowl, ignoring his overly energetic girlfriend.

"It was Natsu's idea," I answer with a grin.

The joyful moment of getting gifts doesn't last as long as we would like due to the disheartening chime of the bell. Everyone returns to their seats; it's not hard to tell that the news of the semester test will be arriving soon. And once it does, there are several thuds of students' heads on the desk.

"Next Friday will be the semester test," our teacher announces. "Make sure to study with the notes we've written over the past few months."

 _Study_ is the last word all of us want to hear. Not one person in the class—let alone the entire school—knows how to properly study, and it's painfully obvious.

"How about we have a study session or something?" Levy proposes once we've survived long enough to make it to lunch. "I read somewhere it's better to study with a group sometimes!"

"That's a good idea," Erza nods in agreement. "Where should we hold it?"

"We can have it at my house," Gray offers.

"Good idea!" Juvia responds.

"Will there be food?" Natsu asks with no hesitation.

"We need food or I'm not going," Gajeel says, his arms crossed to show his demeanor.

"I'll bring some snacks," I volunteer.

"I can probably bring some, too," Jellal adds.

"Me too!" Levy chimes in. "Lisanna, can you bring anything?"

"W-Well," Lisanna stammers uneasily. "There's this _huge_ online sale happening tonight, and I don't I can—"

"Come on, Lisanna!" I pout, knowing that she has a soft spot for it. "Do you know how many other sales there'll be in the future? Missing one won't hurt! You can't afford to fail this test, either."

"But—"

"Lisanna," I cut her off sternly.

"Fine, I'll go," she groans in defeat. "I can't miss the next one, though!"

"Deal!" I smile with content.

"If only someone was there to tell _you_ that, too, Lu," Levy knocks my elbow with hers. I stick my tongue out at her in response.

"Alright, my house after school then," Gray concludes.

And with our approving nods, we resume eating our lunch, not trying to think about how this study session will either be a success or a complete disaster.

* * *

Eventually, the last bell of the day dismisses us and we begin to head to Gray's house. It doesn't take long for everyone to blurt out their first impressions.

"I'm surprised you don't live in an igloo or something, Ice Princess!" Natsu proclaims.

"You're lucky to have a two story house," Jellal commends.

"It must be a pain to clean," Lisanna comments.

"Your house is huge, Gray!" Levy gasps, head tilted back to look at the ceilings.

"It's just a house," Gray shrugs half-heartedly with a hint of a smirk playing across his lips.

"Why can't your apartment look like this, Luce?" Natsu jokes, receiving an elbow jab in the ribs by me.

"Let's not waste any more time. Start studying," Erza commands the instant we've all been seated in Gray's spacious living room. We don't even have enough time to ask someone else for a pencil.

It's dead silent as we take out the papers we need to study. It feels awkward at first, not sure if we'll be yelled at by Erza if we do as much as cough, but it's a comfortable silence after a while. I've done a good amount of reviewing when I steal a glimpse towards Natsu and notice his eyes aren't on his notes.

"What are you doing?" I scribble on the corner of one of my papers and slide it closer to him.

"I'm finished studying all my notes," he writes back messily.

I lift a skeptical brow in his direction; he returns it. Before I'm able to write how that's even possible, he adds another note.

"Robot brain, remember?"

"That's considered cheating!" I write frantically. "Can you try to study like a normal person?"

"I can't help it. This is how I am," he responds. I'm able to clearly hear his sheepish tone. It's enough for me to bite my lip. I'm about to write an apology, but someone begins to clear their throat.

"Where are the snacks?" Gajeel demands.

"It's not snack time yet, Gajeel," Erza answers calmly, not taking her eyes away from her notes.

"Well, it's snack time for me," he retorts.

"It's snack time for me, too," Natsu joins in.

"Hate to say it's snack time for me, also," Gray yawns out.

Erza looks up at the boys sharply, challenging them with her eyes. It isn't until Jellal places a hand on her shoulder when her expression softens.

"I brought cake," he tells her softly.

"Looks like it's snack time, then," Erza states immediately. "We'll take a thirty minute break."

"Finally!" Lisanna sighs out, slouching and leaning back on the couch.

"My eyes are starting to hurt," Levy rubs them restlessly.

"All Juvia wants to do is sleep," she whimpers.

"Someone get the snacks already," Gajeel orders bluntly.

"Let me go get them," I stand up, instant relief spreading across my numb legs.

"I'll help you," Gray picks himself up as well. With his beckoning nod, I follow him into the kitchen, the voices in the living room becoming faint.

"I can already tell I'm not ready for the test," Gray admits as we start to pour different types of chips into a few bowls.

"We still have almost two weeks left to study," I remind him with a giggle. "You'll do great, I'm sure!"

"Easy for you to say," he mutters, watching me open the fridge to take out Erza's cake. However, instead of my eyes landing on the container, they fall onto a couple of familiar yogurt cups.

"My favorite yogurt!" I exclaim. I look at Gray over my shoulder. "Why do you have these yogurts here?"

"Juvia likes it a lot," he responds.

"She has good taste," I compliment, taking out the cake and placing it onto the counter. "I hate that they don't sell it anywhere by my apartment."

"You used to love those back when we were younger. You used to eat them non-stop," he remarks.

"I still would if I could," I smile while slicing the cake. "I miss being able to eat them and not worry if I was going to get a stomachache or not."

"Which you did," he mentions. "Every time."

"I know," I reply with a bashful expression. Once there's a piece of cake for everyone, I start to head back to the living room. But before I'm able to take a step, Gray lightly grabs a hold of my elbow to stop me.

"Do you remember what happened with us back then?" he asks.

I'm silent for a second too long.

"Not really," I answer with a quick glance towards his direction. My heart leaps into my throat after noticing his curious eyes. Without another word, I turn back around and return to the living room. My back tingles, feeling his gaze on me.

 _Does he really not remember?_

"Thanks, Luce," Natsu grins after I've passed out the slices of cake and gone back to my spot beside him. I send him a small smile in return.

Thirty minutes seems to fly past us; I'm not even finished munching on my chips when Erza announces that we'll be resuming our study session.

It isn't until the shadows have disappeared from the living room when everyone's energy has finally died out—even Erza's.

"I say this was a good first session," she claims although her weary eyes tell us otherwise. "We will host our next session tomorrow."

"Can we play trivia games to test ourselves?" Levy questions. I nod in agreement, knowing that I'll forget mostly everything I studied if I simply continue to memorize everything.

"We'll do that tomorrow, then," Erza replies. "Let's go home now."

"Please," Gray groans.

"Shouldn't he be a little nicer?" Lisanna scoffs as he waves us goodbye from his spot in the living room, not bothering to walk us out.

"That's Gray for you," I laugh slightly.

Once we've all gone our separate ways for the night, Lisanna, Natsu, and I stroll back to our apartments as if we have all the time in the world. Natsu has started teasing Lisanna more than usual; I can't help but feel content that she gets to feel what I have to put up with.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Natsu speaks up randomly. "Luce, I have a question."

"What is it?" I ask, seeing Lisanna peer at us with interest.

"What happened between you and Popsicle Breath?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, hello there, everyone! Long time no see! I can't believe I haven't updated since... _last year._**

 **That joke will never get old to me, okay.**

 **But seriously, I really can't believe it's been a month and two days since I've updated. I feel terrible for doing that to you guys, and I feel even worse that I left you guys on a cliffhanger too. ;~;**

 **For those who are actually still here, I'd just like to thank you so so much for not dropping this story. It really means a lot, and I don't know how to express my gratitude, ugh. I'm just really, really happy.**

 **I don't really have any reason for not updating, honestly. I've come to realize that writing fanfics is a _hobby._ I shouldn't be stressing myself out as much as I did last year and the year before. I guess you can say my New Year's resolution is to write at my own pace, and not the pace of others. :-) **

**Going on to other things, since the last time I updated, I've posted two stories! A collab one-shot with the fantastic LoneStorm, and Part II to _The One Who Got Away._ If you haven't already, you guys should go check it out because I had so much fun writing both of them. Especially TOWGA, omg. **

**I promise that I will _not_ take a month to write chapter 14! Doing that to you guys was the worst thing an author could do, and I really would like to apologize. :c **

**Well, anyway, that's it for now. Hope everyone has had a great January so far, and please look forward to the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

My footsteps come to an abrupt stop as I stare at Natsu with wide, perplexed eyes. As I try to think of a response as quickly as I can, I end up catching a glimpse of Lisanna's eyes piercing into mine with expectancy. I gulp, using all my strength to ignore the guilt inside of me.

"Nothing happened between Gray and I," I answer with a steady voice, resuming our stroll. "We were close friends when we were younger, but that was it. It wasn't anything special, really!"

"Really?" Natsu asks curiously. His tone tells me he isn't fully convinced yet.

"Yep!" I begin to babble. "We've been friends as long as Lisanna and I have been friends. Time really flies after you've been friends with someone for so long! Isn't that right, Lisanna?" I flick my eyes at her, apprehensively waiting for her response.

"Sure," Lisanna does a single nod.

Natsu shoves his hands into his pockets with his eyes withdrawn. "Good to know," he mutters.

"So, there you have it," I conclude with a heavy breath, incredibly grateful that we've reached the apartment complex. I use it as a way to switch topics.

Once we've said goodnight to Lisanna, Natsu and I wordlessly enter our apartment. The heaviness in my chest is becoming too hard to bear, so I'm about to go to my room for the night, but Natsu's hand on my wrist stops me. I know I'm not imagining the tension growing between us. I look back at him over my shoulder.

"I'm jealous," he states with no hesitation.

"You're _what?"_ I blurt out, caught off guard.

"What would you do if I said something like that?" he inquires with a hint of a playful smirk somewhere on his lips.

"D-Don't play like that!" I exclaim, harsher than I intended.

"No, seriously," he insists. He still hasn't released my wrist. "What would you do if I actually meant that?"

"I would assure you that there's no reason to be," I respond carefully. "According to the manual, as long as you're here with me, I'm your girlfriend. Right?"

"Right," a complacent smile spreads across his face. "That's a good way to assure me."

"I'm glad," I reply. Although we're both matching smiles, the feeling in my chest still hasn't wavered. I gently tug my wrist away from him as I start to step away. "I'm going to go for the night. Goodnight, Natsu."

"Night, Luce," he tells me before I've shut the door to my room.

I force my back against the door, biting my lip until it starts to throb. My hands tremble by my sides; I feel nothing but regret after lying to him about Gray.

Because Natsu can feel what I'm feeling, does he know that I lied to him? If he does, why didn't he say anything? Every part of me wants to tell him the truth between Gray and I, but I _can't._

 _I can't tell Natsu anything about him._

Repeating those words in my head, I slip into my pajamas and slide under the covers in my bed. I gaze up at the ceiling. I'm able to hear Natsu's soft voice travelling beneath the door as he speaks to Happy.

 _I can't tell him._

And I have no intention to.

* * *

The study sessions at Gray's house have officially taken over our lives.

We study for nearly four hours a night—sometimes even longer if the unit we're reviewing is lengthier than the others. With each day that goes by, our stress level rises slightly. Thankfully, Natsu and the rest of the boys are able to distract us just for a little while with their obnoxious jokes.

Despite the study sessions being a complete waste of time for Natsu, he continues to tag along with us. I can't help but feel the urge to giggle as I watch him skim through his notes like he's actually studying. It's amusing to know that he can probably read his notes with his eyes closed, yet still pretends to study.

After Levy suggestion from the first night, we decide to play short, competitive games in order for all the material we studied that night to stay in our heads. It's more fun than we expected it to be.

Erza forbids us to partner up with someone we're _involved_ with, so I find myself getting paired up with Gray during the games. Surprisingly enough, we work better together than any other team, winning nearly every game we play.

"How are Gray and Lucy winning all these games?!" Juvia huffs out with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, it's getting on my nerves," Gajeel agrees, glaring at us.

"We're just good at working together," Gray explains while sending them a smug look. "Don't you agree, Lucy?"

"I guess so," I shrug nonchalantly, trying my best to hold back my amusement.

I won't ever say it aloud, but it's refreshing—speaking to Gray. It brings back some faint feelings in my chest that I've forgotten about. We're speaking more during the study sessions than we ever have in the past few months. Even if we're not playing the games together, we still linger around each other whether it be as we study or as we take a break.

We talk as if we're friends again. We always have been, but now, it feels real. I'm not the only one who seems to be realizing it; everyone else does, too.

"You and Gray seem like best friends now," Levy remarks when we've taken another break from studying.

"I've noticed that, too," Lisanna chimes in with a skeptical eyes. "What's up with you two?"

"We're just studying together," I reply smoothly. I cast a look at Gray across the room, viewing him speak with Juvia. "Are we not allowed to talk to each other?"

"We didn't say that. It's just…" Levy's voice trails off.

"Unexpected," Lisanna finishes for her. "Ever since Natsu came here, you never really talked to Gray much."

"We're friends!" I protest, not being able to understand why I'm being questioned in the first place. "You guys are looking too much into it."

"I guess," Levy and Lisanna mumble simultaneously.

"Let's get back to studying," I wave my hand in the air to dismiss the conversation.

There isn't—shouldn't be—anything wrong with Gray and I becoming closer friends. Being distant with one another after all these years, it's only natural.

 _Right?_

"Finally, another day down!" Natsu yawns loudly once the study session has ended and we're on our way back home. "You have no idea how tired I am, guys."

"I think I can imagine," I stifle a giggle.

"I didn't think robots could get bags under their eyes," Lisanna teases.

"Neither did I," Natsu gives out another yawn. "It takes a lot of effort to pretend to be dumb."

"Your acting skills are flawless," she grins.

I listen in on Lisanna and Natsu's lively conversation. It's comforting to know that Natsu doesn't only need to rely on me for conversation anymore. A small smile is placing itself on my lips, but it isn't until we're passing by a convenience store when it vanishes as my eyes connect gazes with a pair of sparkling, hazel ones.

"Lucy! Is that you?!" Loke calls out, lifting his hand in the air to wave. He doesn't hesitate to take long strides towards me.

"L-Long time no see," I respond, uneasily glancing at his twinkling teeth. I'm able to sense Natsu shifting closer to me.

"Has your hair gotten longer from the last time we've seen each other?" Loke purrs.

I shake my head, only to receive more unsettling compliments by him. It doesn't sound like I've slipped from his mind once, yet I hardly remember that Loke even _existed._ Every word that leaves his mouth increases my discomfort. I can't pay attention to his words.

I flinch once I see his hand extending out towards me. But before he's able to touch me, Natsu steps in front of us. Loke's hand ends up colliding into Natsu's chest instead.

"Lucy and I have to go," Natsu says.

"Oh, you again," Loke blinks several times, taking a step back. "Why are you always together? You're only friends, right? Let me have—"

"Lucy isn't feeling too good right now, so we're leaving," Natsu states firmly.

Loke raises a brow, though he isn't given any time to say a word, since Natsu has already seized my wrist and taken me away from him. I can feel Loke's eyes boring into my back while we hurry away.

"Who was that?!" Lisanna exclaims, keeping up with our rapid steps. "That guy looked like a total creep."

"Tell me about it," I mumble. I look up at Natsu, sending him a grateful smile. "Thanks for doing that."

"You're welcome," he replies. My heart skips a beat at the gentle squeeze he gives my wrist.

"You definitely shouldn't see that guy again," Lisanna instructs sternly. "There's something about him that just isn't right."

I nod quickly at her words. "I don't have any plans on seeing that guy again."

"Good. If you ever see him again when you're alone, call me as soon as possible," she commands.

"And call me as soon as possible, too!" Natsu proclaims.

A grin breaks out on my lips at their determined expressions. "You two are the best, you know that, right?"

Natsu and Lisanna give one another a look, sharing a smile.

"We know!"

* * *

"You're the best at this kind of stuff, Lucy," Gray sighs the next day at the study session.

"I know," I beam proudly. "It's not that hard if you pay attention to the steps, though. Math is _a lot_ easier if you pay attention."

"You know that I don't notice small things like that, though," he grumbles.

"I know that, too," I giggle. "You're just going to have to try harder!"

My cheeks throb at the permanent smile on my face. Gray's biggest weak spot has always been math; that doesn't seem to have changed even after all these years. I can't help but feel like we're younger again as I try my best to help him understand the different concepts.

"I give up," Gray groans after only two minutes. He tosses his pencil onto his notebook with defeat.

"Oh, no, you don't," I disagree as I shove the pencil back into his hands. "Come on, it's only one more week of studying and then you'll be finished!"

"Easier said than done," he gives out another groan. "How are you always so positive, anyway?"

"Practice," I answer simply. "It's easier if you stay positive."

"I don't think I've ever seen you being negative," he comments.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I have been," I admit.

There's a flicker in Gray's eyes as he gives me a look. I try not to widen my eyes too much—we're both recalling the same memory.

"Your parents, huh?" he assumes softly, just for me to hear. He returns to scribbling in his notebook.

I give a slight nod, my eyes dropping down to my lap.

"Am I still the only person who knows?" he continues to ask, still writing in his notebook.

"Lisanna knows," I say slowly, not sure if I should add the last part. I do, anyway. "Natsu knows, too."

"You told Flame-brain?" Gray's mouth drops with disbelief. "Why him?"

"B-Because," I stammer, twirling my thumbs around. "He's special to me."

Those are the last words I'm able to say due to Erza's whistle, signaling that we'll be starting another review game. Gray sticks his hand out to me once he has picked himself up from the floor.

"Good for you two, then," is the last sentence to our conversation.

With that, we pair up and prepare to win our next review game.

* * *

As the study sessions continue, Gray and I continue to get closer as well. Spending hours upon hours studying together, it feels strange to _not_ be together. But that's all we're doing—studying. Some seem to deal with it better than others.

Natsu? Not so much.

I immediately know something is off the second he holds onto my hand as soon as we step outside to head home. Each day that passes, he grabs my hand earlier and earlier. Soon enough, he's already entwining our fingers at Gray's doorstep.

"You guys have no shame," Levy sends us a wink at our connected hands.

"It's pretty gross, actually," Gajeel guarantees bluntly.

"I think it's cute!" Lisanna defends us with a frown.

"Lucy is cute," Natsu states, his voice sounding faster than usual. My mouth opens with surprise along with Levy and Lisanna's gasps.

"I'm rooting for you two!" Levy shouts happily when we start to separate for the night.

As Levy and Gajeel disappear from our sight, I whip my head to Natsu with startled eyes. However, I'm even more alarmed to find him with the same expression.

"A-Are you okay?" I question hesitantly, feeling his hand become tighter around mine. "Is there something happening to your program?"

"Nope," he shakes his head. "Nothing is happening."

"Are you sure?" I double check. "Your voice sounded a little weird earlier when you called me cute."

"Sorry," he brings his free hand to the back of his neck. "It just sort of came out before I knew what was happening."

"Maybe his program is updating to compliment you more often!" Lisanna suggests, though there isn't any confidence in her words.

"Yeah, that could be it," I consider with a slow nod. "Tell me if you feel anything weird, okay, Natsu?"

"Already do," he responds under his breath.

"What?" I tilt my head, not sure if I heard him correctly.

"Nothing," he assures with a tight smile. It causes my chest to ache. Natsu doesn't say a word for the rest of the walk, leaving Lisanna and I desperately trying to think of conversation topics.

Eventually dropping her off at her apartment, Natsu and I soon enter mine. Despite his silence, he doesn't let go of my hand. I'm too afraid to do it, so I don't say anything while we quietly sit together on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I whisper after he's done petting Happy for the umpteenth time.

"Something feels weird," he answers distantly. "I've never felt this way before, and neither have you."

"I don't feel anything right now," I reply, dumbfounded.

"Neither do I."

Natsu and I turn to one another, peering at each other with clouded eyes as though we're both afraid to tell each other our thoughts. He's the first one to break the silence.

"I have a question."

"What is it?" I watch him untwine our fingers. Warmth blossoms on my cheeks as he pushes back the loose locks of my hair behind my ear. Natsu's touch—I've become addicted to it.

"What's wrong?" I ask urgently after noticing his strained expression. "Natsu, what's your question?"

"What are you feeling right now?" he leans closer to me. My eyes close without a second thought, but he leans into my neck instead, listening intently to my heartbeat.

"Nervous," I say softly.

"What else?"

"Happy."

"Anything else?"

"A little excited."

As the words leave my mouth, Natsu swiftly pulls back with a sharp breath. A lump starts to form in my throat; something isn't right.

"Something isn't right," he whispers, surging up from the couch. "This isn't right."

"What isn't right?" I rise with him, anxiously watching him pace in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like anyone else other than me?" he interrogates with his steps coming to a stop.

"Do I _what?"_ I spit out incredulously.

"I need you to answer the question, Luce. Because right now, whatever you're feeling, I'm not sensing any of it."


	14. Chapter 14

**See, I told you guys I wouldn't take a month to update! Wow, I don't even remember the last time I updated a fic where it didn't take me longer than 2 weeks. Someone give me a sticker, pls.**

 **The cliffhanger to last chapter was, in my opinion, _the best one yet._ I actually wasn't expecting all of the reviews and seeing all of them flood my inbox made me so happy. :') You guys really know how to make me happy! **

**I don't really have much to say this chapter, besides the fact that it's seriously almost 5k words! As you can see, I had more fun than I should had while writing this chapter, haha.**

 **In the next chapter, a certain holiday will be approaching these two lovebirds. Can you guess what it is? ;-)**

 **I'd just like to thank you guys once again for reading! It really means so much, and I can't thank you all enough.**

 **Enjoy this chapter, everyone! ~**

* * *

"Natsu, I don't know what you're talking about," I hastily assert with all the confidence I'm able to muster. "What do you mean you aren't sensing my feelings?"

"They're gone," he responds unevenly, his voice hoarse. He clutches onto his chest with a tight expression. "Why do I feel so empty?"

"Natsu—"

"You never answered my question," he cuts me off. "Do you like someone?"

"I don't," I answer immediately.

"Not even Gray?" he counters sharply, causing me to flinch. "I know how you feel around him, Lucy. I know that you're starting to feel something for him. I know that you lied to me. Everyone won't stop talking about you and him during the study sessions. You have to feel something for him, right?"

"That's not true," I argue weakly. "I don't like Gray! Why does it even matter, anyway?"

"If you like someone, I won't be able to feel what you're feeling anymore," he reveals.

My breath hitches into my throat; those words are the final blow to my stomach. I begin to clench my fists until they tremble by my sides. I shake my head, refusing to believe it.

"I don't like Gray," I repeat through a dry throat.

A flicker flashes in Natsu's eyes for half a second. "How are you so sure?"

"B-Because," I stammer helplessly, thinking of the right thing to say. "I know how I feel, and I know I don't like him."

We share an intense stare for what feels like an eternity. The tension between us is so heavy, my feet feel glued to the floor. Happy isn't even able to become between us.

Despite Natsu not being able to feel what I'm feeling, with the way he looks at me, I feel as though he can read every little thing about me. I feel vulnerable. After a few blinks, I watch him open his mouth.

"Prove it," he demands.

I pause, not sure _how_ to prove it. I always thought that by now it was painfully obvious to him how I felt. Is it really that hard to see? Perhaps the dense feature I initially wanted is present in him, after all.

 _Maybe Natsu is the one I initially wanted, too._

I take several baby steps closer to him, enough that if I leaned in any closer, our noses would bump against each other. Natsu's once soft, even breaths have now become short, choppy ones as his eyes gaze into mine. I bring my hand up, lightly brushing my fingers across his cheek.

"I don't like Gray."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

Natsu's eyes widen, entirely surprised by my statement. I try my best to suppress my smile.

"You didn't know?" I ask softly.

He shakes his head. "My program won't let me know until you tell me."

"What a weird program," a giggle escapes me while I caress his cheek.

"Wait," he places his hands on my shoulders and pushes me back. The gesture is enough for my mouth to drop. The rejection on my face must be clear because he quickly removes his hands and gently pulls me back down to the couch. "If you don't like Gray, then why can't I feel what you're feeling?" he inquires.

"You said that you won't be able to sense me anymore if I like someone else, right?" I clarify.

"Right," he confirms.

"What about someone I _liked?_ " I question.

"Liked?" he echoes. "Who did you like, then?"

With him looking at me like he's peering into my soul, I take a deep breath. It was unrealistic to think I would have ever been able to keep this away from him. This is Natsu, after all. And because this is Natsu, I have absolutely no idea how he's going to react.

"When Gray and I were in middle school, I liked him," I explain hesitantly, looking anywhere except at him.

"Did he like you?" he asks curiously.

"He didn't," I respond. "It was always one-sided since the beginning. It wasn't until Gray met Juvia when I finally gave up."

"Why didn't he like you?" Natsu frowns, not being able to understand.

"Just because I liked him doesn't mean he has to like me back. That's just how it works," I admit. "But with the study sessions being at Gray's house, he started talking to me again since we keep becoming partners. We still work really well together, it's scary. Talking to him made me feel really nostalgic, I can't deny it."

"That's why I felt nostalgic at the most random times," Natsu realizes aloud.

"Sorry," I avert my gaze bashfully.

"I always thought it was because of the yogurt," he mutters, mostly to himself.

"That, too," I assure him with a small smile.

"So my program thought you liked Gray, but you were actually remembering _when_ you liked him," he returns to the original subject.

"Correct," I nod. "Do you think that's what happened?"

"Sounds like that would happen," he muses. "Oh, there's something else I should mention."

"What is it?" I tilt my head.

"If someone starts liking _me,_ I won't be able to sense your feelings anymore. I'll be sensing the person that likes me."

I gape at him with eyes wider than I ever thought was possible. Everything that has happened tonight is now just starting to hit me; I feel my heartbeat accelerate.

"W-What are you feeling right now?" I stutter out.

Natsu presses his lips together, his eyes telling me he's thinking. "I don't feel anything. I feel numb, like someone put anesthesia on my whole body or something."

I try not to express too much of my relief. I slowly reach for his hand, placing my hand atop of his.

"Do you feel this?" I lean closer so I don't miss anything that may surface in his eyes.

"Your hand is warm," he points out.

"Do you feel this?" I continue while going to my previous position and caressing his cheek. My hand moves along with his nod.

"I feel that, too," he answers.

"Physical feelings aren't so bad, hmm?" I say slyly once he has grasped my hand, holding onto it as though it's his lifeline.

"They're a lot different than emotions," he agrees. "It takes me a while for me to feel emotions, but I'm able to feel touches instantly."

"Welcome to my world," I send him a smile.

A smirk begins to peek out of Natsu, yet before it fully appears, he leans forward and wraps his arms around my shoulders, pressing me closer to him.

"I think I've become addicted to your touches," he whispers in my ear.

I'm sure Natsu is able to feel the warmth that blazes on my face at the sudden hug. I twirl my fingers around the ends of his hair, receiving a faint chuckle.

"That tickles," he mentions.

"What's it like to feel my emotions?" I blurt out before I can stop it. "Do they change a lot?"

"Especially around Gray," he adds. I wince in response, but perk up at what he says next. "They change around me, too."

"Isn't it a hassle, dealing with all that?" I ask with a hint of shame.

"Nope, not at all," he pulls back to look me straight in the eyes. "I like feeling them. Your emotions are mine, too, you know. I don't think there's anything else I rather feel. Your emotions are the reason I'm here."

And as if my face isn't already flushed to begin with, another shade of crimson appears across my face in an instant. I instinctively bring my hands up to my face, but Natsu doesn't allow me to. He takes them and returns to holding on to it.

"That sounded good, didn't it?" he gives me a toothy grin.

"Too good," I mumble, viewing our connected hands. It isn't until I glance at the clock when I stand up from the couch. "We need to go to sleep soon, it's starting to get late."

"Alright. Goodnight, Luce," he tells me gently. However, his tone sounds different—there's just a faint trace of hollowness in his words.

"Let's go to my room, come on," I state shortly.

"Are you sure?" he inquires with bewilderment.

"We've slept in the same bed before, Natsu," I remind him with a small laugh. After the few tugs I give him, he eventually starts to come with me.

"I'll be fine in the living room, don't worry about—"

"We're already in my room, so it's too late now," I smoothly interrupt him. "Let's sleep now or else we'll be tired in the morning."

Dressing for bed—and allowing Happy in after his relentless scratches on the door—Natsu and I soon lie under the covers together. And as expected, Natsu drapes his arm across my waist when we're comfortable.

"I'm sure by tomorrow morning you'll start to sense my emotions again," I say to not only guarantee him, but myself, too.

"I hope so," his sigh tickles the back of my neck. "I guess this will have to do for now."

Before I'm able to understand what _this_ is, he brings me closer to him until my back is against his chest. Our matching breaths and heartbeats are what lull me to sleep.

"I like you, Natsu," I whisper before I've fallen asleep. Now that he knows, I can't help but want to tell him again and again.

"I like you, too, Luce," he replies.

And in that short moment that we share together, everything is okay.

* * *

Natsu is the first one I'm expecting to hear the next morning; instead, I'm met with the simple, obnoxious alarm. Once I've reached over and turned it off, I peek over at him, finding him awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Natsu?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing," he states. "I feel nothing."

"Give it some time," I suggest with as much certainty I can offer. "It's going to come back, I promise."

"I really hope so," he groans while pushing himself up from the bed. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," I answer, glad to see him smile in response.

"This will be our first breakfast together," he remarks as we shuffle towards the kitchen.

"We have had plenty of breakfasts together," I scoff.

"Yeah, but we weren't _together,_ " he emphasizes the word. "Now that we both like each other now, we're true boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Though I've only been awake for a solid three minutes, a blush creeps its way up my neck. I'm glad Natsu's back is to me so he can't see my expression. He isn't wrong—this is how a true couple should be.

"So, your creator won't be coming to pick you up, then?" I inquire casually.

"Probably not," he replies. "You're stuck with me forever, Luce."

I don't bother to hold back my sigh of relief. As I slide the plate that's stacked high with pancakes, I smile at Natsu's radiating eyes. After sitting down beside him at the counter, we dig in to our breakfast.

"Have you noticed what I brought you yet?" Natsu randomly questions.

"What did you bring me?" I raise a curious brow.

"Check the fridge," he nods his head towards it.

Tiptoeing towards the fridge, I anxiously open the door. A gasp instantly leaves my lips at the sight I'm met with.

"The yogurt!" I exclaim, snatching one of the cups to see if it's actually real. I spin around to Natsu with a large grin. "When did you bring this?!"

"Two days ago. I meant to tell you yesterday, but I didn't have time," he responds.

"It's so good!" I happily sigh out once I've eaten a spoonful.

"You really like it, don't you?" he watches me with a tender expression.

"I could eat it all day," I confess after eating another spoonful.

Natsu is quiet as he continues to watch me eat the yogurt. I tilt my head with a puzzled expression once I've finished.

"What is it?"

"I really wish I could feel what you're feeling right now," he mutters.

Ignoring all the heartache inside of me, I lay my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It'll come back before you even know it."

Quickly changing the subject before the both of us become antsy about the whole situation, soon enough, we're on our way to school. Natsu and I are already restless, and it doesn't help that tomorrow is the day of our exam. The entire school is nearly buzzing with anxiety.

Like any other day before an exam, the day is spent reviewing for the exam as if we haven't done enough already. Each teacher that enters our classroom only tells us to study and ask questions if needed. Since there aren't usually any questions, we're forced to study in the uneasy silence.

I can't stop myself from glancing at Natsu at least every few seconds. He's still in the same, hunched over position each time I look, but it's a habit now. I'm just waiting— _wishing—_ he'll be able to feel my emotions again.

I'm in the midst of finishing one of the many doodles on my notes when there's a sudden screech from someone's desk. I swiftly look up to find Natsu twisted around in his seat, staring at me with wide eyes.

I'm able to sense everyone's eyes fixated on Natsu, wondering what he's going to do. Even the teacher casts a curious look at us. But with Natsu's expression, I already understand what he wants to tell me.

 _They're back._

Although I want to scream in happiness and leap into his arms, I send him a small smile and return to my notes. It isn't long until I hear him turn back to his desk. I can't suppress my grin after noticing his bouncing leg beneath the desk. I can feel his happiness from where I'm sitting.

The final bell of the day is the biggest relief in the world. Well, maybe second biggest. Everyone in the classroom is visibly relieved that the day is finally over.

"Today was absolute torture!" Lisanna whines as she comes towards me.

I'm about to respond, though I don't have the chance to due to Natsu gripping onto my wrist and hauling me out of the classroom with him. It isn't until we're outside in a secluded area when we stop running, catching up with our breaths.

"They're back!" he proclaims breathlessly, not being able to hold it in any longer. "I can sense your feelings again!"

"I'm so happy they're back!" I grin, squeaking in surprise as he embraces me and spins me around until we're both dizzy.

"I've missed it so much," he states while pressing his forehead against mine. "I didn't think it'd come back during the middle of the day."

"I was a little nervous when you suddenly looked at me during class," I admit with a light laugh. "Everyone was looking at you and wondering what you were going to do."

"Yeah, I could feel it," he replies sheepishly.

I smile, loving the feeling of his hands on my waist more than usual. Natsu seems to notice because he shifts my waist closer to him. We shyly gaze up at each other, leaning closer and closer, little by little. A faint _shush_ is what causes us to jerk back.

I turn my head to where the noise came from, finding the group trying their best to hide behind the wall to spy on us. The tips of Levy's blue hair are what give it away.

"Are you guys doing what I think you're doing?" Natsu calls out.

"What do you think we're doing?" Lisanna inquires, though not coming out of the hiding spot.

"We are definitely not spying on you!" Juvia exclaims.

"Well, thanks for giving it away!" Gray groans. Juvia gasps in response, several voices start to speak at once, there's a grunt, and then finally, a thud on the ground which is followed by four more thuds.

Natsu and I stride over to the scene, immediately bursting out into a fit of laughs at everyone sprawled across the ground.

"That really hurt, Gray!" Levy pouts, rubbing the back of her head.

"Who thought it was a good idea to push Gajeel?" Lisanna huffed out while rubbing the back of her head as well.

"I told you guys I didn't want to be a part of this," Gajeel scowls at everyone.

"So you were all spying on us, huh?" Natsu smirks at them as they pick themselves up.

"We only saw a few seconds," Gray defends himself as though it makes a difference.

"A-Are you and Lucy f-finally t-t-together?!" Levy bursts out.

"Why are you stuttering so much?" Gajeel grumbles.

"Juvia doesn't have a rival anymore?!" Juvia gasps.

"Answer us!" Lisanna commands.

Natsu looks at me for approval; I reach for his hand and entwine our fingers. A proud smile begins to spread across my face. "Natsu and I are now together."

"Finally!" Levy cheers. "I've been waiting for this moment since day one!"

"Was it worth the wait?" Natsu asks.

"Definitely," she nods quickly.

"I'm so happy for you, Lucy," Lisanna grins, clapping her hands a few times.

"Juvia is happy, as well!"

"Thanks, girls!" I tell them.

"Alright, now that we're done with this, it's time to go to my house," Gray announces, ruining the moment in an instant.

"I don't want to study anymore!" Lisanna complains.

"Me neither," I agree unhappily. "Where are Erza and Jellal?"

"At my house," Gray answers. "They're setting up for the final study session."

"Setting up?" I echo with a lifted brow.

"We have no idea what they're setting up for, either," Levy shrugs.

I return the shrug, walking along with everyone as we head for Gray's home. This is the first time Natsu and I hold hands publicly. It's more satisfying than I thought it was going to be.

"Welcome to the final study session!" Erza greets us at Gray's doorstep, blocking the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Gray scrutinizes at her. "Did you and Jellal break something?"

"Of course not," she shakes her head. "What we did was _make_ something."

"Are we going to have to solve a riddle to get inside? Because I'm good at those," Levy remarks.

"Please, get into pairs and listen to my directions," Erza instructs.

I feel Natsu release my hand, signaling for me to pair with Gray. I'm seconds away from saying I want to pair up with _him,_ yet Gray and I end up making eye contact. I have no choice but to be his partner for the final game.

"So, what is it that we're doing?" Gajeel inquires impatiently.

"A treasure hunt," Erza declares with a triumphant smile. "Each pair will be given a riddle and all of them must be answered correctly. Once they're all answered, we'll meet in the living room to create the final product!"

"How much thought did you and Jellal put into this?" Natsu questions, receiving a self-righteous laugh by Erza.

"You don't even want to _know,"_ she responds vaguely. "Okay, Gray and Lucy, you go inside first!"

"W-Why us first?" my eyes widen. I'm more nervous than I should be.

"Come on, we'll be fine," Gray chuckles while beckoning me to follow him.

"Don't mess up, Luce!" Natsu shouts before we've entered the house and Erza has shut the door.

"Welcome," Jellal sends us a smile, standing right in front of us. "Follow me."

"What are all these forts?" Gray frowns at the several stations spread across the house. The walls are as tall as Jellal, the tallest person out all of us.

"You'll see," Jellal replies just as vaguely as Erza.

Hiking up the stairs to the second floor, he brings us to a particular fort, opening the door for us to enter the small space.

"What are these walls for?" I ask.

"So you can solve the riddle in peace, of course," Jellal begins to close the door. "Once you've answered the riddle, please slide it through the slot provided. If you're stuck on the riddle, just know that there are five other people waiting on you."

With that, he closes the door on us, leaving Gray and I alone in a strange silence. _Sketchy_ is the only word that comes to my mind as we blankly stand in front of each other.

"That's not encouraging at all," Gray eventually grumbles, making himself at home by sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall. "Let's get this over with. What's the riddle?"

I mimic Gray's movements, sitting cross-legged on the opposite side of him. It's a good thing Erza and Jellal took into consideration the space of these forts; there's just a right amount of space for the both of us.

Unfolding the paper, I read the riddle for us. Both of us are wearing dumbfounded expressions as we think about it. I'm forced to read it again a couple of extra times to fully understand what it's asking—Gray suddenly snaps his fingers.

"We have to do the equation," he states. "You know, the one that I'm not really good at."

"This can be your practice, then," I grin at the eye roll he sends me. Sliding him the pencil and piece of paper, I allow him to do the work. It doesn't take long for him to finish and he passes me the paper when he's done.

"This has to be a plus sign," I tell him, pointing to his mistake.

"See? I'm still not good at it," he gives out a sigh.

"They're only little mistakes. You just have to pay attention!" I lecture once again, repeating it as many times as I have to. "That's the only mistake you made, though. The rest of it is right."

"Well, that was easy," he responds. "Here, let me put it through the slot."

Leaning back against the wall, I watch him submit our answer. I wasn't expecting it to be _that_ easy, but I'm happy it's over. Now, Gray and I have the rest of the time to relax and wait for the others.

"It's been fun working with you during these sessions," he says after a while.

"Likewise," I send him a smile. "We always work well together."

He nods in agreement, his hand going to the back of his neck. "I had a dream about us the other night."

"What was it about?" I ask smoothly, ignoring the warning signs my brain begins to put up in my mind.

"We were swinging and talking about something about you eating too much yogurt, I think," he starts to frown, trying to remember the dream.

"That sounds like something I would do," I remark. "Did anything else happen?"

"I think I remember what happened between us," he answers.

My body instantly goes stiff, staring at him with large eyes. I swallow thickly while commanding myself to not overreact. I have to ask. I can't _not_ ask.

"What do you think happened between us?"

Gray runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it in the process. With a deep inhale and exhale, he folds his arms across his chest.

"I was too young to understand what I felt for you at the time. I think that by the time I realized it, it was too late."

All I'm able to hear is the pounding of my heart once he's finished. I entwine my fingers together to hide the trembling. This doesn't make sense— _Gray_ felt something for _me?_

Dozens of scenarios begin to play through my head of all the things that could have happened between us. My stomach churns at the images; I start to feel sick. I shouldn't have asked.

"Lucy, I—"

"Don't say any more," I cut him off firmly. "I don't want to hear it."

"Wait, let me explain—"

"Let's just leave it in the past, okay?" I nearly beg. "I'm with Natsu now, and you're with Juvia. That's it."

"A-Alright," he agrees with an uneven sigh. "That would probably be for the best."

I feel as if the space between us has become ten times smaller. Gray and I aren't able to look at each other in the eyes, but that doesn't mean I'm feeling relieved. What seems to have been building up for the last five years has finally been resolved.

And now, I can't help but feel like a heavy weight has vanished from my chest.

"We can still be friends, right?" Gray blurts out.

"Of course!" I nod. "We've been friends for almost ten years already. There's no way we couldn't be friends."

The relief on Gray's face is crystal clear. "Yeah, I agree."

As the words leave his mouth, there's a muffled howl coming from downstairs. Gray and I simultaneously facepalm.

"Natsu," we groan together.

On cue, Jellal opens the door to our fort, waving for us to exit. "All of the riddles have been answered correctly."

"Yeah, we could tell," Gray scoffs.

"Please, make your way into the living room," Jellal instructs.

Everyone is already sitting in their spots once we reach the living room, but nobody pays attention to us. Their attention is focused on Erza's creation.

"What even _is_ that?" Levy squints at the large paper hanging off the top of the wall and stretching down to the floor.

"It's all the answers to your riddles in one piece of art!" Erza proclaims with more enthusiasm that necessary.

"I don't see it," Natsu says.

"Me neither," I shake my head. I skim through everyone's answers, noticing that they're all on the subjects that our exam will be on.

"You just glued all our answers together. It looks stupid," Gajeel tells her bluntly.

"It's abstract," Erza and Jellal answer together.

"Too abstract for me," Gray grunts.

"Juvia can sort of see it," Juvia mentions, tilting her head to the side to look at it from another perspective.

"There is nothing to see, Juvia," Lisanna giggles.

"So, do you think you're ready for the test, or should we play this again to make a second piece of art?" Erza asks.

"We're ready for the test!" everyone shouts. Erza sends us an unconvinced look in response.

"No, seriously, we are!" Levy assures. "You all gave us riddles that had to do with our weak spots, right? Thanks to Natsu, I understand it a lot better now."

"Juvia and I both have the same weak spots, so we both understand it better, too," Lisanna adds.

Everyone turns towards Gray, expecting him to say something. I anticipate the moment for when he brags about me helping him.

"Yeah, what they said," he states instead.

"Someone looks disappointed," Natsu jokes beside me, speaking softly enough so I'm the only one to hear.

"Be quiet," I jab my shoulder into his chest.

"Well, we're glad, then," Jellal smiles with content. "We wish you luck on the exam tomorrow."

Somehow, Jellal's words spark some type of motivation within all of us. We've studied endlessly for this test—we have to _at least_ get a passing score.

Soon enough, we're all heading home for the night to cram in some extra things that may be on the test. Of course, Natsu has no worries in the world, so he spends the rest of the night playing video games with Happy.

I don't hold back my smug expression the next morning when the bags beneath his eyes have become darker.

I can't keep myself from feeling jittery as we walk to school. No matter how hard I've studied, I'll always become apprehensive before exams.

"You have nothing to worry about," Natsu comforts me.

"I can't help it," I reply sheepishly. "Good luck on the exam, Natsu."

"I bet I can make a higher score than you," he challenges.

There's no doubt in my mind that Natsu _will_ make a higher score than me, but I can't fight the urge to want to challenge him back. "The person who scores the lowest has to make dinner every night for two weeks."

"Deal," he smirks while shaking my hand to finalize the deal.

Once the bell has rung, the teacher doesn't hesitate to start passing out the exam. Writing my name on the corner of the paper, I steal a glimpse of Natsu, expecting him to be writing his name as well. However, I'm met with him flying past the test, taking less than half a second to answer each question.

And just like that, I'm already planning the menu for the two weeks I'll be making dinner for us.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, hello again, everyone! I can't believe it's almost been a month again since I've updated, sigh. I really need to stop doing this.**

 **Like always, school is such a pain right now and it's ridiculous. Just yesterday, I registered for senior year (help me) and now I have to start studying for the ACT… Oh right, and I can't forget to study for my three AP exams in May. I know you guys probably don't care, but I really need to let off some steam right now. :')**

 **How are you all, though? One of the things that I hate about not updating is that I hardly get to talk to you guys. I want to know how you're doing, so tell me!**

 **Just a heads up, but there are only 10 chapters left of this fic. After writing one 35 chapter fic and one 60 chapter fic, I feel like having 25 chapters is just the right amount, haha.**

 **BUT WOW THIS CHAPTER, GUYS. I had no idea it would turn out this way, but I'm really happy with how it did. :-) Please, review and tell me your thoughts! It was about time after 15 chapters, huh?**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you so so much for being awesome and reading. ~**

* * *

"Luce, come play with me already!"

"I already told you that I'm busy!"

"Come on, let's just play for ten minutes!"

"No, Natsu."

"Five minutes?"

"Still, no."

"What's the big deal about this cake, anyway?" Natsu whines childishly, shuffling towards me and standing behind me with his arms stubbornly crossed against his chest.

"It's a huge deal!" I proclaim while swiftly spinning around in my computer chair to face him. "There are only thirty of these cakes available in Magnolia each year. I _have_ to get it every year or else."

"Or else what?" he lifts a brow.

"Christmas won't be Christmas," I state simply. I rotate my chair back around and resume refreshing the website, waiting for the cake to go on sale. I sense Natsu squat beside me as he waits with me. Pressing my cheek against my folded knees, I let out an impatient sigh. I ignore the amused expression settled on his face.

"What are we doing for Christmas, anyway?" he asks in the midst of my constant clicking.

"Do you have anything in mind?" I question.

"Arcade and a big Christmas dinner," he blurts out.

"So we'll go to the arcade and then have a big Christmas dinner," I reply.

"Just the way I wanted," he grins in response.

I smile back, being able to see the anticipation swirling in his eyes. Ever since the exam―which Natsu beat me by _one_ point―we haven't done much ever since. Besides the weekly get-togethers at Fairy Tail, our days have been spent at my apartment either messing around or doing homework. Life has never felt so lull.

Much to my relief, Natsu's program hasn't been a problem ever since the night we don't like to mention. Thankfully, only two things since then have changed between us―our relationship label and Natsu's sleeping spot. It's become a routine for him to _accidentally_ fall asleep in my bed with me.

Now that Christmas is quickly approaching us, I'm positive that some excitement will squeeze itself into our lives―it starts with delicious cake.

"It's on sale!" I shout after one of my many clicks.

"Get it before it's too late!" Natsu's voice level rises with mine.

With trembling hands, I thrust the cursor across the screen to place the order. I hold my breath once the screen begins to load as it processes my information. A grin breaks out on my face when I see the comforting words.

 _Thank you for your purchase._

"Do the cakes really sell that fast?" Natsu asks skeptically.

"Yep," I nod as I return to the previous page to show him how many cakes are left. "Look, there are only ten cakes left and it's only been one minute."

"When is the cake going to be delivered?"

"Christmas morning," I answer.

"I'm excited to eat it, then. And now that you're done with that, let's play!" Seizing my wrist, he takes me to the living room with him and shoves the controller into my lap. I have no choice but to play the game with him, though I don't mind too much. We sit close enough to where our elbows brush against each other every few seconds.

Now that the cake has been ordered, all there's left to do is wait for Christmas.

* * *

"What's everyone doing for Christmas?" Levy asks on our last day of school before the holidays.

"Stop being nosey," Gajeel scowls at her, though she waves him off.

"Erza and I are just spending it at my house," Jellal shrugs nonchalantly with Erza giving a single nod.

"That sounds boring," Gray scoffs with his chest puffing out more than usual. "Juvia and I are going out to dinner."

"Juvia thought you didn't want to do anything on Christmas!" Juvia exclaims incredulously.

Gray's eyes widen as a light shade of pink blossoms on his face. "I-I never said anything like that!"

"Well, while you two are doing that, Lucy and I are going to the arcade," Natsu beams proudly.

"And having dinner after that," I add, assuring the girls our Christmas won't be as simple as the arcade. I'm able to tell by the subtle glint in their eyes that they're expecting big things out of us, the newly formed couple.

"What about you, Lisanna?" Levy continues.

"Mira and I are spending it at Fairy Tail," she says plainly.

"Is Mira working on Christmas?" I ask curiously.

"Unfortunately," she admits with a half-hearted shrug. "The good thing is that she and I get to have a free dinner together, though!"

Everyone's face softens slightly at the artificial enthusiasm hiding in her words, but since everyone is spending Christmas with their significant other, nobody seems to want to volunteer to have her tag along.

I'm about to offer that she's more than welcome to join Natsu and I, but the ringing of the bell doesn't allow me to start. Everyone begins to collect their things to go home for the day, happy that they won't have to think about school for the next several days.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Levy calls out as we start to separate. "See you on New Year's Eve!"

"New Year's Eve?" Natsu echoes with a puzzled expression.

"Tradition," I explain. "Fairy Tail has a New Year's Eve party every year. The party is almost as big as the costume party."

"So many holidays," he states, entwining our fingers together. "I don't know which one I'm most excited for!"

"There's nothing wrong with being excited for all of them," I giggle. "For now, just be excited for Christmas."

"Do you think it's going to snow?" he wonders aloud, tilting his head back to examine the sky.

"Maybe. It's too early to tell now, though," I muse. "There was this one time where it snowed so much on Christmas, I couldn't even leave the apartment."

"I hope that happens this year," he answers.

"Yeah, I sort of do, too," I agree.

"Remind me. What does snow feel like again?"

A small smile faintly dances across my lips at the question. We've had this conversation plenty of times already, but it seems like the explanation is never enough for him. Lucky for him, I love his expression too much as he fantasizes about it.

Returning to our warm, cozy apartment, I describe what snow is like and all the snowball fights that are bound to happen. As I speak, I can't tell what's brighter―Natsu's eyes or the Christmas tree we put up in the corner of the living room.

* * *

The next few days are spent idling in my apartment, occasionally inviting Lisanna over when she's on her breaks from online shopping. We don't do much together besides lazily play video games until Natsu claims to be the video game master and we reluctantly agree with him. Lisanna and I switch making dinner every other day, just like old times.

Natsu's anticipation for Christmas gradually grows as the days pass, mostly because it's been weeks since we've been to the arcade.

My anticipation grows as well, but not for the same reason. It increases because of the forecast; there's a _slight_ chance for snow on Christmas. I can't help but mentally cheer on the weather so Natsu will finally be able to feel what snow is like.

Eventually, Christmas is only one day away. All of the food for our dinner is ready to be made and I have to ignore the urge to get a head start on it. As Natsu and I go to bed that night, he quietly hums Christmas songs into my ear while we lie together.

"Santa isn't going to come tonight if you're awake," I comment, suppressing a laugh. I mindlessly rub small circles into the back of his hand.

"But Santa isn't real," Natsu counters.

"How do you know that?" I ask as innocently as I can.

"Happy told me," he replies.

"What does Happy know?" I inquire with a scoff.

"More than you if you still think Santa is real," he remarks.

"Hey," I twist around to face him and gently push his chest. "You wouldn't even _know_ about Santa if it weren't for me."

"Thank you very much for teaching me all about children myths, Luce," he chuckles as he presses his forehead against mine.

"Y-You're welcome," I stutter due to how dangerously close his lips are. Before I get too carried away, I turn back around to face the wall. "Goodnight."

He lightly nuzzles the back of my neck, causing tiny shivers to scatter down my spine. "Night, Luce."

With that, we doze off in each other's arms with Christmas being the only thing in our dreams tonight. I'm not surprised when I find myself dreaming about the Christmas cake. I'm just about to dig into the sweet dessert when I'm interrupted by several loud knocks.

"Natsu?" I ask groggily, feeling him shift beside me in the bed. It isn't long until I hear his rapid, muffled footsteps scurrying across the floor and unlocking the front door.

Rubbing my eyes, I sit up with a yawn. By the time I realize what's happening, Natsu is dashing into my room with a white box in his hands.

"The cake is here!" Natsu exclaims, his bedhead more disheveled than usual.

"Don't drop it!" I caution immediately.

"I won't, I won't," he promises, though his fidgeting tells me otherwise.

Rising from the bed, I smoothly take the cake away before he inevitably releases the cake and have it crash to the floor. Natsu eagerly walks behind me as I head into the kitchen to place it on the counter.

"Are you going to open it?" he peeks over my shoulder with interest.

"Maybe I'll wait until tonight," I reply. I smile at the expected pout he sends me. "Fine, fine, we'll take a look at it."

Lifting the cover, we stare at the cake with awe. The frosting is as pale as snow and a little Christmas tree sits right in the center of the cake. It almost looks _too_ perfect.

"Is the Christmas tree edible?" Natsu questions.

"It's the best part," I beam.

"I want to eat it already," he nearly drools, but stops when I start to close the box. "Wait, we can't eat it now?"

"Nope, we have to wait until tonight. It's a tradition," I respond firmly. "Let me make breakfast now!"

Twenty minutes later, Natsu and I are sitting next to each other at the counter. Before we begin to eat, I lift my mug of hot chocolate towards him.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu," I tell him as I lightly knock my mug against his.

"Merry Christmas, Luce," he returns the tap. Smiling into our drinks, I jump at his sudden question. "Peppermint hot chocolate?"

"Also a tradition," I add slyly. "They only sell it around this time, so it's limited edition!"

"So many limited edition things during the holidays," he shakes his head in disbelief, resuming his small sips of the warm drink. "I don't know how you're able to keep up with all these things."

"You get used to it," I stifle a laugh.

Once we've eaten breakfast, I shoo Natsu away into the living room. It's time to prepare our dinner for tonight, and I know with him drooling at every ingredient in sight it won't be made in time. Using the soothing background music of his video game, I shift into autopilot and allow my hands to move on their own.

It isn't until midafternoon when I look at the clock for the first time since I started cooking. Natsu has already put on his Christmas sweater and is nearly bouncing in his seat as he watches me finish up. I can't help but feel self-conscious as his eyes follow my every move.

"The ham smells so good, Luce," he groans. "When will it be ready?"

"When we come back from the arcade," I answer. "Do you want to go now?"

"You have to put on your Christmas sweater first!" he commands.

"I'm on it," I giggle at his urgency, heading to my room to change. The thick sweater instantly warms me up; I can tell by the fog on the window I'll definitely be happy that I'm wearing it. Just in case, I put on a scarf to guarantee my warmth.

Natsu is standing directly behind my door while I exit my room, waiting for me to tell him that we can leave. Once I've unplugged the Christmas tree, he snatches my hand.

"We can leave now?" he asks as though he needs permission. I've hardly started to nod when he hauls me with him to the door and swings it open. Immediately, gusts of cold air blow into our faces. With the frigid air surrounding us, the walk to the arcade feels longer than usual.

The clouds look as if they're about to release snow any moment, but they seem frozen in time. Natsu expresses his disappointment with slumped shoulders.

"I'm so happy you're warm," I sigh into my scarf when we're halfway to the mall.

"Personal heater at your service," he jokes.

I'm not able to feel my nose by the time we reach the mall. Natsu seems to notice because he leans forward to press his nose against mine. He clearly doesn't know what an Eskimo kiss is.

"N-Natsu, there are people here," I remind him, my eyes wide at the sudden gesture.

"And your nose is cold," he counters. Once he is certain my nose is back to its normal temperature, he pulls away and leads me to the arcade.

The mall is bustling with people that are either spending their holiday here or doing last minute Christmas shopping. Somewhere in the crowd, I'm sure there are people like Natsu and I as well—here to play arcade games.

"It feels so good to be back!" Natsu grins the second he has sat down in front of one of the games. "Come on, Luce, let's see if you can beat me today."

"You're on," I accept his challenge, making myself comfortable beside him.

As always, time is nonexistent in the dark room filled with games; Natsu and I are too absorbed into each game to think of anything else. It isn't until I glance at the time on my phone when I realize I don't have as much time left before we need to return home.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back," I tell him when he has started to play another game.

"Take your time," he responds with his eyes glued to the screen.

I nod, exiting the arcade and instinctively squinting at the bright lights. The mall is still jam-packed with people, so I'm forced to enter the crowd and join the busy traffic. I'm relieved when I eventually reach the store that caught my eye while we were heading to the arcade.

I can't help but smile at the dragon plushie being displayed at the front of the store. I can already see how happy it'll make Natsu. It's the same dragon that he plays as on his video game, after all.

Knowing I have no time to waste, I hurriedly pay for the plushie, not caring about the price. Since it is limited edition, it's not a surprise it's more expensive than usual. As carefully as I'm able to, I hide the plushie inside my purse.

 _Good thing I brought a big purse today._

Natsu is right where I left him when I return to the arcade. He vigorously thrusts the joystick around, his other hand constantly pressing the buttons. I silently stand behind him, smiling to myself that I was able to get away without him noticing.

"Looks like you play better when I'm here," I comment after he beats the game that announces he has had the highest score of the night.

"Or this game isn't as hard as the rest," he looks over his shoulder at me with a smirk. He chuckles at the scowl I send him. "Is it time for us to leave?"

"We have some time to stay a little longer," I reply, taken aback when he begins to shake his head.

"I've won enough tonight. We can head home now."

"Are you sure?" I double check. "We don't have to—"

"And we're both starting to get hungry," he cuts me off. Not giving me a chance to say anything else, he catches my hand and guides us out of the arcade. The blinding lights don't bother me this time, and they don't seem to bother Natsu either.

He fixes my scarf right before we leave, making sure it covers my nose. For once, I'm glad my cheeks are flushed so they provide extra warmth. Only taking a few steps outside, we instantly notice the weather.

"Snow," we breathe out simultaneously with our steps coming to a stop. I grin at my wish for snow coming true.

Natsu extends his free hand out into the air, catching the snowflakes into his palm. I watch his expression as he realizes how fast it is for them to melt. My heart skips a beat at how tender his eyes have become.

"This is awesome," he says in awe, his breath being visible.

"I'm glad you think so," I respond.

We resume our walk with Natsu solely focused on the snow coming down. It's a very light snow, but he's completely captivated by it all. A part of me wants to take a picture of him to save this moment forever. After some time, his eyes connect with mine.

"Your hair," he points out slowly. "There's snow in it."

"Your hair, too," I remark.

He reaches over to me, brushing away the snow from my hair. His fingers feel softer than the snow; I have to fight the urge to lean into his hand. Instead, I close my eyes at his touch. I open them when I hear his voice.

"You're really beautiful."

 _You are, too._

I'm about to thank him, but I'm too tongue-tied to say a word. However, the smile he gives me tells me he understands. I tightly squeeze his hand in response.

The walk home is much faster than the walk to mall. We're passing by Fairy Tail when I notice how full the restaurant is.

"Do you think Lisanna is going to be able to eat her dinner with Mira when there are so many people there?" Natsu asks my thoughts aloud.

"Let's go take a look inside," I answer, bringing him with me. It isn't difficult to spot Lisanna as we peek our heads inside. My heart sinks into my stomach as I view her sitting alone at the bar, scrolling through her phone.

I nervously cast a look at Natsu, not sure if he's going to agree with what I want to do. He doesn't waste a second to nod. "Go invite her."

"Are you sure?" I ask uneasily.

"Why wouldn't I be? Our best friend shouldn't be spending Christmas by herself," he nearly scolds me.

I grin at the word _our._ "I'll be right back, then!"

Rushing inside the restaurant, I make a beeline towards Lisanna, linking my arm around hers. "Come on, Lisanna, let's go!"

"What are you doing?!" Lisanna gasps in bewilderment.

"Making sure you have a great Christmas dinner!" I proclaim, tugging her arm so she can move.

"What? No way! This is you and Natsu's first—"

"I would much rather have you there with us, too," I interrupt her with a smile. "You haven't eaten yet, have you? Neither have we, so let's go!"

The hesitance is clear in Lisanna's eyes, but after noticing Natsu waving at the entrance, she slowly stands up from her seat and allows me to bring her with me.

"Merry Christmas!" Natsu exclaims once she has joined us. Because of the cold weather, we promptly head to my apartment.

"Merry Christmas," Lisanna replies timidly.

"Can you believe it's snowing?" he inquires, still in disbelief.

"We've had more before. Once, Lucy and I were stuck in our apartment for days," she mentions, the light in her voice gradually returning.

"That's all I want now," he whines with a pout.

Unlocking the door to the apartment, I allow them inside, letting out a heavy breath at the comforting sound of the heater. I rub my hands together in an effort to regain more warmth.

"The food is already prepared, so you can go ahead and sit at the counter," I tell them.

"I wish I was able to bring something," Lisanna admits. "Do you need help with anything?"

"We have enough food here," I assure. "There's some more food in the fridge, can you get them?"

"Sure thing!" she nods.

I make my way to the oven to see how the ham turned out. I'm met with the sweet, smoky smell as I open the door. My stomach doesn't hold back any of its growls.

"You were able to get the cake?!" Lisanna gapes at the box.

"You were trying to get one, too?" Natsu asks.

"They were sold out in two minutes," she sighs unhappily. "I can't believe Lucy was able to get one."

"Takes years of practice," I state with a smug expression as I place the ham in the center of the counter. With Lisanna placing all the other side dishes on the counter as well, a content smile spreads across my lips. Natsu took the initiative to take out the plates, so everything is all set.

"Let's eat!" I declare.

One second I'm plating my food and the next second my plate is empty. The three of us eat so much, all the food is gone by the time we're done stuffing ourselves. For the first time, there are no leftovers.

"Have any room for cake?" I offer.

"Always!" Lisanna and Natsu answer.

Anticipation courses through me as I reveal the cake in all its glory. Even now, I'm still too afraid to eat it. Nonetheless, I slice the cake for us; it's hard to not eat it all in one bite.

"What are you waiting for?" Natsu lifts a brow after noticing my stares.

"I'm waiting for your reaction," I say eagerly. "Come on, take a bite!"

His lips quirk up slightly as he lazily picks up his fork to get a piece. He waits until Lisanna and I both urge him to hurry up. I hold my breath when he finally takes a bite.

"Do you like it?" I lean forward with a grin.

"It's really sweet," he comments.

"The best sweet you've ever tasted, right?" Lisanna's grin matches mine.

"Sure?" he shrugs nonchalantly while taking another bite.

"Really?" Lisanna's shoulders fall.

"He's just not a sweets type of person," I explain, trying my best to hide my own disappointment.

"I'm a spicy type of person," he claims smoothly. Lisanna and I roll our eyes with a scoff in response.

My reaction, on the other hand, is just the opposite of Natsu's as I take my first bite. I don't hold back my moans of happiness at the cake that never fails to make my taste buds tingle. I'm happy that Lisanna shares my euphoria as well.

With that, we sit at the counter, speaking endlessly about nothing in particular. We've all eaten so much, we can't move around too much without a sigh escaping our lips. I know I'm not imagining how much tighter my jeans feel now.

"Well, it's time for me to go home. Thanks for letting me eat dinner with you two!" Lisanna sends us a grateful smile while she gets up from her seat.

I tilt my head, wondering why she's leaving so early, but that's when I notice that it's nearly midnight. I had no idea how late it was until now. I stand up with her so I can walk her out.

"I'll wait here," Natsu tells us from his seat.

"Lazy," I mutter, receiving a giggle from Lisanna.

"Night," she waves at him before following me. Her voice drops down to a whisper when we're at the door. "I'm sorry for ruining your first dinner together."

"You didn't!" I insist. "I'm happy you were with us."

"Still, maybe Natsu wanted you two to be alone tonight," she adds. I'm about to guarantee her that's not the case, but she continues. "Try to make it up to him, okay? Give him his first Christmas kis—"

" _Not_ happening!" I whisper frantically. "All of the food is getting to your head. Go get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah," she waves me off with a snicker. "Merry Christmas, Lucy! See you on New Year's Eve!"

"See you," I say as she steps outside. I wait until she has entered her apartment. As I hastily close the door to keep any cold air from coming inside, I jolt in surprise when I bump into Natsu's chest.

"What happened to you waiting in your seat?" I spin around with a raised brow, not bothering to take a step back.

"I thought it'd be better if I met you here," he responds. "I have something for you."

"What?" I question curiously, taking note that his hands are hiding behind his back. I don't take my eyes off his hands as he moves them, revealing a white stuffed animal.

"Merry Christmas, Luce," he presents coyly.

"This is so cute!" I exclaim, graciously accepting the snowman-like plushie. "Does he have a name?"

"The cashier said it was Plue, but I'm not really sure," he admits.

"Plue is a great name," I smile down at it, already in love with its innocent face. "When did you get it?"

"The same time you went to get me a present," he replies.

I wince at his words, shyly peeking up at him. "You knew?"

Natsu nods, not hiding his smirk. "It was fun knowing something that you didn't."

I stick my tongue out at him in response. "Well, now it's your turn. Close your eyes!"

As he follows my direction, I reach over to my purse hanging on the wall and unzip it to remove the dragon plushie. It's much larger than Plue, but hopefully, Natsu will still like it.

"You can open your eyes now," I announce.

Natsu opens his eyes, his jaw immediately dropping in surprise. He reaches for the plushie, holding it with sparkling eyes. "You got me Igneel!"

"Merry Christmas," I hold back a laugh as he rushes up to Happy to show him their new friend. Once Happy and Igneel have officially met, Natsu returns to me with an expression I've never seen before until now. It's radiant, ecstatic, and alluring all at once. I can't tear my eyes away from him; he's the first one to.

"It's midnight," he blurts out.

"Happy December 26th, then," I say.

"Happy December 26th," he repeats.

Before I understand what is happening, Natsu's arms are around me, tightly pressing me against him. His heart beats loudly against his chest, matching my own. I forget how to breathe when I feel his lips come in contact with my forehead.

I tilt my head back to look up at him, gazing up into his glittering eyes. The sensation of his lips linger on my skin, but even then, it's still not enough. All I want is _more._ With the small distance between us, I could easily connect our lips. What keeps me from doing so is the fact that Natsu wants it to be special.

 _But how much more special does he want?_

I'm becoming too impatient. One glance at his lips is all that it'll take for me to close the distance between us. Before I sneak a glimpse, I start to pull away. However, his voice causes me to freeze.

"I really want to kiss you right now," he confesses, his breaths huskier than usual.

I pause, my eyes finally landing on his lips. "Then why don't you?"

Natsu doesn't say a word while his hands graze up my arms and cup my cheeks. He gazes into my eyes for a couple of moments. Once our eyes flutter close, we both lean forward. It feels like in that moment, time is at a standstill. Then finally, our lips touch.

Our lips don't move at first. They're frozen—too shy. Then, Natsu brings me closer, his lips are on top of mine, and I'm left wondering where in the _world_ did he learn how to kiss like this. It feels natural, as though we've kissed many times before. But with our connection, the kiss doesn't amount to how deep our bond is. Yet even then, the kiss is special. Thousands of butterflies are in my stomach as we kiss.

I'm only able to hear our lips along with the sounds of our rapid, matching heartbeats. While we pull away, both of our cheeks are flushed. We look startled at the fact that we've kissed, and neither of us can believe it. I'm the first one to say something.

"My heart is going to pop out of my chest," I squeak.

"Mine, too. I can't believe we waited that long to do that," he breathes.

"Yeah, I was getting a little impatient," I admit, lightly bumping our noses together.

"So was I," he responds and gives me a chaste peck, leading to even more pecks. Now that we've kissed once, the rest are never enough.

When I realize that my heart is probably going to explode if we keep kissing, I pull away so we can clean up the kitchen. My whole body is tingling with each move I make, and somehow we've become clumsier than usual.

Going to bed and clicking off the lights, we lie in silence. I listen to Natsu's even breaths, wondering if his thoughts are as erratic as mine.

"They're even crazier," he speaks, reading my feelings.

"That's a little relieving," I giggle slightly.

I can't hold back the urge to kiss him again. So I do. He doesn't protest and I'm glad he doesn't. Through the darkness, we bashfully look at each other.

That's how we end our first Christmas together—with gentle, everlasting kisses that feel like the first kiss again and again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Wednesday, guys! Why do I always end up updating on Wednesdays? Seriously, I can't remember the last time I didn't update on a Wednesday. Actually, I may have updated on a Saturday once. _Once._**

 **Well, first things first, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 500 FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS! :') and omg 390 favs ahhh I'm so happy**

 **Honestly, I can't help but feel like we've become our own little family here. Each time I update, it's like we're all having a family dinner together. Is that weird? Ugh, it is. I remember someone telling me they read these chapters for breakfast... Breakfast is still weird though haha**

 **So I would just like to mention that I have the next 9 chapters all planned out! And although I don't want to spoil** ** _too_** **much, I will say this: prepare yourself. Oh, yeah, and cliffhangers. Lots of em.**

 **The end of this fic is actually the reason why I wanted to write this story in the first place, so I'm super, super pumped for it! I know I don't update as quickly as others, but please look forward to it! I'm literally bouncing in my seat in excitement. I honestly believe this is the best ending to a fic that I've ever written.**

 **WELL, ENOUGH ABOUT THE E.N.D. (ha, see what I did there), let's focus on the present! I sort of forget that Lucy is only 17 in this fic, so I wanted her to act more her age this time around. But I think I just forgot about it by the end of the chapter lmao.**

 **Again, thank you guys so much for reading this story. It really means a lot and you're all so sweet.**

 **See you probably in a couple Wednesdays! ~**

* * *

I've already memorized Natsu's lip shape by the time I've fallen asleep.

As a result, I find myself in a dream with his insistent kisses that never fail to cover my skin with goosebumps. It's strange how each kiss is never enough, and each kiss is slightly more special than the previous one before it. But after what feels like hours of having connected lips, it starts to feel _too_ real. The realization is what causes me to wake up.

Opening my eyes, I'm met with closed ones above me along with a pair of _actual_ lips on top of mine. I'm not sure what expression I'm wearing as Natsu pulls away with a satisfied smile dancing across his lips.

"Good morning, Luce," he tells me cheerfully, eyes sparkling.

"Did you just kiss me to wake me up?" I blurt out with bewilderment.

"I wanted to see if you've memorized my lip shape yet," he replies slyly, the glint in his eyes wanting me to hide under the covers with embarrassment. I'm in the process of sinking under the covers, but all he does is mirror my movements and join me. I shyly peek at him, the morning rays pouring through the fabric of the blanket.

"You can tell me when I'm going too far, you know," he reminds me softly, reading my expression.

"What's going to happen to your program now that we've kissed?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not really sure," he admits while reaching over and brushing his thumb across my cheek. "I feel the urge to touch you a lot more now, though."

I poke my head out of the covers due to the sudden wave of heat that comes over me. I can't look Natsu in the eye, so I stare at the ceiling.

"Is that so?" I laugh out nervously.

"Yeah, but I won't do it unless you want me to, of course," he responds smoothly.

I can't hold back the light breath of relief that escapes my lips. Although I want to be able to touch and kiss Natsu as much as I want, my heart just won't be able to take it without bursting. I'm grateful—and lucky—that Natsu is abnormally patient.

Thankfully, hand holding doesn't affect me too much. I sit up from the bed with my legs crossed, taking one of his hands and absentmindedly rubbing his palm.

"What are we going to be doing for the rest of our break now?" he attentively watches our hands.

"Anything we want," I answer with a nonchalant shrug. "It isn't until New Year's Eve when we'll meet up with everyone again at Fairy Tail."

"So I have you all to myself for the next few days?" he clarifies with a smirk.

"Don't forget that Happy is here, too," I remark with a giggle, nodding my head to the feline curled up at the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, he doesn't mind," he falsely assures while stretching towards me and granting me a kiss that makes my head spin. His hands are tightly intertwined with mine in my lap; I'm not able to hide my flushed face when we separate. With how close he is to me, I subconsciously feel vulnerable.

However, I know I don't need to feel vulnerable—it's Natsu, after all. He's the perfect boyfriend.

 _Literally._

Eventually, we crawl out of bed with Natsu never letting me out of his sight. Despite the fact that he's _a lot_ more clingy than usual, he still remains the same person who enjoys teasing me to no end. We act as we always have, but with new, occasional kisses which sneak their way into our conversations. My apartment has transformed into a dreamy paradise with just the two of us.

We don't do much while we wait for New Year's Eve. Natsu plays video games, I browse the internet, and Happy dances around the apartment with either Plue or Igneel. It isn't until a couple of our relaxing days have passed when I see my phone light up with Lisanna's name on it.

"Come over right now, Lucy!" she urgently shouts the moment I accept the call.

"What's up?" I lift a brow, slowly rising from the couch.

"There's something _really_ important I need to show you," she says quickly. "You don't have to stay long, but you needto see this!"

"Alright, I'm on way," I respond, frowning at the screen after she immediately hangs up.

"What was that about?" Natsu inquires with thumbs pounding his video game controller.

"Lisanna needs me to come over," I reply as I start to slip on my shoes. "I won't take long, so I'll be back soon."

"Take your time!" he calls out while I step outside and shut the door. The crisp air pecks at my cheeks as I hurriedly make my way to Lisanna's apartment. I don't waste a second to enter her warm home once she opens the door.

"Is it that cold outside?" Lisanna questions, noticing my shivers.

"It is if you haven't been outside for three days," I say, breathing into my hands for warmth. Once I've finally released all my shivers, I tilt my head at her blank stare. "So? What is it that you need to show me?"

"Oh, right!" she recalls as though she has forgotten. "Come here, follow me."

I begin to feel skeptical when following her into her room, not having any idea what she's about to show me. A single lamp on her bedside is what illuminates the room, along with her computer screen. This is definitely Lisanna's paradise. There's already a chair waiting for me beside Lisanna's; I sit cross-legged with anticipation.

"Okay, so I was looking online for sales like always," Lisanna begins, pointing at the screen as she speaks. "I'm getting to the point where I feel like I've seen everything on this website, so I started searching up random stuff. Did you used to do that?"

"All the time," I confess bashfully. "What did you end up searching?"

"Cute dog collars and stuff," she explains with a half-hearted shrug. "You know, the usual."

"You don't even have a dog," I scoff.

"I like to look at them, okay!" she defends herself. "Anyway, the more I searched, the weirder things I found. And after a half an hour of looking at random things, I came across this."

I watch Lisanna as she clicks through her many tabs in search of what she needs to show me. With each click, a new butterfly pops into my stomach. Something about this doesn't feel right.

"Here it is," she speaks under her breath. "Look, Lucy."

My eyes widen at the screen as I read the multiple items displayed. I almost want to rub my eyes to check if what I'm seeing is real. Lisanna and I share a look for a split second before I return to reading the screen.

"A robot boyfriend," I state unevenly.

"It's already customized for you, but there's so many different customizations," she reveals while switching to another tab. "There are over five pages of different types of robots you can buy."

"Y-You're not planning on buying one, are you?" I stammer, turning to her so I don't have to look at the screen anymore. One glimpse of the robots' face is all it takes for my stomach to flip.

"No, of course not!" she shakes her head. "I felt like I needed to show you since, you know, Natsu is—"

"A robot," I finish for her flatly. We're silent longer than necessary, tension rapidly growing between us.

"Yes, a robot," she repeats slowly. "A robot that can do the same exact things that the rest of these robots here can do."

"What are you trying to say?" I furrow my brows in confusion. "I already know that. I know that Natsu is just a robot with a program that tells him what to do. There's nothing else to it."

"So, because he's a robot, his feelings aren't—"

"Don't finish that sentence," I cut her off sharply. "Please, Lisanna."

Lisanna face falls, her gaze dropping into her lap. Her thumbs fidget around in circles. "I just feel like you and Natsu are forgetting your situation. He's with you because you accidentally ordered him, remember? I think it's going to be a lot more painful for you if you forget what Natsu really is."

"It's hard," I admit through a developing dry throat. "I know his feelings probably aren't real like mine are, but he makes it feel so _real._ Every day, he feels more and more human. He's acting on his own will and is empathetic towards others. What robot can do that?"

"Are you sure you're not imagining that?" she asks hesitantly. "Are you sure it's not all in his program?"

"It's not," I deny immediately.

"Are you sure his feelings aren't artificial—"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," I interrupt her, surging up from my seat. "Is there anything else you need to show me?"

"Lucy, don't be mad at me," she nearly pleads while following my brisk steps as I head to the front door.

"I'm not mad at you, but I need some time to think. I'll see you on New Year's Eve."

Not waiting for her response, I exit her apartment and close the door as calmly as I'm able to. I don't realize I'm out of breath until Natsu opens the door and sends me a curious expression.

"What did you and Lisanna talk about?"

"Nothing important," I wave it off. "Are you hungry? Do you want lunch?"

"Luce, what's wrong?" he snatches my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. "What are you feeling so conflicted about?"

I stare into Natsu's eyes, knowing that it's useless to lie to him. But with how I feel right now, I can't tell him what Lisanna said. I can't tell him any of that—ever.

"Just leave me alone right now, okay?" I forcefully tug my wrist away from him until he reluctantly releases it. I hastily enter the kitchen and open the fridge to see what I can make for lunch in order to distract my thoughts. I try my best to ignore Natsu's gaze, relieved when he eventually returns to the living room to play his video game.

As I make whatever comes to mind, Lisanna's words endlessly play in my head. All of the previews of the robots are stuck in my memory. Their personalities are set to be the perfect boyfriend, just like Natsu. Somewhere in those robots, one of them might act a little like—

 _I'm not going to believe it. I won't ever believe it._

I'm not sure how much time has passed once I've finished making lunch. I don't have an appetite, so there's only enough for Natsu. When I've cleaned up the kitchen, I view his plate with a vacant expression.

 _I don't want to talk to him right now._

Once the thought surfaces into my mind, my body becomes stiff. A part of me simply wants to go into my room and have some time to myself, but another part of me realizes that the sole reason Natsu is here is to be here with _me._

What if this single moment that I don't want to be around him is the reason why his creator takes him away from me?

Tightly holding onto his plate, I shuffle out of the kitchen and into the living room. Natsu looks at me for half a second before averting his gaze and continuing to watch TV. I set the plate on the low coffee table in front of the couch, wordlessly sitting down next to him.

No doubt Natsu is sensing my muddled feelings because he remains silent as we sit next to each other. What doesn't make this moment as unbearable is the TV. It isn't until the show on TV goes on commercial when Natsu leans forward and reaches for the plate.

"Thanks for the food," he says softly.

I look straight ahead at the TV, watching him in my peripheral vision as he eats. With each bite he takes, Lisanna's words become more and more unreasonable. How can he _not_ be human? There has to be something inside of him that's changing him. There just has to be.

The idea of Natsu becoming human puts me at ease faster than I expected to. Once he's done eating, I feel ten times better than I did an hour ago. However, this rollercoaster of emotions took a bigger toll on me than I thought it would. Each blink I take, the heavier my eyes become.

A few minutes later, there's a feather-like touch on the back of my hand. I look down to find Natsu's hand poking mine as if asking permission to hold my hand. It doesn't take much for me to accept the gesture. I have to hold back my smile as he gently holds onto it like it's the most fragile thing in the world.

With that, I give in and start to doze off. My head begins to sway on its own, but it soon comes in contact with his shoulder. I'm able to feel his shoulders subtly move with each breath he takes.

"Sleep all you want, Luce," he tells me.

And in that moment I'm certain that as long as Natsu is here with me, I'll always be safe and happy no matter what happens.

* * *

After what feels like weeks, New Year's Eve finally arrives. Christmas is nothing but a memory now.

I haven't spoken to Lisanna since the day I went to her house. For some reason, I don't worry too much about it. It's only natural that we need some space from each other after something like that. In the meantime, Natsu and I enjoy our last few days alone together. When it's New Year's Eve, energy starts to radiate throughout my apartment once again.

"It's been so long since we've been with everyone!" Natsu proclaims, practically jumping on my bed as I get ready for the night.

"Have you missed them?" I stifle a laugh while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"I know you have, too," he remarks with a smirk. "Ever since I've been here, we've always been with them, so it's weird to not see them for a couple of weeks."

"I can tell you've missed Gray the most," I tease simply to see what his reaction will be.

"I didn't even think about Ice Princess this whole time!" he retorts defensively.

I can't help but give out another laugh, glancing at the time. "We should probably start leaving now before Levy starts flooding my phone with texts."

Natsu nods, trailing behind me as we enter the living room. I tilt my head when I notice his frozen steps.

"What is it?"

"I needed to get something in here, but I forgot what it was," he explains with a frown. "Has that ever happened to you?"

"All the time!" I exclaim, louder than I intended. "Try retracing your steps. You might remember if you do that."

"Okay," he accepts my suggestion. "I'll be back."

An amused smile surfaces on my face while viewing Natsu take tentative steps down the hallway, his tongue slightly sticking out in concentration. His movements, his facial expressions, and his thoughts—they've gotten more genuine lately. Is Natsu becoming human, little by little?

Maybe. _Just_ maybe.

"Oh, I remember!" Natsu's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "I can't believe retracing your steps actually works."

"You learn something new every day," I say proudly. "Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yep!" he replies.

It's a little after sunset and I can nearly feel the temperature dropping with each step Natsu and I take. I steal a glance at Lisanna's apartment; the lights are off. She must be at Fairy Tail already.

Magnolia has never felt so lively before. People are strolling through the streets either talking or laughing with the person beside them. All of the shops are open, eagerly welcoming customers to spend their New Year's Eve comfortably. However, Fairy Tail is bright enough to light up the entire street. Music blares from inside, causing the ground and walls to vibrate.

"There are a lot of people here," Natsu comments.

"Good thing we have our own table already," I respond.

I don't realize how much I've missed everyone until Natsu and I arrive to our usual table. The instant they notice us, all of the shouts and hugs come at once.

"Lucy, it's been so long!" Levy lunges towards me.

"How have you been?" Erza is the next to give me a hug.

"Tell us how Lucy and Natsu have been!" Juvia commands.

"I've been great! What about you guys?" I ask excitedly.

"Long time no see, Lucy," Gray greets me.

"Long time no see," I repeat with a smile. "How are things?"

"Great until _he_ showed up," he points his thumb to Natsu.

"I know you thought about me every day, Popsicle Breath!" Natsu declares before giving him a rough shove.

"Why, you," Gray growls, not having any of it.

"Boys," Levy rolls her eyes, the rest of the girls—and Jellal in the background—nodding in agreement.

Although it's only been two weeks since we've seen everyone, it feels like it's been decades. Even Natsu seems to be thrilled to be with his best friends again. It isn't until several minutes of catching up when I notice the empty seat beside me. "Where's Lisanna?"

"Oh, she said she needed to tell her sister something," Levy answers with a shrug. "That was a couple of seconds before you came, though. I wonder what's taking so long."

"Maybe Lisanna is having trouble with the drinks," Juvia suggests. "Should we go help her?"

"I got it!" I volunteer with no hesitation. "I'll be right back."

Pushing my chair back, I rise from my seat and go to the place that seems like Lisanna would be. It may not be obvious to the girls, but it's crystal clear to me that Lisanna isn't actually speaking to Mira about something.

As anticipated, I find her at the bar, sitting between two men who are already losing themselves with alcohol. With slumped shoulders, she disinterestedly swirls the straw in her cup.

Somehow, I'm more apprehensive than I thought it would be. I take a deep breath in an effort to calm my nerves. I reach over so I can tap her shoulder to gain her attention, anxious to see what expression I'll be receiving.

"Hey, what are you doing over here, Lisanna?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, would you look at that? Updating after only two weeks, this is great!**

 **omg guys, I became _two_ years old on this website last week! It's been a delightful two years and I'm really happy to have spent them with all of you.**

 **I actually don't have much to say this time... Can you believe that it's almost April? This story is almost a year old omg I'm gone.**

 **Well, please enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing this chapter and the last 5 chapters are going to be a wild ride, for sure.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

"L-Lucy!" Lisanna jolts in her seat in surprise, spinning to me in her seat with eyes wide with alarm. "What are you doing over here?"

"I asked you first," I attempt to joke, though it comes out unintenionally hostile. I clear my throat in an effort to fix my tone. "So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I just needed to ask Mira something!" she babbles, waving her hand in the air with dismissal.

I fold my arms across my chest, not holding back my unconvinced look as I view her free hand in the air. It's only when she lies that her hands start to fling around.

"Okay, fine, I didn't need to tell her anything," she sighs in defeat after noticing my expression. "I was nervous about seeing you tonight since we haven't talked in a while."

I bite my lip at the moment of silence between us; the blaring music of Fairy Tail is being tuned out of our conversation. After what feels like an eternity, I take a deep breath.

"Can we get over this already?" I plead immediately.

"Please, it's driving me insane," Lisanna quickly nods in agreement. "Are we in middle school or something?"

"Definitely not," I let out a small laugh, relieved that our tones are gradually returning to normal again. "I'm sorry for acting like that the other day. I really wasn't prepared to hear something like that. It sort of freaked me out."

"I shouldn't have been so rude about it," she admits, bashfully scratching her cheek. "I'm sorry, too."

"It's okay. I probably needed to hear it, anyway," I assure with a smile. I'm about to tell her that we should start heading back to the group, but our conversation isn't over just yet.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do with Natsu?" Lisanna blurts out. It isn't until she sees my face when she starts to stammer. "A-Actually, don't answer—"

"I'm going to do all that I can," I say, interrupting her. My words leave me without a second thought. "I'm going to enjoy every moment that I have with him until the end."

Lisanna blankly stares at me for a few seconds, soaking in my words. Soon enough, her bottom lip begins to quiver. "I-I really want to cry right now. That's so sweet, Lucy!"

"All I can do is look forward and hope for the best," I reply simply. Because of all the people around us, I don't allow myself to give in to the tears that have already consumed Lisanna.

"I'm certain everything will work out!" she proclaims confidently in between several hiccups. "Natsu does act _really_ human, so maybe he's different. Maybe you didn't need to worry about anything in the first place!"

"That's a nice way of looking at it," a smile peeks out of me at the thought. Before I'm able to add anything else, I feel a gentle poke on the side of my stomach. I turn to the person with bewilderment, hoping they haven't been listening to our conversation. "Natsu! What do you need?"

"Everyone was wondering where you two were," Natsu responds while taking a look at Lisanna's puffy, red eyes. "Were you—"

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" Lisanna commands with a feeble glare, hastily wiping her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone that you and Lucy are getting the drinks for us? Well, alright," he gives a half-hearted shrug and spins around to return to the group. But after he takes one step, I snatch his collar back.

"Help us with the drinks," I tell him, ignoring his smirk. "Lisanna's eyes look like that because she has allergies, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckles at my miserable attempt to cover up the obvious. "I promise I won't let anyone know."

"Thanks, Natsu," Lisanna releases a sigh of relief. Patting her cheeks, she hops off the bar stool with a bright smile. "Okay, now that I'm feeling better, it's time to party!"

With that, we fetch the drinks for everyone, all of them being chugged down in less than a minute. Once we're all hydrated and ready to go, we make our way to the main floor to dance the night away.

Colorful lights swirl across our bodies, causing everyone's skin to glow. Hands are either being waved in the air or wrapped around someone special. It feels and looks as if we're all speaking a voiceless language only spoken by rhythm.

As always, Natsu dances as though he's a professional. He gracefully twirls me around, making sure neither of us bump into someone. Initially, I feel self-conscious at all the stares we receive, but it doesn't take much to ignore them. With Natsu, I feel like I can do anything.

We include Lisanna, of course. There are even some moments when it's just us two, stepping with each beat and laughing along with the melody of each song. With the songs we're familiar with, we sing—mostly yell—until we've lost our voices.

Sometimes the entire group forms a circle, and we have our own small party there. It's obvious that not all of us were born dancers—Gajeel is there to show us that. But even then, he ignores the remarks tossed at him and dances to his heart's content.

Eventually, the buoyant, upbeat music begins to soften to the inevitable slow dance. As everyone reluctantly starts to separate into pairs, Natsu and I instantly lock eyes; he's stepping towards me before I know it.

"Shall we?" he offers smoothly, his hand extended out to me.

"We shall," I accept with a smile. Natsu doesn't hesitate to set his right hand on the small of my back while I lay my left hand on his arm. With our free hands, we entwine them like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Erza and Jellal are off into their own world together, Juvia clings onto Gray for dear life, and Gajeel and Levy continue to have problems adjusting to their height differences. I glance to where Lisanna is at, expecting her to be modestly standing off to the side. However, I end up finding her swaying along with a boy I've never seen before.

"Looks like someone is interested in her," Natsu comments, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Too bad for him because Lisanna's only love is online shopping," I giggle as I direct my attention to him. The lights around us don't allow me to see his true eye color, yet I still can't help but be mesmerized. I don't even notice the fact that we're moving; all of my attention is solely focused on him. I say the first thing that surfaces into my mind.

"You're perfect," I blurt out on instinct.

"So are you," Natsu replies.

I'm not able to hold back my scoff. I shake my head, disagreeing. "You're even more perfect. You don't have a single flaw like everyone else does. You do everything right, even if you make a small mistake. Not only that, but you're aware of other people's feelings even if you're not paying attention to them."

"It's because I'm programmed this way, remember?" he reminds me.

"There has to be more to it than that," I counter with my hand gripping onto his arm. Our steps are starting to speed up—the air breezes past my hair. "You don't think there's more to it? You don't think there's anything inside of you changing?"

"I don't think I can answer that," he answers, effortlessly keeping up with our change of tempo. It's almost as if we're waltzing now. "But if you think I'm changing, then I'm going to think so, too. The more I think about, the more I feel like something is changing after all!"

A smile breaks out onto my face at his response. If both of us are believing that something is changing, then maybe something _will_ change. This has to be it. This has to be the way that Natsu is going to turn into a human. I don't pay attention to those surrounding us as my steps come to a stop.

"Promise me you'll always be here no matter what happens," I say with a raised pinky finger. Natsu's eyes flick from mine to my finger a few times before he wraps his pinky around mine.

"I promise that I'll be here no matter what happens," he recites my words with a grin. Immediately, we wear matching grins until he starts to lean closer. Before our lips touch, a sudden pause of music causes us to instinctively jerk away.

"Three more minutes until the new year, everyone! Please start returning to your tables!" Mira announces energetically. The music goes back to its original upbeat tempo as soon as she exits the stage.

"That's our cue," Natsu states suddenly.

"Our what?" is all I'm able to ask before he hauls me away from the dance floor and brings me to the back of the restaurant. I don't have a clue as to where he's taking me, and I'm absolutely blank when we reach a backdoor.

"Natsu, are we allowed to be back here?" I ask cautiously.

"Who knows?" he sends me a shrug while forcing open the door. "I've just always wanted to see what's over here."

"It's probably not anything—"

I'm not able to finish my sentence due to the stunning sight I'm met with. I've forgotten how to move my legs as I take in the view.

"You don't think this veranda is special?" Natsu lifts a mocking brow, releasing my hand so we can both wander by ourselves.

"I can't believe I never knew about this part of the restaurant," I breathe out in disbelief. Gentle, twinkling lights surround the area along with multiple round tables. A wooden picket fence encloses the area, giving the sense that the veranda is much more intimate than it actually is. Right now, it's our own little hideaway.

The music is softer from outside, and the only noise I can hear clearly is Natsu's breaths. My ears ring slightly, but it's easy to dismiss as he distracts me with his fingers skimming across my arms.

"We can go back if you want," he tells me, pressing his forehead against mine.

I begin to hear everyone begin to count down from sixty. I lightly shake my head, our noses brushing against each other. "We'll be too late if we start heading back now."

Natsu hums in response, eventually chiming in with the echoing voices from inside. I can't keep myself from counting along with him once we're down to ten seconds.

"Five," he says.

"Four," I reply.

"Three."

"Two."

"One," we finish together with a smile.

"Happy New Year, Lu—"

I don't give Natsu enough time to finish his sentence since I've leaned into him, forcing myself to hold back my smile at his startled lips. After he realizes what's happening, he returns the kiss, deepening it when I haven't shown any indication that I'm pulling away any time soon.

It isn't until I feel the fence graze against the back of my thighs when I press my lips together. I know we're going to get too carried away if things keep going like this. The moment Natsu's lips aren't on mine anymore, my legs feel like they're going to give up on me any second. I use the fence behind me as support, shyly peeking up at Natsu.

I pause at his expression. Just like on Christmas, it's radiant, ecstatic, and alluring all at once. Thousands of butterflies swirl in my stomach; it's hard to believe someone like him actually exists like this.

"Your cheeks are so cute," he sighs out, subtly pinching my rose-colored cheek.

"Happy New Year," I say breathlessly. Natsu laughs in response; the sound is the best music I've heard all night. His arms snake around my waist as he brings me closer to him. I press my cheek into his shoulder, feeling his heartbeat through our clothes.

"I'm really excited for what will happen this year," he admits, his chest vibrating with his voice.

"I can't wait," I agree. "I have a feeling that it's going to be an amazing year."

"As long as it's spent with you," he responds smoothly.

"Of course," a giggle escapes my lips at how effortless it is for him to say those words. Not saying anything else, I pull back and we continue to kiss—slower this time—until I realize how long it's been since we've run off.

"We should probably go back," I mumble in between each kiss.

"Few more minutes," Natsu mutters back, his lips dragging across my cheek. He leaves a trail of kisses down to my neck, but before he's able to leave his mark, I wiggle my way out of his hold.

"Last one back has to tell everyone where we were!" I declare, skipping to the door and swinging it open. I don't waste a second to peek over my shoulder to see where Natsu is. I'd probably explode in embarrassment if I had to explain to everyone what we were doing, so I have no intention on being last. I'm grateful for the crowd since I'm able to weave through it without the worry of being found.

The instant my eyes land on a white head along with several other familiar colored ones at the edge of the dance floor, I dash towards them as fast as I can without attracting too much attention. A triumphant grin spreads across my face once I see that Natsu hasn't found them yet.

"Where have you been?!" Lisanna exclaims once she notices me. "Where's Natsu?"

"I can't believe you got here before me, Luce!" Natsu proclaims incredulously, promptly shuffling behind me in defeat.

"You snooze, you lose," I stick my tongue out playfully.

"Where did you two lovebirds go?" Levy asks, wriggling her eyebrows at us.

"You didn't go anywhere you weren't supposed to, _right?"_ Erza sends us a stern look.

"Juvia wishes Gray would take Juvia where she wasn't supposed to be," Juvia whines.

"You're funny," Gray snorts. "Maybe next year."

"It's worth the wait!" she announces, grinning at the eye roll he gives her.

"Are you going to tell us where you were or not?" Lisanna inquires with a raised brow.

"Are you not going to tell us happy new year, either?" Jellal adds in nonchalantly.

"Oh! Happy New Year!" I shout in realization, mentally scolding myself for forgetting already.

"Happy New Year!" the group responds in unison with Gajeel snickering at my mistake.

"Natsu is going to tell you where we were," I answer while turning to him with a sly smile. Even I can't help but lean in with anticipation for what he's going to say.

"It's a secret," Natsu reveals plainly. "That's all there is to it."

"I really dislike Natsu sometimes," Levy grumbles with slumped shoulders, obviously let down.

"I dislike him all the time," Gray remarks.

"I dislike _both_ of you," Gajeel chimes in, deliberately adding fuel to the fire.

"So, who was that boy you were dancing with earlier?" I ask Lisanna, ignoring the obnoxious boys. I nudge my elbow against hers with a faint smirk on my lips.

"He's just someone who works here," Lisanna responds with a shrug. "Oh, don't give me that look!"

"What look?" I question innocently.

"You should know by now that I'm only in love with online shopping," she rolls her eyes with a scoff.

I'm not able to hold back my laugh. "Oh, I _know."_

"They would make a cute couple, though," Levy enters the conversation. "Your height was perfect for him!"

"Maybe Lisanna will get a boyfriend this year!" Juvia shouts at the thought.

"Make sure you focus on your studies," Erza reminds her strictly.

"It's not happening!" Lisanna proclaims, becoming flustered at all the sudden comments. "There's _no_ way I'm going to start dating someone any time soon."

"Your love _is_ online shopping, after all," Natsu points out, the next to squirm his way into the conversation.

"Thank you! You and Lucy are the only ones who understand," Lisanna sighs out happily.

I smile in amusement while watching everyone else in the few conversations within our group. People have already started to leave for the night, though the party doesn't appear to be ending for several more hours. It isn't until Natsu gently tugs one of my fingers when I get out of my daze.

"Come on, let's go," he tells me.

"Where?" I ask, trailing behind him curiously.

"To have our first breakfast of the year, of course," he replies.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" I recall in surprise. "Fairy Tail's first breakfast of the year is always free."

"I hope you're not _this_ forgetful this year, Lu," Levy scolds me.

"You have nothing to worry about," I guarantee with a slight laugh. With that, we return to our usual table and order our first meal of the year. As we eat, Natsu and I secretly intertwine one of our hands under the table. We share a couple of hand squeezes every few minutes.

With the light-hearted atmosphere, I don't bother to think about anything else except for this moment. But for some reason, my words linger in my head for the rest of the night.

There's nothing to worry about me being forgetful. I don't have any intention on forgetting anything from now on. Every moment spent with Natsu, I want to cherish and remember for as long as I'm able to.

I'm certain that whatever happens this year, I'll make sure I can remember every single thing about it. And as always, whatever happens will surely be for the best.

* * *

There are only two days left of freedom before school is back in session for the second semester. I assumed that Natsu and I would resume our dreamy paradise lifestyle once again, but that isn't the case.

Our second to last day is spent catching up on all the sleep we _didn't_ get on New Year's Day. After our first breakfast of the year, everyone stayed at our table and spoke with one another until we noticed the sky was a dim purple. We ended up watching the sunrise together on Fairy Tail's roof with the help of Mira secretly allowing us.

Eventually going back home at who knows when, my bed was its own paradise that I couldn't get enough of. Before I knew it, Natsu and I had wasted our day sleeping in each other's arms.

The last day of break starts with a phone call by the person who has never called me once in my life—Gajeel.

"H-Hello?" I stutter out uneasily.

"Tell Natsu to be at Fairy Tail in ten minutes," Gajeel commands. "We will be waiting for him outside."

"Who is we?" I frown, not having any idea what's going on.

"Gray and Jellal, who else?" he inquires bluntly. "Anyway, we'll be leaving without him if he isn't here in ten minutes, so tell him to hurry up."

Before I'm able to ask anything else, he abruptly disconnects the call, leaving me entirely dumbfounded. But knowing that Gajeel is being serious, I begin to shake Natsu's shoulder to wake him up.

"Natsu, you need to be at Fairy Tail in ten minutes," I tell him softly.

"For what?" he groans out groggily, rolling over towards me with closed eyes.

"Apparently, it's a boys' day," I answer in realization. My eyes widen as Natsu suddenly rises from his position, gaping at me.

"I'll be ready in five minutes," he states immediately while surging out of bed. I sit up, curiously watching him get dressed.

"Are you that excited?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Is it bad that I am?" he answers my question with his own.

"No, you should be," I assure, smiling at his enthusiasm. "Do you know where you're going with them?"

"Nope, no idea," he replies. "Okay, it's almost been five minutes. See you later, Luce!"

Quickly pecking me on the cheek, Natsu dashes out of my room and it isn't long until I hear him leaping down the stairs of the apartment complex. I can't help but giggle at how eager he is to have his first boys' day out.

Though I'll never say it aloud, I'm slightly disappointed that I can't spend my last day with him. The apartment feels eerily silent; I can't believe this is how it all used to be.

Before the loneliness begins to settle in, my phone lights up from a call by Levy. I have to stretch the phone away from my ear at Levy's deafening voice.

"Can you _believe_ the boys did this to us on our last day of break?!" she shouts out immediately. "I thought I was going to spend today with Gajeel! I was going to read my favorite book with him!"

"I think the boys deserve some time away from us, though," I point out. "How about while they have their boys' day, we have our girls' day at my place?"

"I like the way you think, Lu!" she compliments happily. "I'll be over there with some snacks soon."

"See you soon," I reply, ending the call. After sending the rest of the girls a text to come over, I enter the kitchen to whip something up for us to eat for breakfast.

Less than thirty minutes later, all of the girls are in my apartment, cheerfully eating the meal I've made for them.

"That's hilarious that the boys decided to have a day out today," Lisanna snorts after getting filled in.

"They all have the _worst_ timing," Levy sighs.

"Juvia really wants to see Gray right now," she pouts.

"Does anyone know where they went?" I ask.

"Jellal said something about battling," Erza mentions. "He said that today was going to determine who's the strongest out of all of them."

" _Boys,"_ Levy, Lisanna, and I groan out simultaneously.

"Juvia just hopes there aren't any girls where they're at," she says firmly.

My eyes widen at the sudden awareness that there's a good chance that there _will_ be other girls where the boys are. Natsu is always with me, so I don't have anything to worry about when we're together. But now, I can't be certain what will happen to him.

I don't notice how much I'm worrying until I find Lisanna snapping her fingers in my face in an attempt to get my attention. She tilts her head at me with furrowed brows.

"What are you thinking about?" she inquires.

"N-Natsu," I stammer. "I'm worried that he won't know how to act around people he's not familiar with."

Lisanna instantly catches on as to why I'm uneasy about it, and it isn't until now when I regret that I haven't told the rest about what Natsu really is.

"Do you really think Natsu will even think about other girls?" Levy lets out a scoff. "Lu, you do realize that he's in love with you, right?"

 _Love?_

"No way," I wave my hands in front of me in refusal. "He can't—"

"But he does," Erza cuts me off. "It's actually really obvious."

"Juvia is able to sense it from a mile away!" she adds.

My heart rate begins to accelerate at the thought of Natsu being in love with me. Is it possible for him to fall in love? Is love the next step for him to become human?

"I-I guess so," I laugh anxiously, hastily changing the subject. "Anyway, how about we watch a movie or something?"

Distracting ourselves with the movie, time feels to be moving incredibly slow. Though the movie is a couple of hours long, it still feels as if time hasn't moved at all.

I'm not able to stop myself from thinking about what I shouldn't be thinking about. How will Natsu act in front of complete strangers without me there to help him? What if he meets a different girl who somehow catches his attention? Are his feelings for me as strong as mine are for him?

 _Are my feelings for him as strong as his?_

A hand on my arm is what brings me out of my trance. I curiously look at Lisanna to find her with a small smile on her lips.

"It's going to be okay," she whispers. "Don't worry too much about him. Natsu knows what he's doing, so try to trust him a little."

"Okay," I breathe out with a nod. Of course, if Natsu is turning into a human, he should know what he's doing. I shouldn't have anything to worry about. Right?

Commanding myself to pay attention to the movie, it isn't until after eating three bags of chips and watching _many_ cheesy, romantic comedies and when our phones start to light up with text messages. Despite the fact that we're perfectly fine without our boyfriends, we can't deny that we're happy they're back.

"Well, better go before Natsu gets here," Levy rises from the couch. "This was really fun, guys! We should have more days like this together."

"That'll definitely make the boys upset," Lisanna chuckles. "I'm in, though!"

"I am, too, of course," Erza agrees.

"It'll take Juvia a bit more convincing," Juvia mentions with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks for coming over, guys," I say, walking them to the front door. "We'll have another day like this again soon!"

The girls nod in agreement, leaving my apartment with brisk steps. Shutting the door, I've only taken a few steps once the front door creaks open. I look over my shoulder, finding Natsu coming inside.

"Natsu!" I exclaim, a smile instantly breaking out on my lips. "How was your—"

I'm not able to finish my sentence due to the swift hug he gives me. My arms are stuck to their sides in his embrace with my face pressing against his chest.

"It's been seven hours and forty minutes," Natsu mumbles.

Another smile forms on my lips, remembering that he's programmed to miss me after only thirty minutes. "Welcome back," I speak into his chest.

I thought that by now he would have released me, but his arms are still wrapped around me. By far, this is the longest time we've hugged like this.

"Natsu, why are you hugging me for so long?" I laugh slightly. "Did you miss me that much?" I try to pull away, yet he doesn't budge. "Come on, let me go now so I can look at you!"

I'm seconds away from poking my way out of his embrace, though he sighs into my hair before I'm able to. I patiently wait for what he's about to say.

"I did something bad, Luce."

I freeze, my stomach flipping. All of my worried thoughts from earlier flood back into my mind. Now, I'm grateful that I'm not looking at his face. "W-What did you do, Natsu?"

His breaths stop for a split second. When he starts breathing again, his inhales are heavier than before. I clench my fists by my side, not knowing what I'm going to hear. Natsu's voice is hoarse as he speaks.

"I accidentally felt someone else's feelings today."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ohoho, would you look at that? I'm actually updating on a Sunday! This is weird.**

 **tbh, this chapter was _such_ a pain in the butt to write. I had really difficult time thinking of what to write, it was horrible. That explains why this chapter is so short which I really hate. :') **

**This chapter isn't entirely useless, though! Problems are resolved, more conflict is introduced... Yep, this is the stuff I live for.**

 **Next chapter is honestly the last super fluffy chapter, so enjoy it while it lasts. ;-) Another holiday will be coming towards these lovebirds next chapter. Can you guess what it is? Hint: it rhymes with clementine.**

 **Actually, now I want a clementine lmao why do I do these things to myself?**

 **ALSO, I will be participating in FT Angst Week! The days are May 1st through May 7th and I plan on doing five of the prompts! So get ready for some angst Nalu one-shots coming your way in the beginning of May. If you're interested in seeing the prompts, check out the tumblr: ft-angst-week.**

 **Just a heads up, but I have three AP exams on May 9, 11, and 20. Although I'm only really focusing on the May 11 one (AP Language Arts and Composition all the way yoo), I do need to start studying for all of them.**

 **The next chapter _probably_ will take a little longer to update. I seriously can't believe I have one month left of junior year... **

**Well, this A/N came out to be a lot longer than I planned, so I'm done, haha.**

 **Thank you guys so so much for reading, as always! I apologize in advance if the next update takes a while!**

 **Please, enjoy this chapter and see you on FT Angst Week! ~**

* * *

I'm not able to process Natsu's words until I feel his warm hand wrap around mine, gently squeezing it in an effort to comfort me. I blankly stare down at our hands. For some reason, there isn't one single thought running through my mind. It's simply empty.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks hesitantly. "Luce, you're making me nervous."

"I need to sit down," I say plainly, my voice unnaturally distant. Tugging my hand away from him, I shuffle towards the couch and gaze down at my lap. Natsu follows me, awkwardly shifting around beside me. Both of us are clearly uncomfortable—it's time to get it over with. I release a heavy breath.

"How did the kiss happen?" I force myself to ask. No matter how painful it is, I need to know. I can't bring myself to look at him so I continue looking down at my lap.

"We were at a place called Sabertooth," he explains slowly. "Have you been there before?"

I shake my head in response.

"Good, you probably wouldn't like it. Anyway, a girl came up to me while I was getting a drink. We hadn't even talked for five minutes and she kissed me."

My eyes immediately widen; I'm not able to hold back my surprise. Now, my thoughts are emerging into my mind and I'm not sure which one to settle on and say. But since I know I'll probably say something I'll regret, I keep my thoughts to myself.

"What did you do after she kissed you?" I question as calmly as I'm able to, though he can see my clenched fists.

"I wasn't really sure what to do at first," he admits. "I didn't know if I was supposed to be angry at her or myself. When I pushed her away, I was just confused." He pauses, thinking of what to say next. He takes a deep breath. "Then, I _felt_ her smile. I felt it the same way I feel yours, but her feelings were so _different._ "

My expression promptly transforms into a grimace as my chest begins to ache. I didn't know it was possible for me to become this nauseous so quickly. Should these words affect me as much as they do? Before I'm able to speak, he continues.

"I never want to feel something like that ever again," he states firmly. "I want to sense just your feelings and nobody else's."

"Natsu," I whisper out breathlessly, finally raising my head and locking eyes with him. Relief scatters across my chest, blowing away all the heaviness in an instant. Never will I be able to understand how easy it is for Natsu to say those type of words. It never fails to leave me tongue-tied.

"You have every right to be mad at me," he says while reaching out and brushing the loose hairs away from my face. Goosebumps rise on my skin.

"How can I be mad when you're doing something like this?" I laugh out slightly. "I'm a little upset, but it wasn't your fault."

A smile peeks out of him before he leans forward and nuzzles my neck. Of course, after being separated for nearly eight hours, it's natural for him to want to touch me. He rests his head in the crook of my neck. His breath tickles my skin.

"I was really happy when I started sensing you again," he reveals coyly.

"When did you start sensing me again?" I ask, ignoring the thrilling sensation inside of me. Although I've forgiven him, I'm still particularly upset.

"A little before I came here," he responds. "I was relieved that you were feeling happy because of Levy and Lisanna."

"I wasn't really happy before that," I confess, noticing the hitch in his breath. "I was a bit worried that something might happen while you were out. I didn't think it would _actually_ happen, though."

"If I knew you were feeling that way, I would have come back as soon as I could," Natsu tells me, rising from his position to look at me directly.

"Yeah, I know," I smile with an assuring nod. Viewing each other for a few moments, it doesn't take much for us to lean towards each other. However, before our lips connect, I turn away. His lips come in contact with my cheek instead.

"Can I have some time?" I squeak out, nervously peering at him.

"Yeah, of course," he replies while pulling away.

I watch him as he picks himself up and shuffles towards the TV to begin his daily routine of video games. At first, I feel guilty for rejecting him, but after he turns on the TV he returns to his spot beside me on the couch. His knee brushes against mine every couple of seconds.

"Not everything is about kissing, Luce," he remarks, slightly teasing me.

"T-That wasn't what I was thinking!" I exclaim though my flushed cheeks say otherwise. I let out a sigh, scowling at the smirk that appears on his lips.

We don't say much for several minutes. I simply watch him play as he vigorously presses the buttons on his controller. It's at these moments when I'm nothing but content. Natsu is surely the only person who can make me feel this way.

It isn't until that thought when I'm reminded of Levy's words. This feeling—is it love? Is the way I'm feeling right now the way Natsu is feeling, too?

On cue, I notice Natsu straightening his back. His thumbs have stopped moving on his controller. Some part of me is anticipating what he's going to say; the rest of me is confused as to why it has taken me this long to realize my feelings.

I hold my breath as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" he asks smoothly.

A scoff leaves my lips before I'm able to stop it. "The second semester is always the hardest, so get ready for it."

"I don't care how hard it is as long as we're always together," he answers.

I nod in agreement, linking my arm around his. I'm amazed as to how comfortable his arm can be to cuddle with. I'm happy that he isn't bothered by me hugging his arm—it's been nearly eight hours, after all.

"We'll always be together," I say.

"Promise?"

I smile at the question. In those words, I can hear the three words that I was initially anticipating in hearing. The feeling I have in my chest right now is surely the same one I'd have if he actually said it. Squeezing his arm, I snuggle closer to him and close my eyes.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

With school finally back in session, I've forgotten how tiresome it is to wake up thirty minutes before sunrise, let alone listen to lectures for hours upon hours. Natsu seems to have forgotten, too, since he doesn't even hear the alarm in the morning.

As I make breakfast for us, I can't help but laugh the moment he groggily enters the kitchen.

"What are you laughing at?" he furrows his brows, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

"Your bedhead," I point out with a grin. "Someone isn't as ready as school as they thought they were."

"I never said I was ready," he grumbles under his breath.

The air that surrounds the kitchen is enough for a smile to permanently place itself on my lips. It seems as if the dreamy paradise of break is still faintly lingering in my apartment.

Once we've finished breakfast and forced ourselves to go to school, we wistfully walk hand in hand through the chilly air. Even though it's only been a week or so, it feels like it's been months.

I'm expecting to be met with wriggling eyebrows by the girls as we reach the classroom. However, this time, I'm met with a few pairs of wide, perplexed eyes. I instinctively loosen my hand entwined with Natsu, going towards the girls with a puzzled look.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I inquire curiously.

"Gajeel told me what happened to Natsu yesterday," Levy replies hesitantly.

"Gray told Juvia, too," she adds in slowly.

"Jellal told me, too," Erza nods reluctantly.

"What? What happened?" Lisanna lifts a brow, not aware of the situation.

I quickly glance behind my shoulder to see Natsu in the exact position I'm in. As I watch his shoulders rise with a deep breath, I do the same and return my attention to the girls.

"Everything is okay," I assure with a small smile. "We didn't fight or anything."

"Why would you fight?" Lisanna demands, still the only one in the dark. "Come on, someone tell me already!"

"A girl kissed Natsu while they were out yesterday," I explain. "But everything is okay! Everything is great."

"I'm so relieved!" Levy sighs out, leaning back in her seat. "Once Gajeel told me what happened, I couldn't stop worrying about you."

"If only we were able to find that girl," Erza mutters under her breath, but it's enough for us to hear.

"Juvia would do so many things to her!"

"Good thing she's in another town," I laugh out nervously, knowing very well the damage Erza and Juvia could do together.

"Are you actually defending that girl?!" Lisanna exclaims. "Lucy, she _kissed_ your boyfriend."

"It was an accident," I reply simply. This is the only way to properly react to this situation; I know responding with negativity will only make the situation worse.

"Lucy is too mature for us sometimes," Levy scoffs.

"Usually, Erza is the one who's the mature one," Lisanna mentions.

I'm about to retort something back, but I'm interrupted by the clear of a throat behind me. I turn around, not sure who I'm going to be met with. I tilt my head when I see it's the boys.

"Hey," Gray greets me awkwardly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "We just wanted to let you know that we're sorry about what happened."

"We should have seen it coming," Jellal admits.

"We were stupid," Gajeel concludes bluntly.

My face instantly begins to redden at the sudden group apology. I open and close my mouth several times, resembling a fish. I'm entirely speechless. I end up catching a glimpse of Natsu behind the boys with a proud grin.

"Thanks for apologizing," I give them an appreciative smile. "Natsu and I talked it out, so everything is fine now!"

"I told you she wouldn't yell at us," Gajeel remarks.

"I-I never said that she would!" Gray counters, stumbling over his words.

"He said that you were going to explode on us," Jellal tells me.

"That's for another day," I respond smoothly, loving the bewildered expressions I receive from them. Seconds later, the first bell of the day is ringing throughout the classroom.

While we sit in our seats, Natsu swiftly squeezes my hand as he passes by me. We share a smile when he has sat down and snuck a glimpse over his shoulder.

Luckily, the beginning of each semester starts with new assigned seats. It's sad to say goodbye to my comfortable seat beside the window, but it's nice to have a different spot every once in a while. As we all pick a number out of a box in front of the class, everyone gradually begins to settle into their new desks.

Reaching my hand into the box, I rummage through the few pieces of paper inside, hoping I'll get a seat by Natsu. I hold my breath when I unfold the paper.

"What number did you get?" he asks behind me.

"23," I answer, stepping out of the line and scanning through the desks to see where my desk is. I can't hold back my satisfied smile when I realize my seat is still next to the window.

"Let's hope I get desk close to you so we can sit by each other, then," he mumbles to himself while entering his hand inside the box.

"See you there," I whisper as I head towards my newly assigned spot. Once I've sat down, I anxiously view Natsu as he reads his number.

"I got 28," he reveals, loud enough for me to hear.

Immediately, my heart sinks. His desk will probably be on the other side of the room. Mimicking my movements, he goes through the desk numbers with his eyes. When he finds his number, my breath hitches at where his eyes have landed on.

 _No way._

"Hey there, seat partner," he strides towards me with a grin. "Let me know if my head gets in the way when we take notes, okay?"

"We're so lucky," I say in disbelief as he makes himself at home in the desk in front of me. "How did you do that?"

"Robots never tell their secrets," he replies with a subtle wink.

"Yeah, yeah," I roll my eyes. Whether it was luck or a mere coincidence, I'm glad that we're going to be sitting together for the entire semester.

Surprisingly, the rest of our friends manage to be assigned on the opposite side of the room, except for one person who sits right next to me.

"I feel like I'm intruding," Lisanna confesses with a concerned look.

"No way," I promptly disagree. "If anything, _Natsu_ is the one intruding."

"I can hear you," Natsu remarks, though he doesn't turn around. By the laugh Lisanna lets out, I can tell that the three of us are going to have fun together this semester.

It doesn't take long for the teacher to start his lecture of the day. I can't stop myself from zoning out and daydreaming the entire time. Even Natsu seems to be in his own world, blankly staring out the window.

Despite the fact that it may be considered strange, I can't help but discreetly watch him to see what he's doing. Whether he's doodling on the sides of his paper, spinning his pencil in his hand, or doing basic math equations—I want to see it all.

I'm grateful that the day breezes past us as we zone out. By the time I realize it, the final bell of the day is dismissing us from out last class.

"I can already feel how difficult this semester is going to be," I groan out as Natsu and I walk home together.

"I can tutor you, if you want," he offers with a smirk.

"Not happening," I refuse, snorting. "I don't need a tutor."

"Are you sure about that?" he challenges with a raised brow.

"Positive," I reply confidently. "I've never needed a tutor and I probably never will."

"Well, don't come to me when—"

Natsu isn't able to finish his sentence due to an unexpected sneeze. His sneeze is followed by several sniffs as we share a bewildered look for a couple moments.

"You just sneezed!" I proclaim incredulously once I've gotten out of my daze.

"I just sneezed," he echoes my words in realization.

Instantly, my heartbeat accelerates with exhilaration. It's nearly been six months since Natsu has been with me; he hasn't sneezed _once._ All of these signs can't simply be in my head. He _has_ to be becoming human, right?

"Natsu, do you think you're getting a cold?" I ask, watching him in anticipation.

His eyes widen at my question as if it doesn't make sense. He slowly opens his mouth. "What if I was, Luce?"

"Then you wouldn't get any kisses from me until you're healthy again," I respond with a grin.

"I'm definitely not sick!" he declares with no hesitation. "I'm one hundred percent healthy, I swear. I'll kiss you to prove it."

Before I'm able to stop it, a laugh escapes me, causing me to tilt my head back and hold my stomach. Of course, Natsu would have that type of answer. I haven't even finished nodding when he has already leaned in and granted me a tender kiss. In that kiss, time feels to be at a standstill.

"See? Healthy as can be," he pulls back slightly with a smirk.

"If I get sick, you have to take care of me," I playfully threaten, though all it does is make him shake his head.

"I'm not lying, Luce! I'm as healthy as can be! Here, let me prove it again!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow okay, hello everyone! It's been so long omg. How is everyone doing? Anything new happen in your life in the past month that I haven't updated?**

 **As of now, I can finally say that I'm officially a senior in high school! Alright alright, I'm just one summer vacation away from being a senior, but still. Can you guys believe it? I started writing fics at the end of my freshman year and look at me now. Look at** ** _you_** **now. It's crazy, right? Ahh, I feel so fuzzy.**

 **Since I've reached my last summer of high school, I will have lots of free time to write again! Because this fic will only have 25 chapters, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get this all written in the next month.**

 **This chapter has** ** _so much_** **fluff I'm 80% sure it can give you a cavity. omg I think I've been so Nalu deprived, I went all out in this chapter. So beware!**

 **Just so it's easier to picture, Lucy's dress is the one she wore in Episode 223, so I recommend taking a glance at it before reading!**

 **Anyway, I've really missed you guys. I've taken so many exams lately and now I just feel so** ** _free._** **I feel like I can do anything, lmao.**

 **Thank you guys so so much for 600 reviews, by the way! I really do appreciate every single one of you that reads my fics. I can't thank you all enough.**

 **But I'm finally back! I'm putting all my attention on this fic so hopefully I'll be able to see you guys pretty soon! These next six chapters are going to be a crazy adventure. ;-)**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

It doesn't take long for school to naturally blend itself back into our lives. Since it's a new semester, lectures are just uninteresting as before, assignments are more tedious, and every day feels longer than it should. But thankfully, I have Natsu to stare at all day to make the days a little better.

I have yet to take him up on his tutoring offer, and it's crystal clear that he's eagerly waiting for me to do so. Though for some devious reason, I find myself wanting to see how long it'll be until he doesn't have the patience to wait anymore. It's not like I need the tutoring, but I know he'll be more than happy to help.

Other than that, there isn't much for us to look forward to. It's just us along with Happy and our extended family of plushies.

Which is what I initially thought until I realize a certain holiday—that I normally ignore—is coming our way this weekend. I'm not even sure if Natsu knows about the holiday, yet I'm somewhat excited for it.

"So, do you any of you have any special plans for Valentine's Day?" Levy asks during lunch with her infamous wriggle of eyebrows.

"Of course," Erza and Juvia answer simultaneously with a nod. "It's a given," Erza adds.

"Not for Juvia!" she proclaims with a frown. "Juvia has had to beg Gray for _weeks_ to do something. Juvia only managed to convince him to eat popcorn together."

"Gray is too stubborn for his own good," Lisanna rolls her eyes. "What about you, Levy? Are you doing anything with Gajeel?"

"We should be, but he hasn't told me anything yet," Levy admits with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"Maybe he's going to surprise you," I suggest to brighten her mood. "You like surprises, don't you?"

"Gajeel hasn't really surprised me before," she anxiously bites her lip. "I'm actually a little nervous thinking about it!"

"That's how he wants you to feel," Erza assures. "But more importantly, what are _you_ girls doing for the boys?"

"Juvia has knitted ten sweaters for Gray!" she declares proudly. "Not only that, Juvia has made little plushies of him, too."

There's a moment of silence between us; we don't have the heart to tell Juvia the truth. Instead, we grant her a smile of encouragement.

"I found a recipe for spicy chocolate truffles," I mention with my own subtle pride. "I'm going to try and surprise Natsu with it."

"You haven't told us what you're doing with him yet," Levy remarks.

"We're not doing much," I reply simply to hide the fact that it's not even a guarantee we're doing anything at all. To make the girls feel better, I quickly add in something else. "We're probably going to spend the day at home watching movies."

"That's it?" Levy blurts out. "Nothing else? Not even dinner?"

"We don't need any of that," I wave my hand in the air in dismissal. "We're just happy being together!"

"So innocent," Lisanna sighs happily, placing her chin on her palm. "And I'm pretty sure Erza and Jellal have an entire weekend vacation planned together."

"You're not wrong," Erza responds with a slight smirk. "But like Lucy said, we're happy being together."

I nod in approval, grinning at the conversation. For the first time, I can talk with the girls about being with someone and relating to it. All of the small things I used to ignore are all now something I can't keep from being mesmerized by.

Eventually, the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. As Lisanna and I return to our new seats beside each other, I lean towards her.

"You can come over and hang out with Natsu and I," I offer, aware that whether Lisanna likes it or not, being alone on Valentine's Day can be disheartening.

"I'll think about it," she accepts with a smile. "Thanks, Lucy."

I return her smile, my eyes following Natsu while he throws his food away and shuffles back to his seat. Once he has sat down, he twists around to me.

"Are you excited for this weekend?" he asks.

My eyes widen at the question, forbidding myself to get my hopes up. Does he actually know about Valentine's Day? Did the boys tell him?

"What's happening this weekend?" I question innocently.

"A new dragon video game is coming out!" he exclaims.

"Oh," I say plainly, hoping my disappointment isn't too obvious. "We have to make sure we get it, then."

"I'll get it, no matter what," he vows before facing the front of the class due to the teacher entering the room.

With that, a light sigh escapes my lips. Although I didn't want to get my hopes up for anything, it feels as if I already had. And because of that, I'm sure Valentine's Day will be just as normal as the days before it.

* * *

Though Valentine's Day is rapidly approaching us, I don't bring it up to Natsu. I don't have the confidence to since he's anticipating the release of the dragon video game more than anything else. Making the truffles for him is enough for me, anyway.

By Friday, I've already bought all the ingredients. Now, all I need is for some time alone to make it so giving it to him can be a surprise.

"What time does the video game come out tomorrow?" I ask as casually as I'm able to.

"Around eight in the morning," Natsu answers, smirking at my wince. "I know, it's early. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. It'll probably take a long time for me to get it, anyway."

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" I double check hesitantly. "There's going to be a lot of people there, and you might—"

"I can take care of myself, Luce," he chuckles. "If anything happens, you'll be the first one to know!"

"Alright," I nod reluctantly. "I'll be sleeping in if you need me."

Natsu sticks out his tongue at me in response. I don't hold back my giggle; this is the perfect opportunity to make the truffles while he's gone.

Sinking deeper into the couch, I watch his avatar bounce around on the TV screen. If this is how tomorrow is spent, perhaps it won't be as disappointing as I thought it would be.

* * *

The next day, I'm waking up to the sound of gentle steps padding against the floor. The moment I lift my head from my pillow to see where it's coming from, the noise stops.

"Did I wake you up?" Natsu asks me softly.

"It's okay," I assure, yawning seconds after. "Are you about to leave?"

"The game comes out in thirty minutes," he replies while coming towards me and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to leave now to get a head start."

"Good luck," I send him a smile. My smile only widens after Natsu leans towards me and grants me a chaste peck on the forehead.

"Don't miss me too much," he teases, grinning at my scoff.

"See you later," I respond. Watching him ruffle Happy behind the ears, I listen to his comforting, steady steps travel out of the room and into the living room, eventually stopping at the front door. I hold my breath once he locks the door and leaves the apartment complex.

Counting down from one hundred, the instant I've reached zero, I leap out of bed.

"Let's do this," I pat my cheeks lightly in an effort to wake myself up.

According to the recipe, I only have three short hours to prepare the truffles. Anxiety radiates throughout my entire body—I've never made anything like this ever before.

"Please, come out good," I whisper each time I've added a new ingredient. I want these truffles to be flawless.

So there isn't any smell of chocolate lingering in the apartment, I open all of the windows, and just for good measure, I open the door to the balcony. And to make certain Natsu won't smell absolutely _anything,_ I switch on all the fans.

I don't realize how long it's been until I steal a glimpse of the time. My heart pounds against my chest; it's been three hours and the truffles have all come out successfully.

I've lost count on how many times I've sneezed due to the spices needed for the truffles, so I happily begin to put everything away. I hum to myself, content with how the truffles turned out. Hopefully, they taste as good as they look.

I'm just finished placing the truffles in the refrigerator to cool when I start to hear the sound of the front door being unlocked. Hastily scanning the kitchen to make sure there's no evidence of the sweet treat, I dash into the living room, hopping onto the couch. I shut my eyes, pretending as if I've been lying down all morning.

"Oh, you're here," Natsu states after entering the apartment. "You look comfortable."

"Did you get the game?" I ask, picking myself up from the couch and turning to him. I'm expecting him to already have the game out and shoved towards me; however, that's not what I'm met with. Instead, I'm met with two bouquets of flowers.

I don't notice my jaw has fallen until he playfully taps my chins with a smirk. "Happy Valentine's Day, Luce."

"Y-You knew?" I stammer out.

"The guys told me about it a few days ago," he confesses sheepishly. "I wasn't really sure which your favorite flowers were since you've never told me. So, I decided to get both tulips and roses!"

"They're perfect," I breathe out, entirely speechless. I carefully reach towards the yellow tulips and radiant, crimson roses. "Thank you, Natsu."

I'm positive my cheeks match the color of the roses, but surprisingly, I'm not alone. I can't hold back my smile at Natsu's flushed cheeks. After graciously accepting the bouquets, I can physically see him squirming.

"You can go play your video game now," I stifle a laugh, stepping out of the way for him.

"You're the best!" he exclaims while kissing the tip of my nose before hurriedly turning everything on. I stand behind the couch, squeezing the bouquets closer to my chest and watching him with amusement.

Being able to hear his stomach from a mile away, I decide to make breakfast, finding a new sense of interest at the soundtrack of the video game. Always, there's something about the music in the games Natsu plays that brighten my mood.

"Hey, Luce, I have a question," he calls out after some time.

"What is it?" I inquire, poking my head out of the kitchen.

"Why is the door to the balcony open?"

I pause, saying the first thing that pops into my mind. "Happy opened it."

As expected, Natsu only nods as though it's the most natural thing in the world. I shake my head, pressing my lips together to suppress my laughs.

After we've eaten breakfast—and he hasn't asked anything about a pungent smell in the air—we retreat to the TV to resume his new video game. I don't mind the fact that we aren't doing anything romantic or any of that sort. This is all I need.

Later in the day, I call Lisanna, knowing that she's had enough time by herself. She answers on the first ring.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she proclaims. "How are you and Natsu?!"

"You, too," I respond with a smile. "We're doing well, he's really enjoying his video game right now. Do you want to come over?"

There's a silence between us that lasts a second too long. I finally hear Lisanna take a deep breath. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stay home. You two should enjoy your day together!"

"I made lunch," I say smoothly.

The moment Lisanna hesitates, I know I've won. I grin at her next question. "Are you _sure_ you're not doing anything?"

"Yep! Come over already!" I command.

"I hate you sometimes," she sighs heavily.

"Yeah, yeah," I giggle. "Come now or Natsu will eat all your food."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she declares before hanging up. It doesn't take long for several knocks on the door to sound throughout the apartment. I swing open the door with my unfaltering grin.

"Welcome," I beckon her inside, leading her into the kitchen.

"Natsu bought you flowers!" Lisanna gasps at the two vases, skimming her fingertips across the petals.

"I did," Natsu beams proudly while entering the kitchen. "Do you like them?"

"Tulips are my favorite," she admits.

"Keep them," I suggest. "Pretend we gave them to you!"

"R-Really?" Lisanna's eyes shift from Natsu and I a few times. "He gave these to you, I shouldn't—"

"It's fine," Natsu guarantees. "Yellow tulips are a symbol of cheerfulness, and that's what you are, so it suits you!"

Lisanna opens her mouth a couple of times, trying to think of what to say. She eventually clears her throat after she has collected her thoughts.

"Thanks, guys," she squeaks. "Anyway, where's the food?"

Sitting down at the counter, the three of us don't hesitate to start eating. I catch a glimpse of Lisanna staring at Natsu pouring hot sauce all over his food. I'm about to ask if she's curious about something, but she speaks before I do.

"Natsu, tell me about yourself," she tells him.

My eyes widen along with his. We blink with dumbfounded expressions as Lisanna's face immediately lights up to a fierce red.

"W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" she waves her hands in front of her. "I meant your program! I want to know more about it."

I bite my lip, slightly feeling uncomfortable about the topic. Just a while ago, Lisanna was telling me that Natsu is a robot without legitimate feelings. Which she later changed her mind, but that isn't the point.

 _Is she doubting Natsu again?_

After all of this time, I've nearly forgotten about him being a robot. The thought has completely left my mind. Compared to the first day he was delivered, he's so much _different._ I can't accept it now. Nonetheless, Natsu nods his head.

"Sure, I'll answer anything you want."

"Does your program make you put hot sauce all over your food?" Lisanna begins her interview as though she has already thought of questions ahead of time. I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"No, I put hot sauce on it because it tastes better," he answers.

"Do you know who created you? Do you know where they are?"

"No, I don't know who or where they are."

"Is it your creator who tells you what to do? Or does your program tell you what to do?"

"No, I tell myself what to do."

"Does your program give you thoughts or are they your own?"

"They're my own thoughts."

"How about your memories? Does your program provide you with memories?"

"My memories start when Lucy activated me."

The more questions Lisanna asks, the clearer her frustration is. The tight expression she wears shows that she isn't satisfied enough with his answers. This entire topic has made my stomach flip upside down numerous amount of times.

"What _does_ your program do that you don't?" she nearly groans out.

"It lets me feel Lucy's feelings," Natsu reveals simply.

His response makes Lisanna perk up in her seat. She leans forward with anticipation. "How do you feel when you see Lucy, then?"

"You know when you see a really good sale online? That excited feeling you get? That's what I feel when I'm next to her. Along with her actual feelings, too."

On cue, my cheeks redden as Lisanna and Natsu turn to me. Clearing her throat with her own colored cheeks, she resumes her series of questions.

"Have you experienced any glitches?"

I hold my breath at the question. I'm not sure if I'm more afraid for the answer or the next questions Lisanna's has.

"The other day," Natsu mentions. "I'm not sure if this is glitch, but I sneezed the other day."

"I don't think that's considered a glitch," Lisanna brows furrow. "A glitch is more like, you randomly shut down or blurt out things."

"In that case, I haven't experienced any glitches," he states.

Lisanna hums, intertwining her fingers. "Sorry for all the questions. I've just been really curious about it lately."

"Don't worry about it," Natsu confirms.

"It's just…" she begins slowly. "You're really not any different from being human. Who's to say that you aren't?"

"I guess I'm the only one to say that I'm not," he shrugs nonchalantly. Pausing for a few seconds, he continues with a more serious tone. "But every day, some part of me feels like I'm becoming human. It's a weird feeling. I _actually_ feel like I was put here for another reason besides being a perfect boyfriend for Lucy. I can't really explain it."

A small smile places itself on my lips. I can't help but feel triumphant; Natsu really _is_ human. For some reason, I feel proud of him. This isn't a big step for just me—it's a big step for him, too.

Every part of me wants to reach over to him and embrace him with all my might, though I decide to hold it back. But hopefully, he can feel it. By the quick eye contact we share, I know he can.

It seems as if Lisanna has run out of questions because she doesn't continue after that. Instead, she leans back in her seat with a smile and watches us as Natsu pokes my stomach until a laugh escapes me.

With that, we relax the rest of the day away without a care in the world. It isn't until evening when Lisanna's phone starts to ring. I tilt my head at her as she hangs up from the call.

"Mira wants me to go back for dinner," she explains. "Thanks for letting me come over, though!"

"Anytime!" I respond. "Here, let me walk you to the door."

Opening the door for her, Lisanna pauses once she steps outside. She looks over her shoulder at me with a sly smile. "Try not to get too romantic with Natsu tonight, alright?"

"That is definitely not happening!" I whisper frantically, my face brighter than it should be. "Go have dinner now."

"Have fun," she sends me a wink. "See you later, Natsu!"

"See ya!" Natsu calls out behind me.

Waiting for her to reach her apartment, I release a heavy breath while shutting the door. I freeze when I feel two arms snake around my waist.

"I want to take you out to dinner," Natsu mumbles behind me, his breath tickling my ear.

My eyes widen in bewilderment as goosebumps scatter across my body. I don't get the chance to say anything since he instantly pulls away. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he directs me to my room.

"W-Where are we going?" I stumble over my words, completely caught off guard.

"Wear a dress," he answers vaguely before closing the door without another word.

I spin around to the closed door, blinking at it as I try to understand what's happening. After finally realizing Natsu is waiting on me, I take baby steps to my closet. Scanning through the dresses, the moment my eyes land on one of my favorites, I don't hesitate to choose it.

"Is this too much?" I ask myself quietly, viewing myself in the mirror. It's a lilac, halter dress with the straps tingling the back of my neck. I return to my slow baby steps as I carefully open the door.

"Whatever you're wearing, it's not too much," Natsu's voice travels through the hallway.

A smile peeks out of me as I force my legs to bring me out of my room and to where Natsu is. I stop right in my tracks the second our eyes connect.

"You're wearing a _suit,"_ I blurt out in disbelief. "When did you get that?!"

"A human never tells their secrets," he teases with a wink. As his eyes observe my dress, I do just the same with his suit. Natsu has always looked great in anything, but _this—_ this is something else.

I can't help but feel more and more self-conscious; I look at his expression to find a grin.

"Perfect," he says.

"T-Thanks," I stutter once again. The pink of my cheeks has officially become permanent. "Before we go, can I give you something?" As he nods, I reach for his wrist and bring him into the kitchen. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, okay?"

"Your wish is my command," he declares with his eyelids fluttering shut.

It takes every fiber of my body to not openly stare at Natsu. Taking one final glance at how broad his shoulders are in his suit jacket, I remove the truffles from the fridge as silently as I can.

"You can open your eyes now," I reveal. "Happy Valentine's Day, Natsu."

The instant his eyes open, they light up brighter than I've ever seen them. I grin at his enthusiasm.

"I made them for the first time today," I explain. "I don't know if they're any good, so tell me if you like them."

"These aren't regular truffles, are they?" he remarks, picking one up and sniffing it.

"Take a bite and see," I reply smoothly. I'm able to smell how hot the truffles are as he takes a bite of the truffle. His eyes widen as he chews it.

"This is amazing! I can taste it all!" he exclaims in the midst of his chewing. "You're amazing!"

"I'm so happy," I let out a relieved sigh. All of the weight residing in my chest has finally vanished. "I'm really happy you like them!" I watch him as he happily pops several truffles into his mouth.

"Do you want one?" he offers me one, though I immediately shake my head. "Why not?"

"It's too spicy for me!" I protest while he brings the truffle closer to my mouth. I attempt to shift my face away from the spicy treat.

"Fine, fine. More for me," he beams. "I'm going to save some so I can have them later. So, shall we go to dinner now?"

"We shall," I accept. My heart beats faster than my heels clicking against the floor. Natsu instinctively holds onto my hand to make sure I'm safe while we step down the stairs of the apartment complex.

"Where are we going for dinner?" I ask again. The curiosity inside of me is becoming unbearable.

Natsu seems to notice because his hold on my hand tightens. "You'll see when we get there."

"No fair," I pout, secretly hoping that'll change his mind. When it doesn't, I direct my attention to the sky. The swirls of the sunset match Natsu's hair.

Since we're walking to the restaurant, I'm glad it isn't far. Already, my feet are beginning to feel uncomfortable due to the tight straps of my heels.

We eventually reach a restaurant which isn't hard to tell is _extremely_ expensive. I hold my breath when Natsu holds open the door for me and I step inside. I can't bring myself to say anything as we're led to a table Natsu had reserved earlier.

It takes my eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to the darkness of the restaurant. We're brought to a small table in a secluded corner, only being lit by a dim, flickering candle on the table. All of this feels like a dream.

"How did you know about this place?" I question once we're left to read the menu.

"I know things," Natsu replies. "Also, I may or may not have been given a list of restaurant by the guys."

"Of course," I giggle softly. "Thank you, Natsu, for all of this."

"Anything for you," he responds, causing a bundle of butterflies to be released in my stomach. "I know I'm not very good at being romantic, but I'm trying."

"It's working," I assure with a small smile.

Everything feels special—the laughs and smiles, the meal, and the time we spend here. Not only is this the perfect date, but Natsu is, too. And I know that I'll surely treasure this day forever because of him.

Our dinner is a lot shorter than I want it to be. Before I know it, we're leaving the restaurant with full stomachs. I link my arm around his, wanting to be as close to him as I can.

My feet are starting to throb, but we aren't far from the apartment so I don't say anything. However, the moment we've reached the door, I know I'll be getting blisters if I don't take them off soon.

"A picture," I say in realization after we've returned. "Natsu, we need to take a picture together!"

"Who's going to take it?" he asks, taking a brief glance at Happy.

"I can set up a timer," I answer while placing my phone at the edge of one of the window sills. "We only have ten seconds to pose, so get ready."

"I'm ready," he states behind me as I try to put my phone in the best position. Tapping the timer, I swiftly return to Natsu's side and wear my best smile. I squeak once he wraps an arm around my waist to shift me closer to him.

"Good thing we can't hear pictures," he speaks through his large smile.

The ghost of the flash remains in my vision as we pull apart. I reach for my phone to see how the picture came out. My breath hitches as I view it.

"How did it come out?" Natsu peeks over my shoulder.

My hand holding my phone starts to tremble. "You're so handsome," I blurt out.

"You're definitely more beautiful," he disagrees, snatching my phone away from me to get a better look. "Your smile looks amazing in this picture."

"I'm going to keep this picture forever," I say after he gives back my phone. I could stare at the picture every second of the day and still be in love with it. What keeps me from doing so is the pain that suddenly pierces into my feet.

I lean against the window sill, grimacing as I bring one of my feet up to remove the shoe. I'm about to remove the other one until I notice Natsu bending down on one knee and unstrapping it.

"Why didn't you tell me your feet were hurting?" he mutters.

"It's not a big deal," I respond. "I'll be fine if I don't—"

My words are cut off by two strong arms going beneath me and lifting me up in the air. My mouth falls as Natsu carries me around the apartment bridal style.

"N-Natsu!" I proclaim. "What are you doing?!"

"Making sure you don't get any more blisters," he replies simply.

I'm not sure where to look while he takes slow steps to my bedroom. His chest is more comfortable than I thought it would be; I can feel his steady breaths and slightly accelerated heartbeat.

It isn't until we're about to turn into my room when there's a loud _thud._ I gasp as Natsu's grip becomes tighter, neither of us uttering a word.

"Natsu, did you just stub your toe?" I ask through the intense silence.

"I'm so lame," he groans with his face instantly darkening into a crimson. "I thought I would look cool if I carried you here with no mistakes, but I just _had_ to stub my toe against the corner and now I'm—"

"It's okay!" I stifle a laugh at his random babbling. "Here, let me down so you can sit."

I'm able to tell how reluctant he's feeling, but I confirm that there's nothing to worry about as I freely walk into my bedroom and sit on the edge of my bed. I command myself to not laugh at how embarrassed he looks.

"I'm so lame," he grumbles again, following me and removing his socks to examine his toe.

Both of us become stiff at the sight that we're met with. His toe is _red._ Meaning only one thing: there is blood inside of him.

"Is it supposed to turn this red?" he turns to me in bewilderment.

"Yes, it is," I answer slowly. "Natsu, does this mean you're—"

"Human?" we breathlessly finish together.

 _Natsu is human?_

I didn't think I could feel so happy at Natsu hitting his toe, but I am. In fact, I feel tears at the back of my eyes, begging me to release them.

"What do we do now?" he asks, dumbfounded.

"Anything we want," I respond, not realizing how it sounds aloud. We share a look before he leans towards me. I feel his touch in advance. In one blink, he connects our lips. I delicately hold onto the sides his face. My back leans towards him as his hands rest peacefully on my hips. His lips feels softer than ever before and all it does is want him even more.

"I'm happy," I pull away to catch my breath. "I've never experienced anything like this before. I'm so happy you're my first to everything."

"I'm happy to be experiencing all of this with you, too," he grants me another gentle kiss that leaves me aching for more once we part. "Should we call it a night now?"

I bite my lip in response. Although I would _love_ to continue these intimate kisses, I know there'll be a point where neither of us will be able to hold back.

"Yeah, we should," I force myself to admit. Squeezing his hand, I rise to go brush my teeth for the night. As I go back into my room, I notice that both of us have matching rosy cheeks.

Despite the fact that we're back into our normal clothes as we slide into bed there's still a special sense of air surrounding us. It tingles my skin.

"Hey, Natsu," I begin, his arm draping around my waist.

"What is it, Luce?"

"I've fallen in love with you."

My heart is pounding against my chest a thousand miles per minute while I wait for his response. Some part of me thinks he's asleep until he clears his throat.

"I've been in love with you since the day we met."

I twist around to face him in the dark. I move close enough to where the tips of our noses brush against each other. He massages circles into the small of my back.

"I love you," Natsu whispers.

"I love you, too," I whisper back. I didn't know it would sound just as good as it feels.

I snuggle deeper into his chest and close my eyes. Everything that has happened today replays in my mind, leaving my entire body throbbing with bliss.

I love this night, Natsu, and every single part of him. Everything in this moment—I'll never forget it. And hopefully, neither will he.


	20. Chapter 20

**My goodness, is this chapter** ** _long_** **or what? I was honestly afraid that this chapter was only going to be 2k words, but before I knew it became 5k! And what makes it even better is that this only took me a** ** _week_** **to write! This is fantastic. I'm on a roll.**

 **But then again, for some reason, I'm updating on a Wednesday once again… Why does this keep happening? Seriously, I don't even plan it to be like this. It just happens on its own.**

 _ **I HAVE POSTED A NEW AND SPONTANEOUS ONE-SHOT!**_

 **It's quick drabble for a really good friend on here and I like it a lot and it's a nice light-hearted read so check it out if you want! All it does is make me want to write drabbles for the rest of my life, haha.**

 **So we've finally reached chapter 20! It's about time since this fic is officially one years old! Time is a flyin'. I'd just like to tell you guys to prepare yourselves because wow... it's going to get crazy.**

 **Hope to see you guys again next week! Happy June 1st!**

* * *

Despite Valentine's Day being only two weeks ago, the day continues to replay in my mind again and again without any intention on pausing. Not one day goes by where I don't look at the picture Natsu and I took together. No matter what mood I'm in, it always manages to bring a smile to my face.

It still hasn't fully registered that Natsu loves me. For some reason, no matter how many times I relive that moment in my head, it simply doesn't feel real. It feels too good to be true. What reassures me that it's all very real are the sweet, chaste kisses that Natsu wakes me up with every morning.

Thankfully, hardly anything has changed since that night. The only significant change is one thing that never fails to excite me—the season.

Little by little, the breeze is becoming warmer, there are more clouds in the sky, and pastel cherry blossoms are beginning to reveal themselves. To celebrate the arrival of spring, an idea pops into my head during lunch.

"Let's go view the cherry blossoms next weekend!" I say.

"Oh, that's coming up soon, isn't it?" Lisanna suddenly realizes. "I haven't gone in years! Is the rainbow tree still there?"

"Jellal and I went last year," Erza mentions. "The rainbow tree is brightest at night, but there are a lot of desserts available to eat in the meantime."

"Juvia can use this as a chance to go on another date with Gray!" Juvia proclaims. "We should go!"

"Gajeel thinks it's boring," Levy sighs with slumped shoulders. "I don't think we'll be going."

"Too bad because we're all going together," I reply, not taking no for an answer. "Tell Gajeel that if he doesn't go, he's going to regret it."

"You're determined," Lisanna comments. "Why is that?"

"It's been a long time since we've all hung out together," I explain with a half-hearted shrug. "We can have a picnic for lunch and then go look at all the trees afterwards. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds like fun," Erza smiles in approval. "I'll bring the dessert for the picnic."

"I can bring little sandwiches," Lisanna proposes.

"Juvia will bring the drinks!" she chimes in.

"And I'll bring the napkins and plates," Levy adds in.

"Sounds great!" I grin, satisfied that everything worked out. "I'll bring a fruit salad, and we'll be all set."

We nod in agreement, but Levy opens her mouth to add another suggestion. "Hey, Lu, do you think you can make those pumpkin and ginger cupcakes again?"

"Oh, I forgot about those," Lisanna recalls. "The cupcakes that Natsu made to beat Lucy?"

"Don't remind me," I groan, gaining unwanted memories. "It's been a while since we've had them, so I'll tell Natsu to make some."

"Yes!" Levy cheers happily. "I'm pretty sure that's the only way Gajeel will come."

"Is it okay that I'll be bringing a dessert, too?" I double check with Erza, just in case.

"More strawberry cake for me," she answers simply. "I wouldn't mind eating those cupcakes along with it, though."

"Okay," I accept. "Sounds like a plan, then!"

Waiting until later to tell the boys, we resume eating until we're forced to split at the end of lunch. As the day progresses, my anticipation for the picnic increases. Natsu seems to notice because as we're in the midst of one of our assignments he tilts his head back, viewing me upside down. The top of his head rests on my desk.

"What's up with you?" he asks with a raised brow.

"You have a request for your pumpkin and ginger cupcakes," I reply with an amused smile. "I'll tell you what else I'm excited for after school."

"Come on, tell me now," he sends me a pout which looks even cuter upside down. "I have time to spare!"

I'm about to respond, but I don't get the chance to due to the clearing of a throat coming from the front of the classroom.

"Natsu and Lucy, please focus on your assignment or you'll be separated," our teacher instructs firmly.

"Yes, sir," we mutter sheepishly as Natsu lifts his head back up to resume scribbling down the answers. I ignore the subtle scoff Lisanna sends us.

With our heads withdrawn, I press my lips into a thin line to prevent any giggles from escaping. Natsu must be doing the same thing since after a few minutes have passed, he looks over his shoulder at me with a grin.

The spring breeze coming from the half-open window tickles my skin throughout the day. It makes me even more eager for the school day to end. I can't keep from feeling nostalgic as the sun hides behind the pale clouds, illuminating hidden shadows all across Magnolia.

The moment the last bell of the day rings, Natsu and I don't hesitate to stroll back home after saying goodbye to everyone. Because of the lukewarm weather, our steps are subconsciously slower.

"So, what's this about my amazing cupcakes?" Natsu remarks.

"We're going to have a picnic with everyone next weekend," I answer with a smile I can't seem to smear off. "Next week is when the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom. It's the highlight of the season!"

"What do they look like?" he asks curiously.

"They're either pink or white and they're all over Magnolia," I explain. "The bloom only lasts a week. On the last day, it rains flowers petals. They stay on the ground for a few days until they're all blown away."

Natsu's expression tells me that he's hanging off my every word. As he intently listens, I continue to describe what the trees are like. Of course, I leave the best for last, anticipating his reaction.

"A _rainbow_ tree?" he repeats incredulously. "Is that even normal?"

"Probably not, but that's Magnolia for you," I beam proudly. "We have to wait until night before it starts to shine, though. And because it's spring, the sun will be out longer now."

"Seasons are so weird," Natsu mumbles.

"So I've been told," I giggle. "But before we look at the trees, we'll have a picnic. I'm bringing a fruit salad and—"

"I'm bringing my delicious cupcakes," he finishes smoothly. As I nod, another smirk forms on his lips. "It's about time!"

"Don't let it get inside your head," I command, rolling my eyes.

"It already has," he states.

"Of course," I let out a scoff. "Since you'll be making more cupcakes than usual, if you need any help, I'll be there."

"I'll take you up on that offer," he responds. "Maybe I can get Happy to help us, too!"

We share a slight laugh while we continue our walk. I'm already able to smell the faint sense of cherry blossoms in the air. I steal a glance at Natsu, wondering if he's able to smell it as well.

"It smells sweet," he says almost immediately. "For some reason, I feel nostalgic. Is that normal?"

"Very normal," I guarantee with a smile peeking out of me. "Hey, how about we stop at the arcade for a bit? The person who loses the most games has to make dinner."

"You're on, Luce!" he proclaims before swiftly turning around to the direction of the arcade. I have no choice but to keep up with his brisk steps.

And with this warm feeling swirling in my chest, we head towards the arcade—bound to make new memories that we'll surely feel nostalgic about years from now.

* * *

In what feels as sudden as the snap of two fingers, the next weekend arrives. To make sure Natsu and I will have plenty of time to bake the cupcakes, we wake up an hour earlier than normal.

"It's too early, Luce," he yawns out, entering the kitchen with his expected bedhead. "Can we switch roles and I'll make the fruit salad instead?"

"Maybe next time," I stifle a laugh. "You'll be happy you made them once it's finished!"

Natsu grumbles something under his breath before he gathers all of the ingredients necessary for his cupcakes. I'm grateful that he doesn't need me to look after him; slicing all this fruit is more time consuming than I expected.

By the time I've finished scooping all the watermelon balls I can from one watermelon, Natsu is already sliding his first two batches of cupcakes into the oven.

"Already?" I blurt out incredulously.

"Halfway done," he declares. "What about you?"

"A-Almost halfway done," I uneasily stumble over my words. _Almost_ is an understatement. I still have another watermelon waiting to be scooped, a box of strawberries to be sliced, and a bag of grapes to be washed.

"I can help if you want," he offers though I instantly shake my head.

"You still have to make more cupcakes," I point out. "After you're done, we'll see!"

Natsu pouts before returning to making more batter. One second I'm smelling fresh watermelon, and the next second I'm smelling gingery pumpkin. I'm not the only one who seems to be alternating smells—Happy shifts his gaze from Natsu and I every couple of seconds.

Eventually, Natsu finishes his cupcakes and sets them to the side to cool. I can tell he's ready to lend a helping hand, but he's too late.

"How did you get done so fast?" his brows furrow in confusion.

"Humans never tell their secrets," I tease. "Since we have some extra time leftover, how about we make some icing for the cupcakes?"

It doesn't take long until there's a bowl of white icing ready to be piped onto the cupcakes. Although I've done this dozens of times before, my hands tremble slightly due to Natsu's focused eyes. I almost want to let out a sigh of relief when I don't make a mistake.

"I want to try!" he states eagerly.

"Here you go," I hand him the piping bag. A part of me wants to walk him through the process; however, I don't need to because he's already creating the perfect swirl on the cupcake. I blink several times with a blank expression.

"Was that good enough?" he looks at me with a smirk.

"Too good," I mutter. I take a step back while he easily finishes the rest of the cupcakes, all of them being identical. I raise a brow when he picks up one of the cupcakes and extends it out to me.

"Take the first bite," he says.

I'm not sure whether he wants me to take the cupcake or he's trying to feed it to me. I decide to go with the latter, but I don't realize how much of a mistake that is until I open my mouth.

"N-Natsu!" I let out a muffled shout as he pushes the cupcake towards my mouth so much the icing spreads across my nose.

"Are they any good?" he asks casually, completely ignoring my surprised expression. The cupcakes—as always—are the best in the world, but that's not on my mind right now.

"You tell me," I counter, snatching another cupcake from the counter and nudging the icing into his face. I send him a content smile as his expression mirrors previous one.

Both of us stare at one another with covered noses, waiting to see who will make the next move. My body freezes once he wipes off some of the icing off my nose with his index finger and pops it into his mouth.

"I think the icing could be a little thicker," he responds.

"Why, you," I start, but before I can lunge towards him, he scampers off to the opposite side of the kitchen. "Do you really want to do this, Natsu?"

"We've done it before," he replies. "Catch me if you can!"

Holding back my laughs, I chase after him all across the kitchen like the first time he made the cupcakes. What makes me want to laugh even more is that there's still icing all over his nose while I go after him. Thankfully, there's no flour being blown around this time.

"Natsu, we're going to be late!" I exclaim breathlessly. "Let me catch you already or I'll—"

My words are cut off due to the sudden leap Natsu does across the counter, effortlessly landing in front of me.

"Or you'll what?" he leans towards me, the tip of his nose centimeters away from mine. I pause until I realize the opportunity in front of me. Before he's able to react, I wipe off the icing off his nose and taste it.

"I win!" I grin triumphantly. "Also, it doesn't need to be thicker!"

I instinctively yelp as Natsu places his hands on my hips and lifts me in the air, setting me down on the counter. I'm trapped in between his arms as we share an intense gaze. It isn't until I subconsciously glance down at his lips when we both lean in.

His lips taste like his usual self with a sweet mix of icing and pumpkin. I wrap my legs around his torso, making him just as trapped as I am. My teeth lightly graze his bottom lip when he pulls back with a raised brow.

"What happened to being late?" he reminds me, his voice huskier than usual.

My eyes widen, having forgotten about the time. All I want to do is return to his lips, but I reluctantly unwrap my legs from him.

"We should probably start getting ready," I admit. "Come on—"

Again, Natsu doesn't let me finish as he steals another kiss from me with his own satisfied smile. "Your lips taste good."

"I can say the same thing to you, too," I mumble while he takes a step back. Pushing myself off the counter, we share another look, our eyes still clouded from before.

After we check the time and notice that we only have thirty minutes until we're supposed to meet up with everyone, we shove back everything that just happened to the back of our minds and hurriedly begin to get ready. I'm sure they won't mind if we're only a little late since the cupcakes and fruit salad look absolutely perfect. Besides the two Natsu and I ruined, of course.

I'm able to catch glimpses of the trees as we make our way to the park. Today feels warmer than normal and all it does is brighten my mood even more. I cast a quick look at Natsu, smiling as I watch his eyes shift from left to right, taking everything in.

"Lu, over here!" a voice calls out once we've reached the park. I turn to the voice, finding Levy waving to me. Already, everyone sits on a blanket spread across the grass.

"And the person who suggested this is the last person to come," Gray says as his greeting.

"Natsu is the last person to come!" I defend myself.

"At least they made it!" Lisanna states, beckoning me to sit down next to her.

"Where are the cupcakes?" Gajeel demands bluntly.

"Right here!" Natsu presents proudly.

"Aren't we supposed to eat dessert last?" I point out after everyone has taken one and bitten into it. Just like the first time, everyone releases a sigh at the sweet treat.

"It's always dessert time," Erza replies. "I could eat these cupcakes all day."

"I didn't get the chance to eat them when you guys did," Jellal mentions. "They're really delicious, Natsu."

"I know," Natsu assures confidently, gaining an eye roll from everyone.

Once everyone has eaten one—or three—we go back to the sandwiches and fruit salad. Sitting under all of the trees, we're occasionally hit by faint sunrays. But even then, it feels fresh on our skin.

"Hey, Flame-brain, when are you going to take off that scarf?" Gray inquires. "It's too hot to be wearing that right now."

"I haven't really thought about that yet," Natsu shrugs. "I don't think it's hot."

"Juvia thinks Natsu should keep it," Juvia comments.

"Yeah! You'd look weird without it," Levy adds. "It suits you!"

I nod in agreement. Secretly, Natsu's scarf is my favorite thing about him though I'm sure he already knows.

"He looks weird with it already," Gajeel sneers.

"I could say the same thing about you and your piercings," Natsu retorts.

"Can't forget about Jellal's face tattoo," Gray chimes in.

"Am I the one who has a stripping habit?" Jellal accuses with a squint.

"That's only the summer!" Gray frowns.

"Juvia wishes it was all seasons," she sighs heavily, obviously daydreaming.

"Boys, pointing out other's insecurities is rude," Erza lectures sternly.

"I'm not insecure!" the boys proclaim simultaneously, all glaring at one another in response.

"Sounds insecure to me," Lisanna mutters loud enough for them to hear.

"Lisanna," I whisper as the boys' glare only intensifies. Lisanna and I share a grin once the boys dig into their food and start to give each other the silent treatment.

Since the boys are only focused on eating, it doesn't take very long until everything is completely devoured—even Erza's cake. As we all sit back with stuffed stomachs, Erza surges up from her spot.

"Get up, it's time to walk!" she instructs.

Knowing that she'll force us to walk if we don't oblige, we sit up from our spot and when we've thrown everything away, we begin our stroll beneath the trees.

"There's a lot of games here," Natsu realizes, nodding his head towards the open field in the park.

"Bet I can beat you in all of them," Gray challenges.

"I'm undefeated in the ring toss," Gajeel states.

"So am I," Jellal reveals. "How about we go see who the real champion is?"

And just like that, the boys dart away towards the field. Lisanna and I glance at each other, simultaneously letting out a laugh.

"Who's going to tell them that those games are meant for kids?" Lisanna continues to laugh out.

"I think they'll figure it out soon enough," Levy grins.

"Juvia wants to go watch them!" Juvia exclaims, but I take her wrist before she sprints off.

"Let's let them be," I say.

"There's plenty of things to do without them," Erza mentions. "Like, those small canoe rides over there."

"Aren't those meant for couples?" Lisanna asks.

"Who cares?" she shrugs. "Levy, Juvia, and I can go in one canoe. Lisanna and Lucy go in the other one."

We follow Erza, entering the line for the ride. Only couples surround us, but with Erza's attitude rubbing off on us, we don't mind too much. Soon enough, our wooden canoe arrives. I tilt my head at Lisanna once I've sat down and she's still standing on the dock.

"Lucy, I've never done this before," she admits uneasily. "How do I get on?"

"Just step on and sit here," I pat the space in front of me. "The canoe isn't going to flip over or anything!"

I'm able to see the hesitation in Lisanna's eyes as she takes a shaky step onto the canoe. To provide support, I allow her to grab onto my hand as she brings in her other foot.

"And you're in," I conclude, stifling a laugh. "Lisanna, your hand is hurting mine a bit."

"Sorry!" she squeaks, instantly releasing my hand. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Use these paddles to go around the pond," I reply.

Lisanna's anxiety gradually begins to fade away the more we paddle through the water, the surface filled with floating cherry blossom petals. It's quite obvious that this attraction is intended for couples, but we make the best out of it by trying to see how fast we can spin the canoe around the water.

It isn't until I catch a glimpse of the dock when I find four boys staring at us with largely opened mouths.

"They look so betrayed," Lisanna observes with amusement. Seconds later, her expression becomes blank. "What are they doing?"

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" I inquire with large eyes. I scan the area to find Erza, Juvia, and Levy with matching expressions.

We have no choice but to watch as the boys hastily pick a partner and enter their own canoe. Already, Natsu and Gray's canoe rocks back and forth at their aggressive paddling. It doesn't take much for them to reach us.

"Stop paddling, you're going to hit our canoe!" I proclaim while they head towards us without slowing down. I shut my eyes, preparing to be knocked over, but it doesn't happen. I open an eye, finding them slowly floating towards us.

"You two make an interesting couple," Lisanna teases.

"Shut up, we had no choice but to follow Natsu's command," Gray grumbles.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I beat all of them at the games," Natsu grins. "As a reward, I was able to give them all an order. I told them to get on these canoes."

"That's a good one!" Lisanna compliments with a giggle.

I'm about to say something until I notice the blue tint slowly appearing on Natsu's face.

"Natsu, your motion sickness!" I realize with a gasp.

"Oh, you're right," he responds with his own realization. "I forgot about that."

"Don't you dare throw up on me," Gray threatens with a glare.

"Do you think we can switch spots, Gray?" I question.

"I think that'll be a little difficult, since you know, we don't have the best balance here," he nods his head at the water. It isn't until he sees my expression when he shrugs. "But we can try, if you want."

Not waiting another second, I slowly pick myself up and try to stay balanced on the canoe. I know with Gray's weight, he'll surely sink our canoe if all three of us are on it. I bite my lip as I think. Half of Natsu's face is already blue, so I have to think fast.

"Gray, stand up and grab my hand. When I count to three, we're both going to step on each other's canoe."

"This better work," he mumbles, standing up from his canoe. I do my best to ignore the now frequent rocking of our canoe.

"One," I begin, staring at the spot where I'll be taking the first step. The canoe isn't small, so everything should be fine. I won't fall into the water like my mind thinks I will.

"Two… Three!" I take my first step as Gray does the same. I'm not sure what's happening until I'm falling into my seat in the canoe in front of Natsu. I let out a relieved sigh as I look over and see Gray made it safely as well.

"You guys are crazy!" Levy's voice echoes across the pond. "I can't believe you just did that!"

I grin, waving at them in response. I turn towards Lisanna and Gray. "We'll see you guys later!"

"Stay safe!" Lisanna tells me while I begin to paddle away.

"That was pretty cool of you, Luce," Natsu praises weakly. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't either, believe me," I confess breathlessly, still caught up in the moment. "Okay, we're here. Do you think you can get up on your own?"

Natsu nods though it's painfully obvious how queasy he's feeling. Once I've jumped onto the dock, I extend my hand out to him so he can pull himself up. I wrap an arm around his waist for support as we take small steps away from the dock.

"Better?" I ask as we sit down on a nearby bench.

"I can't believe I forgot about my motion sickness," he groans.

"It's been a while, so it's okay," I guarantee with a smile. Sitting back on the bench, I tilt my head to view the pastel trees above us. I find a petal floating in the air, perfectly landing on top of Natsu's hair. His hair nearly matches the petal. If I hadn't been watching it, I would have never noticed it.

"Natsu, a petal fell in your hair," I mention. I pause as he leans his head forward so I can pick it out. His hair is so soft, my fingers stay in it for a second too long.

"Is it out?" he asks.

"Got it," I reply, handing it to him so he can see. "How do you think the trees look?"

"Beautiful," he replies although he's only looking at me. My body becomes stiff when he reaches his hand out to me and removes two petals from my hair that I hadn't noticed. "I like spring."

I lean against his hand resting on my cheek with a smile. "I think it's a nice season. The only downside is that it's the seasons where allergies come in."

"Allergies?" he echoes. "It's a good thing I don't—"

Natsu's sentence is interrupted by another one of his rare sneezes. On cue, our eyes widen in surprise until my lips begin to curve into a grin.

"You just might have allergies, Natsu," I reveal the news to him.

"Why don't you have them?!" he counters with disbelief.

"I'm lucky," I continue to grin.

"No fair," he pouts. "Now my eyes are starting to feel itchy."

"I have some allergy relief medicine at home." I pat his arm for comfort. I stifle a laugh as he releases another sneeze. I'm about to tease him a bit more until I hear my name being called out.

"Will you two lovebirds join us for the rainbow tree?" Levy wriggles her brows at us.

"Let's go," I nod my head to the side, picking myself up from the bench. I smile to myself when I feel Natsu entwine our hands as we head towards the tree. It's a good feeling—having everyone see us being together.

Despite it only being sunset, there's already a crowd surrounding the tree. Picking a spot and spreading out the blanket from earlier, we all sit down to wait for the tree's leaves to begin flickering on.

"Natsu, quit sneezing already," Gajeel launches a scowl at him. "You're getting annoying."

"I have allergies, alright?" he sighs heavily, clearly agitated that he's the only one who has them.

Honestly, the more Natsu sneezes, the more I fall in love with them. Not only is it more validation that he's human, but it's entertaining to listen to. He definitely has the cutest sneeze in the world.

With the rainbow tree eventually lighting up the entire park, we admire it until the shine becomes faint. I can't help but feel content that Natsu has experienced another thing he has been curious about. I want to show absolutely everything to him.

And just like that, our day viewing the cherry blossom trees comes to an end with Natsu gulping down his allergy medicine the moment we get home and dozing off only minutes later.

* * *

"Luce, the medicine actually worked!" Natsu exclaims the next day. "I don't feel like sneezing anymore!"

"That's what medicine is for," I remark, amused by his enthusiasm. "It usually doesn't work that fast, so I'm glad it did."

"Maybe the medicine likes me," he responds.

"Sure," I giggle.

Even though Natsu is back to his normal self, the next day, I'm woken up by his sniffles and sneezes instead of my alarm clock. I look at him with concern.

"They're back," he groans. "I have the worst headache right now."

By his gruff voice, it isn't difficult to hear how congested he is. I reach over to him, lightly running my fingers across his hair. "Do you want to stay home for the day?"

"No, no, I'm good," he assures with closed eyes. "I'll just take more medicine."

"Alright," I accept slowly. "But if you're still feeling sick like this at school, you're going straight home."

"Deal," he responds.

Making him tea for breakfast, I don't listen to the taunting voices in my head. These are common allergies that are common for this time of year. There isn't anything else to it. I've lost count on how many times I've become like that during this time of year.

"Now that you took the medicine, you'll definitely feel better," I guarantee while we walk to school.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it already," he says.

I'm not sure if that's the truth or not, but from what I can see, it's probably not. Throughout the day, Natsu doesn't get any better. His sneezes are more frequent and he can barely keep his head up.

"You'll feel better tomorrow if you get lots of rest tonight," Erza instructs. "Go straight to bed when you get home."

"Will the couch work?" Natsu inquires.

"And soup! Eat soup, it'll make you feel more energized," Levy suggests.

"Eat ice," Gray lazily adds.

"Or you could just deal with it," Gajeel remarks. "That always works."

"Don't listen to Gajeel!" Lisanna proclaims. "Lucy, don't let Natsu play video games like he always does. Make sure he lies down with no distractions."

"That's what I plan on doing," I confirm, waving away Natsu's protests. "Thanks for the tips, guys! See you tomorrow!"

With that, we go back home, sneezes constantly interrupting our conversations. I rub his back with a small smile. If he rests, he'll surely feel better.

"I can't smell anything," he whines. "I probably won't be able to taste anything either!"

"Believe it or not, I read somewhere that eating spicy food clears up your sinuses," I mention.

Natsu's eyes instantly light up with newfound hope. "Really? Well, I'm putting loads of hot sauce in my soup tonight, then!"

Making sure he isn't able to reach any electronics from his position on the couch, I don't realize how quiet the apartment is without his usual video games. I don't mind too much; it's the perfect environment to do my homework. Sitting at the edge of the couch where Natsu's feet don't reach, I spend my time doing the homework I usually neglect to do.

I'm grateful allergies aren't contagious so I can immediately assure him that he can still sleep in the same bed as me. The medicine he takes before going to sleep is extra strength, so I'm confident Natsu will be good as new tomorrow morning. However, the next morning, the sniffles have been replaced by coughs.

"You're staying home to rest," I say firmly. "You need to rest all day today."

"I guess I have no choice," he reluctantly agrees.

I nod, satisfied that he doesn't protest. It isn't until I sit next to him on the couch when he speaks up.

"You're not going to school?" he asks.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," I respond simply.

"No way, you need to go to school," he shakes his head. "I'll be here resting."

"Are you sure?" I double check.

"Positive," he answers. "I'll be as good as new by the time you get back."

"Fine," I sigh, forbidding my pout to reveal itself. "Make sure you eat all your soup for lunch, okay?"

"You've got nothing to worry about," he tells me confidently.

Without Natsu, it becomes clear how _different_ everything feels. Even after glancing at the boys during lunch, something feels off. Suddenly, school feels ten times lonelier. The walk to and from school is eerily silent. I haven't realized how much of my attention he takes up throughout the day.

My steps are faster and longer than normal after school. All I want to do is see him, touch him, and talk to him again. Who knew eight hours could feel so long?

I'm halfway inside the apartment when Natsu is already greeting me. "Hey, Luce! How was school?"

I watch him as he sits up from his position on the couch. I'm not able to hold back my bewildered expression as my eyes land on his torso.

 _Where is his shirt?_

"I-I'm back," I stammer out.

It doesn't take long for Natsu to notice that my eyes aren't focused on his. A hint of a smirk forms on his lips.

"I'm seriously burning up right now. I think I'm sweating off the sickness," he states.

"I-I'm glad," I continue to stutter, walking straight into the kitchen. Despite the fact that he's been here for months, this is first time I've ever seen him without a shirt.

 _It looks just as good as I imagined._

The instant that thought registers, my face lights up faster than ever before. I lean against the counter while trying to keep up with my racing heartbeat. I freeze when I hear a fit of coughing.

"Are you okay?" I question, returning to the living room. I have to hold back my disappointment after I find that he has put his shirt back on. When he continues to cough, I rush back into the kitchen and fill up a glass of water.

"Thanks," he breathes after chugging down the water.

"How are you feeling?" I ask softly.

"Sick," he smiles meekly. "But better. Sick but better. Does that make sense?"

"I'll make you some more soup," I say with a small smile.

Natsu must be tuning into my thoughts because after I've made the soup his shirt is nowhere in sight. He and I both know I'm enjoying the view.

"You know what the worst thing about being sick is?" he mentions after a while.

"What?"

"I can't kiss you."

I pause, my face warming up in seconds. "Well… At least I can." Before he can react, I quickly peck his cheek. I smile as he nuzzles into my neck in response.

"Get better soon, okay?" I whisper.

"You got it, Luce," he replies.

Handing him the assignments he missed during school, I watch him as he effortlessly writes down his answers without even having to know the material. If Natsu can balance chemical equations without having to think twice, I'm sure that these allergies are nothing to him.

Now, all that we can do is wait for the allergies to fade away and hope that this bump in the road surely isn't the beginning of more bumps in the future.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Wednesday, guys! I'm just going to accept the fact that the writer gods have designated Wednesdays for me to update, haha.**

 **Updating every week feels so good, I've missed it a lot. It makes me feel like I'm being productive once again!**

 **So yes, we have finally reached the last part of the fic that makes me want to cry/scream all at once. I'm so excited, you have no idea.**

 **Also, can I just mention how much I _love_ reading your reviews? All of you guys are so different from one another and you all have such different thoughts and opinions, it's amazing! I love hearing all your thoughts, so please continue to review!**

 **And this fic is almost at 600 follows! That's so many oh my goodness :')**

 **Thank you guys so so much for reading! I can't stress enough how grateful and happy I am. Really, thank you.**

 **See you next week! ~**

* * *

For the next couple of days, Natsu sickness doesn't become better or worse—it's at an aggravating standstill. He has random coughing fits, constant sniffing, and his voice is abnormally raspy. His lips have permanently become chapped. For the first time in his life, Natsu has a cold.

Surprisingly, his mood doesn't change in the slightest. He remains as the cheery boy who has more fun than he should as he teases me. If I were him, I would be in bed for days, not wanting to talk to anyone. Natsu, on the other hand, wants to do everything and anything.

"Natsu, you need to rest," I tell him as sternly as I can while he aimlessly wanders around the apartment.

"Do I have to?" he sends me a pout. "I'm tired of resting all day, Luce. I never thought I would say this, but I _want_ to go to school again."

"I don't think the school would allow it." I send him an apologetic smile. "Just keep resting and taking your medicine, okay? You'll get better ten times faster that way."

"I'll go back to resting in a bit. Can we go on a walk outside first?" he nearly pleads, his puppy eyes on full effect mode. I release a defeated sigh.

"It's a little cold, so put on a sweater," I command. "We'll only be out for ten minutes."

"Yes!" he cheers. Sprinting into the room and returning with a sweater I haven't seen since the winter, we head outside with Happy curiously following us.

Since it's only the start of spring, the second the sun is gone, Magnolia feels just as chilly as winter. I'm about to tell Natsu that we should probably go back since it's too cold, but after glancing at his serene expression, I keep my thoughts to myself. His eyes are closed as he deeply inhales.

"It feels like it's been years since I've been outside," he breathes out.

"It's only been four days," I say.

"Four very long days," he replies, grasping my hand and brushing his lips across the back of it. I'm able to feel the feverish heat radiating off of him. "If I feel better tomorrow, can I go to school with you?"

I anxiously bite my lip. With how he looks, feels, and sounds, it doesn't seem like he'll be getting better anytime soon. But knowing I need to look at the bright side of things, I begin to nod.

"Everyone at school misses you," I admit. "We all want you to feel better as soon as possible."

"I'm going to try my best tonight," he states firmly.

"Do your best," I smile at his determination.

It's clear that Natsu doesn't want to go back inside the apartment, but after an hour, I know he has to return sooner or later. Helping him take off his sweater, I pause when he starts to remove his shirt. It doesn't matter how many times I see him shirtless; it'll always be enough for me to hesitate.

Although he may be sick, we still sleep in the same bed together. I don't care if he passes it on to me. If it'll lessen his symptoms, then I'll do anything.

"Goodnight," I whisper as we lie in bed later that night.

He sniffs before clearing his throat. "I love you, Luce. Thanks for taking care of me."

My breath hitches. It's been weeks since I've heard those words. Did he say them on accident? Or is he half asleep and doesn't know what he's saying?

"I'll always be here to make sure you're okay," I promise softly. "And I love you, too." Even if it was a mistake, I want to say it back. I forgot how much warmth the words create in my chest.

With my eyes fluttering close, I listen to Natsu's uneven breathing. Hopefully by tomorrow morning, he'll be just as healthy as he used to be again. If not, we'll simply have to spend the next day trying all over again.

* * *

For what feels like the first time in forever, I'm woken up by a pair of lips on mine the next morning.

"Guess who feels good as new again?" Natsu greets me with a grin.

"No way," my eyes widen in surprise. "Are you really?"

"Yep, I can breathe through _both_ of my nostrils again! And it gets better—I haven't coughed once yet!"

"You really did it," I say in disbelief, pushing myself up from the bed. "How'd you do it?"

"Humans never tell their secrets," he sends me a wink. "Come on, let's go to school!" He tugs me out of the bed, not giving me the chance to react.

"We still need to eat breakfast," I mention while having no choice but to follow him. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes!" he declares.

"Coming right up," I respond with an amused smile. It's been months since we've had pancakes for breakfast, and I'm glad today is the day we decide to make them.

Eating our breakfast together, I'm absolutely relieved that Natsu sounds just like he used to again. I've never seen him so thrilled to be going to school. He even leaves me behind quite a few steps because he's too eager to be there.

With Natsu, everything suddenly has so much more color as compared to the days when I went to school alone. The morning sky, the bare cherry blossom trees, and everyone on the streets—had they always been so bright?

I eventually catch up with him after he decides to wait for me outside the door to our classroom. The moment we enter the classroom, we're met with shouts loud enough to shake the entire school.

"You're finally back!" Lisanna proclaims.

"Welcome back, Natsu!" Levy cheers. "We've missed you!"

"Juvia is glad Natsu is better again!" Juvia chimes in.

"I hope you rested as much as I told you to," Erza adds with a gentle smile. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, everyone," Natsu sends them a large grin. "Where are the guys?"

"Oh, they went to the vending machines," Levy answers. "You can probably still catch them if you—"

"And he's gone," I giggle with my hair waving in the air at Natsu's immediate escape. "Good morning, guys."

"Good morning!" they reply while we sit at random desks before the bell rings.

"It's really about time Natsu came back." Lisanna places her chin on her palms. "It felt lonely here without him."

"You can say that again," Levy agrees with a nod. "Isn't it hard to believe that there was a time when he _wasn't_ here with us?"

"It feels as if he's always been here with us," Erza confirms.

"I'm glad you all think that way, too," I smile at them. If Natsu wasn't here, our group surely wouldn't be as close as it is now. He's the reason why we've all stayed together like this. I can't help but wonder if he is aware of how important he is to us.

Weirdly enough, we're not the only ones who are glad Natsu is back. Even _teachers_ give him a formal welcome back. It's probably due to the fact he flawlessly completed all his makeup work, but even then, it's enough for everyone to realize how much of a presence Natsu has.

Throughout the day, I watch him to make sure he's feeling better like he claims. To my surprise, not once do I hear him let out a subtle cough or even a little sniff. The tip of his nose is slightly pink, but that's it; he's truly back to his healthy self again.

"We have to celebrate today!" Levy exclaims after the day is over. "Let's go to Fairy Tail!"

"Someone has to pay for my meal as a welcome back," Natsu says, only receiving snickers and scoffs in response.

"Yeah, right, Flame-brain. We might have wanted you to come back again, but we didn't want you back _that_ much," Gray chuckles.

"Maybe if you're gone for another week we'll think about it," Gajeel sneers.

"We can buy you a dessert, maybe," Lisanna suggests.

" _Small_ dessert," Erza corrects smoothly.

"And by that she means the cheapest dessert on the menu," I state.

"Fine by me," Natsu responds with a shrug.

Just like everything else, it feels like ages since we've been to Fairy Tail. It may have been a few weeks ago, yet with everything that has happened, it simply doesn't feel that way.

"To Natsu feeling better!" Levy raises her cup in the air, lightly tapping them against everyone else's.

"To Natsu feeling better!" we repeat.

Despite it being only a week that Natsu has been gone, I instantly notice how much more time he is spending with the boys now. It's no mistake—Natsu has finally squeezed his way into not only my life, but also everyone else's life, too.

We don't realize how long we've been at Fairy Tail until Mira stands at our table with a polite smile. "We are closing in five minutes."

"It's already midnight?!" Levy's eyes widen. "When did that happen?"

"I've been trying to tell you for the past hour," Gajeel rolls his eyes.

"I thought you knew," Natsu remarks.

"I just wanted to see how long we were actually going to stay here," Lisanna giggles. "Hey, Mira, are there any free desserts left that Natsu can have?"

"We actually have a cake that didn't get picked up," Mira reveals. "Is that okay?"

"Of course!" the entire group answers simultaneously.

"A whole cake for me? You shouldn't have," Natsu grins.

"We didn't," Erza shuts him down with no hesitation. "You'll only be getting one slice."

"Come on! Give me a least three!" he protests, only having us wave him off in response.

And with that, we stay at Fairy Tail longer than we should, eating so much cake that we'll surely regret. But in that moment, I wouldn't have minded if time had just stopped and we'd be like this forever.

* * *

I'm expecting to be woken up by my favorite kisses the next morning. I can already feel Natsu's feather-like lips pressing against mine. However, that's not what wakes me up. Instead, I'm woken up by the disheartening sound of his sniffing and coughing once again.

"It's back again," he sighs heavily in frustration. "Do I have to stay home?"

"I'm sorry," I whisper, reaching over to him to gently massage his head. "I can stay here with you today, if you want."

"No, you have to go school," he shakes his head. By his grimace, I can tell his head is throbbing in pain with even the slightest movements. He probably wouldn't be able to make it to the living room if he tried. "I'll be here when you come back," he assures.

"Okay," I hesitantly accept. Without shifting the bed around too much, I leave to start getting ready for school. After I make the soup that I thought wasn't going to make for a very long time, I peek inside my dark bedroom.

"I'm leaving now," I say softly.

"Have a good day," he responds hoarsely.

My heart sinks while I close the door as quietly as I can. Just the sight of Natsu is devastating, and it doesn't make it any better that I have no choice but to watch. The only thing that's somewhat relieving is that he'll be resting all day, so he should feel better once I get back.

"Where's Natsu?" Lisanna immediately asks when I arrive to school.

"He's sick again," I answer plainly, walking straight to my desk without another word.

" _Again?"_ Levy repeats incredulously. "He was fine yesterday! How can he be—"

"Levy," Erza interrupts sharply.

Levy pauses, sharing a look with Erza before clearing her throat to fix her tone. "Maybe he ate something he wasn't supposed to yesterday."

"Maybe," I say with the same amount of disinterest.

"Has Natsu gone to the doctor yet?" Juvia asks.

I turn to Juvia with large eyes but quickly fix my expression before they notice. The question sparks thousands of thoughts into that I hadn't even considered. Is Natsu sick enough to go to a doctor?

 _Can he even go to the doctor?_

"H-He's going today," I force myself to say after a few seconds.

"Hopefully he can get some stronger medicine, then," Levy states optimistically. "Everything will be okay, I'm sure of it!"

I'm about to respond, but I'm cut off by the first bell of the day. As everyone shuffles to their seats, Lisanna leans towards my desk with a low voice.

"Do you think something is happening with Natsu's program?"

Once again, even more thoughts surface into my mind. Is it even possible for his program to malfunction? Did he know this could happen?

"I don't want to think about it," I let out a deep sigh that I wasn't even aware I was holding in. "Can we not think about it?"

"Y-Yeah, okay," Lisanna nods slowly before returning to her desk.

All I want is for the school day to come to an end. A part of me wants to leave during lunch, but knowing that Natsu wouldn't want me to do that, I decide to stay. He probably wouldn't want me to worry about him too much either, but I can't help it. He's in my mind every second of the day.

I don't waste a second to head home once the day is over. Every part of my body is trembling, even the tips of my fingers. I have no idea what to expect as I hastily unlock the front door and enter the apartment.

Every day, Natsu is always in the midst of bouncing up from the couch to greet me as I open the door. But today, that's not what happens. Today, I'm met with him lying on the couch, blankly staring at the ceiling.

"I'm back," I announce, taking small, tentative steps towards him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," he answers. His voice is still as nasally as it was this morning.

"What are you looking at?" I tilt my head back to the ceiling to see if I'm missing anything.

"The ceiling," he replies.

"Why are you looking at the ceiling?"

"Why not?"

"How long have you been looking up there?"

"I can't really remember."

My stomach flips as I view his vacant expression. Something isn't right. Natsu isn't right.

"Have you eaten anything today?" I question, going to the kitchen to see if the bowl I left this morning is still there. The heavy feeling in my chest subsides slightly once I see that it's not on the counter anymore.

Natsu doesn't say a word while I cluelessly wander the apartment. The atmosphere of the apartment is incredibly uncomfortable; all it does is make my unease increase. I'm too afraid to sit next to him, so I stay in the kitchen until I can't stand the way I'm acting.

"How about watching some TV?" I suggest casually, striding into the living room. Sitting down on the floor near the couch, I begin to flip through the channels. I steal a glimpse behind my shoulder to find him still gazing up at the ceiling. "Natsu, when was the last time you played video games?"

"I don't want to play video games right now," he responds.

"Okay, that's fine," I nod in understanding, forbidding myself to act the way I'm really feeling. "How about reading? Do you want me to read to you?"

"If you want."

Not wasting this opportunity, I dash into my room to retrieve my absolute favorite book. I've read it so many times, I doubt I'll even need to look at the pages.

"This is my favorite book, so you better pay attention," I warn once I've come back. My heart twinges with hope as he shifts his head to the side to look at me.

I can't keep from glancing at him every couple of pages to see if he's still listening. Each time I look up and find him staring right at me, I receive another boost of confidence. Natsu doesn't want to be entertained—he simply wants to listen.

"Tell me when you're ready for me to stop," I tell him after we're halfway into the book. I can't believe he's actually been paying attention this entire time.

"No, keep going," he urges. "I want to keep hearing your voice."

"Okay," a small smile peeks out of me as I return to the book. I continue reading; he still doesn't say anything when I only have ten pages left to read. Since it's my favorite book, I'm not able to control my tears as I reach the end. As I read the last word of the book, a thumb brushes my tears away from my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Natsu chuckles.

"B-Because it's my favorite book," I explain through my glassy eyes. It isn't until I notice the position he's in when my eyes widen. "You moved!"

"Yeah, so what?" he raises a curious brow.

"You haven't moved for the past three hours," I say hesitantly. "How are you feeling?"

"Weirdly enough, a little better," he answers in realization. "There's something about your voice that made me feel better."

"Maybe I'm your medicine," I blurt out before I can stop myself.

"That's a nice way of putting it," he smirks, pulling his hand away from my cheek and going back to his original position on the couch. "Do you have anything else to read?"

"Of course!" I exclaim. "I'll be right back."

Returning with a stack of books, I set them down on the coffee table with a grin. "Which one first?"

"Anything as long as you're the one reading," he replies.

I nod eagerly, placing a pillow on the floor so I can comfortably sit down. I lean against the side of the couch where Natsu's head is so he can look over my shoulder and follow as I read if he wants to.

For the next couple of hours, all I do is read, read, and read to him. I don't care if I get tired of reading or become so dehydrated that I need to gulp down water—this is for Natsu. I'm going to read until he's okay again.

Unfortunately, I don't realize I've fallen asleep until I'm waking up the next morning in a tight embrace. By the leathery surface, I must be on the couch. Opening my eyes, I lock eyes with Natsu's dark ones.

"Please, don't tell me I fell asleep mid-sentence," I whisper.

"You did." He sends me half a smile. "Good morning."

"Morning. How do you feel?" I ask.

"The same," he shrugs. "I'm still too sick to go to school."

"Let me stay home today," I nearly beg. "It'll just be one day."

"Only _one_ day," he states. "You can't afford to be randomly missing school."

"I'll get Lisanna to bring us the makeup work," I guarantee, feeling fulfilled that I'll finally be staying home with him. To express my gratitude, I lean in and grant him a tender peck on the cheek.

I know exactly what I'll be doing all day with him—reading. However, it doesn't take much for me to figure out that my voice doesn't have the same effect as it did yesterday. Natsu doesn't move an inch for five hours; his eyes are solely focused on the ceiling.

I don't notice how lethargic he is until now. His energy level is nonexistent. He's only interested in my voice, but even then, it's hard to tell if he's truly interested or if he just wants some background noise.

I feel as though the only option we have left is to take him to the doctor. Yet I can't stop myself from wondering if he would be accepted. Because although I'd like to think that Natsu is human, there is still that _what if._ That _what if_ is what keeps me from making an appointment.

After Natsu has officially been on the couch for 24 hours, I urge him to at least walk around the apartment for a few minutes. I try not to wince too much at his pained expression while he pushes himself up.

"Who knew I would feel so weak after not walking for a day?" he mutters, having to drape an arm across my shoulders for support.

"Take one step at a time," I reply smoothly. "There's no rush."

Natsu is already sweating and we've only reached the kitchen. But I'm not letting him give up and return to the couch. We're going to at least walk halfway around the apartment.

"T-That felt good," he pants out, falling back onto the couch once we've finally made it.

"We're going to be doing that every day from now on," I say firmly. "It's not good for your body if you lie down all day."

"Yes, doctor," he smirks slightly, having me stick my tongue out at him.

Despite his apathy, there are still glimpses of Natsu's teasing that appear every so often. I cling on to each and every one of those moments.

I pause when I begin to hear knocks on the door. As I unlock it, I crack it open enough to where I can slide out without the inside being seen.

"Hey, Lisanna," I greet her quickly. "Do you have the makeup work?"

"Yeah, here it is," she hands it to me with a skeptical look. "So, why didn't you come today?"

"I wanted to take care of Natsu," I answer. "Thanks for giving me the work! I'll see you—"

"How's he feeling?" she asks before I can end the conversation.

"He's still sick," I respond simply. "I don't know if I'll be back tomorrow, so if I don't show up, can you get me the makeup work again?"

"Of course," she nods. "Is Natsu—"

"I _really_ need to go," I cut her off, already going back inside the apartment. "Thanks again! See you later."

"See you." are the last words I hear before I shut the door. I release a heavy sigh, frowning at the rather large stack of papers. I curiously leaf through them, my breath hitching once I find three sheets of papers with messages scribbled all across it.

"Natsu, everyone left messages for you!" I smile widely, hurrying towards him to show him. Sitting next to him, I show him the sheets of paper.

"This is awesome." His eyes travel across the messages. His lips curve into his own smile. "I didn't think they cared this much."

"Of course we do," I confirm. "We always have."

"Can you read to me again now?" he asks.

"Okay," I nod. It isn't until I glance at my books when I freeze. "Natsu, I've already read all my books."

"I don't mind if you read them again," he guarantees.

"No, wait, I have an idea," I mention. Reaching for my phone, I turn it on and scroll through some articles, seeing if any of them would interest him. And before we know it, I'm reading news reports, magazine articles, and interviews to him. With this, Natsu will surely learn something new every day.

Again, I don't realize I've fallen asleep until the next morning. I don't even need to ask. By Natsu's expression, I know I fell asleep mid-sentence again.

I'm about to tell him that I'm not going to school again though after glancing at the clock, I don't need to. School started an hour ago. I'm not sure if he purposely didn't wake me up, but I'm glad he didn't.

"I found a good article to read," I say later that day.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Apparently, there are seven people in the world that look alike," I reveal. "Do you know what that means? There are seven Gray's _and_ Gajeel's out there in the world."

"That's horrible," Natsu grumbles, causing me to stifle a laugh. "But that also means there are seven people that look like you, too."

"Is that good or bad?" I raise a brow.

"I'm lucky to have found one of them," he replies.

It doesn't take long until my face lights up into a bright crimson. I steal a glimpse of him, finding him with a satisfied grin.

"W-What about you?" I stammer. "Do you think there are seven people that look like you, too?"

"That'd be cool," he muses. "I don't think they'd look as good as me, though."

"Right, because you all don't look the same," I giggle. "Alright, it's time to walk now."

Allowing him to use me as support, I make sure he steps foot in every part of the apartment. Since there's no rush, I don't mind when we take short breaks. We have all the time in the world to use.

We'll just be using that time to try and have Natsu be healthy again.

* * *

As the days continue, it's gradually becoming harder and harder to keep a genuine smile on my face. One step forward that Natsu takes only leads to ten steps back. It's as if everything we do is only making his sickness worse.

I've completely forgotten about school, so I stay home with him every day. Yet the dull atmosphere that surrounds not only the apartment, but Natsu as well, is suffocating. I didn't know that taking care of him would become so taxing.

Despite how I feel, I don't let my true feelings show. This isn't about me—it's about Natsu becoming healthy again. That's it.

However, it doesn't take much for him to catch on to my feelings. Lately, he's been so focused on the ceiling, he hasn't been paying attention to what I'm feeling. But the moment there's a shift, he senses it instantly.

"Am I not making you happy anymore?" he asks.

My thumb scrolling through my phone freezes, my entire body becoming stiff. Clicking it off, I set my phone down and take a deep breath. I'm not able to look him in the eyes. My heart pounds against my chest.

"I'm always happy with you, no matter what," I respond softly, eyes staring at my lap. "It's just… I wish I knew why this was happening to you. I feel like everything that I'm doing isn't doing anything."

Natsu reaches over to me, lightly taking my chin and forcing me to look at him. "You're doing all that you can for me," he assures with a small smile. It isn't until his smile fades when he opens his mouth. "But maybe, I have a time span. You know, like all humans do, there will be a day when I die."

I blink several times in response, his words not registering. I slowly begin to shake my head. "W-What are you saying? Do you really think that you're going to di—"

"I'm not saying anything," he interrupts me at the last second. "It's just a thought."

"I don't like those thoughts," I mumble.

"Neither do I, but they have to be considered."

I nod reluctantly, not liking the nauseating feeling inside my chest. All it does is make me want to go under all the covers in my bed and block out the whole world.

"I'll go make you some more soup," I say, standing up from the couch and shuffling towards the kitchen.

"Put extra hot sauce in there, please," he requests.

"You got it," I reply.

And with the apartment being entirely silent, I make Natsu's soup, hoping that the extra hot sauce may just be the reason why someday his ten steps back are soon reduced to five instead.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, everyone! Hope you guys are all doing well, and are enjoying my weekly updates as much as I am!**

 **As much as I've loved this fic, I am ready so for a new AU. The next one I'm writing is going to be _pretty_ interesting, but I'll tell you guys more about that another day~**

 **Anyway, I'd just like to thank you all for 700 reviews and 600 follows! :') I don't even think I can name that many people. Seriously, thank you guys so much for reading. I can't say it enough.**

 **So yes, only three chapters left... What's going to happen, hmm? It certainly can't get more angsty than this, right? _Right?_**

 **I love teasing you guys omg I'm so horrible**

 **Also, I'm updating this on my phone so forgive me if there are any typos.**

 **Please, don't forget to review! I really love hearing all your thoughts :-)**

 **Enjoy this chapter, everyone! See you next week!**

* * *

After two weeks of doing the same thing every day, nearly everything has become a habit.

Falling asleep on the couch with Natsu has become a habit. Making him soup three times a day has become a habit. Reading to him has become a habit. Telling him everything will be okay has become a habit. And lastly, waking up every morning knowing that Natsu will still be sick has become a habit.

However, I'm not the only one who has been developing habits. Natsu greeting me with a small smile every morning has become a habit. Resting his head onto my shoulder while I read has become a habit. Asking if I can help him to the kitchen has become a habit. Telling me everything is okay has become a habit.

Perhaps the only thing that hasn't become a habit is the weather. Spring—being the most unpredictable season of the year—never has a set temperature. Some days, I leave the window cracked open so there's a fresh breeze drifting inside. Other days, I hardly even glance at the window.

But it's fine. Even if everything is the same each day and I'm in a constant daze, it doesn't matter. What does matter is Natsu becoming okay again. I'm not sure when that'll be, but I'm sure it's going to be soon. It has to be. We're going to overcome this obstacle together before it's too late. We promised.

"Luce, why are you making that face?" Natsu asks, hauling me out of my thoughts.

"What face?" I raise my eyes from my phone to look at him.

"You're furrowing your eyebrows," he responds. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about what I said the other day."

"So what if I am?" I mumble, returning to my phone.

"Forget I said it," he tells me while leaning over and placing his head on my shoulder. He takes my hand, plucking my fingers away from my phone to hold onto it. "I didn't mean it. I don't think me being sick has anything to do with my time span."

"You're just saying that," I disagree with a shake my head. "I'm not making a face anymore, so don't worry about it."

"Luce," he whines, nuzzling the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said that."

His words tickle my neck, making it incredibly hard to not forgive him. With a light sigh, I lean against him with closed eyes. "It's okay."

Natsu doesn't move from my neck though I don't mind. It's comfortable being this close to him. It reminds me of the times when we used to lounge around all day together without a care in the world. Running my fingers through his hair, I feel him shift slightly.

"I really miss kissing you," he whispers.

"I miss kissing you, too," I whisper back.

"Can I?" he lifts his head, viewing me with curious eyes. "I think it's pretty obvious whatever I have isn't contagious."

I'm about to nod, but with his lips being as close as they are, I can't resist it anymore. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I lean towards him, roughly pressing our lips together.

It's a desperate kiss. Our lips are tackling one another as though they're aware of how long it's been since they've touched. Our kisses are filled with so much hunger and thirst, none of them are enough.

I'm on top of him, my knees cramming into the cushions of the couch. My fingers cautiously skim across his exposed stomach, eventually crawling up to rest on his shoulder. His skin feels just as smooth as I thought it would. Once we separate to catch up to our breaths, Natsu gazes up at me with hazy eyes.

"W-Was that too much?" I stammer out breathlessly. A lock of my hair slips out, gently landing on his cheek.

"Your face is _really_ red," he gives me a smirk.

"S-So is yours!" I exclaim, clumsily pushing myself back. I scowl after he swiftly sits up and steals a chaste peck from me.

"It's been so long, I forgot how cute your expression is after we kiss," he remarks.

"What do you mean?" I ask, ignoring the blaze of my cheeks.

"You have these little lines above your nose," he states as he gently pokes the space between my eyebrows. "They only show up after we kiss."

"You're weird," I say while examining his face to see if there's something about him that only shows up during our kisses. I'm not able to look for long due to the sound of my phone. After realizing it fell on the floor, I reach down and pick it up. I freeze when I read the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Natsu inquires.

"It's Levy," I reply slowly. I already know what the call is going to be about, so I take a deep breath to brace myself. I jerk away at the loud shout I'm greeted with.

"Lu, finally you answered! Do you know how long it's been? This is becoming too much!" Levy proclaims. "You've been out of school for _two_ weeks! Do you know how much work you've missed? Do you know how many _tests_ —"

"I'm doing all of my makeup assignments," I interrupt her calmly. "Natsu is, too."

"That doesn't matter!" she retorts sharply. "Did you know if you miss too many days, you can get held back a year?"

My eyes widen. Peeking at Natsu to check if he heard, I'm relieved to find him lying down with his eyes closed. I scoot a little farther away from him on the couch. "I'll try to go back soon, okay? But right now, I can't."

Levy must hear something in my voice because she softens hers. "How is Natsu doing? Are we still not allowed to see him?"

I pause, contemplating my answer. I haven't let anyone inside the apartment for the past two weeks—not even Lisanna. I've been too afraid, but with how things are going, having everyone over doesn't seem so scary anymore.

"The doctor said that he isn't contagious," I reveal hesitantly. "Do you guys want to come over tomorrow?"

"Of course we do!" she answers. "We haven't been to Natsu's house before, so you'll have to send us the directions. We'll come right after school!"

My breath hitches in response. I completely forgot that Lisanna is the only one who knows that Natsu lives with me. What else don't they know about him? Besides the obvious, what else have I kept from them? Guilt starts to rise in my chest.

"A-Actually," I begin, stumbling over my words. "Come to my apartment first. We'll go from here."

"Oh, okay, we'll do that, then," Levy replies. "See you tomorrow!"

Disconnecting the call, I release a shaky sigh. I glance over at Natsu to find him sitting up with large eyes.

"They're coming here?" he asks.

"We can cancel if you're not—"

"No way," he cuts me off, his lips curving into a smile. "I haven't seen everyone in forever. I'm actually a little excited to see them again."

"Really?" I blurt out in surprise.

"Yep, Ice Princess and I have _a lot_ of catching up to do," he states.

"Catch up on what?" I raise a curious brow.

"Video games," he shrugs. "You wouldn't get it."

Normally, I would counter something back, but this is the first time in two weeks Natsu has been anticipating something. I don't want to ruin his moment so I keep quiet.

With everyone coming over tomorrow, Natsu suddenly has more energy than ever before. He even picks himself up from the couch to check if I'm almost finished making his soup. I haven't seen him walk this far by himself, so I nearly have a heart attack when I find him at the counter.

Yet as expected, by the time he's finished eating, I'm back to helping him lie on the couch. Even if he's looking forward to something, he's still too lethargic to be moving as much as he is. But little by little, he's regaining his energy.

I've become so accustomed to Natsu's appearance, I don't realize how _drained_ he looks the next day. The bags beneath his eyes are dark purple, his hair doesn't seem to look as healthy anymore, and his skin has a strange, pale shade to it.

"We need to clean you up a bit," I say mostly to myself, tapping my chin in thought. "When was the last time you showered?"

"Two days ago," he responds. "Is that bad?"

"Today we're going to try something new," I muse. "Would you prefer strawberry or cherry?"

"Strawberry," he answers skeptically. "Luce, what are you planning?"

"I'll be right back," I grin before heading to the bathroom. Ever since Natsu arrived, I haven't had the chance to take baths like I used to. I didn't think the next time I'd be using my favorite bath soap would be for him, though. Once the entire tub is flooded with bubbles, I return to him and help him into the bathroom.

"Let me know when I can turn back around," I state, trying not to show too much of embarrassment once he starts to remove his clothes. I listen to the swishing of water as he enters the tub. I hold back my satisfied smile when I hear him sigh after sinking into the bubbles.

"I'm all covered," he announces. "This feels so good. These bubbles make me feel so relaxed."

"Welcome to my world," I beam proudly, turning around and viewing him with amusement. "I remember when I used to take a bath almost every day."

"What happened?" he inquires.

"You did," I tease.

Natsu sticks his tongue out at me, trying to remove the bubbles off his chest though all it does is add even more. I watch him as he struggles to keep the bubbles from landing on his face; it isn't long until they're all over his cheeks.

Just the sight of Natsu is enough for me to feel relaxed along with him. It isn't until I notice that the bubbles are beginning to lessen once I surge up from my spot and hurriedly go to the door. "You can pull the drain whenever you want. I'll be by the door if you need anything."

Shutting the door, I hear the sound of the water swirling into the drain. For the first time in two weeks, I listen to his steady footsteps padding across the floor. I'm not sure how much the bath made him feel better, but I begin to get a better idea as I pick up the sound of his humming. I press my lips together to keep myself from laughing.

"Luce, what did you do to me?" he asks after a few moments.

"What do you mean?" I call out, staring at the door in confusion.

The door swings open with Natsu poking his head out. "I'm a walking strawberry! My whole body smells like it!"

"That was the plan," I giggle, being able to smell the sweetness of strawberry surrounding him. "And look! Your skin is back to looking fresh again!"

"I guess you're right," he mutters as he studies himself in the mirror. I steal a glimpse of the towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes lock with mine when I look back up. "Is there something you have to say?"

"N-No!" I shout with flushed cheeks. "M-Meet me back in the living room when you're dressed."

I pace around the living room until Natsu shortly returns wearing the same pants from before. I stand behind the couch with my arms crossed. "Don't forget to put a shirt on before everyone comes."

"Yeah, yeah," he waves me off. As he sits down on the couch, he tilts his head back to look at me. "Now what?"

"Do you want to do this by yourself or do you want me to do it?" I ask while revealing the brush. By how his brows furrow as if it's a foreign object, the answer is obvious. I smile as I gently take his head and begin to comb through his damp hair with my fingers.

"Is this what a spa feels like?" Natsu questions after I start to brush his hair.

"Probably," I scoff. "I just have one more thing left to do to you and you're all set!"

Natsu waits patiently, feeling his freshly brushed hair as I stride inside my room. Once I've grabbed what I needed, I take small steps through the hallway.

"Do you mind closing your eyes?" I request before I enter the living room.

"They're closed," he responds.

I know he won't be able to keep his eyes closed as long as I want him to, so I hurry to his side to add the final touches to his new and improved appearance. He flinches when he feels the light skim of the concealer brush.

"What are you doing to me now?" he mumbles.

"Just trying to hide your bags a little bit," I answer simply. "Keep still, okay?"

After I'm finished applying enough concealer to where his bags have disappeared, I lean back to see if I've missed any spots. My heart skips a beat as I examine his face. Without the dark circles beneath his eyes, Natsu truly looks like he's back to his normal self again.

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asks.

It isn't until then when my heart gradually sinks back into my stomach again. Despite his appearance, he still sounds just as sick as every other day. This is only a facade, after all.

"You can," I nod in approval. As he opens his eyes, I can already tell what he is about to do. "Don't touch it! You're going to smear the concealer."

"Did the concealer really take away my bags?" he raises an unconvinced brow.

"See for yourself," I point at the mirror. I watch him as shuffles towards the mirror, his eyes widening when he sees his reflection.

"They're really gone!" he exclaims incredulously. "How did you do that?"

"Makeup never tells its secrets," I tease. "By the way, how do you feel walking by yourself again?"

"My legs feel a little heavier than usual," he admits while returning to my side. "But I feel like I'm becoming me again. I like being able to walk around."

"That's good," I send him a smile. He returns the smile and we look at each other for a couple of seconds. Being able to see myself in his eyes, my smile fades. "Hey, Natsu."

"Hey, Luce," he replies.

"How about we tell everyone the truth about you?"

There's a flicker in his eyes that I'm not able to catch. His mouth opens hesitantly. "Are you sure—"

Natsu isn't able to finish, being interrupted by heavy knocks on the door. Both of our breaths hitch in response. I didn't even realize they were coming now; I didn't even realize the time.

"I'll go get it," I say quickly before striding to the door. I'm able to hear their voices outside as I unlock it. Right before I open the door, I put on my best smile. "Welcome, guys!"

"It's been so long, Lu!" Levy immediately leaps into my arms. She squeezes me with all her might, but her hold loosens slightly as she looks over my shoulder. "Oh, Natsu is here."

"Levy, get out of the way already," Gajeel commands from outside.

Pulling away, Levy steps to the side, allowing everyone else to enter. I tilt my head as I notice everyone is holding onto containers.

"What did you guys bring?" I inquire.

"We haven't seen each other for two weeks, and that's how you greet us?" Gray narrows his eyes at us.

"Juvia thought Lucy was better than that!" Juvia's expression matches Gray's.

"Now I don't even want to give it to you," Erza states.

"I'll give you mine, though," Lisanna responds.

"They're not for you, so don't worry," Gajeel guarantees.

"They're for you and Natsu," Jellal chimes in.

"S-Sorry!" I stammer, waving my hands in the air. "Nice to see you all again! How are you guys?"

Receiving all their responses at once, I nod. I haven't even taken one step before they see who's on the couch.

"Oh, Flame-brain, you're already here," Gray remarks.

"Missed me?" Natsu smirks, standing up and walking faster than he normally would. His lips subtly twitch with each step he takes. I'm the only one who seems to notice because everyone hastily extends their containers out to him.

"We all brought our best homemade soup!" Levy announces. "Natsu, you're definitely going to feel better after trying mine."

"She means mine," Erza shakes her head, taking a step forward. "My soup has all the vitamins and minerals, a high percent of protein, and—"

"My mom makes really good soup," Gray cuts Erza off, standing in front of her. "I even told her to put extra hot sauce for you."

I'm about to thank them all before a war breaks out, but Natsu beats me to it. "You shouldn't have," he breathes out. "Really, thanks, guys."

The sincerity in Natsu's voice not only affects me—it also stirs everyone else, too. On cue, they form a modest smile or their hands promptly fly up to the back of their neck. Entering the kitchen, we circle around the counter.

"We really want you to get better," Erza says. "You've been sick for two weeks too long."

"We just want you to come back to school," Lisanna adds.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Gray inquires.

Natsu pauses, a grimace on his lips. We share a look for half a second. That's all it takes. While he inhales a deep breath, I hold mine as he reveals the news.

"I'm not able to see a doctor," Natsu states firmly.

"Why not?" Jellal questions.

 _It's time. Here it goes._

The silence between everyone is so tense, I'm afraid to blink. I freeze when a hand squeezes mine. I look up, finding Lisanna with a small smile. She must know what's about to happen; I try my best to thank her with my eyes.

Natsu swallows thickly, holding onto the edge of the counter. "I can't see a doctor because I'm not human."

" _What?"_ everyone blurts out simultaneously. The instant I blink, I'm finding seven pairs of gazing at me with large eyes.

"Natsu is a robot that I ordered online," I explain smoothly.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me," Levy whispers in disbelief. "Are you two trying to pull a prank on us? If you are—"

She doesn't finish her sentence as she watches Natsu and I shake our heads. Clenching my fists, I explain everything from start to finish so effortlessly it's as though I rehearsed it. I wasn't aware how much I've wanted to tell them everything until now.

"That's why we've been missing so much school," Natsu mentions once I've finished. "She's been here taking care of me."

It's clear how overwhelmed everyone is. All of them had to set their containers on the counter before they forgot they were holding it. Even Lisanna—who has known this whole time—had to take a seat. The previous silence is nothing compared to this. It's so quiet, I can hear Happy sleeping in the other room.

"So let's get this straight," Gajeel is the first one to speak. "You're a robot who _eats?"_

"I can do everything you guys do," Natsu confirms. "That's how my program works."

"And your program allows you to feel Lucy's feelings?" Erza questions, trying to grasp it all.

Natsu nods. "That's the only thing it does. Everything else is all because I want to do it."

"How do you know that's not just your program allowing you the freedom to do so?" Jellal asks.

The question is enough for me to wince. It's natural that everyone is curious, and they don't know the boundaries yet. It takes every part of me to not stop the interrogation, but now that they know, they deserve to know everything.

"Before, when I first came here, all I did was listen to my program," Natsu says. "I sort of felt it like a second sense. But now, I don't. The only second sense I listen to is Lucy's feelings."

This is my first time hearing about this, so I've now joined the group. All of us wearing matching startled expressions.

"So, yeah. That's me," Natsu concludes with a small smile. "Take it or leave it."

There's a moment of hesitation that's enough for me to think that they're not going to accept him. They're going to find him too strange and never talk to him again. However, that's not what happens.

"Of course we're going to take it," Gray scoffs, shaking his head. "You're our stupid Flame-brain. Nothing out there is enough to change that."

"It doesn't matter how different you are. We're always going to accept you," Erza assures.

"N-No matter what!" Levy squeaks, nearly on the edge of tears.

My eyes rapidly start to become glassy; I quickly wipe my tears away before they escape. Glancing at the time, I realize that it's almost been two hours.

"How about I whip up something to eat while Natsu tries all his soup?" I suggest.

"We'll help out!" the girls volunteer.

With the girls helping me make dinner, we leave the boys to tell Natsu which soup is the best. Just like that, the heavy atmosphere has transformed into a light-hearted one.

"Juvia still can't believe Natsu has lived with Lucy all this time," Juvia fans herself.

"Have you guys…" Levy's voice trails off, implying the one thing I'd like to avoid speaking about most.

"Absolutely not!" I answer immediately.

"We just want to make sure you're being safe," Erza states.

"I do _not_ need this talk from you guys," I groan with flushed cheeks. "Natsu used to sleep on the couch until we became a couple, you know."

"Which was nearly four months after he arrived," Lisanna adds in defense.

"Exactly," I nod in satisfaction. "Anyway, now that the food is ready, let's eat!"

Pulling up extra chairs to the counter, we eat while watching Natsu take several sips of each container of soup. Everyone leans in with anticipation.

"So? Mine's the best, right?" Gray grins.

"Natsu took more sips of my soup," Levy remarks.

"But the protein," Erza protests.

"Pick mine," Gajeel demands bluntly.

"I don't know, guys," Natsu hums in thought. "I think they're all equally good."

"You're hilarious if you think we're going to accept _that,"_ Jellal stifles a laugh.

"Pick Juvia's already!" Juvia whines.

"Fine, let me think," Natsu states, intentionally building up the pressure. I roll my eyes as I sit back and enjoy the show. Yet I've instantly joined it once Natsu reveals his answer. "I think Lucy's soup is the best."

"Hers doesn't count!" the group shouts in unison.

Natsu merely shrugs with a grin, alternating soups since this is his dinner, after all. The group can tell that he won't be changing his answer, so they lean back with unsatisfied expressions. Fortunately, it doesn't take much for the competition to be forgotten. After I've placed a box of cookies on the counter and handed out glasses of milk, it isn't brought up again.

Despite having eaten, nobody has plans on leaving. It's nearly been two weeks since everyone has been together. Naturally, the conversation begins to hover back to Natsu and who he is.

"So because you're a robot, you know everything, right?" Levy mentions.

"Sort of," Natsu nods. "I don't really know the answer unless I'm given enough information."

"I knew something was weird when you kept getting hundreds on your tests," Gray mutters.

"What do you mean?" Natsu raises a brow. "I'm smarter than you think! Here, write down the most difficult math problem you can think of."

I watch everyone as they scribble down dozens of numbers that I'm sure Natsu will be answer in less than a minute. It's no surprise when he answers Gajeel's equation faster than we can blink.

Everyone is so intrigued by Natsu's ability, they don't pay attention to Lisanna and I as she pulls me aside to the living room.

"Have you heard anything about Natsu's creator yet?" Lisanna asks curiously, her voice hushed.

"No, nothing," I shake my head. "I hope I never do."

"Maybe since it's been so long, his creator doesn't care about him anymore," she says, her eyes lost in thought.

"Lisanna, I think you're worrying about this more than you should," I confess with a small smile. "Let's just try and have Natsu feel better again, alright? We'll think about his creator later."

"Okay," she accepts reluctantly. "But is he really okay? I can tell he's straining himself. He can hardly hold his spoon without his arms trembling."

"He will be okay," I state firmly. "I'm going to make him better again. I swear it."

"I'm rooting for you," Lisanna whispers quickly as we return to the kitchen. Thankfully, nobody noticed our absence.

Unfortunately, the night ends much faster than we would like. Since it's a school night, everyone is forced to go home earlier than usual. Natsu and I walk them out, all their containers being entirely empty.

"I'll try my best to go to school tomorrow," Natsu says before they've all left.

"We'd love to have you back again," Erza replies.

"Your desk looks weird without you," Jellal admits.

"Get better!" Levy proclaims with Gajeel plainly nodding along with her.

"Juvia hopes to see Natsu again tomorrow!" Juvia chimes in.

"See you later, Flame-brain," Gray sends a single wave.

"See ya, Ice Princess," Natsu retorts with a grin.

"I really hope we get to see you both at school tomorrow," Lisanna smiles, being the last one to leave.

"Hopefully," I return her smile. "Goodnight, Lisanna."

"Night, guys!" Lisanna waves.

I close the door once Lisanna has entered her apartment with a warm, fuzzy feeling swirling in my chest. It's felt so long; I've really missed each and every single one of them. And now that they know the truth, I can't help but feel like we've all become ten times closer.

I don't get too much time to feel content. I turn around to Natsu, finding him heavily breathing on the couch. It's obvious—he's utterly exhausted.

"Why did you force yourself like this?" I mumble while rushing into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He chugs it down in seconds, water dripping down his chin.

"I didn't want them to see me like this," Natsu breathes out, hastily wiping the water away. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"But look, now you've used all your energy," I protest hesitantly.

"Then I'll just use tomorrow to save it back up," he responds simply.

I sigh, definitely not okay with Natsu's mindset. Before we decide to go to sleep, I have no choice but to remove the concealer on his face. I lean back to see if I missed any spots. And just like that, he's back to being the sick Natsu that I haven't missed seeing.

I'd never tell him that, though. Some things are just better left unsaid.

* * *

Everything that happened last night feels like a dream the next morning. It's hard to believe that everyone knows the truth now after I've been holding it in for nearly a year. It's also hard to believe that everyone accepted it.

Though if I have to choose on what the hardest is on believing, it'd most surely be the fact that Natsu _still_ hasn't gotten any better. Of course, it's a habit now, but that isn't the point. However, I keep my thoughts to myself as I wear my best smile. I won't let my dark, taunting thoughts distract me from Natsu.

Once I've made his soup, I bring him to the kitchen. I can't help but notice how slower his steps are today, but I try my best to ignore it. I place my chin on my palm as I watch him eat his breakfast. "So, I'm curious. Whose soup really was the best last night?"

"What soup?" he questions.

"The soup everyone brought you last night, remember?" I send him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" his brows furrow in confusion.

We share a clueless look until I remember that Lisanna left her container here last night. I open the fridge, sliding out her container and showing it to him. "You don't remember eating this soup?"

Natsu shakes his head.

"Do you not remember _anything_ from yesterday?" I ask in disbelief.

He shakes his head again. "Am I supposed to? What happened?"

My body becomes stiff as I gaze at him.. It's at this moment when I realize that everything I've done up to this point hasn't done anything at all. Whether I help him or not, one step forward will always result in ten steps back.

"Luce, what happened last night?" he repeats, more urgently this time.

Nausea begins to swell up in my chest. I feel light-headed. I take a deep breath, asking the one thing I don't want to even think about.

"Natsu, are you losing your memories?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy third day of summer, everyone! It's so hot where I live right now, I bet I could cook an egg on the street.**

 **I really hope you guys are all enjoying what's happening so far! I'm really having too much fun writing all this angst, haha. I'm terrible.**

 **These chapters are unintentionally long and I am having such a good time right now it's great.**

 **And now, with only two chapters left, what's going to happen? Buckle your seats everyone because it's only going to become even more wild from here. ;-)**

 **By the way, I've noticed a lot of you guys are so curious to see what's going to happen that you guys decided to read _Absolute Boyfriend!_ Seriously, this fic wouldn't exist because of that manga so here's my little shoutout. Read _Absolute Boyfriend!_ It's ten times better than this fic, so you won't regret it! **

**As always, thank you guys so much for reading! It really means a lot. I love you all so much.** **Also, I hope the title of this story makes sense after this chapter. :')**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu's eyes are locked on to mine so fervently, I'm not able to tear my eyes away from him. I'm frozen under his stare. I blink for the first time when I begin to feel a slight burning sensation at the back of my eyes. That's what removes him out of his trance.

"Am I losing my memories?" he asks weakly, only repeating my words. His eyes are lost in thought as he scrambles through his memories with his breaths gradually becoming uneven.

"It's okay, relax," I whisper as I reach over and place my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "What's the last thing that you can remember?"

"You told me there are seven people in the world that look alike," he answers, gulping. He looks at me with frantic eyes. "When was that? Was it a long time ago? Please tell me it wasn't."

"It was a few days ago," I reply smoothly, my stomach flipping upside down at his wince. "But that's okay! We all forget things sometimes. You don't need to worry about it."

"A-Are you sure?" he sends me an uneasy look.

I nod with an assuring smile, ignoring the guilt inside my chest. I don't want to lie to him, but with how he is right now, he doesn't need to know that the day I read that article to him was actually a week and a half ago. A white lie won't hurt—the truth surely will.

"Tell me what happened yesterday," Natsu nearly pleads. "What soup are you talking about?"

"Eat your breakfast first," I instruct. Once he picks up his spoon again, I explain what happened last night and whose soup he ended up choosing. I'm relieved to find a smile forming on his lips when I'm finished.

"Of course, I picked yours," he chuckles in amusement. "So, everyone knows who I am now? How did they react?"

"Yeah, they asked you a lot of questions," I answer. "Gajeel couldn't believe you were a robot who ate."

"How is everyone doing?" he questions almost immediately. "What'd they say about me?"

"They want you to become healthy again and return to school," I respond. Truthfully, it feels strange to be explaining what happened just last night _._ But by how intently Natsu listens to me, it's clear that hegenuinely has no recollection of it.

"What happened before everyone came over?" he inquires.

My breath instantly catches into my throat with my cheeks blossoming into a dark crimson. Natsu lifts a questioning brow at my expression. I can't bear to look at him anymore, so I hide my face inside my hands.

"Luce, what'd we do?" he urges while attempting to strip away my hands. I don't budge until he pokes the side of my stomach. I yelp, having no choice but to lift my head. He sends me a pout which I promptly mirror back.

"Come on, tell me," he whines.

I can't fight back the effective puppy eyes he sends me. "We kissed for a little bit," I finally mumble in defeat.

He pauses for a second, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I've missed kissing you."

I blink a few times after I realize those are the words he said yesterday as well. "So have I." I peek at him with a small smile. "It's pretty clear what you have isn't contagious."

"Is that so?" he coyly leans towards me. "Would you mind showing me how we kissed yesterday?"

"Well, it wasn't here, it was—"

Natsu doesn't let me finish due to his lips suddenly coming into contact with mine. This kiss is nothing like yesterday—it's sweet, tender, and loving. It's not as intense as yesterday, but even then, butterflies still fly around in my stomach. I feel as if I'm about to melt.

"Was it like that?" he asks, hardly pulling away. His lips skim across mine several times as he speaks.

"Mostly," I answer softly. My eyelids feel heavier than normal, so I don't open them. "There was just one difference, though."

Natsu grants me another delicate kiss before he pulls back to look at me. "What was it? By the way, your face is _really_ red."

"So is yours," I point out, stifling a laugh. "Never mind. That was the only thing missing."

"I've missed seeing those lines above your nose," he grins.

"And I still can't figure out what shows up on your face when we kiss," I mutter, hopping off my seat to wash his bowl. "What kind of articles do you want me to read to you today?"

"Are there any articles with chemistry? I want something about fire," he requests.

"Definitely," I nod. "Okay, let's get you back to the couch."

Despite feeling content a couple of moments ago, the feeling is long forgotten the instant we're back to Natsu resting on the couch as I read to him. Just like that, we've subconsciously returned to our unhealthy habits.

For the most part, Natsu doesn't do much but stare at the ceiling. Though today, he seems to be stirring more than usual. I sneak a glance at him, wondering if he's not comfortable enough.

"How are you feeling?" I ask curiously.

"I'm fine," he responds, his tone sharper than usual.

"Alright," I nearly stammer out. Natsu has never spoken to me in a tone like that before. It catches me off guard, but I try my best to keep my composure. It's only natural he'd be like this. After two weeks, we're bound to get restless of one another.

Everything that I'm reading to him about chemistry is confusing to begin with, and although Natsu claims to be listening, his shut eyes say otherwise. After a few hours, I stop reading to see if he's still listening. When he's silent and obviously asleep, I release a heavy sigh.

 _I wish this could simply end already._

Studying his face, my thoughts start to drift on their own without any destination in mind. Each time a new thought surfaces, the heavier my chest becomes.

It's at these moments when I wish it wasn't only Natsu who could sense my feelings. Having to constantly ask how he's feeling every other hour is not only becoming bothersome for me, but for him as well. If I could sense his feelings, I would have no problem figuring out why he's feeling the way he is.

I'm about to doze off until I hear Natsu's breaths deepen and accelerate as though he's in the midst of running laps around a track. I rub my eyes to wake myself up, viewing him with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I can't move," he states, his gaze focused on the ceiling. "Are my fingers moving right now?"

I shift my eyes to his still hands resting by his sides. I force myself to shake my head. "No, they're not moving."

"Damn," he mumbles. He scrutinizes, eventually letting out an aggravated grunt. "Why won't my body move?"

"Stop forcing yourself," I tell him as calmly as I can. "There's no reason for you to move, so just keep still for now, okay? Maybe your body is taking longer than normal to wake up."

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right," he reluctantly agrees, his facial features softening. "I don't like this feeling, Luce."

"Neither do I, but we have to overcome it," I remind him gently. "We promised we would, remember?"

Since Natsu's head is slightly raised due to the arm of the couch, he's forced to look down and peek through his eyelashes to make eye contact with me. A knot forms in my stomach as I listen to his response.

"No, I don't remember. When did we promise that?"

Lying to him once feels bad enough, so I can't bring myself to do it again. I anxiously bite my lip. "We promised sometime last week."

"Why can't I remember that?" he grumbles, mostly to himself.

"What else can't you remember?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. I know I won't like the answer, but I'd rather know now than later. I ask the first question that comes to mind. "Do you remember what your favorite video game is?"

Natsu's brows begin to tighten together as he thinks. My anxiety is at an all time high.

"T-There's an animal in it, right?" he struggles to force out. "There's something about music..."

I rise from the couch, shuffling to his stack of video games. I slide out the first one on top and return to his side. "Do you remember who this is?" I point to the dragon on the cover.

"Looks familiar," he answers vaguely. "Who is that?"

"His name is Igneel," I reply with a tight voice. "I also bought you an Igneel plushie for Christmas."

"Christmas," he repeats slowly. "What did we do on Christmas?"

"I-It snowed," I say, not being able to control the waver of my voice anymore. My throat has never felt so dry. "We went to the arcade. We ate cake together. We had our first kiss that night."

"I'm really sorry, Luce," he whispers. "I can't remember that."

"What do you remember?" I ask, my voice feeble.

"Only what you've told me," he responds.

I gaze at him until my vision becomes blurry. My bottom lip quivers uncontrollably as I take steady breaths to regain my composure. I wasn't aware how much all of this would affect me. It _hurts._ Natsu isn't being forgetful; this is amnesia.

Each moment we've spent together can only be relived through memories. Without having any memory of them, it's meaningless. Everything we've done is meaningless. The kisses, the laughs, the special times we've had together—they don't mean anything anymore.

Every part of me wants to tell him that I need a break, but I swallow the words back. Natsu is the one going through the pain—not me. I'm the only one who he's relying on. I can't afford to leave him.

"Let's just wait a bit until your body starts moving again," I eventually settle with, closing my eyes. If I keep my eyes closed long enough, will the ache inside my chest fade away?

I'm not sure how long it's been since I've closed my eyes, but when I start to feel myself nodding off, I open them. Maybe since the feeling in my chest has subsided, it's been an hour or so. I peer over at Natsu, finding him in the same position as he was before.

"Still can't move?" I ask softly.

Natsu's eyes don't open, nor does he respond. I cautiously reach over to him to gently shake his shoulder, but he doesn't budge. Remembering that he's a heavy sleeper, I begin to shake him stronger than before. I become stiff when I realize that his body isn't even _breathing._

"Natsu?" I whisper. "Natsu, wake up. Wake _up._ " I pat his cheeks lightly to see if that'll wake him up, but it doesn't. "Natsu, please wake up," I beg once more. "This isn't funny anymore!"

It isn't until five minutes have passed and he still hasn't woken up once I start to panic. Surging up from the couch, I hastily pace around as I try to think of what I should do.

The more I glance at his body, the more lifeless he appears. Even the color of his skin has become paler than it should be. He doesn't look like himself anymore. I didn't know my stomach could feel so queasy before.

I'm seconds away from going to Lisanna's apartment to plead for help until I hear the sound of deep, erratic breathing. I freeze, turning around to Natsu.

"You're awake!" I gasp out while rushing to his side.

"What's wrong?" he notices my expression. His voice is breathless. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't wake up," I say, my voice cracking. Immediately, tears form in my eyes as I fall to my knees in front of him. I'm not able to stop my tears as they begin to flow out all at once. "You weren't breathing. You weren't doing anything! I've never felt so powerless before."

"I'm here," he assures gently. "If I could move right now, I'd wipe away your tears for you."

"Y-You still can't move?" I stutter out through my sobs.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's not your fault," I answer, placing my hand in his hair and running my fingers through it. "Please, don't scare me like that again."

There's a flicker of hesitation in Natsu's eyes before he slowly opens his mouth. "Can I tell you something? Promise you won't get mad."

"What is it?"

"I can't feel your hands in my hair."

Once again, Natsu's words feel like a punch to my stomach. Not being able to hold my head up any longer, I lean on his shoulder so he isn't able to see my face. I press my lips together to prevent any more cries from escaping.

Every part of him is shutting down and disappearing—his senses, his memories, and his body. And all I can do is helplessly watch.

"I'm really sorry, Luce," he speaks softly in my ear.

"Don't be sorry." I weakly shake my head. "This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault."

"It's none of yours either," he adds.

I lift my head, perplexed by how much those words lessen the pain in my chest. It's as though I've been waiting to hear those words all this time.

"Thanks." I send him a meek, grateful smile. "Thanks, Natsu."

Before I can stop myself, I faintly press my lips against his cheek. I stay like that, the tip of my nose brushing against his cheek, until I hear the sound of his growling stomach.

"I guess my stomach is still working," Natsu attempts to joke though his face doesn't show any emotion.

"I'll go make your soup." I pull away, rising from the floor and going to the kitchen. My steps come to an abrupt stop before I reach the kitchen. "Try not to fall asleep again."

"Okay," he responds.

Making his soup as quickly as I can, I return to his side with the bowl. Since he can't move, I have no choice but to feed him. As I set the bowl on the coffee table, I view his paralyzed body and try to think of the easiest way to move him.

"I'm going to pick you up a little bit," I state.

"Alright," he answers.

I slide my hands beneath his arms, using all my strength to position him so he can sit up. Surprisingly, his body doesn't weigh as much as I thought it would. It feels as if I'm holding a lifelike mannequin.

"There you go," I say once he's sitting up and leaning against the arm of the couch. "Let me go get a chair so I can feed you."

Natsu's face remains expressionless while I feed him. We don't say a word the entire time; neither of us have anything to say, anyway. After he's finished eating his soup, my eyes shift down to my lap. My words leave me before I can stop it.

"You don't think things are just going to get worse from here, right?"

I hold my breath as I wait for his response. I'm not sure what I'm expecting his answer to be.

"What if it does?"

I raise my eyes to look at him. I have two options—tell him how I really feel or tell him how I want to feel. For the first time, I don't pick either of them.

"We'll simply have to try harder to make you feel better, then!" I proclaim with as much encouragement that I can offer.

Natsu's eyes soften as we look at one another. "Don't give up on me just yet, Luce."

"I promise I won't," I whisper.

I'm too afraid for him to return to sleep because I don't want to have another panic attack. However, I know that's virtually impossible, so I keep my thoughts to myself. Once I've started to give in to my heavy eyes, I know Natsu must be feeling the same way.

"Goodnight." I hear him tell me seconds before I've dozed off.

And with that, I fall asleep with the hopes that everything today will not only be a memory for me, but for Natsu, as well.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, it takes several seconds for me to remember what happened yesterday. I instantly turn to Natsu to see if he has moved from his position. My face falls when I find that he hasn't.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" I ask once he has woken up.

"I-I can't move," he stumbles over his words. "Why can't I move?"

"Shhh, it's okay," I try to soothe him with my voice. "You haven't been able to move since yesterday after you fell asleep."

"Yesterday?" he echoes. "What happened yesterday?"

My heart twinges with pain, but I ignore it as I rise from the couch. "I'll tell you while you eat breakfast."

When I've started to feed him again, I explain everything that happened yesterday and the day before, waiting for a flicker of recollection that never arrives. Not only that, Natsu doesn't smile when I tell him about when he picked my soup. His face is completely vacant.

"I can't believe I can't remember any of that," he states monotonously. "I wonder why my memory is doing that."

I blankly stare at him, dumbfounded by his dull reaction. It's as though all of his emotions have left him.

"How about we try to regain some of your memories?" I suggest.

"How will you do that?" he inquires.

"Do you know what your favorite video game is?" I begin the series of questions.

"No, I don't," he promptly answers.

"You're not even trying to remember," I frown at his lack of motivation.

Natsu's brows furrow slightly as he searches through his memories. He eventually shakes his head. "I don't remember anything about that."

"Well, here it is," I present. Holding up the video game case, I watch his eyes skim through the words printed across the cover. "Do you know who the dragon is on the cover?"

"No, who is that?"

"His name is Igneel," I reply. "He's your favorite dragon."

"I see," he says plainly.

"What about your friends? Do you remember them?" I ask.

"What friends?"

"You—wait. _We_ have a few of them," I explain. "Does the name Gray sound familiar?"

"Who's Gray?"

Trying not to show my desperation, I start to describe our group of friends, waiting for something to trigger his memories. But as I feared, he doesn't remember a single thing.

"How about me?" I blurt out. "Do you remember anything about me?"

"You're my girlfriend," he confirms. "You have a cat named Happy."

I wait for him to add in what else he remembers, but he doesn't. "W-What about my favorite food?" I squeak out. "Do you remember what that is?"

"No, I don't remember. What is it?"

I open my mouth to answer though for some reason, I can't seem to make my voice work. My voice feels caught in my throat.

 _What_ is _my favorite food?_

It's not a difficult question, so I'm not able to understand why I can't answer it. It's as if whatever my favorite food is has vanished from my mind and I can't remember the word.

"N-Never mind," I wave my hand in the air to dismiss the question. "Anyway, what about holidays? Do you remember any of those? Christmas or Valentine's Day?"

"I don't remember any of those," he responds. "What happened?"

Once again, my voice becomes stuck in my throat. _Nothing_ replays in my mind about the holiday no matter how hard I try to remember. Everything is a blur inside my mind.

"I-I don't remember," I breathe out. "I can't remember. Hold on, give me a second."

What _did_ happen on Christmas? Did we give any presents to each other? Did we eat the cake that I buy every year?

"What about Valentine's Day?" Natsu mentions, noticing my troubled expression.

I pause, startled that I'm not even able to remember _that_ either. It was only a few months ago yet the memory is so faint in my mind like it's been years.

"Why can't I remember that either?" I clench my fists in frustration.

"I know the feeling," he replies. "At least I used to, anyway."

I'm too caught up in my muddled memories, I forget to respond. All of my thoughts are focused on the fact that every memory that plays in my mind isn't looking how it used to. Colors are off, sounds are muted, and everything feels out of order.

"You'll remember soon, I'm sure," Natsu assures as if he isn't in the same situation as I am.

"You will, too," I nod in agreement.

Since my reading to him clearly isn't doing anything anymore, we sit in silence and wait. Wait for what, who knows. Hopefully something good.

The only helpful thing about the silence is that it grants me an opportunity to go through my scattered thoughts and do all that I can to remember at least _something._ Anything will be enough to put me at ease.

Who kissed who first? Was the cooking competition real or just a dream? Did we ever go to the circus like we wanted to? How did Happy get in our lives? _What happened?_

It isn't until I realize going in chronological order will be the most effective way of recalling my memories. I don't notice I'm speaking aloud as I sift through my memories.

"I remember getting you in the mail," I mumble under my breath. "There wasn't a return address. When I opened you, you drank my orange juice. I gave you a name. You went to school with me."

"What happened after that?" Natsu asks, having listened to me the entire time.

"I tried to observe you and figure out how you worked. When I couldn't figure it out, I decided to…" My voice trails off, frowning while trying to remember what happened afterwards.

"What did you decide to do?" he presses.

"I read a story about someone," I reveal slowly.

"About who?"

Suddenly, the memory of that night flashes into my mind so vividly, I feel as if I'm there at this very moment. It all hits me at once; it's enough to send goosebumps across my arms and legs. Images of my computer screen play through my mind, with the story of the girl who paid with her computer to buy her perfect boyfriend.

 _A deal with the devil. A deal in which one gives something up in return for something good. A deal in which only the dealer wins._

The night that I ordered Natsu, I made that deal, just like that girl. But I didn't pay for Natsu with a computer—I paid with my memories. This is the price I pay for creating a deal with the devil.

"Hey, what was the story about?" Natsu's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"I can't remember," I answer immediately.

I don't want to tell him. I don't ever want to tell him that I gave up my memories for him. I _won't_ tell him.

"Since you can't remember much, how about I tell you everything that has happened since you've been here?" I propose more enthusiastically than I intended, desperate to change the subject.

Natsu lifts a brow, eventually accepting the idea. "Sure. Hopefully I'm able to remember it, though."

"I'm sure you will," I say although my voice doesn't offer much guarantee.

With that, I try my best to explain everything that he's done since his arrival—all that I can remember, anyway. My memories have never looked so faint, but they're still there. I'm going to cling onto these memories until I can't anymore.

As for Natsu, it doesn't matter if he can't. I'll just have to repeat everything again and again, and I'm okay with that. Hopefully, the part in Natsu that does remember everything is okay with that, too.

* * *

The next morning, it doesn't much for me to figure out that each time Natsu wakes up from sleeping, he isn't the same as the day before. His expressions, his voice, his words—they're all different. It's clear when I wake up the next morning.

"Good morning, Luce. How did you sleep?" he greets me.

"G-Good morning," I stammer incredulously. "I slept well, how about you? How are you feeling?"

"Well, I can't move," he sends me a sheepish look. "I think my body is taking a little longer to wake up."

"You remember?" I gasp with large eyes.

"Remember what?" he questions.

Again, my heart skips a beat. Testing to see how he'll react today, I reveal the news today. "Natsu, I think you've lost your memories."

"Looks like I have," he answers in realization. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"I'm not sure," I admit with an apologetic smile. "But we'll get your memories again, I promise! In fact, today we're going to spend the day trying to regain your memories."

"How are we going to do that?" he questions with a curious look.

"You'll see after you eat your breakfast," I reply while I pick myself up from the couch to make his first soup of the day.

Once I've returned, I feed him to find that the vacant Natsu from yesterday has completely disappeared. The Natsu today is almost exactly like the regular one before all of this happened. It makes my chest ache.

I can't help but wonder which Natsu it'll be tomorrow—the anxious one, the monotone one, the energetic one, or the questioning one like today. But after realizing that I should take one step at a time, I force those thoughts to the back of my mind. I should worry about the present for now.

As I begin to repeat everything we've done from his first day to the few days before he became sick, I'm surprised to find Natsu intently listening to me. It's relieving to see after how he acted yesterday. Not only is he hanging off my every word, but he even asks questions.

"Is that really how Happy came here?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yep," I nod with a smile. It feels foreign. A good foreign. "I told you not to leave the house, but you did, anyway."

"I would do something like that." A hint of a smirk dances across his lips. "Even though I don't remember it, I feel like I can see it all in my mind. How do you do that?"

"I want you to remember it," I reply firmly. "I want you to remember it all."

"What else happened?" he asks, only leaving me smiling and excitedly resuming.

After I'm finished telling him everything, I begin to notice how much I've _missed_ this side of Natsu. He's acting and talking like himself again. I wish he could be like this forever.

Since there's nothing else to tell him what has happened in our life together, Natsu begins to ask more questions that I gladly answer. It's as though we're back to the times when all he would do is ask questions. However, they gradually become more complex than they ever have.

"Luce, I can't feel anything anymore. Why?"

"Our life together has been so fun. Why does this have to be happening to me now?"

"Is this the way I was born? Why was I born like this? Was I born?"

"I want to always be with you. I want to always stay with you. Why can't I do that?"

I stay quiet and allow him get everything off his chest. All these questions that Natsu asks... For the first time, I have no answers.

And it's heartbreaking.

Natsu takes a deep breath before saying the last thing he needs to say. "Thank you for letting me exist and experience all these things with you."

I swiftly turn to him, shaking my head at him with a lump in my throat. "Don't say that. I don't want to hear that."

"It's true," he tells me softly. "I've really had a lot of fun with you."

"I-It's not over yet," I continue to shake my head, refusing to listen to his words. "We still have more time together."

"Lucy, I'm becoming more afraid to die every day."

As if my chest isn't throbbing enough, those words make my heart split into two unequal pieces. It takes all my strength to not release the tears that beg me to come out. My entire body is trembling so much, I'm slightly grateful he can't feel it. For the first time all day, Natsu's eyes are hollow.

I glance over my shoulder to see if I can open the window to let some air in, but it isn't until now when I realize that it's raining. Now that I'm paying attention, I'm able to hear the rain gently coming down and splashing against the roof.

"Do you hear that?" I whisper. "Do you hear the rain?"

I watch Natsu as he strains his ears to listen. "Yeah, I do. That's what rain sounds like?"

"Sounds relaxing, doesn't it?"

"How does rain feel like during the spring?"

I lock eyes with him before I respond, remembering that he never had the chance to experience the spring rain. The description I want to use is so fitting for how I'm feeling right now, it almost makes me want to laugh and cry all at once.

I reach over to Natsu's lifeless hand, squeezing with all my strength. His hand remains still no matter how much I hold onto it. I'm not able to hold back the tears swelling in my eyes.

"It's cold. Really cold."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello hello, everyone! Welcome to the second to last chapter of this story. :')**

 **I'm currently on vacation, but it's against my morals to take a break on a fic that only has _two_ chapters left. So, here I am on my phone, updating for you guys! Someone give me a sticker for my dedication, pls.**

 **That moment when I had to search up caffeine facts and all this biology stuff came in and reminded me how much of a pain AP Biology was for me. Thanks, Google.**

 **Speaking of which, I literally cannot believe that it's about to be July. Where did 2016 go? I swear, it was 2010 the other day...**

 **Well, anyway, let's talk about this chapter! It's full of angst, angst, angst and I'm very happy with the way this chapter concludes. ;-) Good news, though! You're about to be a survivor of the angst! You are just one chapter away from being a DWTD survivor. How cool does that sound?**

 **Also, thank you guys _so so_ much for all the lovely reviews! The day we reach 800 is scream until I lose my voice. If you hear someone screaming, it's me. I** **also can't forget to mention the followers and favorites! It really does mean so much that you guys have held onto this story for this long.**

 **Alright then, that's enough of me. Please, enjoy this chapter and tell me your thoughts that I'm _dying_ (too soon?) to hear! **

**See you next week with the final chapter of _Deal With The Devil!_**

* * *

Being with Natsu doesn't feel the same anymore.

The way we treat each other, the way we look at one another, the way we force ourselves to act like everything is okay—it's not healthy. Nothing about our relationship is healthy anymore. We're toxic for each other. As much as I think that we should spend some time apart, I know it's impossible.

Some days we have endless conversations, other days we only talk when necessary. The days when Natsu is up for conversations are the days I cherish the most. If those days didn't exist, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to take care of him for all this time.

As I predicted, he's completely different each time he wakes up from sleeping. His body shuts down for a few hours, only to start up again with a new personality generated and ready to go. Each time he falls asleep, I'm forced to prepare myself for his next personality.

And if that isn't enough, Natsu's memory resets each time he wakes up. I don't tell him that, though. Every day, I reveal the news as if it's the first time again and again. It's better for the both of us like that, but all of it is exhausting. The amount of coffee I consume has doubled.

Nothing about Natsu is consistent except for one thing—his vanishing senses. I can't do anything but watch as every day something about him disappears. I'm lucky if it returns, like his desire to eat. There have been days when he can only manage eating one bowl of soup.

Like usual, he doesn't do anything all day. He's either zoned out or sleeping his life away. He isn't human. He isn't a robot. He's a corpse, only speaking hushed words if he has to.

Natsu isn't just sick anymore. He's simply fading away.

He isn't only fading away physically; he's fading away from my mind, as well. No matter how badly I want all of my memories of us to stay inside my mind, I have no control. The time I spend telling Natsu about everything we've done together gradually becomes shorter and shorter.

This is the price I pay for making a deal with the devil, after all. _That_ is something I'll never forget.

However, despite how incredibly tired I am with all of this, I find myself still fighting to keep Natsu alive. Clearly, all my efforts haven't done much, but I still can't bring myself to give up.

I don't mind that my neck is permanently sore from sleeping on the couch. I don't mind that the smell of his soup nauseates me so much I have to hold my breath. I don't mind that I've forgotten what it's like to feel anything but anxiety.

I'm not giving up on him yet. I promised I wouldn't. I want to keep fighting for him, for me, and for us.

So after several days of simply nothing but waiting for something to happen, I propose a new plan that may or may not help him stay alive just a little bit longer. I make sure it's one of the days when he isn't in his dull personality.

"Natsu, you don't have to sleep, right?" I mention.

"It's not necessary for me, but I do it, anyway," he replies somewhat sheepishly.

"How about you don't, then?" I ask, watching his brows furrow in confusion. "I'll remind you every morning when your memories reset."

"I guess I could try," he eventually accepts. I nod in approval, about to agree with him, but he doesn't allow me to. "You're not staying up with me. It wouldn't be good for you."

"I'll be fine—"

"Nope, I'm not allowing it," he cuts me off firmly. "If you don't sleep, then I will."

I tightly press my lips together in response. "Aren't you going to feel tempted to sleep if you see me sleeping?"

"I don't think I will," he assures. "I'll be entertained by watching your sleeping face. Also, I'll get Happy to draw on your face in the middle of the night."

A small smile skims across my lips, but it goes away as soon as it arrives. I can't remember the last time I've genuinely smiled; there's no reason to anymore.

"Okay, then," I finally agree. "Wait, are you not going to ask why you aren't going to be able to sleep?"

"You probably have a plan, right?" he remarks. "I trust you to know what you're doing."

Nostalgic warmth swirls across my chest at his words. Truthfully, the main reason why I don't want him to sleep is because I'm too afraid that one day he isn't going to wake up. Though when he does wake up, he's a Natsu with no memories and a different personality.

I don't want it to be like this anymore. I know that these days—this feeling—can't last forever. I have to do something about it before it's too late.

"I'm really sorry, Natsu," I say after a while. "I'm really sorry this has happened to you. You must be miserable with all of this."

"It's alright," he answers plainly. "I can't feel anymore."

No matter how many times I hear it, my heart always pulses with pain at those words. The lack of light in Natsu's eyes never fails to make my stomach flip.

With that being our final conversation of the night, we resume sitting in silence and waiting for something to happen—good or bad. Anything would be sufficient.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I'm met with Natsu's eyes boring into mine. I rub them to wake myself up, stretching my arms in the air.

"Did you sleep?" I ask groggily.

"Nope," he responds. "It feels a little weird after having slept every day, but I'll get used to it."

I nod, habitually about to tell him that he has lost his memories until I realize that he hasn't slept. If he hasn't slept, his memory shouldn't have reset. Right?

"Natsu," I begin hesitantly. "What do you remember from yesterday?"

"Everything," he replies.

My eyes widen, hope rising in my chest for the first time in what feels like years. After all these days of Natsu waking up with a blank memory, _finally_ he has something to remember.

 _We're getting somewhere._

"Let me quiz you!" I exclaim, far too eager than I should be. I lean forward on the couch in anticipation. "What's the name of the dragon on your favorite video game cover?"

"Igneel," he answers simply. "You bought me a plushie of him for Christmas, right?"

"Correct," I say, promptly going to my next question. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"A snowman plushie named Plue," he answers.

"Correct again," I confirm proudly. "What's your nickname for Gray?"

"I call him Ice Princess," he states. "He calls me Flame-brain because I like spicy food."

All of Natsu's responses sound like sweet music to my ears. It's been so long since he has remembered anything. It's so relieving to know that he has memories to rely on now. I want to scold myself for not thinking about this earlier.

Unfortunately, I'm forced to stop asking questions because just like his memory, mine isn't the same anymore. It's slightly difficult for me to even remember what I asked him yesterday, let alone when it actually happened.

I have yet to tell him that, though. With how things are, I don't have any plans to. He doesn't need to worry about my memories. His memories are the main concern.

Surprisingly, Natsu and I speak more today than we ever have. We talk about anything like, how the weather is going to be changing soon, and how Happy still hasn't run away from us yet even after we haven't done anything in nearly a month. They're _real_ conversations as if we're not in the situation that we're in right now.

With these conversations, I can't keep myself from looking forward to what's going to happen next. Natsu being able to remember things is a huge step forward. He isn't going anywhere. He's staying _here._

Sure, he still can't move, but we can compromise. We can get him a wheelchair and he'll be able to go outside again. He can be normal again. All of this isn't happening because it's the end; it's happening because it's the beginning. This is the start of a new chapter in our lives.

All of these thoughts surface in my mind all at once. I'm not able to keep them to myself. "Do you want to go outside again?" I question.

"You're not going to carry me out there, are you?" he inquires.

"I can get you a wheelchair," I reveal excitedly. "I don't mind being there to move you around."

There's a flicker in Natsu's eyes that I'm not quite sure what it means. I tilt my head in confusion, waiting for him to respond.

"That's okay," he eventually speaks. "You don't have to do that for me."

"But I want to," I counter. "Don't you miss going outside again? Let me get a chair, I'll show you what it'll be like."

Getting up from the couch, I reach for the computer chair and roll it towards Natsu. I can tell by his hooded eyes that he's skeptical. Nonetheless, I'm not going to give up until he tries it.

"I'm going to pick you up and place you on the chair, okay?" I inform before I slide my arms beneath his.

Thankful that he weighs no less than a mannequin, it doesn't take much for me to bring him onto the chair. I set his arms on the armrest so he can sit comfortably without falling forward.

"See? This isn't too bad," I say while gently rolling the chair around the apartment. Natsu doesn't say anything until I start to unlock the door to the balcony.

"Wait," he blurts out. "Don't unlock the door."

"Why not?" I ask with an incredulous look. "Don't you want to go outside?"

"It's not that, it's just—"

"Just for a second," I interrupt him, nearly pleading him. We share a look before he releases a heavy sigh. I take that as his way of giving me permission, so I turn back around and slide open the balcony door.

It's been weeks since I've been out here; the morning air feels fresh on my skin. I even feel the urge to stare at the sun to prove that I'm actually outside. The swaying of the trees is enough for my entire body to relax. I can't remember the last time I've felt this refreshed.

"Haven't you missed it?" I wistfully breathe out, glancing at Natsu. I'm expecting to see his eyes closed as he soaks in the air; instead, I find him with glossy eyes and a grimace. I swiftly squat down to look him in the eyes. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I can't feel anything," he croaks out. "I see that the sun is touching my skin, but I don't feel any warmth. I hear the birds chirping in the trees, but I don't feel any ease. I know that I'm here right now, but it's like I'm in a bubble where all I can do is look out of it and watch."

It's at that moment when all of my previous, bright thoughts instantly dissolve in my mind. Looking at Natsu and his pained expression, it's impossible. It doesn't matter if we get him a wheelchair. It doesn't matter if he can go outside. It doesn't matter how hard I try for him to become normal again.

Natsu isn't going to get any better from here. One step forward always results in ten steps back. He's malfunctioning, he's shutting down, he's _dying._

"Can we go back inside?" he requests hoarsely.

"Yeah, let's go back," I say so quietly, I'm surprised he hears it.

Once I've wheeled him back inside, I return him to the couch and sit next to him with my knees folded. I place my chin on my knees to hide my ashamed face. I don't want him to see me like this. I have no choice but to lift my head when I hear the growling of his stomach.

On cue, I rise from the couch and head to the kitchen to make his soup. It's become routine for us to silently do our own thing, though it's not much. Even then, I'm lucky. The amount of talking we've done this morning is the most we've talked in the past two weeks combined.

We hardly say as much as three sentences for the rest of the day. I'm secretly grateful for it since what I did today makes me regret even thinking about a wheelchair for Natsu. I shouldn't have said anything about it.

"I'm sorry for what I did today," I mumble to him seconds before I've fallen asleep.

"It's alright, you were just trying to help," he understands with such a comforting voice, it makes my heart hurt. "You don't need to feel bad about it."

"Okay." I heavily sigh, his voice sounding distant in my ears. "Goodnight, Natsu."

"Goodnight, Luce," he tells me. And with those words, I go to sleep—the only time I can relax and dream of what could have been before all of this happened.

* * *

The next day is simply another copy of every other day. There's a wall between us that I'm not sure if it's relieving or upsetting. We hardly talk, I feed him his soup, and he stares at the ceiling. That's it. The only heartening thing about today is that Natsu still has his memories from the past two days.

To pass the time, I've begun to count everything in the apartment—the amount of books I have, how many colors are in the living room, how many shadows travel across the walls all day. It's a good way to keep my mind awake and not take constant naps.

However, it isn't until the next day when I realize that all of this can't last forever. Nothing can anymore. Because whether we like it or not, someday we're going to give up. I start to accept that once I hear Natsu yawn.

"Are you tired?" I ask.

"A little," he admits with another yawn. "I think my body is so used to sleeping every day. I can't stay awake anymore."

"Do you think coffee will help?" I suggest, trying not to lose my composure. "The caffeine might wake you up a bit."

"Let's try it," he replies.

Since there's some leftover coffee in the pot, it doesn't take very long for me to go back to the living room. Because Natsu isn't able to taste anymore, I don't have to add anything in it. I can smell the bitterness, but he doesn't say anything.

"How long does it take for caffeine to take effect?" he questions once he has sipped a third of a cup.

"Depends," I answer. "It should be soon, though."

Natsu hums plainly in response, returning to having his eyes glued to the ceiling. It's not hard for me to tell that he's struggling to keep his eyes open. He needs some type of distraction.

I cast a look around the apartment for a couple of seconds until my eyes land back on him and his chest. I watch as it slowly rises and falls. I've been so affection deprived—I can't stop myself from asking.

"Can I lay on you?"

Natsu's gaze immediately shifts from the ceiling to me. A part of me fears that he's going to reject me; relief spreads across my chest when his eyes soften.

"Go ahead."

I cautiously shift closer to him, not being able to remember what it feels like to be this close to him. I'm clumsy as I hover on top of him, lightly falling on his chest. My eyes flutter close while I press my ear where is heart is.

It's a steady heartbeat. It sounds like a metronome, never missing a beat. It's much slower than my accelerated pace. I never thought Natsu would sound so machine-like before. Despite being on top of him, he has never felt so far away before.

I'm glad my eyes are sealed shut because I'm able to feel tears forming in the back of them. They beg me to open my eyes so they can fall, but I ignore it. Instead, I focus on the words which rest on the tip of my tongue that I can't swallow back.

"I don't want you to be sick anymore," I whisper.

"I know," he whispers back.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know."

"Happy and I are going to miss you a lot if you do."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

I'm expecting to feel newfound warmth and strength, yet I don't. In fact, all I feel is stinging weakness and helplessness. My body is so tense, I'm about to pull away until Natsu's voice causes me to freeze.

"Whether I'm a robot or a human," he begins somberly. "I would still love you no matter what. I hope you know that."

"I do," I respond with a shaky, wavering voice. "I would still love you, too."

I raise my head from his chest and we look at one another, lost in thought. Although I feel the urge to lean towards him and kiss him, I decide not to. Knowing that I'll be the only one feeling something doesn't settle well in my stomach.

"P-Please don't go anywhere, okay?" I plead with a hushed voice. I'm not able to see him through my tears. "I haven't shown you everything yet. You still have so much more to see, so much more to _experience._ "

"I know," he answers once again. But this time, it sounds like he's known all along. It's as though he's been preparing for this moment since the very beginning.

"T-There's nobody here that's going to call me Luce," I continue through choked sobs. "There's nobody here to kiss goodnight."

"I know," he repeats simply. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault." I press my face into his chest. His shirt is already damp with tears. "This isn't anyone's fault."

Natsu doesn't reply, allowing me to silently release all of the tears that have been bottled up inside me. When I notice it's been well over ten minutes, I pick myself up and hastily rub my eyes. I can feel how puffy they are.

"And to think that there are still expressions of you that I haven't seen yet." Natsu gazes at me with awe.

"Sorry you have to see this one," I mumble with a sniff.

"You're still beautiful," he responds, having me bashfully peek at him. "I loved each of your expressions. I loved looking at them every day. I loved spending every second with you."

My chest aches at his usage of past tense. Little by little, everything we're saying to each other is sounding like a subtle goodbye.

I can't remember the last time I've cried this much, so I forget how quickly it is for my eyes to become heavy. I'm swaying in less than two minutes. I can't help but worry that Natsu is going to end up falling asleep with me.

"I won't fall asleep," he assures my thoughts.

"Okay," I say though I'm not sure if I actually did. Just like that, I fall asleep with dried tears at the corners of my eyes that'll surely be a painful reminder to wake up to.

* * *

I'm able to feel how sticky my face is as soon as I wake up. I don't waste a second to head to the bathroom and wash my face, hoping it'll slightly rejuvenate me. Usually, I avoid looking at myself in the mirror, but today, I end up catching a glimpse. It's enough for me to freeze in my tracks.

Deep, purple bags uncomfortably rest beneath my swollen eyes, my lips are chapped, my hair is coarse, and my overall face is thinner than usual. It's no mistake that I've lost weight.

Nothing about my appearance looks the same anymore. Natsu isn't the only one who has changed—I have, too.

Before I have another burst of tears, I quickly exit the bathroom and force myself to push back my appearance to the back of my mind. If I don't, I know it'll distract me for the rest of the day.

Natsu's breakfast now consists of a bowl of soup with a side of coffee. His eyes are bloodshot from his lack of sleep. I try my best to not pay attention to it.

When I notice that the caffeine is actually helping him stay awake, I begin to give him a cup of coffee every other hour. Since his nervous system is surely different than mine, I assume that the amount of caffeine he can consume is much more than me.

"You aren't dizzy or anything, right?" I ask, just to make sure he isn't feeling the symptoms of a caffeine crash.

"Nope," he answers. "But I can't stop blinking. I don't think there's enough caffeine in this coffee."

"There's already as much as I can put," I confess. "I don't think it'd be healthy for your body if I gave you anymore."

"This will be enough, then," he confirms. I meekly nod in agreement, not being able to help the growing anxiety inside of me. I drink my own cup of coffee to ease down my nerves.

It isn't until a little past midnight once I start to feel slightly light-headed. It must be because of all the coffee I drank today. I close my eyes to see if that'll help the spinning. When it doesn't, I know I must have taken in too much caffeine.

"I might sleep a little bit more than usual tonight," I reveal hesitantly. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I'll manage," Natsu responds.

This isn't the first time I've taken in so much caffeine in one day, so I know how to deal with it. Back when all I used to do is online shop, I'd always have a cup of coffee by my side so I never missed a sale. But with how long it's been since those days, my body is simply shutting down instead of becoming more awake.

I have no idea how much time has passed since I've fallen asleep. When I open my eyes again, it appears to be late morning. I have a throbbing headache from all the coffee I drank yesterday.

The light will only worsen my headache, so I keep my eyes lowered to the floor as I enter the kitchen in search for some pain reliever pills. Despite having to make more coffee for Natsu, I'm definitely staying away from it today.

"Natsu, how are you feeling?" I ask once his coffee and soup is ready. I place the bowl and mug on the table, waiting for his response. I finally look at him when he doesn't say anything. My heart falls into my stomach.

"You fell asleep," I state flatly. By his unmoving chest, he isn't breathing. Once again, his body has completely shut down. It's hard to not ignore the rapid increase of anxiety that flows through my veins.

It's only natural—it's been four days. I'm impressed he was able to stay awake for that long, yet I'm still disappointed he couldn't do it for longer. However, since it's been four days, I have no idea if that's going to affect how much he sleeps.

Three hours pass. Five hours pass. Eight hours pass. I take a nap to waste the time. Natsu is still asleep after I wake up.

It isn't until fifteen hours have gone by and he's still fast asleep when I can't take it anymore. I hesitantly reach over to him, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Natsu, wake up. It's been half a day. What are you dreaming about?"

His body remains stiff as I continue to rock his shoulders. I'm out of breath once I pull away, knowing that I won't be able to wake him up. On cue, a lump develops in my throat and more tears interfere with my vision. I don't hold them back.

"Please wake up already." I weakly tap his chest with my fist. "We still have so much left to do together. We're going to miss our first summer together. Remember the circus? We promised we'd go with everyone, didn't we? That wasn't a dream, right?"

I reach over and cling onto his face with trembling hands. My words wobble all over the place. "What about Fairy Tail during the weekends? We can't stop going there. Everyone will miss you too much if I go alone."

I'm bawling on top of him, my tears landing on his cheeks. They slide away and drip to the floor. I open my mouth to keep telling him what will happen if he leaves, but I can't. The only noises that leaves my mouth are uncontrollable sobs and gasps tearing through my chest.

No matter how many tears fall on him, he can't feel it. No matter how hard I squeeze his hand, he can't feel it. I'm the only one who feels _everything._ I feel the pain, the sorrow, the helplessness. I feel myself falling apart at the sight of Natsu. I don't know what to do with myself.

I clutch onto his chest to remind myself that he's still here with me. As long as I keep holding on, he won't go anywhere. That's what I keep telling myself, at least.

I must have cried myself to sleep because before I know it I'm no longer tightly grasping onto his shirt. Instead, I'm sitting on the opposite end of the couch, being woken up by the sound of a voice.

"Luce, wake up. How long was I out? Was it long?" Natsu asks frantically.

My eyes widen as I swiftly sit up from my position. A sigh of disbelief leaves my lips as I turn to him. "You're awake. Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, I did. How long was I asleep?" he repeats with the same amount of urgency.

"The whole day," I answer slowly. My memory of yesterday is fuzzy. "Wait, do you remember that you weren't supposed to sleep?"

"I remember being told that I wasn't supposed to." His eyes tell me he's sifting through his memories. "Other than that, I don't remember—"

I don't allow Natsu to finish, not being able to fight the impulse to lunge towards him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, hugging him with all my strength. "It's okay that you don't remember," I faintly whisper in his ear. "You're awake and that's all that matters."

Natsu is silent in response. I'm sure he doesn't know what to say.

"Let's try again," I state firmly while pulling back and looking him in the eyes. "Let's try and see how long you can stay awake."

"Are you sure?" he asks uneasily.

"I'm going to stay up with you this time," I declare. "If this doesn't work, then we'll think of something else to do."

 _Something else_ is just as vague as it sounds, but I can't think of any other way to word it. There's an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me if this doesn't work, nothing else will. This is my final chance.

Of course, Natsu has no choice but to accept. I make the first pot of coffee for the day, telling myself that this will be the first of very many. Staying awake isn't the hardest part—finding something to do in the meantime is.

So I resort back to counting every single thing in my apartment, enough to be able to shut my eyes and point to where everything is. Natsu, on the other hand, is back to his staring contest with the ceiling.

When I'm in the kitchen pouring us another cup of coffee, I secretly take caffeine pills. I know they're not good for my body, but it's the only way I'll be able to truly stay awake for the next few days.

Each time I swallow a pill, I feel like I can do anything if I send my mind to it. It feels good to be optimistic every once in a while. There aren't any side effects to the pills besides the fact that I can't keep from bobbing my legs. It's enough for Natsu to say something.

"Is the coffee making you do that? You should probably stop drinking some for now," he advises cautiously.

"I'll be fine," I wave him off. "I've done this before. It's not a big deal."

"I don't believe that for a second, Luce," he disagrees immediately. "You know what? I don't want you to do this to yourself. Please, go to—"

"I'm not sleeping," I cut him off sharply. "I'm going to stay awake with you until I can't anymore."

Natsu must hear the determination in my voice because he lets out a reluctant sigh. I'm thinking that's going to be our last conversation of the night until he speaks up. "Can you lay on me again?"

"But you can't feel it," I counter.

"That's okay," he replies. "If you can, that's enough for me."

I move towards him and rest on his chest, my heart beating a mile a minute. For once, it isn't because of him. So much caffeine is coursing through my veins right now, it's difficult for me to keep still. I draw messy circles on his chest.

As time continues, I begin to lose track on how many days it's been since I haven't slept. Maybe it's been two, or three, or maybe even four. I've run out of caffeine pills. The coffee isn't doing anything anymore. I simultaneously feel dizzy, nauseous, and drowsy.

My body is shutting down.

"I'm not going to give in," I mutter aloud as a way to motivate myself. I raise my hand in the air, rolling my wrist. The air feels light and warm as if I'm in a cloud.

"Don't force yourself," Natsu tells me softly.

"I'm not," I weakly shake my head. "Let me just… Put my head down for a little bit."

Leaning over to the coffee table, the moment my head lands on my crossed forearms, the edges of my vision blur. Everything is spinning, even Happy. I can't keep my eyes open.

"Natsu, I can't do it anymore," I whisper, using all my strength to shakily lift my head.

I'm not sure how I make it to his side, but the second I do, my forehead thuds against his chest. Before I lose all consciousness, I blindly feel the area for his hand and grasp onto it when I find it.

"Please be here when I wake up," I beg with a tight voice. "Please be here."

"I'm here. I'll always be here, physically or not. I'm not going anywhere, Lucy."

His voice saying my name sounds sweet in my ears. The edges of my lips slightly begin to curve.

I want to believe him. I want to believe that everything is going to be okay. I want to believe that when I wake up again he's going to be there. I want to believe that when I open my eyes I'll be on the couch, still clutching onto his hand.

So when my eyes fly open and I find that I'm not on the couch, I'm instantly confused. But why am I confused when I'm waking up in my bed? Isn't this where I'm supposed to wake up?

I can't tell how long I've slept. My eyes feel as though I've been asleep for days, maybe weeks. My collarbones crack when I stretch my arms in the air. Checking the date on my phone, I find that it's Monday morning.

 _What did I do last night that made me feel like this?_

I gaze around my room for several seconds since I don't feel like getting up just yet. My brows furrow when my eyes fall onto a blue cat sleeping near the door.

 _When did I get a cat?_

I resume scanning my room, seeing a dragon and snowman plushie resting at the edge of my bed. I never knew I had those before. When did I get those?

I pause when I find a sheet of paper near the plushies. I rise from my position and lean for the paper with hesitant fingers. A strange name is written on it; I carefully sound it out in my head. I squint in confusion.

 _Who is Natsu?_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey, Lucy, it's me. I don't have much time left, so I'm going to make this as short as I can._

 _We've been through a lot together, haven't we? It's hard to believe this all happened in eleven months._

 _Thank you for everything. For teaching me little fun facts, for making me realize I love spicy food, for introducing me to video games, for letting me know what rain and snow feels like, and for letting me exist with you. Thank you for letting me experience all these things._

 _I also want to apologize. I knew that you traded your memories in exchange for me. I knew everything from the moment you ordered me. I was a little confused at first, but I understood it was a mistake you hadn't realized you made._

 _It was hard not being able to tell you that you were going to forget me after all this time, but it's okay. That's just how deals like this work._

 _Sorry for not telling you. Sorry for wasting your time like this._

 _Part of me will always be yours. We'll find each other. If we don't, I'll make it happen. I swear it, Luce. Until then, try and wait for me, okay? Give Happy a hug for me!_

 _Thanks for choosing me and letting me be yours. I hope you enjoyed your purchase._

"What purchase?" I ask incredulously, not understanding why tears have welled up in my eyes. "What is this? Why am I _crying?"_

I hastily skim through the scratchy handwriting again, none of it registering. Droplets of my tears make the writing even more unintelligible. I can't seem to hold the paper without trembling, so I set it back down on the bed.

I have no idea why I'm becoming emotional at the paper. Is it something I wrote for a story? Did I write it half-asleep last night? Is that why I can't remember any of it?

"This is so weird," I mutter under my breath while sniffing and wiping my tears away. It isn't until I glance at the clock when I leap out of bed. If I don't make breakfast now, I'm going to be extremely late to school.

An uneasy, heavy pit grows in my stomach with each step I take to the kitchen. Not only can I not get the paper out of my head, but the apartment feels eerily silent. It's as if someone should be here with me even though I live alone.

To prevent this feeling from increasing any further, I flip on the TV so there's at least some sound to keep me company. Yet even then, I still feel lonesome. Unspoken words remain in my throat as I eat breakfast.

For some reason, I feel the urge to look over my shoulder as I wash my plate. I'm not sure what I'm expecting to find when I eventually do, only being met with an empty kitchen.

"I-I'm not sure if you snuck in or anything, but if you did, the balcony door is unlocked," I stammer to the cat that won't stop staring me down. He tilts his head at me, a collar glistening with the light. I bend down to read what his name is—my breath stops.

"So you're Happy," I say in realization. "I guess I should give you a hug now?"

Happy simply gazes at me in response. Not being able to fight the impulse, I wrap my arms around the warm feline. There's a familiar scent about him that I can't remember where it's from.

"You can stay inside if you want," I mention, newfound fondness for the animal blossoming inside of me. "It looks like it's going to rain, so try to stay dry."

I reach for my schoolbag and umbrella before ruffling Happy behind the ears and hoping he understood. With that, I unlock the front door and step outside to the humid, spring air. By the smell, I can tell it's about to be summer.

Again, each footstep I take feels strange. Have I always gone to school by myself? Has there never been anyone by my side? Have I always been alone? It's hard to believe it's been like this every day.

I just can't put my finger on it, and it leaves my entire body tingling with restlessness. My pace quickens when I'm close to the classroom, hoping to see that I'm not the only one feeling this way.

"Good morning, Lu!" Levy greets me cheerfully. "How was your weekend?"

"I-It was good," I stutter out. My memory appears blurry in my mind. "How was your weekend?"

"Well, it was Gajeel and I's first anniversary," Levy smiles bashfully. "We—"

"Did nothing," Gajeel interrupts her, placing a large hand over her mouth. "We didn't do anything together."

"I'm sure you didn't," I reply with a small, amused smile. "Hey, have you seen—"

"Lucy, finally you're here," Erza strides towards me. "Do you mind passing out these sheets of paper? I have to go do something, and you're the only person here who knows everyone's name."

"Sure," I nod promptly. Accepting the small stack of papers, I shuffle towards the front of the classroom and place them on everyone's desk one by one. By the time I've reached my row of desks, the first bell rings.

Luckily, my paper is the last one in the stack, so I'm at my desk before our homeroom teacher arrives. Once I'm situated, I pause after noticing the empty desk in front of me. Did I forget a paper?

"Morning, Lucy," Lisanna whispers beside me, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Morning," I respond with my own whisper. "Hey, is it just me or does something feel off?"

"I had that feeling today, too!" she gasps with wide eyes.

A speck of hope surfaces in my chest. I knew I couldn't have been the only one feeling this way. There's no mistake—something is missing, after all.

Lisanna suddenly perks up in her seat. "I think I just figured it out."

"You did?" My back straightens along with hers. I lean forward in anticipation, hanging off her every word. "What is it?"

"Remember the sale we had our eyes on? Since they extended it, we didn't have to look at it first thing in the morning. It felt so good to wake up today without having to look at it!"

 _That's not it._

"Yeah, it did feel good, didn't it?" I smoothly play along while turning back to the front of the classroom. My eyes fall back on the vacant desk in front of me for the second time. I can't help but turn to Lisanna again. "Where's the person who sits in front of me?"

"Nobody has sat there all semester," she answers with a frown. "Lucy, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just feeling a bit out of it, I guess," I admit with a soft sigh. I don't get the chance to say any more due to the homeroom teacher entering the classroom. On instinct, I begin to zone out and daydream as I peer out the window.

Strangely enough, there isn't much for me to think about today. My mind feels as if it's been wiped clean by a magic eraser. I can't remember what happened yesterday, last week, or last month.

 _Why do I feel like this?_

I try to stay optimistic about the situation, hoping that my memories will come back. But if I don't remember, then I decide it's surely not that important. If it was important, I'd definitely remember.

With that mindset, the odd feeling that crawls across my spine gradually begins to fade away as the day continues. By lunch, I've completely dismissed everything. I can't dwell on this feeling forever, anyway.

However, once the last bell of the day sounds across the school, the feeling hits me like a sudden slap to the face. I've switched to autopilot while I wave goodbye to everyone.

"You're not coming to Fairy Tail with us today?" Gray lifts a brow.

"Not this time," I shake my head with an apologetic smile.

"She has sales to attend to, remember?" Gajeel remarks with a snicker.

"Come on, Lucy! Just this once?" Juvia sends me a pout.

"I'll have to pass. Sorry, guys," I tell them, taking off before I give in to the peer pressure. I wish I could remember when the last time I went to Fairy Tail was—hopefully not too long ago.

I can't keep myself from shivering because of this aching feeling inside of me. The pouring rain isn't making things any better. Opening my umbrella before I step into the rain, my eyes are withdrawn to watch my slow steps.

I listen to my shoes splashing against the puddles, the low rumble of thunder in the distance, and the rain thrumming against my umbrella. There's a gentle breeze that whispers across my skin, blowing the stray hairs away from my face.

My steps freeze, my arm moving on its own. I blink several times at my extended hand in confusion. I don't notice what I'm doing until I feel rain droplets landing on my palm, biting and prickling my skin.

"N-Natsu," I whisper hoarsely as though I've been crying. "The rain is so cold."

Saying his name is all it takes. Images rapidly flash through my mind, playing like a stop motion film. All of the pictures are Natsu and I smiling, laughing, kissing, playing video games, going to the circus, celebrating Christmas and Valentine's Day—everything we've done together.

I remember everything. I remember the night I accidentally ordered Natsu. I remember all the kisses we shared. I remember the month he became sick. I remember the last night I fell asleep, clinging onto his hand for support.

"So it's been three days," I breathe out. "I slept for three days after the caffeine crash."

I didn't even know it was humanly possible to sleep for that amount of time, but I also wasn't aware that Natsu could leave without leaving a trace. Is it really possible that all he left was a piece of paper?

One moment my feet are nailed to the ground. The next moment I'm sprinting through the rain, completely neglecting to hold up my umbrella and keep myself dry. The rain splatters across my face and blurs my vision.

There _has_ to be a trace. It's impossible for Natsu to not have one. If his creator is the one who took him away, the only place he'd bring Natsu is the place where he initially arrived before my apartment. Since it's been three days, he has to have already been logged into the system.

Bursting into the post office, I drop my dripping umbrella near the door and stride to the front desk. I'm out of breath, but I don't pay attention.

"Has there been a robot here?" I demand, ignoring the receptionist bewildered expression.

"That's classified information," the receptionist answers sternly. "I'm afraid I can't answer that for you."

"You can't just…" My voice helplessly trails off. "I'm not asking for what kind of robot. I'm asking if there has been a robot. Isn't that vague enough?"

"I'm still not permitted to answer that." They shake their head in dismissal. "If you keep insisting on the question, I'm going to have someone escort you outside."

I press my lips together in a tight, thin line. If I unseal my lips, I know I'm going to say something I'll regret. "Thank you for your time," I force out awkwardly before swiveling back around to the entrance.

My knuckles are pale due to my firm grasp on my umbrella. My legs are begging me to have a break as I continue to rush through the rain, but I don't listen to them. All I'm focused on are my thoughts.

There's one more place to go to that will surely do something about a missing person. Robot or not, this place is obligated to do something about it.

"Has anyone been reported missing in the past three days?" I don't hesitate to ask as soon as I reach the police station. The police officers scrutinize at me behind the counter for a few moments before one of them starts to click at their computer.

"No, nobody has been reported missing," he discloses. "Who are you looking for?"

"My boyfriend," I respond unevenly. "Is there any way you can find him even if it hasn't been reported?"

"He can't be found unless he commits a crime, or he brings himself in," he informs.

I bite my lip, fully aware that neither of those things are going to happen. My eyes widen when an idea enters my mind. "What about a picture?" I offer desperately.

"A picture could help," the officer replies.

Rummaging through my schoolbag, I find my phone and hastily scroll through all the photos. I'm able to see the picture Natsu and I took on Valentine's Day so vividly in my mind, I can still hear his voice in my ears. I reach the date in my photo calendar; my heart sinks into my stomach.

The picture isn't there. It's gone.

"Do you have a picture or not?" the officer inquires impatiently.

"I don't," I answer weakly. "I don't have a picture."

"Then we can't help you," he states bluntly. "We'll try and keep an eye out, though."

It's an empty promise—I can hear it in the back of his voice. Regardless, I force myself to nod in understanding. "Thank you for your time."

Leaving the train station, my legs are searing with pain. I finally decide to listen to them as I stumble back home. The rain hasn't lightened any. I limply hold up my umbrella, not caring about the water that has travelled its way into the back of my shirt.

The moment I unlock my front door, I'm met with Happy's eyes piercing into mine. I squat down to his level, gently scratching the back of his ears.

"You remember, don't you?" I whisper. "I bet you never even forgot."

Happy purrs in response. My throat immediately becomes dry at the familiar sound. At least there's one other mind in Magnolia that has the same memories as me.

The apartment has never felt so empty. I'm waiting to hear the soothing music of Natsu's video game though it never plays. I'm tempted to simply turn on the game and listen to it, but I can't. It would hurt too much.

Happy follows me everywhere I go, not allowing me out of his sight. I find it extremely comforting. Despite the unbearable silence of the apartment, Happy being with me makes it a little easier to deal with.

I can't look at the couch anymore. I avoid glancing at it all times, and a part of me wants to throw it out and buy a new one. However, all of the times Natsu and I spent on the couch before his health dwindled down mean too much to me. I could never throw away the couch.

I eventually enter my room and crawl into my bed, allowing Happy to join me beneath the covers. It isn't until I close my eyes when everything begins to sink in. I lie on my back with heavy breaths.

Natsu is gone. Nobody can remember him except Happy and I. The only thing he left behind was the letter he wrote. Everything else about him is nonexistent. Not even his scarf exists anymore. There's nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"I miss you so much already, Natsu," I sigh out with tears rolling down my temple. I don't bother to brush them away this time.

I don't realize how much time I've spent in my bed until I hear several knocks on the door. I get up faster than I should, the edges of my vision blurring. My hands tremble as I swing open the door.

"Are you not excited to see me?" Lisanna frowns at my grimace.

"S-Sorry," I mumble, stepping to the side to let her in. "I was expecting someone else."

"Who?" she quirks a curious brow.

I open my mouth, about to say Natsu's name, but I know it's no use. "I ordered something online," I end up settling with.

"So did I!" she exclaims while making her way into the kitchen. "I think I'm getting out of control with all these things I'm ordering. Anyway, it's my turn to bring dinner, so here it is."

Even though my stomach growls at the chicken Lisanna presents, I don't feel like eating it. Since I don't want to be rude, I make myself eat a few bites, chugging down lots of water to mask the taste.

"Still feeling out of it?" Lisanna asks after a while.

"How'd you know?" I blurt out.

"I can see it," she admits with a small smile. "Do you want to be alone?"

"Yeah," I respond quietly. "I do."

"Okay, that's fine," she assures as she scoots her chair back from the counter. "Let me know if you need anything, okay? I'll be here as soon as you call."

"Okay, thanks." I begin to walk her out. "I don't think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow. Can you tell everyone I just need some time for myself?"

There's a flicker in Lisanna's eyes, but she doesn't say anything. Instead, she sends me another smile. "You got it! Take all the time you need."

"Thanks," I reply in relief.

Shutting the door after she has entered her apartment, I wrap up my half-eaten dinner and place it in the fridge. Then, switching the lights off as I go, I return to my bedroom. Happy's body heat is enough to have kept the whole bed comfortably warm. It makes me sleepy almost immediately.

I'm not sure what time I go to sleep. I'm not sure what time I wake up. I'm not sure what time I eat breakfast or dinner. I'm not sure what time I go back to sleep.

It's like this for a few days. I'm in a constant daze, not wanting to be taken out of it. By the texts I receive from everyone, it appears that this is my first time missing school like this. The month I spent taking care of Natsu and skipping school don't exist anymore. To everyone else, those weeks were just as normal as the weeks before it.

I end up filing a leave of absence for school to keep me safe from getting held back a year. Erza is the first one to find out, the rest finding out shortly after. I'm bombarded with texts which I plainly respond to hours later.

I'm grateful that everyone gives me space. They occasionally text me to see if I'm doing okay, not understand why I'm acting like this. By how focused they are on me and not the person who suddenly became missing, I don't bother to bring Natsu up to them. It'd be too troublesome.

I don't talk to anyone. I don't want to. I need a break just this once.

Home all day with my thoughts makes me realize how cursed I am, being stuck with these memories I'm surely not supposed to have. Sometimes I think it'd be better if I hadn't remembered Natsu at all. But when I read through his letter one more time, I know that I wouldn't be the same if I didn't have these memories. I love each and every single one of them, no matter how much pain it causes me.

I'm sure Natsu doesn't want me to be this way, but I can't stop myself. Sometimes this is the type of healing people need. Nonetheless, I mentally apologize to him for acting this way. I still hold onto his existence.

I keep to myself for weeks and weeks. It's better this way.

I thought I would feel better if I stayed in bed all day and all night, yet I find myself feeling some type of ease when I write in a journal. In the beginning, I write about anything. Then before I know it, I'm writing down every memory I have of Natsu. With this, I'll never forget him.

Once I've finished writing down my memories, I retreat back to writing about anything. This time, I can't help but subtly mention something that has to do with Natsu, like his love for spicy food.

It isn't until the journal I've been writing in is covered with my handwriting from front to back when I decide that it's finally time. It's been one month since Natsu disappeared. It's time to go back.

"Yeah, I'll be coming back to school tomorrow," I tell Levy over the phone, wincing at the loud screeching coming from her end.

 _"Finally!"_ she cheers. "I've missed you so much, Lu! All of us have! We've all prepared lesson plans for you so you aren't confused about the stuff we're learning right now. It's all going to be okay!"

"I'm not worried about it," I respond, incredibly touched that they all thought about me this much. "How about we go to Fairy Tail tomorrow to celebrate?"

"Of course!" she gasps. "I mean, if you're up for it. You don't have to force yourself."

"I'm not," I assure. "I know I'll feel ten times better if we go."

"Your wish is my command," Levy declares. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Lu!"

"See you," I say before disconnecting the call. I release a heavy breath, not realizing I'd been holding it in this time. For the first time all month, I start to feel some excitement.

I'm excited to see everyone again. I'm excited to talk to them. I'm excited to hang out with them.

"I'm sure Natsu would be even more excited, though." I pat the journal soaked with my memories, a laugh escaping me. My body becomes stiff at the noise. I don't remember the last time I've laughed. It feels nice.

It's awkward to be going back to school again, since it's really been two months, after all. The weather has changed entirely. We've now reached the best season of the year—summer.

There's a slight ache inside of me since Natsu isn't here to experience it. But I know he's somewhere, enjoying it along with me.

I haven't even taken one step inside the classroom when I'm met with a group of hugs embracing me with all their strength. I'm not able to breathe until they release me.

"Welcome back, Lucy!" the group proclaims.

I cast a look at everyone's faces, noticing that they all have smiles on their faces, some wider than others. All of their eyes are radiant.

"Thanks, guys," I say with a small smile. "It feels good to be back."

There isn't much time for us to say much since the bell rings faster than we expected. It feels oddly good to be sitting down in my seat again. I try not to pay too much attention to the vacant desk in front of me.

"You look better, Lucy," Lisanna whispers to me.

"I feel better," I reply truthfully. Lisanna is the only one who was able to catch glimpses of me throughout the past month. It was inevitable since she felt obliged to bring me dinner at least three times a week.

Despite not being in school for two months, I haven't missed much. I'm already back to daydreaming the instant our homeroom teacher starts talking. The rest of the day passes by so quickly, I'm surprised when it's the end of the day.

"Already?" I blurt out incredulously.

"You can stay here longer if you want," Lisanna giggles. "I'll be at Fairy Tail, though!"

"No way! I'm coming!" I exclaim while hurriedly picking up my things and following her outside. The summer breeze makes me feel alive—more alive than I've ever felt.

"Ah, just one more month left of school!" Levy sighs happily as we're on our way to Fairy Tail.

"Then two free months of online shopping," Lisanna lets out her own dreamy sigh.

"Two free months that Juvia will get to spend with Gray," Juvia chimes in.

"Two free months that I get to spend not seeing you guys," Gajeel states.

"Two free months of summer school if you don't pass your final exams," Erza corrects smoothly.

"Shouldn't I be the one you should be saying that to?" I comment.

"I'm not worried about you," Erza guarantees. "Gajeel and Gray, on the other hand…"

"I guess I have no choice but to tutor you two," Jellal releases his own deep sigh. He crosses his arms as he examines the two boys. "Which one of you is smarter?"

"I am, of course!" Gajeel and Gray proclaim simultaneously, swiftly sending each other a glare. "No, I am!"

I watch the boys in amusement. Soon enough, a twinge of nostalgia surfaces in my chest. Even though this is how it's always been, it's simply not the same anymore. Natsu needs to be here for everything to feel complete.

"You know, I think we need to find another boy for our group," Lisanna points out. "That way, if they have any more arguments, it'll be even numbered."

"I agree," Levy nods. "Having three boys looks odd."

"That's because it is," Erza remarks.

"Hey, why are Lucy's eyes so large?" Juvia questions.

"N-No reason!" I squeak while shaking my head. "I'm just trying to imagine what it would be like to have a fourth boy in the group."

"The time will come when it is right," Erza confirms, sounding ten times wiser than she really is. "Anyway, now that we're here, let's celebrate Lucy's return!"

Although I'm reluctant at first, I've forgotten how much fun it is to eat and drink until my stomach hurts. I'm laughing and smiling so much, I forgot what that was like, as well. Everything that I've forgotten is all coming back to me, brighter and stronger than ever before.

It isn't long until going to Fairy Tail starts to become routine again. First we go there a few times a week, then we're going there every day after school. I'm happier each time we meet. Little by little, I'm getting myself back.

In the beginning, Natsu was in my mind every second of the day. But then suddenly, he isn't. And I'm okay with it. I'm myself again. I'm the me I was before I met Natsu.

After countless nights of going to Fairy Tail and staying there later than we should, I decide that we should probably go home early one of these nights to at least get eight hours of sleep for once. Everyone instantly agrees, especially Erza who has guilt smeared all across her face.

"I thought everyone was getting eight hours of sleep," she admits. "How are you not?"

"Erza, we stay here until we only have six hours left until school starts," Gajeel answers bluntly. "How the hell are you getting two extra hours sleep than us?"

"I know how to sleep with my eyes open," she replies, having all of us groan in response.

"Well, Lucy and I will see everyone tomorrow!" Lisanna begins to wave. When I've waved back to everyone, I walk next to her as we return home. It's always nice to walk beside someone every once in a while.

"I'm going straight to bed when I get home. I'm not even going to look at my phone," Lisanna yawns out, passing it on to me.

"Me neither," I agree, teary-eyed from my yawn. "I don't even remember the last time I received eight hours of sleep."

"It was definitely before we started going to Fairy Tail," she states. "Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"See you." I drop her off at her apartment and promptly enter mine. Even though I said I was going to go to bed, I slightly break the rules by ruffling Happy behind the ears.

"Did you have a good day? Sorry I've been out all day," I tell him softly.

Happy purrs, rubbing the side of his face into my palm. If I have to say what the most comforting thing in the world is, this is it.

I'm already able to feel my legs giving up after I've brushed my teeth and retreated to my room. I fall into the bed face first, eventually rolling onto my back.

"See you in the morning, Happy," I yawn out for the final time before closing my eyes.

Since I'm getting a full eight hours of sleep, I assume I'm going to be waking up feeling reenergized and ready for the day. However, the next morning, I wake up with heavy eyes.

"I need more sleep," I groggily moan out, having pressed snooze on my alarm for the third time.

When I know that I'll hardly have enough time to make breakfast, I heave myself up from the bed and lug myself to the kitchen. This is _not_ what eight hours of sleep feels like.

It appears that I'm not the only one feeling this way because when I arrive to the classroom, there are only a select few with their heads resting on their desks. Lisanna happens to be one of them.

"I'm feeling the same way," I say as I fall into my seat.

"Why do I feel more awake with six hours of sleep?" Lisanna lets out a muffled sigh.

"Erza did this to us," I mumble, taking longer blinks than I should. Soon enough, I'm not able to keep my eyes open. But since it won't be a couple more minutes until the bell rings, I use the free time to my advantage and lay my head down.

I'm far too deep into my power nap to raise my head when the bell chimes throughout the school, so I decide to wait just a couple extra minutes. I'll wait until our homeroom teacher shuts the door after he enters the classroom.

I'm able to hear the clicks of our homeroom teacher's shoes throughout the hallway, eventually sounding inside the class. I wait for the door to close, but it doesn't. Instead, a second pair of shoes click against the floor.

"Today we have a new transfer student," our teacher announces. "New student, will you please introduce yourself?"

On cue, my head flies up in bewilderment. Having a transfer student this late in the year is extremely unusual. My eyes instantly shift to the door, not realizing they are already standing in the classroom. Goosebumps form on my skin as I hear their voice.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet everyone."

"Welcome to our class. You may pick any seat," our teacher instructs.

I'm frozen in my seat as I watch the new transfer student's familiar eyes scan the area for a desk. My heart leaps in my throat when our eyes connect. I feel my cheeks flush once he starts to step towards me.

 _Does he remember me? Is that why he's coming towards me?_

My eyes widen once he stops a few feet away from me. Time feels to be at a standstill as we gaze at each other. Then, he slides into the desk in front of me.

"Okay, everyone, take out your notes." I hear our teacher say, but I don't pay attention.

My eyes are nailed on the boy in front of me. He has the same voice, same eyes, same hair, same scarf. Everything about this person is identical to the Natsu I once knew. But this time, there's a difference—he has a last name.

 _Dragneel. It suits him._

"Lucy, you're going to burn a hole in him if you keep staring," Lisanna tells me in between classes.

"I'm not staring!" I defend myself, only to have her roll her eyes at me. Even if my staring is noticeable, that isn't going to be enough for me to stop.

Natsu is right here _in front_ of me. This is all too surreal.

I don't have the patience to wait until the end of the day to introduce myself. I already have all the words rehearsed in my head by the time lunch begins.

"I'll be right back," I quickly tell the girls before leaving the classroom in pursuit of Natsu. He isn't difficult to spot, considering his vibrant hair. Had it always been so bright?

He holds onto something in his hand, and I gather that it's change for the vending machines. Noticing his steps gradually slow down, I figure that he can't find them. I ignore the pounding beat of my heart as I walk up to him.

"Can't find where the vending machines are?" I ask.

"How'd you know?" he spins around to me with a raised brow.

I pause for a second. By his reaction, he doesn't know who I am. But in a way, I don't know who he is either. Right now, we're strangers.

"Lucky guess," I answer. "Follow me, I'll show you where they are."

My stomach flips multiple times as I lead him around the school, feeling his eyes on me. The vending machines are outside in a secluded area, and although it's usually busy during lunch, there isn't anyone today. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to notice.

"You're the one who sits behind me, right?" Natsu remarks while inserting his change into the machine. Pushing two buttons, he bends down and reaches for his spicy bag of chips. "What's your name?"

All of his movements are so similar, I can't help but be mesmerized. I can't believe he's in front of me. _Human._ I don't realize I'm gaping at him until he waves a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? What's your name?"

"Lucy!" I blurt out. I release a breath, relaxing my tone. "My name is Lucy."

"Lucy?" he slowly tests out the name. My heart feels like it's going to leap out of my chest.

"Nice to meet you," I extend my hand out to him. "Let's be friends!"

Natsu's eyes shift from my hand to my face several times before a grin spreads across his lips. He happily accepts my hand, shaking it firmly. His hands are familiarly soft. "Nice to meet you, Luigi!"

"It's Lucy," I scoff out so naturally, my eyes widen. I'm surprised to see his eyes are the same size as mine. He still hasn't released my hand.

"Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere?" he asks.

"They say that there are seven people in the world that look the same," I reply smoothly.

"Is that so?" he mutters, finally letting go of my hand. Despite it being warm outside, my hand feels cold instantly. "I've never seen anyone like you before, though."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask curiously.

"No, it's good." He flashes me a another grin. "So, is there anywhere else you want to show me that doesn't have a lot of people?"

"T-This wasn't on purpose!" I stammer out with crimson cheeks. "It's just a coincidence that—"

"I know, I was just teasing you," he smirks. "But really, if there is anything you want to show me, that'd help a lot."

"My friends!" I exclaim louder than I intended. "Want to meet my friends?"

"Are they as weird as you?" he asks while following my brisk steps inside.

I turn to him with my own grin. "Weirder."

Natsu chuckles, making me laugh in response. His laughter is too contagious. I feel the impulse to reach for his hand, but I know I can't do that. Instead, I keep them pressed against my sides as we return to the classroom. I can't help but rush to everyone.

"Natsu, these are my friends! My friends, this is Natsu!" I proudly present.

I view everyone's expressions as they take in his appearance. Of course, the word pink is instantly brought up. My cheeks throb from the permanent smile on my face.

"Looks like the fourth boy joined our group faster than expected," Lisanna grins.

"I told you the time will come when it's right," Erza beams.

"Do you want to come to Fairy Tail with us, Natsu?" Levy eagerly offers him.

"What's Fairy Tail?" Natsu inquires.

"You've got _a lot_ to learn if you don't know what Fairy Tail is," Gray remarks.

I nod in agreement, knowing fairly well how much Natsu will be learning from now on. I don't mind, though.

I don't mind that I have to repeat every single thing with him. I don't mind that things might get difficult again. Because with Natsu, everything is okay.

This is my chance to make things right again—to make things better than they were.

All I hope is that maybe this time won't involve anything like, sensing each other's feelings or having a malfunctioning program.

But if it does, thankfully, I'll know just the way to deal with it— _without_ the devil, of course.

* * *

 **And that concludes this story! I literally wrote this all in one sitting... I'm not okay. Especially because I'm going to miss writing this so so much.**

 **Honestly, I never thought I would feel so attached to this story, but I am. I really feel as if my writing as improved tons over this past year, and it really makes me feel accomplished.**

 **I'm going to miss robot Natsu. I'm also going to miss staying up late trying to think of angst scenes for these two. :-( I'm horrible omg**

 **Really, I need to thank the manga _Absolute Boyfriend._ Without that manga, this wouldn't exist!**

 **So, what am I going to write next? I'm on vacation right now, and I decided that I'm going to take a break for the rest of July. I still have _tons_ of one-shots I plan on writing, so I'll probably come back with some nice Nalu fluff! I'm not quite sure which multi-chaptered fic I'm planning on coming back with first, but the wait will be worth it, I promise. **

**Anyway, thank you guys so so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter to this story! I can't believe that after a year it's finally over. :') This journey has really been a lot of fun with all you guys!**

 **Please, don't hesitate to read my other stories! Feel free to send me messages on my hiatus as well. I love talking to you guys! That goes for tumblr, too! My url is amehanaaa and my blog is a mess but we can be a mess together, okay?**

 **Okay, that's it for me. Again, thank you guys _so so so_ much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and everything else! I really can't tell you guys how happy I am. **

**Hope to see you again soon. Thanks for everything! Congrats on surviving DWTD!**


End file.
